The Invader and the Emperor
by Zeneger
Summary: First a misterious specter, then strange creatures appearing and now an alieni? All of this changed Ranma's life but can he adept? What could come from this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ranma or Urusei Yatsura this two master piece is the work of the Princess of Manga Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my characters only.

Many thanks for my pre-reader, Gelion. Without his help I would have never got as far as I have.

The story is an AU. The story starts before Ranma meets Ukyo.

A little help to the readers:

"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
"**Mouko Takabisha**" attack

„_[U-chans]"_ signs

[Hello] Panda signs

"\Hello\" Telepathic

"//Hello\\" Telephone

The Invader and the Emperor

At the southern coast of Japan a big man in white gi was sitting on a rock while looking at the great sea.

He sat there for an hour now still nothing then he looked at the cave that was not far away from the place he sat, went to the entrance only to see the quickly darkening cave.

„(WHERE ARE YOU BOY?! THIS SHOUDN'T TAKE THAT LONG! HOW LONG IS IT TO GET A BLESSING?! Even though I told him to loot it the tomb…)" Just as he turned around he felt a shiver race down his spine."(If something happens to the boy Nodoka will kill me!)"

„Well I can wait a little longer, the priest DID tell me that those who are deemed worthy will be blessed with power that no can EVEN dream of… that old geezer could have told me it took so long as well, it's getting cold."

**Deeper in the cave**

A small boy around 6 in a white gi was walking deeper into the cave. His eyes already got used to the dark so he could already see. Still the dampness of the cave and the freezing wind made it feel creepy enough to turn around and leave.

„I can do this! Otou-san wants me to get what ever is in this cave." The young boy's voice came as a whisper as he walked deeper into the seemingly never ending cave. Just as he was about to give up and go back he saw light at the end of the tunnel.

Most of the time light promised some warmth and he really needed it, if he won't get a disease that won't kill him then he will freeze to death.

He took a turn and there was an altar or a grave site, but unlike the graves he had seen before it was like one of those that once a monk told him about a few weeks ago, in a place called Europe or something like that.

There before him was circle shaped 'room' and in the centre of it was a huge crystal locked in a block of stone. By the sides of the stone stood two huge gold statues each holding a sword!

The small boy looked around more and saw that the light came from natural light source… somehow the light of the Sun came in an air vent.

He went closer to the crystal and saw that there were ornaments made of gold and silver on the floor and on the stone that held the huge crystal in the wall.

As he came closer and only a step away he saw a granite tablet with writing on it.

„_Those who read this shall be warned that those unfit to be granted the blessing of the mighty shall become on with nothingness and be foster to the power of the one trapped here."_

„Strange… I wonder why otou-san wants me bring from here? He told me that I will get something in here but no one is here."

As the young boy was looking around he sat down and waited for someone to came and give him that something he was supposed to get if he comes here.

Suddenly the room became colder and the boy was shivering from the lack of heat now.

"\Boy, you who fear none but yet you fear for yourself and those who are close to you.\"

„Whose sad that?" Ranma jumped up and stood in a defensive stance.

"\You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you, there is no need for hostile actions.\"  
The small boy held that stance for a minute but then he took up his normal stance for somehow he trusted the voice.

„Can you come out?" the little boy asked only a chuckle could be heard at that the boy only pouted.

"\Fine. I shall show myself. Turn around.\"

Ranma did as he was told and at the central of the crystal started clearing up and slowly a figure could be seen.

"\Young one, we have to hurry. You came here for my blessing?\"

„Yes, I think… but why do we have to hurry?"

"\There's no time for me to tell you that.\" The room started to darken and the form once again faded.

"\LITTLE ONE RUN!\" Just as the voice cried out to the small boy the statues eyes flared to life and both locked on the child's small form.

The boy went into panic and wanted to move but one of the statues already blocked the exit.

„(Maybe between his legs… I can run out there!)" The boy ran like never before and just as he was bout to jump between the statue's legs it slashed with its weapon, the boy stopped at this and jumped back but the weapon still made a huge wound on the left side of his chest.

The two statues feeling that the intruder won't live long returned to there posts.

The small boy's frame lay in a pool of it's own blood.

„It's… cold… otou-san… help... me!" Were the only words the boy could say before falling unconscious from the loss of blood.

When he opened his eyes the boy was laying in a dark place only mist could be seen.

„Koko wa doko?"

„You are at the edge of reality."

„Who sad that?"

„It was none other than I." A tall man wearing a pair of black pants and form fitting white sleeve less shirt came out of the mist, his eyes were closed and had a heart warming smile.

„Your voice is familiar… are you the man in the pretty rock?"

„Yes, that is a way to say it. But I'm here to help you, do you know why are you here?"

„Um… I remember running and then pain from…" The child's face darkened when he realised what happened.

„Yes, you are about to die, but I can help you."

„How?" The young boy ran to his knees and grabbed his pants tugging at it while trying to push back his tears.

„We have to merge."

„How?" The boy didn't understand what the man meant by that.

„Firstly do you know what I am?" The young boy only shook his head."Young one, you are in the presence of the Creator Of Worlds. The most ancient will of all."

This made the boy look at him questioning what he sad. But at this the man opened his eyes a pair of amber coloured eyes it was like a snake's eye.

„Joining with you would be an easy task."

„Would that mean that I will live? And what about you?" The man hugged him and held his little frame to his.

„So pure, even now you think of others. Yes you would survive and I would be locked in you and slowly my power would become one with yours."

The small boy looked ad him and he once again shed his tears."I won't have that! You are a nice person, you can't die!"

„Do you want to see you mother?" At this the child looked up to his eyes once again and after a moment nodded to his question."Then you have to join with me. This is the only way you can see your mother again."

The boy only nodded while his tears flow like a river, it was strange he didn't known him for an hour even and yet the boy felt that he would miss him.

The man gave the boy one last hug and headed towards the blackness once again.

„One more thing boy, what is your name?"

„Ranma… Saotome Ranma. And what's you name ojii-san?" From where Ranma was standing, he couldn't see the slight twitch that formed on the man's forehead.

„Ranryu and don't call me ojii-san alright? I'm too young for that."

Now as Ranma was standing alone a sudden flash and everything was white, then he found himself in the same place, lying on the ground and the crystal was in pieces.

„BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The loud voice came from the entrance of the cave so Ranma hurried out but on the way out he picked up a piece of the crystal.

After 15 minutes of running he reached the mouth of the cave.

„Finally… where were you so long? Did you find it?" The man flooded Ranma with rapid questions, he told him that he found the site but before he could continue the man hung his head.

„We lost precious training time, you don't look stronger by an inch… well at least we had our time out day." The man then started to walk towards the road and the boy stood there dumbstruck.

„What are you doing boy. Hurry up or I'll leave you here!"

„Hai, Otou-san."


	2. Part 1: The Slight Changes

Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Ranma or Urusei Yatsura as this two master piece is the work of the Princess of Manga Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my characters only. 

Authors note: Once again I'm thankful for the reviews even if not many came, ill try to make a good fic for those who are interested.

A little help to the readers(more to come if needed):

"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thoughts  
"**Mouko Takabisha**" attack/ technique_  
„U-chans"_ signs

[Hello] Panda signs

"\Hello\" Telepathic

"/Hello\" Telephone

Part 1.  
The slight change in the flow of destiny

A few days had passed since the meeting of the ancient spirit Ranryu and the pure mortal Saotome Ranma. 

While the boy went through the craziest training methods that his father put before him, such as jumping from high places to increase one's endurance and his landing skills and as he had gotten used to the process Genma tied weights to his son's limbs.

As the day was coming to an end the Sun was setting the two martial artists ended their training for the day and went back to their camp.

"Boy that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will continue until you master the legendary **'****Henka Wasi no Cakuriku' **also known as the **'Spirit Hawk's Descending'** with this technique you can land not only as gracious as a hawk but you can control your hang time in air for a small amount of time.

The most basic of the: Musabetsu Kakutö Saotome Ryü."

Hearing this, the small boy looked cheerful and yet gloomy by what he heard. True it was one of the many techniques that his family style used and he was eager to learn it but on the other hand it was still the BASICS. 

"Well, the soup still needs time so I'll take a nap… wake me up an hour later." And the Saotome patriarch went into the tent leaving the young Ranma alone. 

"\Finally that fool of a man that you must call father went into his little dream world.\" 

"\Ranryu-san don't talk like that, he might be a fool but he is a great martial artist.\" Ranma tried to defend his father from the insults from the well known voice. 

"\That I know, for a mortal he is level of his own. None the less, a fool stays a fool until he dies. Now let's move from this gloomy conversation and move on to something that will cheer you up.\" 

If the voice in the boys head would have a body, a smile could be seen on his face.

"\What is that?\" The host for the ancient one was curious.

"\Training, I know that you want to be the best. So I thought up a way in which I can train you.\" 

"\So tell me already.\"

"\Well mostly it will be while you are sleeping, the training will use your ki. While in real life your muscles will be moved by your ki, in your dreams you will go through my training.\" 

Ranma thought about it and it did not only cheer him up he was already having fantasies about returning to his mother.

The conversation between the two came to an end, Ranma looked around and saw the boiling pot that is supposed to be there dinner.

"AH! The food!" 

Genma came rushing from the tent and saw the emergency. 

"Aaah! BOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" 

The two Saotome tried a futile fight to saving there dinner. The evening went with canned food for dinner and a light sparring match to work it off.

That night in Ranma's dreams a huge field filled with gore and death was visible. As the young boy ran around, looking for survivors his instincts made him roll to the side. As he rolled he looked at the source of the attack and it was a man with long silver hair.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm the one who will train you." The man stood up and pulled his fist out of the ground.

"Wait… that voice… Ranryu?"

"You got it. Well enough talking, more moving!" Ranryu dashed towards the small boy who barely ducked a kick that would have broken his bones to fine powder if the hit made a ditch in the ground without actually touching it.

"WAIT!"

"Sorry kid the meaning of this training is how to fight a REAL opponent! There is no stopping!" With that the elder male did a spin kick that caught the young Ranma in the shoulder that sent him flying into a hill of dead people. 

"Come on, I know that this couldn't kill you." After a minute of waiting the man was nervous and afraid of what if he went to far!? He ran to the corpses and the young boy was there a little bruised but alive and well.

"(Good… I just powered down in time! Maybe using fear as motivation, wasn't the best choice?)" The ancient soul was cradling the young boy and his host in his arms.

A little later the boy opened his eyes and as he saw him he moved away as fast as he could, fear could be seen clearly in his eyes.

"Forgive me Ranma, I went overboard. I should have used another approach to plant the warrior instincts in you."

Ranma still feared going into his reach but it went away slowly as he felt the truth in his words.

"Do you want to continue or would you like me to disappear for a while?"

Ranryu waited for a minute but no answer came and he started to vanish with the scenery as well when suddenly Ranma ran to him.

"Don't! If you disappear I don't know if you would return! You are my only friend, please stay."

Ranma stared at him for a while then everything went black he was standing in the pitch dark emptiness. 

These kind of moments made the Saotome boy feel, how alone he is really. He was fighting his tears when the darkness shifted and he was standing in a nicely decorated room, warm and most of all, it made him feel like his family was here.

Still even if there were comfy sofas or the nicely baked cookies and tea on the table he was still alone.

Ranma was wiping his tears when someone hugged him from behind and it wasn't Ranryu!

His arms are way wider and his hugs didn't feel like this, this hug was softer, calmer and of all made him remember his mother!

Ranma turned around and saw a woman with dark red hair, dark blue eyes and a kind smile and this woman was his mother! 

"OKAA-SAN!" the child pulled closer his mother and wouldn't let go even for the sake of Earth. 

"I hope this way you won't miss motherly love." Ranma looked to the source of the voice and saw Ranryu sitting on the couch reading a book. 

"Thank you. I'm finally with okaa-san again."

Ranryu looked really heart broken after hearing this." Ranma that woman there is from yours and Genma's memories and since both of you remembered matching features and memories I concluded that she is your mother."

"So this isn't okaasan?" Ranma looked shocked after hearing this.

"She is, but she is only a memory. A memory that I will make sure you will see again." 

Ranma smiled at him, young as he is but he knew who to trust and the man sitting on the couch earned his trust and respect.

"This is a gift from me to you. Whenever you feel the need of motherly love you can seek her in your dreams."

As he finished, Ranma's mother pulled closer to her child." Ranma tell me what happened while you were away? I see you became a strong and cute boy."

After many years Ranma slept calmly dreaming of his mother.

A few weeks past after the subconscious training started, from day to day Ranma became stronger and thanks to Ranryu's gift the boy became well sophisticated and educated for a 6 years old.

Yes since there meeting Ranma have became six years old. The day he got the gift was one day earlier then his birthday

As Genma was hiking with his son he was already pondering the next training course and technique his student shall learn!

"(Now that I think about it… I once 'borrowed' a bunch of scrolls from a priest, he told me that it's forbidden because of its powers if I remember correctly)."

That day went smoother then usually. Genma only planed a course that is good only for keeping in shape or building endurance…

"\Something is strange… I can feel it.\" The voice in the back of Ranma's head was nervous for a second but as it came, it went away and it returned to the confident tone.

Ranma didn't really care about that, at the night he went through a working training that made him feel a slightly sore but it was a good pain, he felt it was working. He was slightly stronger then yesterday!

The week was strange, Genma only told him what to do and went back into the tent to read some kind of scroll, other then reading he only came out to satisfy his basic needs. 

On the weekend they stopped by a town to restock the supplies. 

"Ranma wait here, I have some thing to do."

"(I wonder why did otou-san go into a pet shop? Maybe I'll have a pet?!)" Ranma was almost jumping from that idea but his happiness was ruined when his father came out grumbling something about cats…

"\Ranma I have a really bad feeling, I just hope that your father isn't thinking what I'm thinking he is planning!\" 

"\Why? What do you think he is planning?\" 

"\Something horrible! Something that is banned because of a HUGE REASON for two centuries!\" 

"Boy come one we have our supplies so we will continue our trip!" Genma stood beside his son, his face was a little troubled but that must be the trick of the light…


	3. Part 2: A catastrophe planed by destiny

Writer:  
Yes.

I'm once again here and to make your time worth it I made something to read as well. After some people requested that I get a pre-reader, with some troubles but I finally have one so I hope that the quality of the story will go up. 

Also I wanted to update sooner, but had some problems that kept me from updating the story, well at least I can make it as a X-mas present to every Ranma 1/2 fan.

Once again I thank those that wrote a review. 

Now the usual shit that I have to write or I have to get my lawyer. 

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Ranma OR Urusei Yatsura as this two master piece is the work of the Princess of Manga Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my characters only.

A little help to the readers(more to come if needed):

"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_ attack/ technique_  
„[U-chans]"_ signs

„/Hello/" Panda signs

„\Hello\" Telepathic

„//Hello\\" Telephone

Part 2.  
A Catastrophe planned by destiny

Deep in the forest near Amagasaki people went with their vehicles, but those who

walked by the road could hear the cries of pain, yet none were brave enough to venture into the forest's deeper parts.

"OTOUSAN! Help me!" Ranma was yelling for his father to help him out of the pit, but help never came no matter how loud he tried! 

"(Why did otou-san do this to me?)" Ranma was already free from the ropes that Genma tied him up, the cats already striped most of the fish products off him, yet they still attacked him!

Just as he tried to get to a higher ground, he saw that near the pit's entrance was a higher ground that the cats wouldn't be able to reach! 

"(I have to chance it!)" Just as he tried to shake off the beast from his legs and back, one of the hungry feline bit into his left leg hard enough to make it bleed!

"Ite! Oh no." As his blood started to flow out, the cats looked at him as food now."(NOW OR NEVER.)" Ranma jumped and grabbed the ledge. 

"Got it." as he was trying to climb up, the footing gave out under his legs and now he was hanging there, only his arms that caught a rock enabled him to not fall down.  
"(What now?! Otou-san won't help me. Maybe Ranryu has an idea.)"

The small boy waited for minutes for a response but nothing came.

"(Ranryu?)" Ranma was scared, he was surrounded by creatures that wanted him as a meal, his father won't help him and his friend won't speak to him! His only action was crying and waiting for a way out of the pit…

As he was swallowed by fear he didn't felt that the ground has starting to move and soon the ground under him crumbled and he fell down to the cats!

Ranma was fighting for his life trying to push away the overwhelming swarm of cats! 

"(WHY DID THEY ABANDON ME?)" He was now slowly giving into rage that made him act on his basic survival instincts.

**Inside Ranma's mind**

"DAMN THESE CATS." Ranryu was fighting down endless hordes of cats. 

"I have to finish this as fast as I can BEFORE Ranma is injured."While he jumped out of reach he channelled his power in to his right hand and as the cats came closer he and aimed at the centre of the wave of enemies and was ready to let go of the energy!

"Try this you mindless piece of shits_** SEIKJO KAZE JJUUTAI**_!"_**  
**_

As the words left his mouth, an orb of wind left his palm that turned the charging cats into mincemeat! At this the cats stopped and looked at him with doubt. As a response he let his aura flare out (If nothing else I can scare them away!)" 

They felt his aura and started moving closer and closer to each other and slowly they were crushing each other.

"Suicide? Well at least I won't have to fight them…"

Ranryu watched as the mass of cats slowly started to melt into each other, and formed a HUGE cat! Before Ranryu could say react the cat rushed towards him. 

"(Damn it. I hope Ranma can get out of... where ever we are. If not… this prolonged battle will destroy HIS soul by me using too much power OR the cat spirit will take OUR place!)" 

Just as he dodged a few attempts from the cat spirit to cleave him into pieces, his mind was still on his host and chosen one Ranma!

**Outside of the pit**

"I wonder why the boy isn't yelling anymore?" Genma almost had a heart attack when he thought of the punishment he would get from his wife if he would return without Ranma! 

His conscious was eased when a sudden yell came from the pit."(Well I know he's still alive. There won't be any problem. It was good thinking that I put that wooden plank there, this way the boy won't be able to leave and his only way out of there is by learning the technique.)

" He took the manual into his hand once again and read it once more."(The manual says that the student must be in there for thirty minutes… ten more minutes if I guess correctly. Maybe I shouldn't have pawned my watch?)"

**Inside the pit  
**

Ranma was on his stomach laying on the ground covering his face with his hands so the cats can't hurt his eyes or something important. He wasn't crying, his tears ran out a long time ago, only panic and rage stayed in his heart, panic from the beast's around him and rage towards his father.

"(Why won't you come to my help? Why? WHY?)" Just as he trying to find a logical answer a cat bit into his leg trying to rip his flesh off!  
"(Otou-san... Ranryu!)"

**Inside Ranma's mind**

Ranryu was still fighting the cat spirit when the world around him started to shatter! The footing gave out under him and only his reflexes saved him from descending into the dark void. 

"(Great I'm almost out of time!)" He locked his eyes on the cat spirit that was jumping happily from one floating piece of ground to another."(Why can't this fucking mindless beast just slip and fall into the dark void?)" 

That idea sounded appealing to the ancient soul and started to collect energy in his palm.

Just as the cat was about to land on the floating ground Ranryu held out his arm aimed at the footing." **Koroshija Fungeki!**" 

A dark orb shot out from his palm and raced towards the shattered the footing. The cat spirit couldn't change his path and fell into the dark void and only it's loud yowling could be heard for minutes. 

"That should be enough… that was hard, keeping that cat back while feeding my power into Ranma so he won't succumb to the primal rage. This kid REALLY knows how to entertain me…"

**Outside of the pit**

"The training time is up, I hope the boy got it right." Genma went to the pit and removed the security line (wooden plank) and saw his boy facing the ground on his stomach while the cats surrounded him trying to take parts of his flesh! 

"THE BOY!" Genma jumped into the pit and ran out of there with his son. 

"I knew I should have tried with a smaller number of cats…" Genma was running around the camp searching for the first aid kit."(I'll clean the wounds then go to a hospital! I can't let the source of my early retirement die!)" 

The camp was now in ruins, the supplies were laying around when Genma came runing from there tent.

"I gotta do this quick!" Genma never learned any kind of medical treatment only those he learned from the so called training trip with his master.  
10 minutes later when most of the bloody wounds were treated, he picked up Ranma and ran to the nearest hospital as fast as he could without making Ranma's wounds worse. 


	4. Part 3: The last meeting

Writer: Yeah, I know my grammar sucks but I AM trying my best here while trying to improve on the quality of the story AND my grammar, but please try look away that my grammar isint perfect I speak it as a second language and my speciality is speaking not writing. If you think Im searching for excuses Im not! Anyway I am STILL thankful for the review(s) that was posted... at least I know some one actually READS it this alone makes me go on! Huh... now the most important part or Ill have to bribe a judge or two: **I DON'T OWN Ranma OR Urusei Yatsura** **as this two master piece is the work of the Princess of Manga Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my caracters only.**A little help to the readers(more to come if needed):

„_**\\Writer**_//"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" 'Thaught_  
"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_attack/technique_  
"/U-chans\"_signs„  
/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

**Part 3.The last meeting**

Ranma was on the verge of conciousness and even if he didn't see anything he heard his father and a few other voices arguing.„I told you Saotome-san! Your son is in NO condition to get out of that bed!"The elderly male voice seemed angered.  
„Mizuno-sensei his training is allready behind schedule That meens he will become weak! And I can't have a weak heir to my school!"  
„I understand but Ranma MUST be in bed for 2 weeks at best!"  
„And then we have to start from the begining! The training plans I made are hars but if we are behind the schedule it will be EVEN harder on him!"„Why are you so persistant about a hard training anyway Saotome-san?"  
„Its about 2 contracts I wish to honor, one I own to a friend and the other I own to my master."  
„I see… well we CAN say that he stays in the hospital for a week, then if he is better he may leave, but one the condition that he must NOT go overboard in the training just light excercises to keep him in shape."After a half minute Genma's voice could be heard once again.  
„That sounds fair enough, hopefully the boy will be able to recover in time so that the training wont be over schedule that much…"  
„That as we agreed. You may see your son tomorrow at visiting time."  
„Arigatou Mizuno-sensei."Ranma heard the doctor and his father walk out and the door closing.  
„(So what now… Otou-san will be mad at me if I wont recover in time but the doctor sad it would be bad for me if I resume my training to soon…)"  
„\RANMA!\"  
„\Ranryu?!\"  
„\Finaly… looks like the Neko-ken did had a little effect, I was yelling for an hour now so loud that my throat hurts\"  
„\You don't have a throat your just a spirit! Anyway why didnt you help me when I called for you!?\"„\Your right about the spirit part… and what do you mean by calling me?! I was fighting the cat spirits that tryied to take over your mind all that time I didnt hear you asking for help!\"  
„\Cat spirit?\"  
„\Yes, the Neko-ken places a cat spirit into the mind that takes over the host and the host will like it was a cat.\"  
„\And you were fighting it?\"  
„\Yeah, well the problem is that it had some effect on us. I'll have to gain some of my powers back, fighting a cat while keeping you from slipping into the Neko-ken isint too good for my powers sources. We have to continue your training the way I mentioned and hope that will be enough to get out of that pit the next time.\"  
„\NEXT TIME?!\"Young Ranma was shocked to the core of his soul by this information.  
„\Your father is an idiot Ranma, he thinks that you failed to learn it… well you DID fail to learn it but that isint the point. The point is that he WILL do it again!\"  
„\Are you sure?\"  
„\These are the moments when I hate Im right, Im MORE then sure that he WILL do it again but for now rest, you have to get healthy as fast as you can.\"Ranma followed the advise like a command and soon he was in dreamland.While the young Saotome was sleeping the guest spirit of the tiny body was tending to his plans.In the deepest part of his host's mind he stood in a grassy field the moon and the stars shining down on him.  
„Now to see what thad idiot mortal is up to."With that Ranryu started walking away and became transparent with each stepp untill he disappeared.

**Near the hospital**

Saotome Genma was camping in a park, he just stopped his excercises and was preparing his dinner when he felt doom aproach him, he looked around as fast as he could while spreading his Ki field to see if anyone was close. No matter what he tried he felt no one nor did he see any one so he tried to calm down and returned to his dinner.  
„(I see that he isint a low level fighter, his ability to sense my coming shows that, but he still isint good enough to see me. Good thing that his ki field can't locate me. Otherwise the fun would have bin lost for me.)" On Ranryu's face a wicked smile creept up, one so vile and wicked that you can barely imagen.Once Genma finished eating he packed his stuff and went into the tent and soon snooring couldbe heard.  
„(This is just too easy.)" Ranryu went closer to the bald martial artist.  
"(Now to make his dreams a little more… interesting!)" With that he soon vanished and enterd the martial artists dream.

**Genma's dream**

As the elder spirit found himself high in the sky he was about to look for the owner of the dream when suddenly he started falling towards the ground.That was when he showed grace that even the race of cats can be envious of.  
„Now to find that fat bastard." With that he started running in a random direction.

The one who calls himself Ranryu was at the end of his patience, he was now running for a long time now in the real world two hour or so has already passed since he entered Genma's dream and all the while he only saw is empty fields till he could see.  
„All right… let's think it through… no LIVING being can have a mind like this unless that someone is BRAIN DEAD! That wouldn't supprise me if it was true, but this makes me mad."Just as he finished he sat down and let his aura spread out to calm himself.  
„I can't stay here for long... Ranma will need me soon again I have a hunch. How am I going to find this idiots dream center if I can't even enter his subconcious?!"As he was thrashing his head to left and right he saw a crack on the ground that wasn't there a moment ago.  
„Strange… that wasnt there untill I sat down."He once again sat down but the crack didnt vanish nor did it grow.  
"Okay what else I did?" As he let his aura go loose the crack started to widen until it was large enough for him to enter.  
„Now to give this guy THE nightmare of his life!"As he enterd the subconcious he saw images of Genma's desires.  
„Poor kid! Not only doas this fat bastard wants to mooch of him but his own grandson as well!" He started flying for a few minutes untill he stoped at an image showing Genma's wife at there wedding.  
„Keh! This woman is too good for him." Ranryu saw the moment when that woman was in her life's prime.  
"Beutifull and kind with wisdom, not to mention her loyalti towards people… I wish I could go back in time and remake this dream, but then I would be the one she would spend her life with. That would be easyer on Ranma as well." He slowly flew away shedding one tear for the women on the picture."I hope you have a nice life Nodoka."  
He was nearing the centrall of Genma's subconcious and the 'air' surrounding him became heavier as he came closer to it.  
"Kuso! Looks like it's even hard for me to move with a 150 ton weight on my shoulder."He slightly bend over to catch his breath when he saw something.  
„That isin a dream or a desire… that is an image from his memory! Finaly found one!! Looks like my theory of this guy being brain dead was false after all!"He started to descend to the image and looked at it.  
"This is the wedding, but somethings off… Nodoka isint happy about it… not a supprise. From the looks of it only a few people came to there wedding and most of the don't look happy at all!"Just as he finished the image switch and showed Nodoka pushing a paper into Genma's face making him sign it.  
"Let's see… I pledge blablabla… to make Ranma man among man blablabla… or both shall face punishment, this is getting interesting… shall commit seppuku… wait… what was that last part about!?"As a slight panic overcame Ranryu as he rad the contract again.  
„Great now the kid could be in trouble when they return… hopefully Nodoka wont demand the contract."

**Somewhere at the Nerima Juuban border**

„Acho!" A red haired woman dressed in a dark blue kimono sneezed at the corner store.„Ah Nodoka-chan you should watch out for your self, I heard that this year's flu is a killer."  
The old shop keeper lady smiled at the younger woman and remembered her own youth.  
„Arigato Yume-sama I will heed your advice I do hope some one was speeking of me. How much will this cost?"

**In Genma's subconcious**

„Well let's see what else can I find out about Genma, I know most of his memories and all of his attacks but not the reason WHY he turned out so…"As Ranryu was about to finish he saw a dark image. He walked closer untill he could make out the picture.  
„So these are Genma's parents, maybe they are the reason? Now that I think about it why is this image dark? As he was thinking he tuched the image and it flared to life.  
„Genma how many times do I have to tell you?! You are my son so you MUST excell in every martial arts! It's a family tradition to make the first born son into a martial artist of the BEST caliber or to bring his potential to its maximum!"  
„Hai chichiu!" Chibi Genma responded to his father who was a large men with large muslces but age showed on his body as his hair started to gray.  
„Now do it again! If you don't learn that kata now then no food for the rest of the day and tommorrow you will learn another one AND you have to use this one as well! The punishment will be the same!"The image showed Genma being punnished for several days while going through extreme trainings.  
„Poor guy, no wonder he turned out to be such an asshole he had someone to learn it from!(Oh well… I should hurry before Ranma will REALY need me!)"With that he ran towards to the center of Genma's subconcious.

**10 minutes of running later**

„KUSOTARE!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR 10 MINUTES WITH OUT STOPPING AND IM NOT EVEN CLOSE!!"The ancient spirit stoped to catch his breath.  
„Genma is either a VERY well defended guy and he has defenses that direct my in another way or he's just plain simple stupid and even his subconcious is so tiny I missed it numerous times!?"  
„(Think a little, a warriors pride is in his body and mind…)" As he was thinking he let out his energy field to track down the dreamcenter and after a little searching he found it.  
„Finaly! Quick before that enegry disappears!"He shot out like a bullet from a gun and ran at his maximum and two minutes latter he found the source and entered it.

**In Genma's dream**

„Ranma it depends on our honor that you train your child as well as I have you!" Genma was laying on a bed of silk and was surrounded by countless plates of different kind of foods.  
„Yes otou-san, I shall heed you words becouse you trained me into the finest fighter and you even made sure that I made the finest choice about who to marry."As the dream Ranma who was a complete mirror image of Genma(with only a slightly more hair and looked younger) finished Ranryu appeared and Genma looked amused.  
„WHO ARE YOU!? I don't know you! If I have promised anything to you concearning Ranma then deal it with him."At this Ranryu's eyes transformed from the his usuall black to blue but his iris was slit.  
„I want nothing from your child, I came here for your SOUL!" With that Ranryu lunged forward and sliced the dream Ranma and wife into pieces who stood up to defend Genma.Ranryu was covered in blood, even if it wasnt real he picked up the two heads that he cut off and drank the blood that didn't pour out.  
„It would be a shame to loose this precious and tasty meed. I wonder how yours tastes!?"The ancient spirit came towards Genma who was on the edge of letting his bladder lose becouse of fear he never felt even under Happosai!  
„(Keh! Too easy, its a good thing that this dream Ranma isint anything like he will grow up!)"  
„This can't be! This is my dream I will just will you away!" Genma was shouting as he tried to will away the monster before him.  
„That didnt work." Ranryu finished with a laugh that even Kuno Kodachi, Naga the white serpent and Dark Schneider couldn't best!

„STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!"Ranryu suddenly stopped as he felt the rules of the dream world take a hold on him.„(Damn it! I spent too much time in here! The rules of the dream wolrd started to take effect! Gotta take over before its to late!)" Just as he looked up he saw Genma grinning like the idiot he is.  
„Now that I stopped this monster let's get rid of him… I know!" With that the scenery slowly changed and turned into the Tenkaichi Budokai arena!  
„(Well this guy atleast made a good copy of it… even made the fans…)" Ranryu was about to throw up when he saw the fan's holding up pictures of Genma and woman trying to get to the arena to get near the fat martial artist. Among the fans he saw Ranma, Nodoka and even the Tendos… or atleast how they would look like in Genma's dream.  
„(Well if he wants to use mental attacks allright then!)" Ranryu summoned Genma's parents to the arena and as he did so Genma paled!  
„Chichiu!? Okasama?!"„GENMA YOU MADE OUR CLAN A DISGRACE! BECOUSE OF THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER THE HEIR TO THE KAGEUMA SAOTOMERYU!" The father of Genma's words could be heard all over the arena and everybody in the arena looked shocked.  
"(Ranryu one, Genma zero… Now to strike deeper into the open wound!)"  
Genma's mother came closer to her son but she looked mad at her son.  
„Saotome Genma! You plan to leech on you son and his children, we didnt raise you like this! I know we were hard with you but that was becouse you were the hair to the family, the eldest child!"  
„Okasama?!" Genma looked devastated when suddenly guards came out of nothing and took the parents away.The judge came into the arena slowly.  
„Wellcome everyone to the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai finals! Where the champion for the 10th time will fight for his rank with the newcommer Ranryu!"As the judge left the ring two assistans appeared and brought out a gong to start the fight.  
„Ready fighers? Ikuzo!"At the sign Genma lunged towards his opponent who still didnt move a muscle. Fighting the laws that bind him was the only way to get out of this dream with his pride and honor so he didnt even see Genma attacking only felt a light punch that he barely felt.  
„(Still, it means that he still has power over me! He could kill me if he wanted to)"  
„Look at the coward! See my dear fans for you entertainment I will beat this guy up without mercy without breaking a sweat!" Genma made a pose flexing his muscles…  
„(Oh Kami please kill me or anything but make him shut up!)"Genma shot a flurry of punches that Ranryu started to feel, it still didnt even bothered him but still it hurt his pride.When the assault of punches stopped the commentator stood up excited.  
„Looks like the champion will only need one more round of those hits and the challanger will fall out of the ring!"At this the ancient spirit looked behind himself and saw that the commentator told the truht!  
„Now to end this insult to martial arts!" Genma ran towards his opponent with bloodlust in his eyes.  
„Now or never!" Ranryu shouted as Genma was only a few feet away.  
„AAAAAAH!!" The ancient warrior gather all his power and powered up!Now free from the bind and law of the dream, he faced Genma who almost flew out of the ring from the sudden energy burst.  
„Well, where were we?" Ranryu cracked his knuckels and dissapeared and reapeared his fist deep in Genma's abdomen! Genma spat up blood after landing near the corner of the arena.„So how is it? Do you like it, your bloods taste?" Ranryu came closer and the arena started to disperse and everything went black.„Better leave, the idiot is waking up."

„AAAAH!" Genma woke up sweating like a horse and feeling like death slept with him.

**Back in Ranma's head**

„Damn, that jug of lard woke up before the fun could have started… oh well next time I WILL get him. Until then Ill sleep I'm still tired."

The days came and went as Ranma healed, Ranryu kept him with his company while he was awake and seen to it that the boy felt nice in the hospital. Slowly the time of Ranma's departure arrived and the hospital staff realy liked the young Saotome.  
„Well let's go Ranma! We have a lot of thing to catch up to!"  
„Hai Otou-san." The young Saotome answared his father but fear couldbe found in his voice.  
„\Don't worry Ranma, I'm here and I will alway bee here.\"

„_**\\This part will be showing pictures or slight events of there journey**_//"

Start song: Metallica – Nothinh Else Matters

'So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart'

Ranma and Genma was walking in the plains of Japan training and training.

'Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters.'

We see Ranma running from wolfes while beeing tied with weights, Genma not far from him.

'Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way'

Ranma training in his dreams with Ranryu. The ancient soul teaching him the basic of how to controll his Ki.

'All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters'

Genma leaving Ranma with a master to learn his style while he is camping.

'Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new'

Ranma mastering the style and leaving the dojo.

'Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters'

Genma teaching his heir a new technique.

'Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know'

Ranma talking and playing with his mother in dream land while Ranryu watches them.

'So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart'

Ranma crying for his mother while Genma is berating him for being emotional.

'Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters'

Genma leaves Ranma with another master and leaves again.

'Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know'

Ranryu punishing Genma in his dreams and returning to his ward and host.

' Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters'

Ranma learns another technique from his father and actually gets praised by it.

'Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters'

Ranma endures another crazy training, jumping into a lake with a huge rock in you hand to increase his lung capacity.

'Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play'

Genma throwing Ranma in the pit full of cats for the fifth time, the link with Ranryu growing weaker every time.

'Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know  
So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters'

„_**end **__**of song**_"

Almost a month has passed since the Saotome child has continued his trip to became the best martial artist of his generation. Since then Genma has thaught him more advanced moves from the Musabetsu Saotomeryu, Ranma learned 2 other styles and Genma made him go throught the Neko-ken training 4 times since the first time. Luckily Genma learned from the last time now he made sure that he had PLENTY of knowledge in medical aid to help his son.

„Now Ranma you WILL go in the pit and you WILL learn that technique!"  
„Don't please no more!" Ranma tried to get out of his fathers hold but Genma had a firm grip on the child.As he landed he was once again swarmed by the hungry cats.  
„Maybe that fish cake will prove better then the other products did." With that Genma walked back to there camp only a stone throw away from the pit.  
„Gotta get out, I have to get out!" Ranma was trying to stand up but the ropes that Genma tied him up with held firm. Soon the familiar fear came again and Ranma was once again bleeding from many scrathces.

**In Ranma's mind**

Ranryu was once again fighting the cat spirits that tried to invade Ranma's mind.  
„WHEN"A huge blast went into the swarm of spirits.  
"WILL"he slashed through two rows of advancing cats  
"THAT"Another row of cats was destroyed.  
„IDIOT"A trail of fire burst from Ranryu and incinerated the oncomming attackers.  
"LEARN!?!?"The advacing cats just didnt stop no matter how hard the defending spirit tried.  
„Is it me or are you guys just multiplying by every attack I make!?" Ranryu was getting tired, this was the second time this week! And once a week already exhausted him enough so that he needed to actually sleep!

No matter the warrior stood and faught the oncoming invaders till he could breath or until his last drop of blood wont leave his body.As the cat oncoming cats slowly pushed him back he could already see the cracks appearing behind him!  
„(KUSO! They already pushed me back THIS much!? I have to MAKE sure they don't go further or the boy will snap!)"As the oncomming cats once again started there attack. The defender spirit let his power out and with his leg he pulled a line.  
„You guys WONT go over that line! I WILL make sure of it!" As he sad that he started to unleash his power and his aura burst to life the cat spirits stopped and for a while the two side only looked at each other while the defending side had already pulled out his next strike and still collected power if it wasnt enough.The cats soon started there assault again and as they moved just and inch forward Ranryu smashed his fist into the ground.  
„_**Kori Ryu Nami!**_" Suddenly a wave of ice erupted from the ground and froze the attackers.  
„Well that wasnt perfect… I still need to practice a little my skills REALY degraded over the time I was inprisoned." Just as he finished he went infront of the now frozen assault force and saw that there eyes were still moving.  
„Poor kitty." Ranryu turned away and suddenly turned towards the ice cage and hit it with all of his might… the ice cage turned to dust with the prisoners.„That was fun… now hope Ranma got out of the pit before the cats return."

**In the pit**

Ranryu wasnt that far from the truht his host was almost out of the pit, if that cursed wooden plank werent there then he could easily climb out even with these wounds.

The cats stopped there assault a few minutes ago somewhy, there werent any more fish cakes on the young boy and he only got sraches and there wasnt any drop blood lost yet.  
„Now to get out of here before they start again!"The small child started climbing the wall to gain a higher ground and maybe move the plank out of the way but luck wasnt on his side. As he started climbing the cats started there move again trying to get out as well.

**Outside the pit**

„It's quite… to quite! What is that boy doing!?" Genma stood up and walked to the pit and removed the plank that he used to block the only exit and entrance.„RANMA! What are you doing!? Climbing out of there won't help you learn the thecnique!" Genma pulled Ranma up by his shirt and out of nothing he pulled out few tin of fish and smeared the boy in it.„In you go!" With that he throwed his son into the pit once again. As he landed the cat's smelled the fish and started the attack once again with renewed vigor!This time escape was out of options!

**Inside Ranma's mind****a  
**

„To heck with this and you all!" Ranryu screamed at the oncoming attackers!"ONCE I GET INTO GENMA'S DREAM ILL SHOW HIM HELL!!!!"

This time instead of the numerous but weak and small cat spirits the large and stronger version came in waves!  
„SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!!" Ranryu lost his racional side as the cats reappeared and started using his power at a level that made cracks on the ground in front of him and soon the land they fought on were floating islands.The cat spirits started meowing because they barely had place to move, one wrong step and into the void!  
„_**Seikjo no Hono**_" The mad defending spirit raised his hands and black flames errupted burning the cats spirits that couldnt flee from the floating land pice.As he was laughing his danger sense kicked in and looked up to see 2 cat spirits only a few meter away.  
„Oh no you don't! _**Ryu Kessou!**_"He shot his claws up and the energy from the claws ripped the 2 cat into pieces.At this the rest of the cats started there assault and even with most of them got slaughterd in the air 2 cat spirit made it and pushed the guardian soul to the ground.

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Outside the pit**

Genma heard that the pit became quiete again he walked over only to see his son rip his way out throught the wooden planks and ran away. Genma looked to the form of his son and then to the pit, the sight made him almost vomit but he pushed back the feeling and ran towards his son leaving behind a pit of massive gore and dead cats.

**Inside Ranma's head**

Ranryu found himself in blacknes, like the first time he was in Ranma's mind.Ranryu quickly stood up and looked around„RANMA!" No reply came.  
„RANMA!!"  
he tried a little louder yet no reply came.  
„\Ranma you hear my?\" No matter how much he tried he could't contact his host.  
„I failed him… The Neko-ken beat me, this is even worse then being locked in that damned kristal!" He hanged his head and punched the ground out of frustration and deppression.As he did light emited the dark plane.  
„Ranma!?" He could make out a form in the light but it was too bright to see.Once his eyes got used to the light he saw an old woman…  
„What?!" He looked around and saw that it was only an image. „(So I see through Ranma's eyes. That means that the Neko-ken failed to break our link, but then WHY can't I feel the link!?)"As he stood and watched as his young host act after the Neko-ken faded, he saw that the boy didn't even TRIED making contact…  
"Why? I have to find out."Just as he moved in the direction of the subconcious he heard Genma once again speaking with Ranma.  
„Ranma where did you got that stone?"  
„I don't know… I forgat where I picked it up." At this Ranryu ran as fast as he could in his exhausted and wounded state.

„_**Start song: Bryan Adams – I will always return "**_

„NO IT CAN'T BE!" the ancient warrior ran throught the memories once again every time desperate to find what he is looking for.  
„The memories… I… I can't find any trace of myself or the time I spent with the kid! Even the one's before I met him!!"Tears formed on his face as he saw the images darkend and broken.  
„The kid can't remember becouse… the Neko-ken erased it! Destroyed the time he had with me! Stupid human emotions, why did I have to get it from the kid?" He dried his tears and returned to watch his little host if not else to see what he is up to. As the night came and Ranma dreamed Ranryus transparent from became visible as he peted the young boys head and tucked him in.  
„Well I guess this meens good bye for now kid… but I sad once and I'll say it again: I am here, and I WILL bee here for you."He gave a kiss on the young boys forehead and returned to his little hosts mind.

„Saotome Genma, you better treat the boy nice or when I return get ready to taste pain and fear in its most purest form!"

Writer's notes:Well people thats it for now for our heros but don't worry they will be back once I have enough time and once I get rid of this little inspiration block that made this chapter shorter than the usuall. My pre-reader told me that Ranryu became either a person with personality problems or just softend up with Ranma, well I told him its the latter, little kids just grow on people and make them act differently but he will change back if this offers some comfort to the readers. From now on it will be an after the Ranma manga series… or not, depends on how I feel it right or how I can place the story in the timeline. My other prereader also told me that this offers some questions why Ranma didnt snap so fast when he was exposed to the Neko-ken and also why he can't remember much from his past. That wasnt planed but now that I look at it, it DOAS give some answares even if is an alternative universe we are speaking of.Well until next time I update enjoy this chapte and R&R please.Ill try to update as fast as I can but school realy messes things up.

Until then sayonara.


	5. Part 4: The path of a warrior

**Writer:** After a few weeks of thinking I had chosen which part of the canon story should I continue after thinking through the possibilities and asking a pre-reader and good friend of mine.(Thanks Fazy.)

**Time Lines  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi  
Urusei Yatsura: A slightly (a week or two) BEFORE Urusei Yatsura

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN Ranma OR Urusei Yatsura or any other anime**, **the listed above are the work of "Princess of Mangas" Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my own characters only.**

**A little help to the readers(more to come if needed):  
**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thaught  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_attack/ technique  
_„U-chans"_ signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\\" Telephone  
„((hello))" Author/writer

**Part 4.  
The path of a warrior**

Nerima, one of the many chaotic place's of Japan. It isn't as mad as Tomobiki where even the denizens are considered crazy. Nor is it as dangerous as Juuban where soul steeling Youmas are hunting the civilians.  
Yet as every trouble has a source and a way to solve that trouble. In Tomobiki... the reason is still unknown. In Juuban the trouble is the frequently appearing Youmas to solve the problem the urban legend the Sailor Senshi appeared, yet this is still not proven.  
While in Nerima the source and the answer is the same. As we speak the problem of the ward is laying on the roof of a house looking at the sky.

„(I can' believe that it's so quiet, it's actually scaring me! For the thousand times since that day... lets think through the ruined wedding and what it caused.)"  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and soon got lost in his life's memories.  
„(Shampoo and Ukyo are still quiet and don't dare to act, but that will soon change I got a hunch about it. Kodachi… lets not think about it! Ryoga showed up yesterday with a magical staff that supposedly can shatter even rocks… it didn't shatter stone but it did destroy the Kouchoo's car.)" The teenager opened his eyes and saw that a black cloud approached.  
„I should get inside soon. (What should I do with Akane though? She blames me for the wedding when it was Nabiki who invited the idiots! Not to mention that recently she sends me flying over the town 4 or even 6 times a day just because I'm there!)" As the cloud was 

right above him he jumped off the roof and landed in the garden.  
"(I even tried to patch up thing between us and every time I get a trip over the town by her mallet! To think I killed Saffron to save her!)"

„Ranma you should get inside quick before the rain starts." A beautiful voice caught the teens attention, a brunette came into his sight and stood in the centre of the garden.  
„Arigato Kasumi I'll be inside in a minute." After getting her reply, she went inside the house leaving the boy alone.  
A few moments after Kasumi went into the house the rain started. Ranma felt it landing on him so he quickly went inside only to see a giant panda and a man with a mustache playing shogi.  
„Who's wining Tendo-san?" Ranma stood next to the strange pair and asked.  
„Well it looks like Genma is winning but I can still win!" the man with the mustachio replied never taking his sight of the shogi table.  
„/I will win for sure./" The panda held up a sign and looked at Ranma and flipped the sign.  
„/Isn't it strange that it's so calm?/"  
„Yeah I feel like that too oyaji not that I mind anyway. I hope it's not the end of the world. Well, if anyone needs me I'll be up in the guest room I need a nap."

In his dreams Ranma relived the fight against Saffron but something was off.  
He was floating above the battle field and it gave him an outer body experience but even that didn't compare to the dark aura he saw around himself.  
Everything was the same except when he used a version of the Hiryū Shōten Ha, his face suddenly changed and he could barely make out his OWN face features! His eyes became narrower and his hair grew longer and turned white at a few places. His body became bigger, muscular and taller. His skin changed to a slightly darker tan and his clothes reformed from his usual red Chinese shirt to a black one, his trouser turned white and baggy, the Chinese slipper style shoes changed into a pair of black leather boots. To top it all of when he killed Saffron he faced the now transformed himself. The person smirked at him showing off sharp teeth and canines that could probably rip flesh out of a human without any problem.  
The next shock was when the dream person spoke!  
"It's been a long time… Ranma." The person's eyes flashed so powerful that Ranma had to close his eyes.  
The sleeping warrior suddenly sat up cowered in sweat.  
He looked at the clock and saw that he barely slept a quarter hour!  
"Great… I can't even sleep peacefully now. What the Hell was that anyway?"

"Ara! Ranma I thought you wanted to sleep." Kasumi spoke to the young martial artist who came down the stairs.  
"I was Kasumi. Something came up and I couldn't sleep that's all, nothing to worry about." Ranma smiled at the eldest Tendo daughter and went to the porch were the fathers were still playing shogi.  
"Any change?" Only a few pieces were moved from what he could see but, whit these two you can never know.  
"I say Ranma-kun, Genma will meet a humiliating defeat as soon as I find a way…" Soun whispered the last part of the sentence and even Ranma couldn't hear the end of it.  
"/What ever you do I will counter it and/"flips the sign"/make you face defeat!/"flips sign"/Could you bring us some tea?/"  
"(How the HELL das he do that!? the sign got only two sides!! Just wait till I find it out… 

might be a secret weapon technique…)" Ranma tried to find out the reason behind this physical phenomenon while walking into the kitchen "the realm of Kasumi" as he and his oyaji joked about it sometimes.

"Kasumi! Can I ask FOOR…!" Ranma shrieked as cold water splashed him activating his curse shifting his gender.  
"Ara! Gomennasai Ranma. The sink went mad when I opened the cold water tap. It suddenly splashed out. Could you check it out?" Kasumi told Ranma-chan as she to was drenched in cold water.  
"Nandamonai Kasumi. Sure I'll check it out. By the way can I ask for hot water then? Soun-san and my oyaji want's some tea and I could use some to change back." Ranma went closer to the sink and opened the counter to check on the pipes. After a quick scan she couldn't find anything."Kasumi can you start the water? Maybe I can find the problem then."  
"Hai." Kasumi went to the sink and stepped over Ranma-chan so she could turn on the water.  
After a minute or so Ranma couldn't find a problem…"(How about if I search with my ki? Worth a try.)" She put her hand on the pipe and sent her ki into the pipe.  
"(Nothing... maybe the water pressure...) Alright Kasumi I think I have a hunch." She started to move out from the counter when she hit her head into something soft with an alluring scent to match it.

When she looked up, she saw that it was none other then Kasumi."(If someone saw this they could misunderstand things.)"  
Kasumi blushed and tried to move backwards careful so she wont step on Ranma-chan.  
"Kasumi can you help… HENTAI GET AWAY FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!!" That was a moment Ranma was SURE fate was against her!  
Akane saw Kasumi blushing with Ranma near the nether region of her nee-san, both drenched to boot.  
The logical answer to her was that Ranma seduced her poor nee-san and done some vile and perverted thing to her! So she pulled out her trusty ki mallet and with a large swinging arc and a perfect amount of power she let her mallet sama do its job.  
"BAKA!" At the last moment Ranma pushed Kasumi out of the way and took on the hit that sent her flying out of the house.

The pigtailed fighter flew through the sky and in her mind she already calculated where she will land."(Lets see about 30 more seconds and the speed will decrease, the flying arc, I will land at… Furinkan High.)" And just as she calculated she could now see the roof of Furinkan High.  
"Lets see if I can land on the roof instead of the pool." Trusting her instincts when to act Ranma started to spin and changed her flying route so now instead of going over the school's roof she headed straight towards the roof, she felt that it maybe after all her lucky day as her foot reached ground. Yet fate once again kicked her in the rear and her foot slipped and she rolled towards the other fence and met it face straight.  
"Iteeee. Why das this always happens to me?" She asked herself for an answer but even she couldn't come up with one.  
"Well, it CAN'T get worse then this." She tried to reassure herself but yet again fate came to kick her in the rear.  
"DOKO WA KOKO DA?"  
"(I know that voice to well.) Ryoga." Ranma ran to the side of the schools roof and saw the lost boy going in circles in the school yard.  


"Ranma, this is your fault!" Ryoga shouted in to air not caring if any one was close or far enough to hear him, well that's what he thought. Ranma had jumped up to the top of the fence and she was ticked.  
"(How is this MY fault?!) YO! Lost again I see, well that's not a big surprise is it?" The pigtailed warrior shouted down to her sometimes friend sometimes rival.  
"RANMA YOU DISHONORABLE BASTARD YOU DARE TO GLOAT OVER ME!? BECOUSE OF YOU, I HAVE SEEN HELL AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!!" Ryoga screamed at his nemesis and ran towards his target.  
"(Now... how will he get up here without being lost? This will be fun to see.)" Ranma smiled in her head but on the outside she put her cocky smile that made every one lose its reasonable mind. Yet as every one, even Ryoga can evolve and he just wanted to show the cocky warrior what he can do. He jumped to the schools wall and ran up it coming towards Ranma like a freight train.  
"(WHAT!? I thought that I'm the only one capable of that!!)" Just before Ryogas fist came intact with her face she jumped upwards so Ryoga couldn't reach her.  
"Running away, are you coward but I have something against you!" Ryoga pulled out a long rope from his bag and used it like a whip.  
"(What is he up to now?)" Ranma saw the rope nearing her leg but there wasn't even a hoop on it so she didn't fear. Well that what she thought. As the rope came next to her foot it suddenly coiled up her leg and Ryoga yanked it hard bringing Ranma down from the sky at an alarming speed.  
She barely escaped a painful meeting with the concrete by using a tree's branches to slow her enough to roll and absorb the rest of the impact, as she stood she looked towards her enemy with a cold expression.  
"What was that?"  
"This is called the Hebi no Roppu, it's a living thing that reads the users mind and acts upon it." Ryoga smirked since the rope was still on Ranma's leg and he just yanked hard on it once again making his opponent fall on the ground.  
"You see Ranma with this in my hand you CAN'T win. Just give up and DIE!" As he finished his battle cry he started walking towards his grounded opponent.  
"(I have to think up something before pork breath reaches me!)" She tried to stand but every time the rope made her fell, when she tried to get it off it just tightened.  
"Now you die!" Ryoga pulled out his umbrella and thrusts it towards Ranma.  
In the last second she was able to move out of the way but it hit her in the shoulder making a sick crunching noise. Her shoulder bone was shattered she could just tell mostly because couldn't feel her right arm. The pain dulled her senses as Ryoga looked at her.  
"It would be a shame to kill a pretty thing like you, don't you think? Ranko!" Ryoga yanked Ranma's injured arm and the screaming girl landed over his shoulder.  
"I told you once Ranma I WILL make you see hell! Finally I will show you." Ryoga then hit the crying, injured girl at the back of her head that made her unconscious.

Being unconscious isn't so bad, you can't feel pain at all. That was cured by a bucket of cold water that woke up the redheaded martial artist from her state.  
"Rise and shine. If you can't feel the pain I will give you, it's no fun then." Ryoga shot Ranma an evil smile that sent shivers down her spine.  
As she looked at herself she saw that she was chained to a wall."(A warehouse? Can't he be more creative then that?!)" But before she could think of an insult her shoulder flared up in pain. She held back a scream, she wont do ANYTHING that may cause Ryoga any pleasure.  
"Now let's see what we have here." Ryoga pulled one of the infinite bandanas he has and sent 

his ki into it making it sharp as a razor.  
"(Kusotare he REALY lost it this time! He'll kill me!)" She tried to brake the chains holding here but had found that they were ki enchanted.  
As Ryoga ripped her shirt of exposing her breasts to him she looked into his eyes shocked what she saw, the cursed male before her face had turned from the usual depressed guy to a straight insane.  
"(Something is off with him… what is that aura?!)" Ranma's eyes had caught a difference, instead of his usual depression or anger he usually vibrated, now a miasmic purple aura surrounded him.  
"(That das not belong to Ryoga, I can't feel him in that aura. Maybe some thing possessed him?)" As she was thinking Ryoga's hands grabbed her breast as started applying pressure, Ranma could barely hold back a long scream and tears."Ryoga stop! This isn't you! You have been possessed!"  
"Not even close Ranma, I finally see clear for a long time now... finally release my TRUE self AND YOU will be my first victim! HAHAHAHA!" With a crazed laugh that bordered a megalomaniac he cut the chained girls pants and shredded it.  
"(YAMETE! NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!) Please I beg you anything but this!" Ranma couldn't keep her emotions in control anymore and as she begged her assaulter her tears started to fall.  
Five minutes of begging and pleading didn't even slow the possessed boy as now Ranma was completely nude.  
"Now let's start this!" Ryoga reached into his pants and a few moments later Ranma felt him at her opening. Just as she was about to give up memories flooded her.  
When Happosai put the Moxibustion point on him and learning the Hüryü Shöten Ha, how much help did Ryoga give him. He saved him when he could have died from the attackers.  
When they defeated Pantsuto Taro and when they were on Mt. Phoenix.  
At these memories her confidence came back and she head butted Ryoga who fell on the floor from the impact.  
"I WONT GIVE UP RYOGA OR WHO EVER HAD POSSESED YOU! BECOUSE TO ME YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Ranma then forced her ki into her arms, forcing the shattered shoulder bone to mend itself at an alarming rate and ripped the chains of the wall.  
"You bitch! You dare to hurt me!?" Ryoga stood holding his forehead which had a stream of blood on it.

Ranma, seeing that the cursed boy way distracted by the sight of his own blood, rushed in to attack and tried to slag him one. She didn't count that her target could grab her arm and slam her to the floor."(I just HAD to forget about his monstrous strength!)"  
"It's nice of you to come to me willingly."Ryoga smiled as he continued harassing his target.  
Her confidence lost, depressed and powerless she felt hate surging from her as she once again felt her friend at her nether region. Just as she felt him enter her she lashed out with her arm and pushed the rapist of from herself."Never! You hear me!? I WON'T let you take me!!" A dark aura surrounded her and enveloped her. Her voice turned deeper, mature and like a second voice also spoke.  
"Ill get you for that…What the?!" Ryoga was shocked at what he saw, his target was enveloped in a dark aura and it formed as clothing around her. Black boots"((Like Goku's from Dragon Ball Z only this is black and there isn't any red and blue in it.))", a black silk pants that had two pair of chains hanging from it at the sides. A black shirt that showed off her figure, still gave the girl an intimidating look. The finishing touch was the two black spiked bracers that went from her wrists to her elbow. When he looked upwards he saw that the on her face a 

pair of marks appeared."(Where did she get those clothes? Also I didn't cut her on her eyes!? What's going on!?)" What was even stranger that as the woman came closer parts of her hair turned silver colour.  
"What is it you don't dare to fight me now? Now, that you have the disadvantage on your side?" Ranma closed on to him and before he could ran away she grabbed him by the throat.  
"Now, I command you to release the boy you parasite!" Ranma shouted at the boy who she held by the throat a good half meter high.  
"How did you know I possessed him!? Also from his memories you two are enemies, yet you want me to release him? It would be easier if you would kill him with me!"  
Ryoga spoke and all the while the purple aura that came from him became stronger. That's when he saw that the blue eyes that were there a minute ago are now gone! Instead of it a pair of amber coloured snake like eyes!  
"It would be easier but my host wouldn't like it if I would kill some one she thinks of as a friend."  
"HOST!? You mean you to have inhabited this mortal?! Then why won't you let me go we are brothers then... from your power that is all I can read."  
Ranma lowered the possessed boy and let him go and Ryoga fell on the ground, the boy caught to his throat and took deep breaths of air."Arigatououu!" Before he could have finished his speech he found a boot in his face that made a sick crunch and sent him flying out of the warehouse through the durable concrete walls and landed on the grassy grounds behind the warehouse.  
As the parasite possessed Ryoga tried to stand up he found a pair of legs before him.  
"Now LEAVE the boy, before I use an exercising spell and you will meet a painful death!"  
The parasite looked around and saw the ground flash crimson and the exercising rune appeared around them!  
Fearing his life he escaped his host, a deformed human that looked more like a giant worm or insect came out of Ryoga's mouth and ran as fast as he can.  
Even before the creature could reach the bushes it found that his legs were in pain and that they were melting away!  
"AAAA! My legs! How dare you do this to me?! You to possessed a lower being then why do you do this to me!?" It cried in pain while also trying to get the truth behind its attackers intentions and maybe find a way to escape alive.  
"Because you DARED to injure AND harass MY host and WARD! For that crime your punishment is DEATH!" Ranma's eyes flared crimson as she brought her hands to her chest and started to concentrate.  
"No please don't!" The worm cried out in desperation as he once again felt power flaring up around the other.  
Her aura flared up and the grass around her burned away.  
"_**Inazuma Kjutai**_" Between her hands an orb of lightning appeared. The creature tried to scatter away but barely moved an inch when Ranma sent the ball of lightning flying towards it. It gave a disgusting hiss and scream as it perished.  
"Now to make sure that this idiot is back in the warehouse." She grabbed Ryoga and took him back to the ware house. In there she dissolved her clothing and placed Ryoga so that his head was one a brick.  
"(This might work as a way so that kid was out cold…)"  
And with that she gave back her host her body.  
"What happened? Did I save Ryoga?!" Ranma looked around and saw the boy laying on the ground a big bruise on his face.  


"Ryoga? Are you alive and sane?" Ranma shook the boy till he awakened only to faint from a nose bleed.  
Ranma covered herself with a pair of Ryoga's threads and awakened the boy.  
"Ranma?! Where am I? And why are you here?"  
"Believe it or not you had been possessed and wanted to rape me." Ranma spoke those words like she was speaking of the weather, that was only the front inside she was scared like never ever before.  
"What happened?" Ryoga looked devastated learning this from his enemy.  
"I was lucky and knocked you out just in time, a part of it is black to me… I guess rage took over. So what can you recall?" The girl pondered about the happenings when Ryoga looked up to her.  
"I don't remember anything! The last thing was when I found that rope… and something pounced on me!"  
"Well that makes sense, I guess we should depart. You go where you want and I have to return to the Tendos. Jana!" Ranma went towards the exit when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ranma… I… You… AGH!... I owe you a big one this time."  
The aqua transsexual smiled and took of the hand from her shoulder.  
"That's what friends are for. Now I really got to go."  
She ran and jumped at the brick wall and took it to the rooftops.  
Ryoga sat there for a few moments pondering at the events. Until he felt two familiar aura.  
"… I tell you I felt it in this area! Who ever or what ever, used such energies CAN'T just vanish with out trace!"  
"Well there is no trace. We should return to our duties."  
Ryoga went out and saw Cologne and Happosai.  
"Look there, it's Ryoga. Maybe he is the source of the power?" Happosai turned towards Cologne then looked back at the fanged boy.  
"No he isn't. He's power isn't that evil as the one we felt. It may be dark but evil never!"  
"Tell us Ryoga, what are you doing here alone?"  
Before the cursed boy could speak Cologne saw the burned ground near the bushes.  
"It's not Ryoga. I found a clue or even a trace."  
"Was some one with you?" Despite what the old woman said Happosai still thought that maybe they can get some needed information out of him.  
"Ranma but he told me that I was possessed."  
"Do tell please."  
After Ryoga told the part of the events he knows about the elder pair started to think and told him to leave town for a while or not to leave his house.  
"So shall we inspect Ranma then?"  
"Muko-dono... every time when we think you have nothing left for us, you ALWAYS come up with something." Cologne signaled and the two roof jumped towards the Tendo dojo.

When the two elder have arrived, they found there target laying on the ground mumbling something about kawaikune otembo and her damned mallet.  
"Ranma you go to your fiancée and ask her to forgive you so we can call the priest tonight!" Genma ranted at his son who didn't even took notice of his father.  
"That right Ranma-kun! You must ask Akane to forgive you and then you can marry my little daughter!" Soun used his usual oni head attack to try and enforce his will on the young Saotome.  
"Genma! Tendo! You stop that this instant! The only one who can make the heir to the 

Musabetsu Kakutö Ryü miserable is me!" Happosai planted a bomb into there mouth and both of them were out in a matter of moments thanks to the explosion.  
"Now Ranma wake up we have something important to discuss." Cologne spoke to the laying boy.  
"Sure what ever just get me out of here." Ranma looked at the two father and locked eyes with the Cologne.  
"Ranma bring your stuff you, I and Happosai will be going on a training trip." Cologne told loud enough for the whole house to hear.  
"Ara! Ranma-kun will you be away for more then a week? Better prepare you something to eat." As she sad Kasumi disappeared in the kitchen and the sound cutting could be heard.  
"Ranma you just brought in a bigger amount of money. The odds were 2:9 and we were lucky. Ill just pull that amount of your tab." Nabiki spoke from the table and continued to drink her tea while looking at her betting book.  
"You just want to go because where Cologne is Shampoo must not be that far! HENTAI!!" Akane yelled at Ranma but she didn't hit him.  
"Ranma you must take your fiancée with you! This is a perfect time for the two of you to grow closer!" Soun and Genma said in unison.  
"IM NOT GOING WITH THAT HENTAI! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL TRY WITH ME!?"  
Akane screamed at her father and stormed to her room.  
"Now you know why I DON'T treat her as a martial artist…" Ranma added his two cents to it and went to his room for his pack.  
After saying there goodbyes, the three man team went straight to the Neko hanten.  
"So tell me… why are we here again?"  
"Don't worry I just need to pick up a few things." Cologne sad from here room and as soon as Ranma looked away and back and saw a trunk headed straight towards him and barely caught it.  
"Could you open it? The key broke a long time ago."  
Ranma just ripped of the locket and gave way to the elder.  
After ten minutes of searching and packing Cologne was ready for the trip.

"So were we headed?" Ranma was anxious to know what the two want and if they want him OUT of the city to do that, something big is up then.  
"We just got to take a train and we'll head to a secret training ground." Happosai answered Ranma and bought three train tickets."(I remember your last secret training ground... poor Konatsu...)"

2 hours and a train ride later the trio was marching at a forest.  
"So where will we make camp?"  
"Not so far now an hour more at this pace and well be there."

"(Sugoi! This sight is incredible… so beautiful, so at peace.)" The young Saotome's eyes were wide at what he saw. Deep in the forests he found a haven for himself or to ANY dedicated martial artist.  
"This is the place Ranma, at this valley we will train you for a week.(Not to mention see what's up whit you.)" Happosai showed a smirk that really fit him in a creepy way.  
"You will have plenty of time to watch the scenery muko dono. Now look below that little shrine is where we will take shelter for the week." Cologne pointed down and Ranma saw a little shrine. It looked old but somehow from the outside it fit in the scenery.  
"Now let's go down. A rain is closing in." Happosai muttered and booted Ranma from where 

they were standing and the pigtailed martial artist went down the hill all the while cursing about a dried up, perverted, old monkey mummy.  
The first two day of there training went away fast. Ranma showed them what he is capable of and the two masters planned a way to teach him.

**Third day of the training**

"You shivered up old fool!" Ranma cursed as he dodged another boulder that went straight towards him.  
"Ranma if you can't dodge then smash it!" Happosai yelled from the cliff he was and pushed another boulder. Ranma could barely stood up when he saw the boulder too close to dodge in time.  
"Oh! I'll smash it, with your head!" He screamed and his fist met with the stone surface.

**Fourth day of the training**

"Ranma you have to meditate under this waterfall. When you feel that you are at peace and you feel pure, collect your ki and stop the water from flowing."Ranma looked at the elderly woman and waited for a hint of smile but none come.  
"(She isn't joking…) So what will I learn with it, except that I deepen my Ki amount and learn how to control it?"  
"Ranma it is time that we teach you how to use PURE ki." Cologne sad and released her aura. It didn't feel menacing, it felt empty! With out emotion, like the Soul of Ice, but it didn't have a temperature side effect. This event not only amazed the young fighter but scared him to the core of his soul.  
"I see your teaching the boy the pure ki right? Once he's got the hang of it, he'll use it like he takes breaths."Happosai landed from the trees, he too let an aura of pure ki loose.  
"If the two of you could to this then..." Ranma was out of answers he tried every possibility but he couldn't come with one acceptable.  
"Emotional ki is easier to use. It's faster and easier to will. Not to mention it isn't so taxing." Happosai was a little winded and that could be seen on him, so did Cologne.  
"The drawbacks of the emotional ki: it can get to be a habit, a habit that changes your personality. It widens your ki paths in your body, weakening them!"  
"So I have been destroying myself all this time?!"  
"You are still young, what you made till now is widened them to a point that it flows with out problem like a river. Now if you learn how to use pure ki then you can strengthen them, only a little will it shrink giving you a fast access." Cologne wasn't to surprised at the boys reaction, she and Happosai had the same experience she still remembers how her mother laugher at her paled face.  
"Now get to it. Time is working against us!" With that Cologne hit the boys head and pushed him into the waterfall.

While Ranma was meditating under the waterfall the two elder sat not far from there both smoking.  
"How fast do you think she will learn it?"  
"A half a day, she already has the basics. The real question is how long will it take for her to use it instead of emotional ki?" Happosai exhaled and looked at the still meditating Ranma-chan.  
"When will we start the searching? After all, that was the REAL purpose of this training." Happosai looked at Cologne while changing the tobacco in his pipe.  


"Tonight but to do that searching: he needs to be tired and if he can control pure ki the searching will be easier." Cologne told her training partner then exhaled the smoke as she watched the young girl.

Ranma stood up while the water splashed all over her. Her eyes looked empty and the water around her slowed until it stopped.  
Even so she could only hold it for a few moments before the water once again flowed.  
"I can do it. I know I can do it!" A blue aura waved around her as she let her aura out.  
The water stopped once again but soon once again it continued to flow with out any problem.

"She got it alright… as an old saying says: practice makes better…" With that Cologne and Happosai spoke about there ideas way into the night.

The pigtailed girl was still trying to make the waterfall stop, her whole body was burning within but her skin was freezing from the ice cold water.  
"Ranma you can stop now, you now know how to use pure ki. Now you only have to practice how to call upon it." Happosai waited till Ranma came right in front of him and led the way back to the shrine.  
"What is this stuff?"  
"This stuff as you call it is a ritual circle. We have a feeling that something also possessed you like Ryoga." Cologne whispered the last part to herself.  
"We want you to go into the centre of the circle and meditate while calling on your ki."  
"Sure but I do hope it wont go bad at the end." Ranma had sad before doing what she was instructed.

Cologne started to chant the spell and as Ranma used her ki the circle flared to life and a blinding light erupted from the ground.  
"Well it worked that for sure. Now hopefully Ranma can survive what is in her." Happosai feared his heir's life, after all if someone is possessed and they try to banish it from inside it usually leads one of them to die."(Banishing from outside is also impossible… that is what Cologne said. She is more into this than I'm but even I know that if that something is stronger then the one who wants to remove it the spell won't work.)" Happosai swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth and sat close the circle who knows when he will be needed.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark and what is with the fog??" Ranma asked this from herself since she couldn't see anyone. That's when Ranma realized that her voice is deeper and looked at herself.  
"Wasn't I female a moment ago?" He stood there once again male in the centre of nothingness. He could hear a step here or there but he couldn't se anything or feel anyone close.  
"I see fate made you find yourself here once again. It's been a long time." A deep male voice spoke to the pigtailed martial artist. He turned to the source but couldn't see anything.  
"Twelve years since we last met. You changed a lot." The voice once again spoke and Ranma could felt a breath at his neck. He turned as fast as he could but only see the mist move slightly.  
"(Who ever is here… he's fast and knows how to hide his trace.)"  
The air that started to whirl and showed a silhouette of a man, a slightly taller then Tendo-san, wide shoulders and a body that mirrored Ranma's only it was slightly more muscular. Soon the head could be made out: long white hair that reached to the waist line the rest of the face was covered by the long hair. To the shock of Ranma as the man came closer he saw 

that he didn't have any clothing!  
"So you finally show yourself. I was about to get bored." Ranma insulted but his body trembled from fear and from the power that over whelmed him.  
The person closed onto him clothes appearing on his body as he went closer.  
He was now in front of Ranma only an arm reach away, he whipped his head backwards and his hair didn't cover his face anymore. His eyes closed but his face was one that every man would kill for or the face that every man looks like in a woman's wet dream.  
"(Why do I feel that I know this guy?)"  
"I really missed you kid."  
"Tell me who are you and where are we?" Ranma was getting angry at the man before him, he felt inferior around him."(The guy has an aura of superiority around him… and worst of all I think he can back it up!)"  
"Yes I do have you at a disadvantage now don't I? My name is Ranryu for the where question, the answer is we are in YOU!" He took a step closer now invading Ranma's private space and the young fighter could feel the man's breath on his face.  
"What did you mean by inside me?"  
"We are in you mind Ranma. I have been waiting for a while for you to show up. It was getting boring." Ranma took a step back and tried to understand what was going on.  
"Tell me how did you get here if were inside me?!" Ranma jumped at Ranryu and tried to tackle him. The keyword is tried since the taller male just reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder a slight cracking could be heard and the pigtailed martial artist fought back a scream. Ranma looked up and saw a wicked smile on the elder's face."You could just ask me you know. Well here's the story: You ventured into my "tomb" if I can call it that, more like a prison where I was sealed away. You were still young back then, Genma sent you in to earn my blessing of power but when you came closer to my prison the guardians awakened and killed you. I choose to help you and you accepted fusing with me." The spirit lost its wicked smile and soon a kind smile crept onto his face and released the boy he held. Ranma on the other hand had the king of headaches."So if we fused, then why are you here and why are we separated?"  
"The reason is once again your otou-san Genma. When he tried to teach you the neko-ken our link weakened and in return I invaded his mind. Every time he locked you into the pit I fought for you sanity…"  
"You failed right?" Ranma felt sympathy for the man who was in front of him, the man's eyes spoke of regret and sadness.  
"I tried everything, event went as far to use my power to a limit where I might have shattered you sanity! It was a gamble I had to do I assure you, yet when you have to feed you power into the host mind to keep it sane is really taxing."  
Ranma was quiet for a while when he realized what he was just told."You could have shattered my sanity and you kept me sane? And what were you fighting anyway?" Ranma for once couldn't hold back his emotions he was terrified of the answer yet he wanted to know what the man has to say.  
"When some one learns the Neko-ken a cat spirit enters the body and takes over… hordes of spirits tried to invade your mind, at the end I was overwhelmed and couldn't do anything. In the normal situation your soul would have been absorbed by the cat spirit."  
Ranma felt that his heart just moved into his throat hearing this."So how come I'm still me?" "I learned later that I played a great role in that, you were linked to me but I couldn't contact you nor could you me. I was sealed away in your mind but somehow that link stayed there barely but that kept your soul from being absorbed."  


"So why can't I remember you?"  
"The neko-ken robbed you of your memories but if we were once again start to fuse then you will get them back." Ranryu said then looked behind him and from the mist a stone bench appeared and he sat on it.  
"How I hate standing while conversing... it's better to sit or even to lie down but that would be improper."  
As he sad that another bench appeared behind Ranma.  
"Talking while sitting is much more comfortable and civilized if you ask me, so please have a seat." He gestured to the newly appeared bench and Ranma sat down not looking a moment away from the other male.  
"What will happen if we fuse anyway? Will I still be me or I'll be forever lost?" Ranma was scared of the answer but it was something that bothered him since he heard the word fusing.  
"I'm not sure myself, I know that our personalities will mix, memories will also become one, about the body… most likely you will grow a little and not just height but also weight, you look kind of under fed." With the last part Ranma thought he just saw anger in the older ones eyes but he wasn't sure.  
"How long of a period is it?"  
"If everything would have went well then we would be already one. Now I am not sure. It could be instant or it will take a few months or years even. If it's the longer version you could meet some painful events."  
"Like what?"  
"Sudden height growth stretches the muscles and it can be quite painful. Not to mention a change of clothes…" Ranryu smiled at the last part as he saw a wincing face on Ranma.  
"(Yes that COULD hurt…)" With out his knowledge he closed his legs while thinking about a part of the male anatomy being crushed in tight clothes…  
"Yes its not a good feeling, if your lucky the clothes rip and you wont have to bare it… well if you consider being nude in public that is." With a slight chuckle he looked at the beet red boy before him."(Still innocent in his soul, I chose right when I saved him.)"  
"Something else that could change if I were to chose to fuse with you?" "My power, experience and knowledge will be added to yours." Ranma's face showed a dislike to the mention of power. "(Great a free power up… I don't like it at all!)" "I know you don't like free power ups if you don't need it, believe me you will need it sooner then you can think" "You… you can read minds?!" "You got that right. I hardly ever use it. It can be handy thou."  
"Can you tell me what will happen if I say no to your proposal? Ranma did wonder what would happen, he was in front of someone far stronger then him that alone was enough to set him into a slight panic.  
"Nothing… and believe me if I wanted to force the fusion then I would have already done it. Your choice and also it is your life." Ranryu light the cigarette he was holding in his hand, from where he got it no one knows. Ranma was thrilled that some one actually lets him chose for once."(So this is what it feels like to be free for once. Feels nice… but what should I chose?)"  
"Well what ever is your choice, you can tell me later. We shall depart till your next sleep."  
As he finished he faded into the darkness and Ranma soon found two pair of eyes looking at her.  
"Are you alright? We have been calling you for a while and you gave no response." Happosai was in the face of Ranma. Said boy scrambled backwards to gain some distance.  
"What happened, Muko-dono? Tell us." Cologne hopped next to Ranma who didn't say a word."(What now? If I tell them who knows what will they do?!)"  


"\That is why you must not tell them Ranma about what happened.\"  
"(Ranryu? I can hear you?)"  
"\The link became strong enough for us to speak. Listen closely, about our conversation tell no one! Not only will they think you might went mad, they might even start using banishment spells on you.\"

**The Fifth day of the training**

In the morning it was Happosai's turn to train Ranma, so he led him into the forest.  
"Where are we going jiji?" Ranma asked as he followed the old man not far behind. A moment after the question ended the old master stopped and looked at Ranma.  
"I got a nice place for you where you can learn how to control your pure ki." The two continued till they came to the upper part of the river that flowed through the forest.  
"(The terrain is risky… a cliff, a fast flowing river, hard ground littered with leafs and rocks… something is fishy or my name isn't Saotome Ranma.)  
"Well boy here we are. Yesterday you showed us that you can control you ki around yourself but controlling water isn't the same as when there are numerous objects to controll." Happosai picked up a handful of leaves with his left hand and a few rocks with his right.  
"Now watch closely."  
Ranma looked at the leaf and the rocks. Soon the leafs left the old masters hand and started whirling around him clock wise, the rocks followed but in a counter clockwise.  
Soon the show stopped and Happosai was panting."Organic objects like leafs need less power, but a huge amount of focus. Rocks on the other hand need more but also ask for a smaller control."  
Ranma nodded then looked around and started copying what the old master did.  
"(Now lets see boy, if we were right then you won't be able to control them!)" Happosai smirked which wasn't unnoticed by the pigtailed fighter but he focused on the task ahead.  
The leafs soon started to whirl around Ranma in a slow pace but accelerated in speed. The rocks followed in an alarming speed.  
"(So we were wrong after all… well at the least I now know that my heir is strong that's all.)" Happosai smiled at the idea and looked at Ranma who was deep into focusing on the rocks.  
"(I wonder why he didn't tell us anything…)"

**Yesterday night**

"I'm alright. I just fazed out that's all." Ranma tried to cover for herself and her helper.  
"Is that so?" Cologne started looking all over him as you would a piece of meat or a jewel looking for a fault."(I hate it when she das that… I feel violated!)"  
"Yeah I'm telling you I have no problem I just lost fazed out… that's all." Ranma told the old matriarch as she stood up.  
"I believe you… for now. Now you go to sleep. Tomorrow we will continue your training."  
Ranma nodded then went to the room the three shared.  
"Is that a wise choice Cologne? There MUST be something in that boy! You felt it too don't lie to me!" Happosai came nearer to Cologne while still looking at the retreating form of his heir.  
"Wise? Maybe. A choice to keep every one safe? Positively."  
Cologne told her companion before the two joined there student.

**Back to the training**



"(I still think that if anything is in the boy then it would be better to make sure it either STAYS there of come out!)" Happosai watched closely searching a trace for any kind of dark power, no matter how careful he observed he saw none and soon gave up on watching.  
Just as the old master looked away for a moment the leafs caught fire and burned away, that didn't really caught his attention but the exploding rocks did since the sound they made echoed in the valley.  
"What?! How…?!" Happosai couldn't come up with an explanation, Ranma's ki didn't rise so the rocks and leafs shouldn't have done that. Neither did he felt any dark powers… the training objects just exploded or burned!  
Ranma only had a sheepish face before doing the exercise again.

**Night of the fifth day of training**

"So that happened. I thought that it was a smaller explosive or one of your Happo Daikaren's that made that sound!" Cologne brought her hand to her chin while thinking of a solution to the event that occurred.  
"I wish that was the case but I'm sure it was Ranma… or the thing inside him." Happosai was close to a panic state, well from the arm flapping and the walking up and down in the room gave that feeling anyway…  
"Yet you mentioned that you didn't feel any rise of ki from him? Nor had you felt any dark powers coming from him." For someone who lived more then three hundred years, one could think there isn't anything new under the Sun. The old matriarch of the Joketsuzoku thought differently even she didn't counter anything like this."I face countless possessions and such but for a rock to explode on its own whit out over powering the rocks threshold… this is indeed peculiar. I shall see to it at once." As she finished she actually walked to the chest that she made Ranma carry all the way here. Happosai was still checking on the sleeping Saotome and looking sometimes at his old friend. When Cologne started searching through the chest Happosai was at the end of his patience."Do you have anything useful in that chest or just brought junk!?" Happosai yelled at the old woman who just thrown a big tome that hit him in the head and he rolled into the room where Ranma sleeps. An disturbing silence came and Cologne already felt the horsemen of apocalypse coming.  
"HENTAI! OJIJI I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" A very male Ranma came out of the room veins appearing on his head.  
"This isn't what you think!" Happosai seemed a little dizzy when he came out."(Must be the effect of being so close to Ranma while he is a man. You got what you deserved.)"  
"Yeah right! I find you on MY chest and I'm not even female! I had enough of you groping me while being a girl but now you try to do the same while I'm a guy! This is just too much!"  
Ranma headed to the door when Cologne stopped him."Where are you going muko-dono?"  
"To take a bath and to forget." Ranma answered and went out while muttering about hentai ojijis and having enough of this.  
"Great work, because of you the boy hates me now!"  
"He already despised you even if he acknowledged your abilities in the art." Cologne shot back between snickers.

**At the river**

"Baka ojiji! Baka samuii mizu!" a now red headed Ranma-chan was yelling at the river drenched.  
"I can't take a normal bath because that, little leach! Peeping bastard!" Ranma-chan came out of the river shivering as the water flowed down her body.  


"(Now to dry myself then go back to sleep.)" As she rummaged through her clothes she couldn't find her towel."Don't tell me I forgot to bring it with me!?" the red head rummaged through her clothes once more before giving up since there were no towel.  
"Great… here I am, buck naked, while being a girl and Happosai is out there…" Ranma-chan shook her head and sat down at a large rock.  
"Guess I have to wait till I'm dry to wear my clothes…" The cursed fighter shivered once again only to hear a noise behind her.  
Instead of looking there instantly she tried to make sure where the noise came from and if she could tell then what made it.  
"(About 12 meters away, treads lightly. Either knows the place like the back of his hand or that someone got a skill in sneaking.)" Suddenly the movement stopped, but the distance was still too big to do a ki search even! Just as she had the idea to face who ever came here. She felt the presence disappear and reappear in front of her."SWEETO!" Just as she heard that her brain started the defending movements but that was still too slow for the old master of the Musabetsu Kakotoryu.  
"It's been a too long time!" The perverted old master started crying between the breasts of the now enraged and irritated red head."GET OFF!" Ranma-chan screamed at her master and punched him off her chest with all her might."Did you come here only to molest me AGAIN?!"  
"No, I told you that the previous was a misunderstanding. Cologne-chan hit me and I rolled there. It was a total coincidence." When the old master used the dreaded puppy eye attack on Ranma, she almost started laughing but held it back.  
"So why did you come here?" Ranma asked the while trying to cover herself from the old man who was leering at her.  
"Two things: First you left your towel and I brought it to you. Second I want to have a words with you."  
Ranma took the towel wrapped herself up in it and listened what the old man has to say.  
"We brought you here because we felt a dark energy in Nerima, we found Ryoga near the source but it wasn't him who left that trail there. He told us that you were the only one here besides him. In this valley supposedly no evil can enter without horrible pain. Every training that we gave you was a way to call out the evil in you."  
Happosai finished and sat at the rock."Me and Cologne really look out for you… to me you are like a son I never had!" Happosai patted the females leg then started walking away.  
"I'll be going to the temple, don't stay long or youll catch a cold." After finishing the old master vanished in the forest.  
"Ojiji…" Ranma didt really know what to do… she just had to rethink Happosai's personality.  
True he was cruel, irritating and a lot more things but he can be nice sometimes.

After drying herself she got dressed and returned to the shrine to sleep.  
"(I wonder if Ranryu wants something. He did sad that we will meet the next time I go to sleep…)" Before she could have continued tiredness took over her.

**Day six of the training**

The morning went well for the red headed fighter. She wasn't thrown out of her bed or splashed with cold water. She has finally slept enough and didn't felt tired at all! Yet something bothered her when she went to take a bath.  
"Ranryu didn't come at night… I wonder why."  
"You say something?" Happosai jumped out of the river and shook the water out of his ears.  


"Nothing… just thinking that's all." At hearing this from Ranma's mouth Happosai's eyes became as large as a spot lamp.  
"Very funny, haha now scram!" After booting the old man back to the shrine she started undressing and took her morning cold bath.  
"(Is it me or is the water colder then it was previously? It is summer so it shouldn't be this cold.)"  
"\I have a feeling that's because of me. It's quite a problem but somehow your body temperature became higher after we had spoken.\" Ranma-chan looked around for the voice when she realized that it was Ranryu that spoke to her.  
"(Anyway is there a way to undo it?)"  
"\There might… I can lover it back if you wish.\"  
"(Would be good or they might think I have a fever or something… and why didn't you come to me at night?)"  
"\Because they were watching us. If we are speaking a minimal amount of changes can be seen.\"  
"(What kind of changes?)" Ranma was frightened about the changing part, what if he were to be locked in this form again!?  
"\Don't worry, you wont be locked. The changes are you growing a little. You might not see it yet but you had grown an inch or two under the night.\"  
"(WAIT! You told me that only AFTER I accept the fusing will the changes happen!)"  
"\That is true, the changes that are happening NOW are only coming by nature. My presence only fastened them. Any way you should go and dry yourself.\"

The day went fast for Ranma. After changing back into his original form he started the next training from Cologne.  
She took him to the place where Happosai sent the rocks at him as training."Is it coincidence that we came to this place?"  
"Yes. The rocks that you broke the other day will help us greatly. You go to that wall and collect you pure ki. When your ready say, and I will start throwing these rocks at you. You only have to deflect them with any way that you may know, that is connected to pure ki."  
"No problem." Ranma collected his power in his hand and locked eyes with the matriarch.  
"Ikuzo!"  
At that word Cologne sent a storm of rocks at Ranma. He broke through the oncoming projectiles like a jackhammer, until the second wave came which didn't break and made a lot of damage where it hit him."What was that?!"  
"Did I mention that I put my ki into the projectiles?"  
"Iie." Ranma was fighting down the twitching in his legs to kick the old woman.  
"Age did take its toll on with me hasn't it?" Soon after scratching her head she started to laugh which sounded more like cackling.  
"Is it not in your schools principals that you must adept in a fight to over come ANY possible situation?" Cologne gave a smirk with the question that made the young Saotome go red from either embarrassment or anger. "Let's continues shall we?" Not waiting for an answer another wave of Ki infused rocks came at Ranma.  
"KUSO!" He sent his ki all over his body and started smashing through the rocks.  
"(That is one way of the many, a rash and not realy wise but effective move. But how long can you hold it with your amount of control and ki?!)" As Cologne looked into the eyes of the young Saotome, Ranma instantly saw the challenging look in it.  
"(You won't beat me old ghoul! There's no way in Hell!)" Ranma pumped more of his ki into his limbs and with a renewed effort smashed his way through the obstacles.  


**Start song: ****Drowning Pool – 37 stitches**

'Do you see me, sitting here?  
I'm waiting for you to say anything'

10 minutes later sweat could be seen on there faces as it dribbled down."(Remarkable, muko-dono has the stamina of an animal! With the minimal experience in controlling pure ki he couldn't have learned how to control it to this level.)" She continued her assault with the rocks and Ranma continued his movement.

'Head hung low, kicking stones down  
Kicking stones down the road to hell now  
I'm waiting for you to say anything, anything yeah'

10 more minutes later both panted but still there eyes didn't leave the others."(He won't give up until he either passes out or he passes my test… he wont hold long at this rate luckily.)" She once again started her assault but this time she concentrated the ki into the rock making it explode on contact.

'I know you are the only one, my little taste of heaven  
And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell'

This made Ranma cry out in pain as the 3 rocks he punched exploded on his fist the remains of the rocks planted deep in his skin drawing blood.

'Your eyes scream the end is creeping end  
I'll need thirty-seven stitches, to keep the pain in  
I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun'

"What was that for!?" Ranma yelled at the old woman standing not far from him while pulling out the rock pieces from his skin."This is one of the many ways one could use his ki. By concentrating the power it could be used as an explosive."

„Ooh yeah"

"Couldn't you just freaking TELL me!?" Ranma winced as he fought down a scream as he pulled out the last piece of rock from his hand.

"Followed the piper's sweet whistling  
Guided down the path by the wrong hand"

"Ranma you should ALWAYS be prepared for everything. Not to mention that this way you can learn to distinguish ki this way. Now this wave will have the previous full ki rocks and the exploding concentrated ki version."

„Close my eyes for the chance of a better view  
Plug my ears so I couldn't hear you "

"And how can I do anything against the exploding version?" Ranma didn't really mind the 

variation this training started to get boring."Use a little amount of you ki and put it into it to 'diffuse' it." Cologne answered and fought back a smile at Ranma's grin that radiated excitement.

„And I know you are the one  
And you know I am the one  
Your bitter taste of hell"

The old matriarch of the Joketsuzoku started her attack again and used a variation of projectiles. Even used a timed explosive one, that after five seconds the ki shrinks and explodes at contact. To her surprise Ranma saw that in the last moment and avoided a very painful lesson.

"I know you are the only one, a little taste of heaven  
And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell"

"Not bad Muko-dono. Really. I'm astonished with your advancements. Not only do you control your ki like a master your awareness is at an unimaginable level." Cologne praised her student waiting for a fault in his defence where she could strike.

"Your eyes scream the end is creeping end  
I'll need thirty-seven stitches, to keep the pain in"

"Thanks obaba but with compliments you wont get far with me. It's my game to make some one a fool with distracting them." Ranma gave a smirk as he kicked back a rock straight at Cologne who had to jump out of the way."

"I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun"

"(What kind of monster is he?! It's one thing if someone is talented, but this is FAR more then talent... he just used an advanced move to kick back that timed rock... like if he had already done this...)"

"Do you see me sitting here?  
Still waiting for you to say anything  
Head hung low kicking stones down  
Kicking stones down the road to hell now  
I'm waiting for you, i'm waiting for you, just say anything yeah"

"What is with the long face obaba? Didn't think that I could shoot it back right?"  
Cologne just leered at her student then she looked at the pile of stones laying nearby.

"I know you are the only one, a little taste of heaven  
And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell"

"(What are you up to?)" Ranma had a bad feeling as his sensei looked at the pile of stones. Just as he swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth the pile of stones lifted into the air and as a hailstorm rained down on him.

"Your eyes scream the end is creeping end  
I'll need thirty-seven stitches, thirty-seven stitches, yeah"  


Ranma used what he could but the attack came to fast and in a to bug number for him to defend himself completely."(This will hurt.)" Ranma guarded his face as the rocks smashed against him some of them exploding, forcing a wince out of him.

"I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun  
I know, I know (the darkest side of the sun)  
You are the one. . . on the darkest side of the sun"

„_**end of song**_"

After the attack ended he was still standing, blood dribbling down his arm, red stains all over his pants and ripped shirt.  
"(I might have over done... but this should have knocked him out... how come he still stands?)" Cologne went closer and that was when she felt a dark aura and a low growling sound coming from Ranma.  
"(What was that?!)" as she shook her head the boy before her fell to his knees and soon met the ground in an unconscious state.  
Cologne only looked on him still fearing her life at that power radiating from Ranma."(What ever that was... I have a feeling I should be nicer to Ranma for a while...)" Cologne heeded her own advice and picked up Ranma so she could take him to the shrine where he could rest.

**The Last day of the training**

Ranma woke up really early considering the fact that yesterday's training should have made him sleep through the day. When he moved out of his room he saw a sight that touched his heart or it maybe that he felt somehow close to his two senseis. Before him was a sight of serene peace as the two elder sat at the porch and stared outside while drinking there tea. The Sun's light bathed them that some how added to the feeling of peace something out of a religious painting showing two saints."(Even if I know there are devils in disguise...)"  
"Muko-dono, I see you are up early. It's nice to know you are ready to continue the training." Cologne looked towards Ranma and a caring smile caught the eyes of the pigtailed warrior.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu to you to then, I'm as ready as I'll ever by so let's get started." Ranma stretched to work out the cinches in his body while Happosai finished his tea and walked out side.  
"Today Ranma we will see how you can control your pure ki in a fight against one of us." Happosai finished and faced Ranma who had wide eyes at hearing this.  
"Your choice is yours Muko-dono who do you want to figh?" Cologne added her two cents and bounced next to Happosai on her staff.  
The teen warrior stood there dazed at what he just heard."(Do they really mean it? Going all out?)" Unnoticed to the young Ranma a smile crept onto his face and stayed there. Unlike Ranma the two elders noticed the smile and both of them were pleased by Ranma's action and they knew the answer before he even said it.  
"Of course if you wish you can fight both of us at the same time." Happosai said and a pleased smile appeared on the old man's face.  
"Now were talking! Let's fight!" The young trainee jumped to a defensive stance and waited for a reply.  
"You didn't disappointed us let's start." Cologne's facial expression suddenly changed and a serious one took its place.  
"Just, like she said!" Happosai didn't even finished he was already dashing towards there 

opponent his aura manifesting half way.  
Barely seeing the attack Ranma dodged it the last second and sent his ki into his body to increase his speed. As he felt the power surging in his body he felt someone closing onto him from behind. He jumped and looked down. There was now a huge crater and in it stood Cologne who locked her eyes on the pigtailed warrior.  
"(If that is how they want to do it... fine by me!)" Ranma increased his ki output and an aura surrounded him. He dodged a kick from Happosai who came from above him and as the old master landed Ranma followed with a kick then hit the old man in the head.  
"First blow is mine." The Saotome heir stood proud of himself mocking his opponents.  
The two dashed at him at the same time and a flurry of punches were blocked or dodged by Ranma who didn't even brake a sweat.  
"(Strange... at this rate he should have already burned out... maybe his ki sources deepened enough for him to...)" Cologne wondered about the miracle like event before her eyes before it registered to her that Ranma was closing in and a painful punch is going to be the end if she won't do anything.  
Just as the punch could connect a purple ball of ki came rushing towards Ranma who slapped it away but lost the chance to inflict damage on Cologne.  
"Concentrate on the fight!" The woman groper old master shouted at his partner and resumed the assault on there student.  
Cologne shook her head then followed Happosai.  
"If that all you can do then its prime time you think about retirement!" Ranma taunted while he flowed around Happosai's form, hitting him numerous times.  
Just as he could finish him with a spinning kick from the air he found a staff between his ribs.  
"You forgotten about me haven't you?" Cologne smiled as she pushed the staff deeper.  
"Yeah" Ranma answered and made an attempt to kick the woman away but failed and he soon faced the ground.  
"Finished already?"  
The teen wasn't sure which said it but he was ready for a few more rounds.  
"After, I finish you two!" Ranma shot up in the air and with his arms he was aiming at the two masters.  
"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma screamed and two gold coloured orbs shot towards his targets. The two scattered out of the way but the blast did reach them.  
"I'm not finished yet! KIJIN RAISHU DAN!" He shot a pair of vacuum blades toward Happosai who barely dodged it and only his clothes was damaged. While still in the Ranma he started spinning to turn around to aim at Cologne.  
"Kijin Raishu Dan!" Once again a pair of vacuum blades raced towards the target."Bakusai Tenketsu!" A dust cloud stopped the blades and ran through it, towards where Ranma will land with a ki orb in her hand. Just as he landed he rolled out of Cologne's way and she missed with her attack.  
"Are you up for more?" Ranma turned to the source only to saw Happosai with a huge purple coloured orb he held above himself.  
"Happo Shin Majin Dai Karen!" As he said he shot the orb racing towards Ranma at the speed of light.  
Before he could have dodged the blast was already inches away so he brought up his arms to his chest and face to shield himself from the attack.  
As the attack connected with his arms it didn't stop! It pushed the teen back into the woods.  
"I think you over did it this time..." Cologne only faced Happosai who was barely conscious 

from exhaustion. As she walked next to Happosai to check up on him she looked to the forest only to see the ki blast heading towards the sky only to explode.

**A few minutes earlier in the forest**

A half minute passed and Ranma was still being pushed back by the ki projectile.  
"(KUSO! The old man really packed a punch! Now how am I, going to get rid of it?!)"  
Just as he thought about it an idea came to him.  
He slowly arched his back backwards and when the projectile was slightly above his chest he pushed his ki into his arms and pushed the blast towards the sky where it detonated.  
"That could have hurt..."  
As he looked at himself he saw that his arms and legs were bleeding but his arms were in a worse state then his legs."This will leave a pretty scar that's for sure... I better start going back." As he tried to run he felt that his legs were screaming at him to stop.  
Since running was out of the question he started walking back to the shrine.

A half an hour latter Ranma arrived at the shrine. Cologne waiting for him.  
"Where is jiji? Sleeping?" Curiosity brought up question from Ranma who still limped a little from the battle.  
"Hai. He is resting as we are speaking. He used up all of his power and needs to sleep. If you wish the two of us can continue the fight... but on the other hand you took quite a beating from that blast, you can barely stand." Cologne pointed out with her staff to the teen's legs and arms to emphasize her words.  
Ranma knew that the old woman was right, he was to tired to continue the fight and most likely the matriarch would beet him humiliatingly.  
"Let's call it a draw alright? I took out Happosai... sort of... you took some damage as well and that goes for me to so... lets rest to heal alright?" When Ranma finished his eyes shined mystical like some one else said those words.  
Yet his words rang true to Cologne but she still couldn't believe at the words Ranma used."(I know he isn't stupid... he's just isn't well educated thanks to Genma... it's still strange to hear such words from him.)"  
Cologne masked her shock and agreed with the draw.  
The two went into the shrine to heal up and prepare for tomorrows departure. 


	6. Part 5: Coming Of Dawn

Author: Thanks for the reviews they really encouraged me to continue. I don't own Ranma nibu no ichi nor do I own Urusei Yatsura. Only the plot, my own characters and techniques are in my possession.(Better copy right them.)

**Time Lines  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi  
Urusei Yatsura: A slightly (two or three months, I know I changed it again) BEFORE Urusei Yatsura

The story is based on the happenings in the mangas! No movie or anime event happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):  
**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_attack/ technique  
"**Musiiiiiic**" I guess I don't have to explaine this one, do I?XD  
_„U-chans"_ signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\\" Telephone

**Part 5: Coming of dawn  
**

Ranma lay in his sleeping bag, somehow he couldn't sleep even though he was completely tired because of the fight he had not long ago. He just stared at the ceiling and sometimes looked out at the moon through the window.  
"(Ranryu... have any idea why can't I sleep?)"  
"\Maybe you are not tired.\" The answer came a few moments latter and the voice of the ancient soul calmed Ranma like a charm.  
"(Why is it that I barely stood because of being tired and now I can't sleep?)"  
"\Your forgetting that I'm here... my power is being siphoned out by your body. Not that you could siphon enough to even hinder me so don't worry.\" If a spirit can be arrogant then the one who just spoken is the prime example for it."(Just my luck... I get an arrogant spirit inside me...)" The irony somehow felt funny for the pigtailed fighter, he always thought himself as a modest person even if other people called him arrogant.  
"\I do believe that the ceiling is about to fall on us.\" Ranryu added with a snicker then suddenly became silent.  
"(What's wrong? Ranryu?)"No matter how many times Ranma did call for him answer didn't come.  
Just as he was about to try to sleep again he felt something in the air. Something that was unfamiliar to him yet it was like he felt it somewhere.  
"(It isn't human... if it is, then it must be Pantsuto Taro or Herb! Herb is out of the picture, he got what he wanted. Yet he could still be back... but then he would be at the Nekohanten and not here. Cologne didn't tell anyone where we are going. That leaves Pantsuto Taro as a problem that originates from Happosai.)" He sighed then stood up and went out to have a look.  
"(Why can't that old man just change his name?)" This question bugged Ranma for a while now. No matter what they did the old man didn't change.  
"\Would you confess to yourself that you made a mistake? You who pride yourself of being the best?\" The calming voice of the ancient spirit once again spoke to Ranma.  
"(I guess not. But still he could make HIS and other people's lives easier if he just realized his own mistake!)" The pigtailed warrior was at the end of his patience concerning the topic.  
"\One day you will see why the leech didn't realize his faults.\"  
"(Yeah right.)" Ranma snorted then went for a walk and to find out more about that ki trace.

After 10 minutes of constant walking the ki sign became stronger and soon he found himself at the end of the ditch they made with the fight.  
"I wonder who emits such energy."  
"\Curiosity killed the cat Ranma. I advise you to be cautious.\" Ranma knew the truth in the inner spirit's words but when the excitement is lost do to being over cautious, then that is not a good trade for him.  
A few more minutes of walking he found something he newer seen before in his life.  
"What the hell is that?" His eyes locked on the object before him, it looked like the U.F.O. ship from the old movie he once seen on the television but this one had tiger stripes all over it.  
"Why is it orange anyway? It could be spotted from a mile with that colour." After inspecting the thing from the outside it did seem harmless. So checking the inside as well seemed a good idea, if the door would just open! No matter how strong he tried to push it open, lift it open nothing worked.  
"Maybe I should use full strength?" Just as he was about to try it, he imagined the broken door and how pissed would the owner be."Not a good idea. I wouldn't like if someone would just tore my door open... not that any idiot would, but still." As Ranma was deciding between morality and curiosity he heard a loud scream. Like a clock work his instincts kicked in.  
"It isn't what it seems like! I didn't want to break in! This is a misunderstanding!"  
After he finished he turned around but didn't see anyone. Just as he was about to relax and continue with deciding what to do, he heard another scream and his brain kicked in.  
"Kusottare!" He started to run like a speeding bullet straight towards the source of the scream.

"(Why am I running towards an unknown scream anyway?)" Ranma leapt over a bush and landed on a tree, from there he catapulted into the sky and another scream was heard not far from him."(I'm no hero... but that person needs someone to help.)" Ranma twisted in the air and landed on the ground. As he looked around he saw burn marks and slash marks all over the trees leading away.  
"\Watch out Ranma, this may be more than you can handle.\"  
"(Alright, alright.)" Ranma entered stealth mode as he moved in the direction the scream was coming.  
When he reached the source he saw something he never even imagined before. A green haired girl wearing a tiger striped bikini and boots, ran from a creature that looked like a giant wolf like creature...  
"My life sucks that is official now." Ranma said that louder then he thought because of the two before him had clearly heard him and the wolf creature leapt at him.  
"Watch out!" The girl screamed to Ranma who didn't even look that way when the creature slashed at him.

"NO!" The girl said and looked away praying for the boy's soul in the afterlife.  
A loud grunt was heard and she looked there waiting for a mutilated boy and a charging wolf monster, but what she saw surprised her. The boy was there standing, unhurt and standing far away from the creature.  
"How!?" that was the word that left her mouth when she saw the creature leaping towards her, just as she was ready to fry the beast, the boy appeared before her and kicked the thing away.  
The pigtailed fighter looked at her and she saw the most beautiful pair of eyes she ever seen.  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright." The boy smiled at her then walked towards the creature.

**Start song: ****Trapt – Headstrong**

**„Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said"**

Ranma was only a few feet away when the beast suddenly lunged at him, he rolled to the side and lashed out with a kick that the wolf just jumped over and once again lunged at Ranma.

**„Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
I'll see you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold"**

As Ranma did a backspin his feet smashed into the creatures head. When Ranma landed the creature was already in biting range."(Damn this thing is fast.)"

**„See inside, inside of our heads yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide"**

The creature tried to bite but only a tree met its teeth, luckily for Ranma since the wolf like creature tor out a big chunk of the tree."(One bite and I'm dead. This is exciting.)"

**„Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong"**

Ranma moved forward and tapped into his ki to fasten his arms. The creature didn't even have time to cry in pain when Ranma's hands lashed out dealing over five hundred hits all over its head and front legs.

**„Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong"**

The pigtailed martial artist felt that this brought his victory when the creature slashed out with the front paws and only his reflexes saved the martial artist from being cut open. His shirt was cut into pieces and found claw marks and streams of blood on his chest and stomach.

**„I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away"**

The martial artist stood there fazed a little, that made the animal slash once again this time its claws met air and soon another fury of punches landed all over its body. Ranma casually landed on the ground behind the creature.

**"Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright"**

"\Ranma! You won't win this way! Use a ki blast or this thing will feast on both of you!\" Ranryu yelled inside Ranma's mind and the pigtailed fighter felt that that is maybe the only way to win.

**"That's how _you play_ I guess you get through every night  
Now that's over"**

The creature looked intrigued when the meat before him started to shine. It didn't really care and once again charged at its target.

**"I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now thats over  
I see your motives inside and your decision to hide"**

"_**MOUKO TAKABISHA**_" Ranma screamed out and the blast hit the creature straight in the head. After the smoke faded the creature stood there a little bruised but that is all the damage that it got.

**"Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong"**

The wolf howled and leapt at Ranma who just barely had enough time to move away. The creature did have a hit on Ranma's legs. A pair of bleeding slash marks now decorated the pigtailed warrior's legs.

**"Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)"**

Ranma had even more problems dodging the creature's attacks because of his injured legs he can't move at full speed.

**"I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away"**

"\RANMA STOP HOLDING BACK!\" Ranryu's voice screamed in Ranma's head just in time to signal the creatures incoming jaw.  
"(I'm not holding back!)" Ranma responded then tried to retaliate with another wave of punches.

**"I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,  
your motives inside, and your decision to hide"**

The wolf like thing just shrugged it off and Ranma was close to loos a limb.  
"\You are doing it subconsciously, if you aren't holding back the second wave of punches would have grinded the things bone's to powder!\" The ancient spirit's words rang true to the pigtailed fighter. Yet he knew that even if this creature is out for his life he isn't killer! He won't kill when he CAN subdue his opponent!  
"\That will cost your life! Ranma this isn't a challenge where rules apply to the participants! This is a fight for survival! This will ONLY END when of you will DIE!\" The voice that tried to help him sounded angry and the host of the ancient spirit started to see the truth in his words.

**"Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong"**

Just as the wolf almost ripped off Ranma's left leg the pigtailed warrior jumped high and collected his ki. The wolf looked terrified but after shaking its head it jumped up in the air and tried to bring down the target to the ground."(I don't kill! I'm a martial artist! I'm the heir of the Saotome Musabetsu Kakötöryu!)"

**"Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
This is not where you belong"**

The beast was about to chomp into Ranma's chest when Ranma's aura disappeared and an orb of light appeared in front of the fighter.

**"I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
This is not where you belong"**

„_**end of song**_"

"_**SHIN MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_" Ranma screamed and the monster was swallowed in the blast. Not even ashes were left of the creature. The panting warrior landed, pain shot into his legs. He sat down to save his legs from further damage.

"Sugoi!" An unknown voice said and Ranma saw the green haired beauty looking amazed at what she saw."(I thought she ran away from here...)" He tried to stand up but pain shot through him as he tried and he fell back on his knee."Are you alright?!" The exotic beauty came closer to him and kneeled next to him.  
"Not life threatening, only scratches." Ranma tried to sound strong but the pain from his stomach and chest really didn't do any good.  
"You should be more careful, that... thing could have killed you!" The girl stood up and walked away.  
"Matta! Where are you going?" Ranma asked both curious and nervous."(She is heading towards the ship...)"  
"I'm going to fetch some medical supplies. I'll be back soon." With that she soon disappeared into the woods.  
"What now?" Ranma said the question to himself but new that something even more crazy will soon show itself.  
"\Ranma... I'm proud of you, you made the right choice. Hopefully you have learned when to use lethal force and when to not.\" The inner voice once again spoke to the pigtailed boy.  
"(Arigatou. I still feel down... I might have the chance to make my opponent surrender or flee.)"  
"\Ranma do you know what could have happened if you let that blood hound live? You might have a chance to subdue it but what about other people? Not far from here is a small town, with people who might not be so lucky as you to have a chance. What about them? If you WOULD have left it to live then you would be no more, then an indirect murderer.\" While Ranryu's words lashed out at the young man, who cringed at the idea and the images in his head that appeared he felt that maybe it WAS for the better that that creature died.  
"(I still won't believe it... I... I just...)" Ranma couldn't find the answer no matter how he tried. Ranryu's voice rang with truth, yet the code he follows forbids of ending a life!  
"\Ranma listen carefully, I don't have anything against what you follow. But we don't live in an ideal world where those teachings can always be followed.\" He paused for a moment letting Ranma understand what he wants to say.  
"\Sometimes it is necessary to end one life to save many and while this logic has its faults, this is one of the oldest one that still controls the mortal world.\" The ancient spirit's voice deepened at the end."\Anyway the girl you just rescued approaches.\"

Ranma looked towards where the green haired beauty went and he saw her carrying a box of some sort. He didn't take his eyes of her while she came closer, when she had contact with his eyes she tried to look away but a slight blush crept onto her face.  
"Could you take of your shirt? I would like to clean it." The girl said and took out a bottle and some kind of cloth. Ranma only nodded then started to take of what remained of his shirt. He did catch the girl staring at his chest but he wasn't sure if she was looking at his muscles or the wounds. The girl's cheeks were a slightly red before she started applying the alcohol to his wounds.  
"(At least it smells like alcohol. There's no sign on it, just the bottle... cleaning it with who knows what.) He waited for the stinging feeling and the girl slowly pushed the damp cloth to the bleeding wound. Rama winced as the liquid started working.  
"Did that hurt? Are you alright?" The girl asked him and stopped cleaning the wound.  
"Arigatou. I'm fine, please continue." The pigtailed martial artist then once again prepared himself for the treatment. The girl nodded and soon finished cleaning the wounds and bandaging his chest.  
"Now show me your legs." As she instructed Ranma pulled the ripped fabric away and she started treating the bleeding claw marks. As she finished cleaning it she tried to bandage it but there wasn't enough space in the young warriors pants to reach around and a lose bandage just won't do."Could you... um... remove your... pants?" Just as the girl had a slight blush on her cheeks so did Ranma.The pigtailed martial artist undone his pants and let it slide down enough for her to bandage the cuts."(Strange... why am I not nervous? Usually I'm already jabbering everything that comes to my mind. Not to mention that in a situation like this the girl either hits me or jumps at me...)" As that came to his mind he once again locked his view on the girl that is tending to his wounds. Unintentionally his eyes wondered higher from her hands and on closer inspection he found the girl attractive. Well formed legs, a nice waist to go with. Her stomach showed slight muscles most likely she exercised a lot to gain that form. As his eyes went even higher he saw a nice cleavage that was just right. It wasn't as big as the ones like in the magazines Daisuke and the guys showed usually after P.E., he could bet that it was a slightly smaller or bigger, then his hand. His eyes soon went further then returned a few more times and eventually reached the girls face. Her face was beautiful and to add to it a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes and long green hair. To top all this, her clothes made her figure more catching and they were revealing enough to make Ryoga faint and to make Kuno start his career as a poet!  
"(The only one I can compare her to is Shampoo... just more exotic... what if she is an amazon!?)" The idea shocked Ranma literaly, luckily the girl didn't see it or didn't really care about it. The silence was getting on the boys nerves when suddenly the girl broke it.  
"So what did you do back there? It was... I have never seen anything like that before." She leaned a little closer not enough to invade Ranma's personal space, just to stay on the border of it.  
"Martial arts, it's something that advanced users can use." He held out his hand and he let his confidence ki flare and take the shape of an orb."This is ki... a person's soul energy, there are many kind one can control but emotional ki is the easiest."  
"What emotion do you use?"  
"Confidence but I can also use the emotionless version which is way more powerful but it's really taxing to do now I still have to train with it." He smiled a bit at the girls curiosity. Not many girls would ask something like this...  
"(Maybe Akane and the others but they would only do it so they might get an edge over the other... why did I tell her this much info anyway?!)" Ranma mused about it for a moment and now understood why the two elders did not use pure ki and that he should REALLY learn to control his mouth.  
"Can someone else learn how to use it?" The girl came a little closer as she finished nursing his wounds and set right next to him. It wasn't that he felt nervous... and that was the problem! HE should have already lost control and start saying gibberish or even insult her!  
"Yeah... but you would have to train years to do so and even then you still have plenty of training ahead of you to control it." As Ranma finished he felt that something was up with this girl...  
"(What does she wants to know anyway?)" Ranma tried to push away the feeling but it was like he was interrogated by the girl.  
After neither said a word the girl stood up."It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will meet again." With that she left walking into the woods.

After the girl was out of hearing range, Ranma sighed and looked up at the dark sky.  
"Weird girl... not that I don't know weirder ones..." He sighted one last time then stood up and felt that his leg didn't pain him too much. Ranma turned towards the general direction of the shrine and started tree jumping towards the destination. 10 minutes latter he still couldn't see the building.  
"(How, far have I went?!)"  
"\Far enough I suppose.\" Ranryu answered the tired martial artist.  
"(Could you say or do something that could help me?)" The vessel of the ancient spirit was to tired to rate the sarcastic joke.  
"\Well... I could lend some of my power to you then you could just fly there.\"  
"(Fly? You mean flying?)"  
"\I don't like to repeat myself.\  
Ranma always wanted to fly, that way he could do so many more then he can now. For some one of the Saotome no Musabetsu Kakutoryu which is mostly a school that puts air attacks over ground attacks this is close to a divine miracle and a dream come true.  
"(So how can I do it?)" Ranma saw a version of flying from Herb but he couldn't really understand how he did it... the dragon kin does have more ki then a human that is for sure. So flying isn't out of there range but to a human...  
"\Don't worry you are not to far away from learn how to fly on your own. The only thing that holds you back is you ki reserves while you COULD use it, it would only work for a few minutes and at the speed that you can easily do while walking.\" Ranryu entered sensei mode as he instructed his vessel about using an advanced movement technique.  
"Why did I venture out here anyway?" While in the air the pigtailed martial artist asked himself and he soon remembered the power he felt."Oh yeah! The power signal I felt... it didn't come from the ship that's for sure... maybe the girl or that wolf thing." Ranma turned in mid air searching for the girl's aura.  
"(Not good. The forest shields her from my eyes. I either have to return to ground level but to find her that way would take hours!)"  
"\Would you listen to me while I'm talking to you!!\" Suddenly Ranryu's voice screamed at him from every angle.  
"(Why are you screaming and why do you sound angry?)"  
"\I was in the middle of teaching you HOW to fly and then you start thinking about that woman you just rescued and the energy signal that you didn't even care until now!\" If spirit's can twitch this one had a very unhealthy twitching eye.  
"(I'm listening now so continue.)" Ranma shot back to his 'advisor' who seemed to calm down.  
"\I told you that I don't like to repeat myself BUT this will be the ONE and ONLY time I will repeat myself so listen.\"  
Ranma landed on a branch and sat down as he focused on his advisor/mentor/friend.  
"\The technique itself is quite easy at first glance but it has many 'styles' but the styles can be categorized.\"As he finished the sentence the world darkened around Ranma and once again he found himself in the realm where Ranryu resides.  
"Why did you bring me here? And how did you do it? I wasn't asleep."  
"As you and I became closer I will have more influence over you and you over me. For the first question I brought you here because it would be easier if I showed you as well not only told you." Ranryu answered his vessels question and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"That does sound logical..." Ranma didn't dared to speak back to the still pissed spirit.  
"Then let's continue. The blaster style is a very fast version of the flying technique but it has a pretty large upkeep as well. For now it is way out of you league but latter it will be easy to use." Ranma nodded as the older male finished, storing the information he could.  
"To use it you build up your power and from that energy you push yourself from the ground, it's the basic of all the techniques."  
Ranma once again nodded the technique didn't sound that hard but the energy usage is a question.  
"The second is the barrier type. It is even more simple then the previous one. As the name implies it forms a barrier around your body, it can either be a full barrier away from your body or act as a second skin right on you body. Both of them are good but it's not the fastest to move around but if you know you have to deflect something this is the way to move around." Ranryu finished then formed a barrier around himself that was an arm length from his body.  
"How, do you float in the barrier?"  
"When you are in a barrier as this, you are the centre so you CAN'T be anywhere else." With that he levitated a few feet higher. Then the barrier shrank and now it was on the ancient spirits 'body'.  
"This one has an additional drawback. If the barrier is breached you don't have time to act, but it's faster. The previous one has a higher upkeep and is a slower version but has a better defence."  
Ranma listened to every word like a believer would to the preaching of a holy man. Then memories popped up when one of these barriers would have been useful.  
"The last one is the flare style, while this is the fastest and the one that does not consume much power it is the one that has no defence."  
Ranryu's aura flared up and he lifted himself from the ground and an energy trail followed him for a moment.  
"Because of the energy for flying is stored outside of the body, a lot of control is needed." As he once again landed he looked upon his student.  
"Now you know how it looks like and you know how to use it, practice it a little when you have the time. Once you got one the other two will be nothing."  
As the teaching was over the scene changed into the forest once again.  
"I wonder how much time passed why I was learning..." the pigtailed warrior stood up and launched himself from the branch.

20 minutes of branch hopping and Ranma could see the shrine. He quickly landed on the shrine grounds and sneaked into his bed.  
"(That was an interesting adventure...)" As he was about to rate today's activities his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**The next day**

Ranma woke up that total silence greeted him. No sign of life.  
"(What's going on?)" As the pigtailed warrior went out to look for his senseis he found them once again sitting at the porch staring outside.  
"Oy. We should start moving or we will have to wait at the station." Ranma said to the two still looking outside.  
"We heard you Ranma but we found something interesting... can't you feel it? The whole forest is silent! Not even the slightest trace of ki!" Happosai turned towards his student his pack already on his back.  
"Yes. Something happened in the forest, we are not sure what but something happened out there!" After Cologne finished she stood up and patted Ranma's knee.  
"Let's start moving. We don't want to miss the train do we?"

As they were leaving the training ground Ranma looked back once more. Now it didn't look that beautiful as it did when they arrived. Maybe because of that fight, maybe because of the harsh training or that girl.  
"I couldn't even ask her name or thank her properly."  
"Who are you talking about?" Happosai jumped on Ranma's shoulder and lighted his pipe.  
"Nothing just... day dreaming."  
"You know... yesterday night we felt your aura coming from the secluded side of the forest. There is a legend about a man eating wolf beast that guards the forest and it's denizens."  
Suddenly Ranma knew why the animals were silenced, because he killed the forest guardian!  
"We were afraid you might run into it like we did when we came here first. Luckily we were lucky and gave it a beating of his life. The next day the forest stopped living."Cologne said to her apprentice while hopping beside him.  
"You fought with it haven't you?" Happosai came closer then Ranma's eye could take and he looked away.  
"Yeah. But I didn't just beat it."  
"Tell us what happened."  
After Ranma told his tale about yesterday night's adventure the two elder took it differently. Happosai felt proud that his student defeated something he couldn't at the same age but still felt nervous about the future of the forest. Cologne was angry for such an act from her apprentice but felt that she should feel happy that he survived the encounter even if the price of it was high.  
"What of the girl you mentioned?" The grand master of the Musabetsu Kakutoryu had a glint in his eyes when Ranma described the girl.  
"I don't know... she disappeared into the night."  
"For now let's hurry and reach the train. When we are on it you can tell us the full story and no detail will be untold." Cologne bumped Ranma's head, didn't really felt it but knew the meaning behind it.

When they finally got on the train and sat down, Ranma told his story once again this time with the details.  
"Unbelievable... even if we are considering that it happened with you Muko-dono."  
Cologne looked confused but even she had to believe in the young man's tail, Ranma couldn't lie to save his own life after all!  
"Yeah it's quite strange... not unheard of but still strange. Can you tell me: why did your aura felt different for a few moments when you fought that creature?"  
"(What now, Ranryu? They will know when I lie to them!)"  
"\I guess, you have to lie or tell them... it's only a matter of time until they will find out at this rate and if they try something we would NOT like the, just leave it to me.\" Ranma winced slightly when the image of a wickedly smiling Ranryu came up, Cologne impaled, scorched and mutilated while Happosai was in a huge ice block and in pieces and his blood leaked out of the ice block.  
"(Nice imagination you have there. I like it a lot. There is a problem with it, I can't draw more blood then the mortal body has.)"  
"(I don't even want to know.)" Ranma looked at the two elder who patiently waited for the answer.  
"That was because that thing clawed me and I guess the anger shifted my aura slightly." Ranma didn't lie, it was the truth that he was damaged and that he was angry... not at the creature and his aura could be changed from emotions.  
The elders didn't buy it. At least they didn't look like they bought it.  
"Nice try. At least you are advancing in the 'false information' department." Happosai smiled and tried not to say the word lie.  
"(It is one of the skills he has to learn if he is to be the successor of the Musabetsu Kakutoryu. After all you might not need it but it's a skill that has use.)" Happosai finished his thinking and looked seriously at his shared student.  
"Now tell us the truth."  
"Muko-dono we appreciate your tries and the entertainment it supplies and not in a bad way but we would appreciate the truth this time." Cologne added her part before giving a weak hit to Ranma's head."Alright but I may have to continue it some other time if we are back at the station since it's a long story and I don't want anyone to know of it."  
"Your secrets are safe with us until it isn't something that the others might have to hear as well." Cologne replied and waited for her student to start explaining the events.  
"It all started when I was still on a training trip with oyaji. He found a temple somewhere at the shores of Japan that has a legend about a blessing of power." The elders just nodded and already knew that Genma's top priority was to head there and check it out.  
"It was true... but not in the way he thought. In there I found a room. In the centre of it was a huge crystal and on the two sides of it was two golden statues and in front of the crystal was a stone board" He stopped for a moment as he took a breath and memories flooded him.  
"I went closer to the crystal after reading the writing on the stone. That's when I saw a form appearing in the crystal, that form became my rescuer." Cologne and Happosai raised an eyebrow, to them the story didn't sound too real... but they couldn't detect any sign of lie in his words or action either...  
"I spoke with the soul caged into the crystal and as it was about to grant be his blessing the two statues attacked me. I tried to flee but I was too slow." Ranma started to unbutton his shirt and a show a scar on his left chest.  
"The statues weapon sliced my chest open. I was about to die when he offered me a chance to live, to fuse my soul with his. Until the fusion would be complete he would reside in my body and advise me, teach me and most of all encourage me." On Ranma's face appeared a smile when he remembered the moments Ranryu and he shared, when Ranryu gave him those nice dreams about her mother. When Ranryu hugged him... he was more of a father to him then his own!  
"After that we meat Ukyo and Ranryu started to train me in his way of fighting. After that came a phase in my life that robbed me of my memories..." The two elders could already guess what happened.  
"You don't have to continue we already know that the neko-ken happened, but what about the spirit inside you?"  
"The first time the link between us weakened and every time when it happened the link became even weaker. Then when he was to tirade already to fight of the cat spirits that invaded my mind the neko ken happened, I lost all my memories of the past." The two elder already had plans to make a certain Saotome Genma sweat bullets and scream from pain.

At the Tendo dojo

"Kuso... and I just bought this new tea cup."  
"What's the matter Genma-kun?"  
"Nothing Tendo, just my new cup I bought yesterday broke!"  
"Bad omen indeed... maybe shiso!?" Soun's hair stood towards the sky when his imagination went free considering there shisho.

Back at the train

"What of now? You have your memories back but you have not fused with him." Happosai was intrigued about this person... spirit or whatever that resides in Ranma.  
"He told me that he won't force it on me even thou he could. The only effect he will have on me if we won't fuse is that I will have some of his traits."  
"This Ranryu is too nice... he might be planning something." Cologne thought as hard as she could to try to find a clue why did this spirit act so kindly with the pigtailed fighter.  
"\Ranma... may I speak with them?\"  
"(How could you to that?)"

"\Well I can take control over your body temporarily. I had once when that possessed guy with the bandana tried to harm you.\"  
"(So it was you who helped me back then? I thought I had knocked out Ryoga with a punch...)" A slight chuckle could be heard from Ranryu.  
"\You are skilled but not that skilled to do it while being engulfed in rage.\" Ranma pouted to the spirit in his head and the elders didn't know what should they think.  
"You think he is talking with the spirit?" The matriarch of the juketsuzoku prided herself on reading people's expressions and by that way knowing the source but this had even her to think hard.  
"Can be... or he finally snapped." The old panty thief didn't really cared about what Ranma did... but this started to get on his nerves.  
"Ranryu would like to speak with you two." Ranma finally spoke to them and they both got ready to meet the mysterious Ranryu.  
Ranma's eyes became gold and slighted his expression turned to a slight smile that showed off... canines! To top it his hair started to became white at parts.  
"So... we finally meet in person." A much deeper voice came from Ranma's mouth and the elders knew that this before them wasn't Ranma anymore.  
"You must be Ranryu then. We were sitting on nails finally to solve this case and now we would have a few questions for you." Cologne opened a verbal front attack not leaving much space for a getaway.  
"Fine you may ask."  
"Wait... how can be sure that you tell the truth?" Happosai felt the power that came from this person and if his hunches are right then this is not even the energy output that comes from person!  
"You can't. What I'm about to say is up to you to decide but there is only one thing I will state NOW! I don't want any problem for Ranma!" Both Cologne and Happosai sweated from the dark energy they felt and both were running out of courage to speak to the creature before them.  
"Why did you help?" Happosai asked first trying to fight of the fear. A soft laugh came from Ranryu before his eyes locked on Happosai's.  
"That I don't know... I just HAD to help him or it might be because I had seen his future and it wasn't something I would even wish for my enemies." Ranryu finished his eyes softening for a moment before became like cold steel once again.  
"What are your goals now?" Cologne wanted to know what she should plan for... even though he did say he might not be saying the truth.  
"Well... it depends on Ranma, if he chooses to fuse with me I will be preparing his body and mind for the back draws that could happen under that time. If that is not his choice I will just disappear in his conscious or just leave his body... just have to find a body that fits me first."  
"Why do you reside in Ranma if you are as powerful as we think and why didn't you moved into another body once you were free?"  
"When I saved him our souls linked together... if I would just leave his body, either he or both of us would die." Cologne and Happosai slightly paled at his words knowing well that if the higher being leaves Ranma's body that could mean the young fighters end! A long silence came neither sides spoke until Ranryu finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Any other question that you might want me to answer or can I return and give Ranma back his body?" Even though the two martial artist had thousands of questions they could not say it, neither had seen before such a creature. Ranryu closed his eyes and the visible changes happened. His hair turned back into black, the menacing aura disappeared after that he opened his eyes and the deep cobalt blue could be seen again.  
"Muko-dono you are finally between us again."  
"I guess the discussion went well... since you two are still alive." Happosai just nodded, he knew well that the bad outcome most likely would have ended like that.  
"Ranma there is much that we still have to do, so rest until we arrive back in Nerima." Happosai just told the boy who soon fell asleep.

After they got off from the train, they headed from the Nerima train station to the well known neighbourhood.  
"Well Ranma, this is a new day in Nerima. This is a new dawn for this ward." Cologne encouraged her apprentice to prepare him for the coming conflicts.  
"A new Saotome Ranma has arrived." Ranma said out loud to himself. He knew well that from this day on Nerima will change.

Author's notes:  
I had problems about how to make the two manga into one since the original plots are... unique that's for sure. So I started to read Ranma and Urusei Yatsura once again. Then came an idea that: I thought about the tag race, the onis could just invade Earth with the superior technology they have. Then I thought about Ranma and the moves and powers… so a what if came up: what if they scouted Earth and found someone from the Ranma team! At least my logic states that if you attack someone you try to find a bit of information about them and not just charge in there. Then came the idea that who to send... why someone who I knew and could trust with the task since I knew he/she can accomplish it and I don't have to worry about him/her.  
Anyway it's still only the beginning and I still have a LOT of opportunities... hopefully I CAN do some jokes... I'm not good at comedy even though both stories are comedies!  
I guess I have to stick with one of the plot lines then spice it with the other and add some of my ideas as well... that could work.  
Luckily school is over so I can update sometime in the summer, I'm already tipping the next chapter so it won't be long I hope.


	7. Part 6: Clashing of Guardians



Author: Long time since I sat down to write again and update the story, thanks for the reviews they really helped me out. When I have the time I might put together a webpage for this little story by the way and most likely you could find it in my profile. While tipping down this chapter I was researching the materials what I can and can't work and it is hard work, especially when the materials are usually romance filled with comedy events. I'll try to add more comedy to it but I don't know how that will go.

**I still don't own Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura! **Just my own characters, attacks and the plot of this fiction!

**Time Lines**

Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi  
Urusei Yatsura: A slightly (one month) BEFORE Urusei Yatsura

The story is based on the happenings in the mangas! Events/adventures from the movies, animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought_  
"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_attack/ technique_  
„U-chans"_ signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\\" Telephone

**Part 6: Clashing of Guardians**

Cologne, Happosai and Ranma were closing to the well known streets after 10 minutes of walking and soon they could see the sign of the Neko Hanten.  
"This was a nice trip don't you think?" Cologne asked her travelling companions who both looked at her.  
"I guess, I wish it would have lasted longer." Ranma really liked the trip, he was away from the crazy Nerima and finally could do what he enjoys the most.  
"I agree, though a little more company would have been better. Let's invite Shampoo or Ukyo on the next trip." Happosai added with a slight lecherous grin that the other two know he was joking.  
"That is a fine idea. Shampoo could at least learn again and Muko-dono might get to know her better!" Cologne almost laughed when Ranma reddened at the idea.  
"Yeah… then let's bring every one as well next time. The Kunos, Tendos and if we are lucky, Ryoga" Ranma joined the two elders who laughed at the ideas and possible events that could happen if that would happen.  
"Well I guess I'll say my goodbyes till tomorrow. Have a nice night." Cologne finished and Ranma had laid her trunk beside her. The two then said there farewells and headed towards the Tendo house.  
"Now to get Mousse and bring my stuff inside." Cologne looked at her trunk and realized that she could have asked Ranma to be so kind and help her with it.

"I think we were lucky that we could get away before she remembered to ask for help." Ranma said between chuckles imagining Cologne's face when she realized that she HAD a trunk.  
"You really are the heir to my school but remember you should still be polite with women." Happosai felt proud of his heir, he is as much a trickster as he was.  
"(Who knows, I might even try to adopt him if he continues.)"Then it became a duel of funny stories on the way back to the Tendo dojo laughing all the way.  
"Well here we are. It's late so we either sneak in or wait till tomorrow morning." Happosai felt the calling of sake and panties after this long pause.  
"(Not that I think about it… I didn't drink with Ranma yet! That must be cured!)"  
"I think we should sneak in and…"  
"Ranma! Tonight you are coming with me on a night trip!" Happosai jumped on his student's shoulder and then patted him on the head.  
"What?! I'm not going on a panty raid!" Ranma almost yelled but remembered that it was late and someone could be already sleeping.  
"I didn't think of that… but that can be postponed till the next time. Tonight my boy we will go out to drink!" Happosai patted Ranma's head again, said pigtailed boy slightly palled at the thought of a drunk Happosai and him in the same room.  
"No thanks." Ranma then grabbed his master and put him on the ground.  
"You are no fun Ranma. Don't you want a guy night? I know a few places where friends of my, are regulars." The idea of being between people for once did sound appealing but friends of Happosai?! That did not sound good.  
"Okay but if I don't like it there I will leave got it?"  
"You break the old man's heart. Do you think we wouldn't look out for you?" Happosai tried the puppy dog eye attack and even added tears to it. The problem was that it works ONLY for children and rarely works for adults.  
"Okay, okay. Just stop that." Ranma finally gave in or he would rip his eyes out to save himself from the sight.  
"(I might as well enjoy myself.)" That last thought wondered in the pigtailed boy's head until they reached a nearby stall.

Six and a half hour later the two came out both influenced by the alcohol they drank.  
"Sen…sei … I… You could… have brought…next time…. me." Ranma could barely think and move not to mention speaking. The old man on the other hand held himself FAR better.  
"I told you Ranma… those guys KNOW how to have fun the old man style." Happosai still held a mottle of sake he brought from the stall owner.  
"Getting drunk? Man! I'm starting to become like oyaji!"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"I don't want to become bold and fat! Not to mention lazy." While Happosai only laughed at his heir's words but he also knew what Ranma meant.  
"Well what now? We COULD head back… or find a new stall." The old master tried everything to get to know his chosen one a little better.  
"I… t, t, think that… going… home." The pigtailed fighter said before turning towards a wall and emptied his stomach.  
"(Well, for a start this was good enough.) Then you… are going back to… the dojo." Happosai also felt the time to head home... it was around five in the morning after all.  
At the Tendo ko Kasumi just woke up and started her tasks. First thing first she had to wake up properly. So she headed to the bathroom to take a long soak in the furo. Since she always woke up FAR earlier then the other people in the house she had enough time to do so.  
"Let's see, 30 minutes to wake up. Dress up and start breakfast." Even when she was relaxing the 'lady' of the house had to remember what her next task will be. After her morning bathing and cleaning she started to dress when she heard the front door opening.  
"(Who could that be? Akanechan is still sleeping, Nabikichan as well. Otousan and Saotomesan will sleep as well from the sake they had yesterday… a thief maybe?!)" Her heart raced at the thought. She wasn't a fighter and could do little to defend her home. Then again, in Nerima burglars and such were scarce because a martial artist could just appear anytime. As she sneaked to the front door she heard two voices that sounded familiar.  
"My boy… you finished your first test… with great scores." The first speaker sounded like an old man, but she wasn't sure.  
"Glad to hear… that." The second person was a young man at least from his voice.  
"I wonder if Kasumi is up already?"  
"(So somebody who knew her came into the house… outside of the family none had keys to the house…)"  
"Why are you asking about her Ranma? I thought you want to be with Akane." The old voice started into a laugh.  
"Urusai jiji! I don't like Akane… that way… anymore." Ranma tried to defend himself from the old man's words but his defences in verbal battles had holes.  
"So you DID wanted her that way." A low laugh came again from the old man as he remarked the new teasing option.  
"(Ranma you are lucky that I heard it and not Akane.)" Kasumi sent a prayer to the starts that watch over the young man to continue doing a good job.  
"This hangover is killing me… you should come out Kasumi we know your there." Kasumi stepped out of the corner to see Ranma and Happosai both sitting on the floor.As she stepped closer she felt the smell of alcohol on both of them.  
"(Ranma, drinking?! That's a new one.) Come now I'll help you both to the bathroom and you can freshen up."  
"No need, I'm just going into my room." Happosai said and darted towards his lair as the people who feared him addressed it.  
"Arigato Kasumi…" Kasumi took Ranma's arm and helped him into the bathroom. Just as she opened the door Ranma fell forward and brought the eldest Tendo with him. Luckily Ranma landed on his back and under Kasumi, saving her from a painful meeting with the floor.  
"(If my luck is as bad as it is, a moment and someone will come and misunderstand things.)" Just like a charm he heard footsteps.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH ONEESAN!" A VERY familiar voice rang from the door that he couldn't see because of Kasumi's body.  
"Akane this isn't what you think it is!"  
"Yeah right! You are here on the bathroom floor on your back with my sister on top of you and you are holding her arms!" Ranma looked down and realized that he WAS holding her arms by reflex.  
"Akane. We can explain this." Kasumi interrupted but before she could speak Akane was already in action.  
"Don't worry nee-san I'll save you from this HENTAI!" She got powered up her ki hammer and pulled Kasumi off Ranma who started running like the coward pervert he is!  
"(Kuso! It's one thing if she wants to hit ME but to get Kasumi into this!)" As he ran out of the bathroom Akane hot on his heels, he looked in front of himself and a sleepy Nabiki was coming towards them. He suddenly jumped into the garden to make sure Akane's hammer wasn't close to anybody. As the pigtailed boy tried to jump above the outer wall he felt a powerful hit on the back of his head before everything went black.All that Nabiki saw was her imotou running around with her mallet and chasing after the pigtailed wonder. Just as she was about to think Ranma made it actually, Akane threw her hammer and with a loud whack it found the back of Ranma's head.  
"Well that won't help him at all." Nabiki shook her head, she loved Akane like any other sister would but she started to question her sanity when a Ranma or a boy topic came up. Then Nabiki looked back at Ranma and saw that he was laying on the ground.  
"That should teach him NOT to molest Kasumi!" Akane patted her back in her mind and went upstairs to her room.Kasumi and Nabiki walked over to the teenager boy in the garden. The crouched down when they were next to him. He didn't show ANY kind of trace of consciousness. The two elder sister stared at him for a little while until Nabiki showed off a smile.  
"Nice one Ranmakun… you actually pulled that off. You are a born actor." The pigtailed fighter started to chuckle and opened his eyes as he sat up.  
"You got me there Nabiki… how did you know I was conscious?"  
"When you landed you broke your fall, if you would have been unconscious your body would have landed with a bigger force then it did." Nabiki explained it to the laughing man before her. Kasumi started to chuckle at it two.  
"Ranmakun does know how to fool someone." Kasumi praised the acting skill of Ranma even though she knew that being hit with the mallet wasn't intentional from him.  
"Arigatou Kasumi. I guess I CAN save myself sometimes." Ranma scratched the back of his head and started resumed laughing.  
"(Without these two I would have went mad for sure. I know that Nabiki still looks at me like her primary cash cow but because of that she shows SOME sympathy towards me.)" Ranma forced the smile that was on his face but he knew the truth.  
"I have to get going. You know morning stuff and such." Ranma stood up a little dizzy from the mallet and the left over effect from yesterday's alcohol.  
"Just make sure you get rid of that alcohol smell or you WON'T come out of there." Nabiki shot him a look that left him no place to argue.

When Ranma emerged from the bathroom he went straight to the living room where the Tendo family was having breakfast with his oyaji and okaasan.  
"Ah! Ranmakun it's good that you are back, now we can hold the wedding at last!" Soun cried out hugging Ranma and all the while trying to get him into the next room where his tuxedo waited for him.  
"I'm not marrying a hentai like him!" Akane shouted, to make sure that they understood that she was displeased with the idea. Ranma stopped moving just before the door and like a rooted tree he wouldn't move.  
"I think I just had enough of this." Ranma pushed off the Soun and said man fell to the floor.At this Genma couldn't stop to discipline his son.  
"Ranma, you are breaking my heart! Have I raised you to be unmanly and girly!?" While yelling he cried crocodile tears but once again, like every time he resumed his speech.  
"The only way to repent for you actions is to marry Akanechan now!" Genma jumped into the air and tried to dispatch Ranma with a heel to the face that Ranma evaded by jumping left and Genma crashed into the floor. Ranma went over to Genma and started to pummel him while he still held his strength back. After a meaty whack, the hits weakened but soon once again the hits returned to the starting power.  
"You RAISED me!? I don't think so!" Ranma yelled at his father while beating him senseless.  
"Unmanly and girly?! Whose faults are those if YOU RAISED ME!?" Ranma actually screamed him as a lonely tear appeared in his eye.  
"I won't be your pawn, toy or whatever you see in me!" With the last punch Genma flew out, above the garden and embedded in the wall.  
"Ni Hao! Shampoo brought, too, too delicious Ramen for Airen!" Shampoo appeared landing in the garden with her bicycle. The pigtailed fighter planted his head in his hands and almost cried from the randomness that surrounded him.  
"Airen open mouth, yes?" Shampoo sat down next to Ranma and already had a spoon of Ramen in Ranma's face.  
"Shampoo…" Before the pigtailed fighter could finish she pushed the spoon into his mouth.  
"Taste good yes?" The exotic beauty asked the one she wanted more, then anything.Before his lips parted the cursed pigtailed boy felt an incoming object. His eyes saw the edge of a sword coming closer towards his head.  
"Saotome! For robbing my Xian Pu's love from me I will punish you!" The nearly blind Amazon rushed towards his enemy with an Amazon long sword.  
"(Kuso! That baka might kill someone with that!)" Ranma catapulted from his position straight towards Mousse who was dumbfounded by this never before seen action. As Mousse realized that his target was coming towards him he slashed with the sword downwards, the blade was inches away from the pigtailed fighters head when he pushed the blade away and his fist crashed into Mousse's face and the impact knocked him out.  
"Airen beat Mu Tsu." Xian Pu latched onto Ranma's arm as she said in delight. Once again fate chose this moment to mess things up for the pigtailed fighter in the form of Akane who just entered the room and looked pretty pissed.  
"It's nice to see that you can go to someone else BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Akane yelled and out of nowhere she pulled out a bucket of cold water that she splashed it on Ranma and Shampoo.  
"(YADA!)" Ranma moved in front of Shampoo to make sure her curse won't be triggered.  
"You even defend that floozy?! Ranma no baka!" Akane stormed upstairs tears falling from her eyes. The cursed pigtailed girl felt hurt by the events.  
"Shampoo let go of my arm."  
"Airen is Xian Pu's!" Shampoo held even more onto Ranma's arm as the redhead tried to get her to release her.  
"Shampoo if I tell you to release me then release me!" Ranma said to the well endowed Amazon who looked shocked. Ranma turned around and she only saw that everyone was looking at her.  
"Nani?" The redhead asked but no answer came until Shampoo spoke out.  
"You spoke in Chinese. Airen even more perfect then Shampoo believe." The redhead got an Amazon style hug that did not feel so aggressive like the previous ones.  
"Matta. You tell me I spoke in Chinese?" Ranma looked around as she spoke and everyone who was there agreed with Shampoo.  
"(Ranryu… does this have to do ANYTHING with you?)"  
"\Not that I can remember... you might have subconsciously gained the knowledge from me, somehow.\"Before the redhead could ask more her instincts alarmed her of the incoming danger.  
"RANMA YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING AKANESAN'S FEELINGS!!" The voice of one Hibiki Ryoga also known as the Lost Boy echoed in the neighbourhood.  
"(Since when did he get here to know this?)" Ranma jumped from the place she stood pushing Shampoo out of the way while doing so. She barely landed in the garden when she felt the need to move from the spot. She turned with the speed of a lightning bolt and she saw P-chan racing towards her at never before seen speed. Ranma barely had enough time to grab Ryoga's arm and throw him towards the pond.  
"(That should finish this fight…)" Ranma started to snicker when she saw Akane standing next to Kasumi and Nabiki.  
"(KUSOTTARE!)" She bolted towards the flying boy who tried to change his landing destination but he would still land in the water.  
"(I won't reach him this way!)" Ranma channelled her ki into her legs and jumped towards the cursed lost boy who was only two meters away above the pond.  
"**Ryuusekyaku**" She cried out in the air and ki barrier formed around her body and her speed accelerated. Just before the lost boy would have splashed into the pond Ranma crashed into him sending him flying into the outer wall while she landed in the pond.As the redheaded martial artist got out she saw an unconscious Ryoga in the wall and a raging Akane coming towards her.  
"Why do you always bully Ryogakun!? RANMA NO BAKAAA!" The youngest Tendo let her mallet express her feelings as she let it hit the drenched redhead.  
"MATTA AKANE!" Before she could have finished the mallet found her and her head met the ground with more force, then it should had.  
"You got what you deserved, you baka hentai!" Akane then went to Ryoga's side and checked if he is alright.Kasumi and Nabiki went over to the redhead who was trying to stand up but she was still dizzy from the impact and the two elder Tendos dragged her into the house.  
"Why do you let Akanechan do that to you Ranma?" Kasumi asked the still dizzy redhead who sat now at the kitchen table.  
"Not to mention why did you save Hibiki? I would have lured Akanechan's curiosity then sell her the information about Ryogakun." Nabiki shook her head at the pigtailed martial artist act.  
"Kasumi, I have to or she would turn to someone else and they might not survive the mallet." Ranma turned to the eldest Tendo daughter as she poured hot water on herself to trigger the curse. The usual transformation happened sending down a light shiver on his spine, no matter how long he will have this curse he will never get used to this feeling of sudden emptiness.  
"Nabiki you know I made a promise to Ryoga not to tell Akane about his curse and this event would have broken that promise." Ranma tried to make Nabiki see his part of the act, after all he didn't like to break his promises.  
"I still say you should have let him fall. Well I guess it's is up to you, I can still get some cash out of Ryogakun in the end." Nabiki finished then started making plans how to acquire more money from the information she just got.  
"(Maybe this wasn't the best idea to tell… oh well it's too late now.)" Ranma thought through the many ways Nabiki could scheme to use him for her plans now.  
"I'll check on Ryoga… if you don't need any help with the chores Kasumi."  
"Ara. Don't worry Ranmakun just go and check on your friend." Kasumi flashed her smile that is rumored to stop every kind of argument.  
"(Friend… yeah… I wish so.)" Those were his last thoughts before he left the kitchen and went to Akane's room to check on Ryoga.Ranma opened Akane's door and saw that Ryoga was on her bed sleeping.  
"Thank Kami that he is alright." Ranma whispered silently not to wake up his sometimes friend, sometimes rival from his slumber.  
"(I should get going.)" He looked on Ryoga once more before he went outside and closed the door.

"\What are you planning to do?\" Ranryu's voice rang in Ranma's head who was standing in the centre of an empty lot.  
"(I'm trying out those flying moves you explained me. I thought I have enough time to experiment with them before something pops up.)" Even his thoughts sounded excited, the pigtailed warrior was full of adrenaline about this flying technique training.  
"\Before you even start to 'experiment' as you just put it, you should ready yourself for a lot of pain… especially if you want to start from the basic one. It is quite painful to land from thirty or fifty meter high…\"  
"(I'm used to it.)" The way Ranma put it sounded like he spoke of the weather or something similar topic.  
"\I am sure of that. None the less you should still try to hold back with it alright?\" The inner voice became silent and the pigtailed martial artist felt like when his oyaji trained him…He slapped his cheeks and started to concentrate his ki and channelled that power under himself.  
"(This should work…)" The pigtailed fighter continued to gather his ki under himself to lift his form but nothing happened.  
"(What am I doing wrong?)" The sudden excitement that took over him a few minutes ago now died out and only the curiosity stayed.  
"(Ranryu… do you have any ideas?)"  
"\Many, but only two of those could work as an answer. Firstly you channel it the wrong way. When you gather it you make force it BETWEEN you and the ground or latter the air. The second is that you are not powerful enough to use the flying techniques.\" The experienced and wise voice became silent as Ranma added the two tips to the logic of the technique.  
"So now it might work…" He once again concentrated and he felt a little movement but nothing catchy as what Ranryu demonstrated.  
"\Well now we have the answer. You don't have enough KI yet to maintain a flying technique.\" Ranryu knew that his host won't be too happy about this but it was better to tell him the truth before he damages himself with further training.  
"\You got the logic down now, that is the first step. The second is to move a little that you have done just now. The third is to actually fly. That isn't far off.\" Hearing this, the pigtailed host felt assured that he will be able to learn this movement type. After taking a few deep breaths and resting a little, he walked back towards the Tendo-ko.

"Kusottare! I can't believe that old lady with her ladle ALWAYS gets me!!" A now redheaded pigtailed fighter walked on the street. The street was empty and not because of the ranting of Ranma, even to her it looked strange. It was barely after four o'clock… the street should be full of people!  
"(I don't like the looks of this.)" The redheaded martial artist felt like she was trailed or observed… only three individual has the people for this and since Nabiki's people are quite easy to detect Nabiki was out of the question.  
"(She COULD have just hired a person who knows how to hide his presence…)" The thought wasn't to wild considering it was Nabiki, but a person who can hide his/her presence from Saotome Ranma would have a high cost.  
"(I guess then it's either Uchan or one of the Kuno's…)" As she moved from the street level to the roof's she still couldn't see anyone.  
"(Maybe it is oyaji… no he would confront me and he wouldn't sneak around.)"  
"\There is TOO many people who COULD BE sneaking around you. If you consider my plan then you don't care about it and head to the Tendo ko but keep vigilant.\" The words from the old spirit didn't sound as wise as the young one thought it would be but Ranma knew the meaning that he wanted her to calm down and think things through with a clear head. So the pigtailed boy leapt from the rooftop and he flew over three houses before landing on the roof of a house.  
"(Let's see if the observer can keep up.)" And like never before Ranma started running and roof hopping all the way to the Tendo ko.After five minutes of roof hopping and running the pigtailed fighter had finally lost his unwanted company.  
"(Whoever it was he/she had a good amount of stamina to keep up with me for this long.)"He continued to roof hop all the way to the Tendo house where he landed before he entered through the front door.The house was too peaceful and silent for Ranma… usually someone came around and made sure that this won't last long, this always ended with him being the target of the newcomer's plans.Just as he entered the living room his instincts kicked in and he felt a presence coming towards him from behind.  
"Ranma! I can finally see you again! Where were you?" The persons voice sounded familiar not to mention that someone hugged him from behind.  
"Okaasan. How come, you are here?"  
"I just met Happosai and we had a little chat. I also asked him to come over for a few minutes if he could." Something didn't felt good for Ranma, it was his okaasan but she was planning something.  
"Do you think I should make some tea then?" Ranma tried to get out of the room, the nervousness could kill him.  
"No dear, you just sit down and tell me when he arrives I will put the water on the stove until then."As Nodoka went into the kitchen Ranma felt even more nervous.  
"(Why is the house so empty suddenly?!)" He sent out his ki and felt no one else in the vicinity of the house!"(In this house, THERE are NO such thins as coincidence! Something is going to happen!)"The pigtailed fighter sat there while not letting his guard down. Just as he was about to stand and run he felt someone land in the garden, his hand suddenly lashed out and a small ki orb left racing towards the intruder.The intruder grabbed the ki orb and threw it into the air like it was nothing.  
"It is not nice to attack someone who comes without the intention to fight." The pigtailed fighter identified the intruders voice as Happosai's.  
"What's up Ranma my boy, you look livelier then in the morning." With that he started into a cackle and started patting his apprentices back.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Ranma stood up and went to the kitchen door.  
"Okaa-san, ojiji arrived."  
"Already, he said he had lot of things to do." Nodoka came out with a kettle and with a tray, on it three cups. She put down the tray first in the centre of the table and put the kettle next to it.Ranma looked on Happosai who looked as nervous as the young fighter. Since Nodoka served them tea the two started to speak with there eyes.  
"\What's going on you OLD fuck!\" A small twitch appeared on the face of the young fighter that didn't look too healthy.  
"\Your mother overheard me and Cologne discussing your… benefactor.\" In the eyes of the old master a hint of fear appeared.  
"\NANI!?\" Just like his masters eyes, fear also seeped into Ranma's eyes but this fear also appeared slightly on his face.  
"Is something a problem Ranma? You seem bothered." The Saotome matriarch had her usual smile as she looked upon her child.  
"Nodoka, why did you request us for coming here? I have plenty of things to worry about, such as planning the next training course for Ranma." Happosai spoke out trying to find the truth why his pupil's wife wanted him to come here, usually it didn't mean a good thing when she wanted to speak with him.  
"Well as you know I had overheard you discussion about this… benefactor as you phrased it." Nodoka suddenly became cold and her eyes were like a blade's edge.  
"Okaa-san I wanted to…" Ranma tried to continue but the look he got from his mother was enough for him to became silent.  
"You will have you chance to speak but that is not now. I asked the old master here." As Nodoka finished she turned once again towards the old master who had started to sweat.  
"Well my dear I don't know how much have you overheard from our conversation but I swear if you plan on harming my heir then I will make sure you won't be able to use that weapon of yours!" An aura like never before seen erupted from Happosai and filled the heart of those in the room with terror. Before Nodoka could have spoken out Happosai lifted his hand and silenced the mature woman.

"I am not like Genma. I KNOW a skilled swordsman when I SEE one, while your acting is good it wasn't enough to hide the way you grab your weapon nor the way you attack!"  
"(Okaa-san was acting?! She could easily become and actress if she fooled us into believing she was clumsy with her sword!)" The thought that her mother could easily become a Kuno in female form after him scared Ranma. He just couldn't hit his own okaa-san!Nodoka's face soon returned to the cold emotionless state as the terror went away.  
"And I actually thought I had fooled you. Don't worry about Ranma, if he won't disappoint me with what he has to say then I won't have to draw my blade." As she said that she put the blade behind her but that didn't make the two male calm.  
"Now Happosai tell me everything about this benefactor, what you know and what you think about 'him'!" It wasn't a request but an order from a women that could easily become there demise.  
"All I know is that while he is an outer presence, he is also someone who Ranma had turned in the time of need and he helped him without asking anything for exchange. As far as I know him he can be trusted… BUT beware child! His wrath could be the end for all of us!" Happosai stood up to intimidate Nodoka into seeing his way.After hearing the old master's words, Nodoka turned towards Ranma.  
"Now son, it is your turn finally to speak."Ranma was silent for a minute or so and Nodoka was about to spoke out when Ranma stood up and locked his eyes on Nodoka's.  
"I trust him Okaa-san! As far as I can tell he didn't do me any harm. He helped me when I couldn't turn to anyone! He also saved my life two times already, and in return he didn't ask for anything." The pigtailed fighter continued to stare into the eyes of his mother who looked quite shocked. After a moment or so she once again looked upon Ranma.  
"Can I speak to this benefactor?"  
"(Ranryu, my mother wants to talk to you. What should I say?!)"  
"\Tell her that if I want to speak with her then I will appear!\"  
"(That won't help us.)"  
"\Don't worry, it will work.\" The image of the ancient spirit seemed calm but something was odd about him.  
"Son, are you alright?" The Saotome matriarch worried about her only child as she came closer to him.  
"I spoke with him, he said that if he wants to speak with you then he will appear." The Saotome heir feared his mothers reaction when those words left his mouth.  
"I WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU SO COME OUT OF MY SON!" Nodoka shouted, not on Ranma but into the air and suddenly everything become dark to Nodoka as she stood alone in complete darkness.

"If that is what you want." A deep, calming voice echoed as the mother of Ranma started to see someone approaching.  
"Where are we?" Nodoka asked the approaching person, that someone stopped and she heard a sinister laugh.  
"We are in YOUR mind." The voice came from behind her as she turned around she saw only a pair of amber coloured eyes that looked at her from the darkness.  
"Come closer so I can see you! Or are you a coward?!" Nodoka knew well that taunting this person isn't her best idea but if that is what it takes to face him then be it!Just as she waited movement she felt someone behind her, as she turned she slashed with her sword by instinct. But she was surprised when she only saw a chest only an inch away and that her blade was between two fingers. As she looked up she saw two golden orbs for eyes and the most handsome man she had ever seen!  
"(What am I thinking!? This is the monster that lurks within my son like a parasite!)"Before she could react, that person put her sword back into it's scabbard and handed it over.  
"It was in my hand a moment ago… and the scabbard was on my side!?"  
"Well I had PLENTY of time to reach a speed that is only limited by me will." The man gave a little laugh as he cupped her face in his hand.  
"You wanted to talk to me and I denied it, you continued to force this meeting. When I decided that I will speak with you, you insulted me. I faced you and defeated you so now speak."Nodoka felt that to him she wasn't a threat even in his nightmares and if he wished then she would be killed already.  
"I want you to leave my son now!" Nodoka didn't move away but if looks could kill the man before her would have died a gruesome death.  
"I would, but that would likely mean Ranma's and my own death." The reply came fast and didn't leave place to retaliate.  
"What do you intend to do with my son now?" The Saotome matriarch didn't know why she asked this, but somehow this was the first thing that came to her mind.  
"For now I intend to make him into a warrior, a TRUE warrior! Not those feeble minded weak fighters who claim themselves as warriors!" Ranryu let his power into his voice giving it an unearthly sound and effect that made the woman before him tremble.  
"The two elders mentioned something about fusing souls… what can you tell me about that?"  
"That, my dear, is something that is up to Ranma. Originally when I saved him I had to start fusing our souls. That process was stopped by your husband, training Ranma in the Neko-ken leaving us still linked together." Nodoka looked curious about this technique but if it saved Ranma from joining with this monster then what ever the sacrifices were it was worth it.  
"I see it in your eyes that you do not know this technique. Well then let me tell you. Originally it was a technique that the denizens of this planet came up against there opponents. However, under the millenniums, this technique had slowly changed with every generation. Now it is no more then a shadow of the original technique." As he finished images flashed in Nodoka's mind that pictured the original version and the one Genma used on Ranma. Tears started to stream on her face as she relived what her son went through.  
"Why? Why did Genma do that?" Suddenly another wave of images stormed her showing Ranma when he entered Ranryu's prison and the events that happened there.  
"Ranma… he died! Then who is… who is the one who is sitting next to me!?" The images slowly shattered her will as she was crying in the arms of Ranryu.  
"It is your son own blood who is sitting next to your corporal form, when he was about to die I linked my soul with his and thus gave him another chance to live." Nodoka looked once again on the face of the monster but now she didn't see the monster, before her was a misunderstood man with limitless power!  
"What will happen if Ranma chooses to fuse with you?" Nodoka knew that Ranma will fuse with this man, someway or another. Yet she didn't want lose her son this way.  
"That I don't know. Never before had I fused with anybody. I too can only speculate."  
"Can I trust you with guarding me son?" She knew that this person wasn't evil, arrogant as he was he only wants to help her first born and so she trusted him for now.  
"I give me word on it that I will guard your son." He cradled the still crying woman in his arms as she slowly calmed down. The ancient spirit smiled at her and the scene started to fade back into the Tendo living room completely silent even though her son's mouth was moving.

Suddenly the silence faded and her hearing returned but only heard the last word of Ranma's sentence.  
"… I'll kill him if he did anything to you okaa-san!" The angry pigtailed warrior sat next to his mother and his hands had already started to strangle the air between his hands.  
"What did happen? Who do you want to kill and why?" Nodoka finally returned to the living room where a fuming Ranma came closer to her and looked into her eyes.  
"Ranryu didn't hurt you right? Did he insult you… or worse?!" The pigtailed martial artist's mind started to think of the worst when suddenly his okaa-san started to laugh.  
"Don't worry Ranma, de didn't do anything that would harm my honour. Not verbally and not physically. He did however put me through a needed torment, memories flooded my mind and I had seen what happened to you in the cave where he was imprisoned and what your father had done to you under the training." In her eyes tears shown up again and she hugged her child. In Ranma's mind the ancient spirit smiled at his work. Nodoka was a good person, even for her misplaced trust in her husband who sometimes lacked common sense.  
"(Slowly but surely, the two of them can become a family again, now it is all up to Genma if he will join them or not.)" A lone tear went down his face as memories of him, Ranma and the Nodoka he conjured from there memories had such great times, then memories of his own family who died ages ago.  
"Oh well… my duty as raising the young one was short lived, those moments I will cherish for ever." A smile crept on the face of the ancient spirit as he slowly faded back to his place of rest.

Author:  
Sorry people that it took so long to write this chapter, the next one is almost ready… mostly because the events in the next part would have happened in this one but somehow I just didn't like it and it didn't fit into this part. Also a friend of my asked how am I going to insert Saotome Nodoka into the story without her being the Goddess of all OOC, then the idea came what if the her little dream world would shatter, people can change drastically by such events… that is the logical answer the illogical that it's a fan fiction and the author can do anything. Not to mention the characters are not real thus and the rules of the anime world governs them.


	8. Part 7: Strike From The Shadow

Author: Here is the next chapter, enjoy reading it. I sure did writing it.

It's getting boring so I won't type down that **I still don't own Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura! Just my own characters, attacks and the plot of this fiction!** Damn! I did type it down in the end.

**Time Lines  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi  
Urusei Yatsura: (One month) BEFORE the start of Urusei Yatsura  
The story is based on the happenings in the mangas! Events/adventures from the movies, animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_attack/ technique  
_„U-chans"_ signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\\" Telephone

**Part 7: Strike From The Shadow**

After yesterdays event's Ranma had woken by a nightmare from the past, to be exact the Neko-ken and he even saw what his guest spirit went through. When he looked at the clock it was just three in the morning, even Kasumi isn't up yet!  
"(Why now? All these years… why now? Why did this nightmare appear again!)" Since his oyaji won't be up till five and he wasn't tired he got out from the futon and went down to freshen up. When he washed his face his curse activated and now as a she looked into the mirror and somehow her mother came to her mind.  
"(I wonder what did Ranryu done to okaasan… I can't speak with him and okaasan won't tell me.)" The pigtailed fighter feared for her okaasan after all, who knows what an ancient spirit could do to you on his own playing ground! As she undressed she saw scars on her body and while there were plenty of times when she had scars those usually disappeared quite fast."(Not to mention I don't remember having a fight in my cursed form…)" As she tried to remember any kind of fight that she fought in her female form she didn't heard the foot steppes that were approaching.  
"\DUCK!\" Suddenly a voice commanded her and her body followed it.  
"\STAND UP AND ELBOW STRIKE\"Just as the voice instructed she followed it and her elbow met the attackers jaw and she moved out of range to see who she was against.  
"(What is Mousse doing here… aside from trying to kill me.)" As her eyes moved to measure her opponent she saw two daggers in his hands!  
"Good move Saotome, but that won't be enough!" Mousse yelled as he lashed out with numerous chains to tie up the redheaded fighter.The chains were faster then yesterday since Ranma got nicked by one of the many sharp blades that were hidden by the chains.  
"(This might prove challenging.)" Just as she was about to stand in her usual stance she saw a huge blood stream coming from Chinese boy's nose."(What caused that?)"Then she remembered that she was NAKED. When the Amazon boy didn't move for minutes Ranma went over and checked if what she though was true or not.**  
**"Yup, he fainted. Well now I know that I HAVE a weapon even if I am naked." Even if relatively it wasn't her… HIS body, she somehow felt bad for giving a free show to Mousse."(I hope it's not that female modesty Akane has been talking about…)" Looking once more on the unconscious Amazon she went into the bathing area. She started the water and sat down to clean herself off before sitting into the furo."(I can't believe that guy!? What's his problem!? It's because THERE fucking LAW I'm stuck with Shampoo!)" Ranma went over to the furo after she once again thought of the Amazon boy.  
She sat into the furo triggering the shape shifting and soon a male Ranma sat in there.  
"(I wonder sometimes when will the people that notice I'm not interested in any of the girls!? Okay they do look cute and all that but that doesn't means I want to marry them!? I'm barely eighteen for Kami's sake!)" The pigtailed boy submerged into the warm water as he finished his thoughts.**  
**"\You do know that in the past give a two or three hundred year of so… you would already count old?\"  
"(Since when did you start to lecture me in society?)" The pigtailed fighter didn't know how to think of this information… it was true but it didn't help him at all!  
"\Since I became bored.\" If Ranma wouldn't be in the furo then most likely he would have done the face fault of all face faults, but now he had to do with a gigantic sweat drop.

After finishing his bath he emerged from the bathroom with a still unconscious Mousse on his shoulder."Let's get you home before we'll get into trouble." The pigtailed boy then jumped up and headed towards the Nekohanten.  
Half way there he saw an approaching person. When he got closer he saw that it was Shampoo.  
"Nihao Xian Pu." Ranma switched to Chinese and greeted the exotic beauty.  
"Nihao Airen, I came for Mousse. He ran out this morning yelling about killing you. He was late so I started to worry about you two." Xian Pu was happy that her Airen was alright, not to mention that fool Mousse."(He's is going to get into some SERIOUS trouble one of these days.)"  
"You worry about Mousse? That's a new one." Ranma joked about it but he knew that Xian Pu cared for Mou Tsu in her own way."Here you go, take care of him."  
Xian Pu took over the still unconscious Amazon and was about to ask if Ranma wants to come over but Ranma was already walking away."Xian Pu… tell me, what is Mu Tsu to you?"  
"That is quite sudden Airen." She didn't know what to say, Mu Tsu is not a love interest to her. He isn't ugly by far… but she just can't look at him like a lover!  
"He is like a brother I never had. I befriended him when others wouldn't, he valued it by helping me anyway he could." Xian Pu had tears in her eyes as she remembered when they were balance training and she fell of from the high wooden post because of the suddenly strong wind. She would have broken a bone or two but Mu Tsu caught her. From that day on the two were always together when they could.  
"(Until it was my eight birth day and he confessed his love to me… to the ox we had in the garden! I never felt so ashamed or angry since then.)" The Amazon beauty face turned a slight shade red but looked on Ranma and the smile on his lips turned that slight shade of red into a full body blush.  
"Well see you later Xian Pu. We could meet later on sometimes." Xian Pu was startled by what happened, she knew that Ranma was powerful but to just suddenly jump FOUR houses away is new.  
"(Until now he could only do one house at best… I have to get Obaasama to start training me again.)" Xian Pu turned around and headed to her home with Mousse on her shoulder.

"(Why did I say that? I don' really care for what is going on between them.)" Ranma didn't know what to think about his words.  
"\You care for her a different way, just because you don't love a woman you CAN care for them.\"  
"(I don't need your advice on this.)"  
"\If you say so.\"

When he arrived the Tendo's were already having breakfast."Ara. Ranmakun."  
"Yo, sorry had to go out for a walk."  
"You were with those floozies again haven't you." Ranma didn't even say anything just sat down and focused on his meal.  
"\Ranma, I have a proposition for you.\" The ancient spirit suddenly spoke out to Ranma who almost dropped his chopsticks.  
"(What is it?)" Ranma knew that it must be important or Ranryu wouldn't even consider talking about it.  
"\I will start training you again, not only teaching techniques.\" The idea was appealing to the pigtailed fighter, after all Ranryu was old, so he should know some interesting trainings and techniques.  
"(When, will we start?)"  
"\When we reach a secluded place.\" Ranma didn't really understand, but if it will work then he won't complain.  
"Ranma are you here with us?" The well known voice of Kasumi broke Ranma out of there conversation with Ranryu.  
"What is it Kasumi?"  
"You seemed like you were in a trance or something like that." Kasumi's words didn't miss Nodoka's and Happosai's attention as both looked at Ranma.  
"Don't worry. I was just thinking of going on a training trip again." When Ranma said that Akane, Genma, Nodoka and Happosai stopped eating.  
"You truly are my son!" Genma started crying dramatically. Akane was fuming and ranting about cheating baka hentais and continued eating while glancing at Ranma with a killing intent.  
"(It is over, I don't care what she does anymore!)" Ranma did see this but didn't really cared about it.  
"But you just returned home and you already want to leave again?" Nodoka didn't know what to say, she had a feeling this had to do something with Ranryu but she didn't have any evidence on it.  
"Ranma it's good that you are eager to train but you must let your body rest as well not to mention..." Happosai while knew that this wasn't Ranma's idea and he just lied about it, had to make a way out for his apprentice.  
"Shiso is right Ranmakun, you should rest and get together with your fiancé!" Soun made a dramatic pose as he said that but a look from Happosai made him sit and shut up.  
"Ranma if you really want to train, I know a few good places in the neighbourhood." Happosai continued to speak after being interrupted by Soun who still shivered just from the old master's stare.  
"Sounds nice… I might check them out." After that little conversation the meal continued with out events but Nodoka still didn't want Ranma to leave even for a day… unless it was necessary.

After the meal Ranma went to the dojo to train, Nodoka wanted to speak with her son once again.  
When she reached the dojo she didn't hear any movement so she opened the door only to peek in there. In the centre of the dojo stood Ranma, shirtless and it looked like he got hit by an invisible opponent as he took a step backwards.  
When Nodoka entered Ranma fell to his knees and panted like an animal.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Hai, Okaasan. Just training with Ranryu… I feel like I could sleep for a whole week after this!"  
"Well he did say he wants to make you into a true warrior." While the any plan that included him was bad, this didn't sound that bad to Ranma, he might enjoy it in the end… that is if he SURVIVES until then.  
"\You will survive it, I will make sure of that.\" Suddenly the image of a maniacal Ranryu appeared in Ranma's head… he knew that only one word can describe how he felt."Kuso!"  
"Something is a problem?" Nodoka flinched a little worrying for her young one but what kind of mother wouldn't worry for there children?  
"Just tired, that's all." Ranma tried to stand up but when he did his legs gave out and he fell, Nodoka caught him and when she looked upon her son he was already in deep slumber.  
She moved Ranma onto his back and put his head on her lap, she chuckled as she remembered that in the past her child only went to sleep after she started to sing.  
"Oh well, I guess this way I can at least spend some time with him.

While to the outer world Ranma was sleeping soundly in the inside of his mind the harsh training continued. His training consisted of fighting against Ranryu who even though held back a lot, still landed hits like a it was a child play.  
"(Probably it is to him… no wonder I survived those trainings oyaji made me go through if Ranryu trained me like this in the past as well.)" Ranma was panting and could barely catch his breath as his trainer's fist raced towards him and barely had time to dodge it.  
"In the past I held back even more and it DID prove useful." The ancient spirit did a backspin towards his trainee and ended it with a sideway scissor kick that Ranma couldn't dodge and the kick caught him in the chest.  
"That should be enough for today." Ranryu just stretched and two benches appeared.  
"There is nothing better then to relax after a nice exercise." The ancient spirit then sat down on the bench and patted the bench before him to make Ranma sit down.  
"You were good, a little more training and you could easily knock out any persons light with a hit or two."  
"Nice to hear that."  
"Well I won't be bothering you today so rest until tomorrow."

When Ranma woke up it was already noon, his mother dozed off as well."(This is the first time I see her sleeping face.)" Ranma moved his head not to wake Nodoka, then picked her up and took her to there room.  
"Sleep well okaasan." Ranma closed the door and went down to check on the others in the house.  
"(Tendosan and oyaji is playing shogi again I bet, Nabiki is either in her room doing what ever she does or she is watching TV with Akane or Kasumi.)" He went down the stairs and went out to the garden.  
"Ranmakun, are you going somewhere?" Soun asked the pigtailed boy never looking away from the shogi board."Out to the garden or up to the roof."  
"I see, well then that sake has to wait."  
"/Troublesome/" Genma flips the sign not moving his eyes from the game."/There might be rain today so don't doze off up there./"  
"Sure." Not caring about what his oyaji said he jumped up to the roof. After a few hours of thinking, daydreaming he fell asleep.  
The Sun was already going down when he woke up.  
"I needed that." He stayed there for a while looking at the clouds in the dark sky. The streets were peaceful, but the residence of Nerima knew that it wouldn't last long.  
The rain started without any sigh and Ranma was drenched in a minute."Damn… it was a good day too." As the aquatransexual stood up on the roof and went inside of the house. After eating his dinner he went to take a bath then straight to bed.

The next morning he woke again before anyone else, he didn't mind it at least he had plenty of time to get ready for school.  
He didn't wait for Akane this time he went to school before Nabiki even. When he reached the gate Kuno wasn't there, one fight he could do without.  
"Maybe coming to school early isn't that bad." The day went away fast after that, Kuno tried to attack him in lunch time but Ranma just booted him to Nabiki's classroom. After school he ran into Ryoga and had a quick fight with him ending it with a knockout.  
"(Why is everything easy today?) Tadaima." He announced that he arrived 'home' and walked in to see Ryoga laying on the ground.  
"(Why is Ryoga here?) Yo Ryoga."  
"Get away from Ryogakun!" Akane's voice stopped him from waking up the fanged lost boy.  
"I just wanted to…"  
"Bully him again! He told me he had a fight with you today and lost. You always bully on him!"  
"He is the one who always challenges me you kawaikune otembo!" This reply didn't fit with Akane who became red and charged her mallet.  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" The mallet sent Ranma into the air and he was flying away from the Tendoko.

In another district Moroboshi Ataru didn't have the time of his life, he wasn't good at school, the neighbourhood would party if he would have died and everyday his own okaasan rants about why did she gave birth to him.  
"(Okay I'm not the best son, but to say it flat out like that.)" Ataru was probably the unluckiest person in the world. He didn't even noticed when three guy followed him. Ataru was only two streets away from home when he heard a voice from behind him.  
"Hey you. Give me all your money." He turned around and saw three guys wearing masks. The one with the Tengu mask took a step closer.  
"I said give me all your money!" He flipped his knife out. That was the sign for Ataru to run. In his hurry to lose the muggers he took a wrong turn and he ran into a dead end.  
"(Great. Just my luck.)"  
"I saw the guy running into this alley. Looks like the fool didn't know that it is a dead end." The voice of the guy with the Tengu mask was heard in the alley, and Ataru was praying for what ever Kami in they sky to save him.

Saotome Ranma was finally descending, if he had a watch he would say he was flying for TEN minutes!  
"(Akane REALLY broke her record this time.)" While ranting about unfairness, stupid Ryoga's and kawaikune irokegane otembos he saw that his landing spot will be the roof of a public bath.  
"With my luck the roof won't be able to sustain my landing and I will fall into the women part of the bath."  
"\You know… you COULD just slow down you descending.\"  
"(Can I do that?)"  
"\Try it and see.\" The all know 'I know something you don't' smile appeared on Ranryu's face, it made his host troubled. The idea of not having such an impact when landing, made Ranma try the flying technique. He felt the usual rush of power as the aura appeared around his body, the descending slowed down but he still couldn't float in the air, it was really taxing to boot.  
"(If I'm lucky I can hold out till I get near enough to the ground.)" Just thinking made him sweat while he was descending.  
When Ranma landed he felt like he just ran around the Jusenkyo valley and fought ALL of its inhabitants!  
"If I do this again today… I'm will kick the bucket!" Ranma was about to leave when he heard someone voice from the alley. He didn't really noticed it until someone started yelling.  
"You tried to run away from us now did you!? We just have to beat you up some then!" Ranma looked down from the side of the roof and saw three guys wearing masks and a fourth one who was trapped.Ú  
"(One thing for sure, I'm not in Nerima. There aren't much muggers there and those who are still active, only do it at night.)" When he saw that the guy with the tengu mask had a knife Ranma jumped from his spot. When Ranma usually does landing it can hardly be heard, but this time the raven haired boy made sure that they will hear him. The concrete cracked and dented under him, all four looked towards him.  
"Nani? Who are you?"  
"The one who will pound you,if you won't leave that guy alone now!" The raven haired fighter let some of his ki into his voice thus giving him an unearthly sound. The three masked muggers were shaking but the supposed leader the guy with the tengu mask tightened his grip on his knife and advanced towards Ranma.  
When the tengu masked guy slashed with his knife he aimed for the chest, Ranma only lifted his arm to block it.  
The surprise was when the knife broke in two, one part of it was on Ranma's arm slightly cut into his skin, the other was in the guys hands.  
After a big sweat drop the masked guy moved back and the raven haired fighter boosted his ki out of his body and the result was a crimson aura that looked like he was on fire.  
"ONI! Run!" The guy with the tengu mask ran away and the other two followed, Ataru Moroboshi who was still at the end of the alley didn't dare to move.  
The demon walked closer to him and he could swear his heart stopped pounding for a moment. The raven haired demon then looked into his eyes.  
"Are you alright?" The kind voice wasn't expected after the previous unearthly one. The demons eyes suddenly changed to dark blue orbs.

"Hai, please don't kill me onisama!" Ataru didn't know what happened but he didn't want to incur the wrath of someone so fearsome  
"Oni? That's a new." The demon started into a full hearted laugh then looked at him again.  
"Arigato I needed that laugh. I'm not an oni by the way, I'm just a human martial artist."  
"Really? I newer seen such things before, not even from martial artists!" Moroboshi Ataru didn't know what to say, if this was a demon and he wanted to trick him or is he really a human.  
"What's your name?" The brunet man asked the pigtailed fighter who looked at him like he had just grown a second head.  
"Ranma. Saotome Ranma, heir of the Musabetsu Kakotoryuu." While Ranma did give a formal  
"Wow, must be nice to become something heir.(At least HE has something to work for.)"  
"It's not like you think, because of being the heir to the school, I spent ten years of my life on a training trip." The two were in a uncomfortable silence until the raven haired fighter broke the silence.  
"What's your name? I told mine so I'm at a disadvantage here, not to mention I feel stupid addressing you as him or you."  
"Ataru, Moroboshi Ataru."  
"Well, I have to go so but I hope we will meet again." Ranma was thrilled that he had a normal friend out of school who even though had just seen what he is capable of still didn't run away.  
"Matta! Want to come over for dinner? It's the least." While Ataru wasn't the friendliest person in the world or the most charitable when he felt like he owned something to someone he will repay it in his own way.  
"(Well I should hurry home, but then again this guy just might run into someone else like those muggers) Fine but I won't stay long." The pigtailed fighter 'followed' Ataru towards his home but it was more like guarding him.

"Tadaima!"The brunet boy shouted to see if anyone is home when his mother came out from the kitchen.  
"Ataru where were you and… who is your friend?"  
"Had a little problem, three guys tried to rob me but Ranma helped me out." When Ataru finished his okaasan looked at Ranma, measuring him up if he looked capable of such act or not. When Ataru wasn't looking his okaasan measured Ranma up in a completely different way.  
"(This is getting REALLY irritating! I have enough trouble with women of MY age I don't need mature woman after me!)" While being a woman magnet wasn't bad, this was much for the young fighter.  
"\Believe me when I say that most guys would trade with you in a heart beat.\" The inner spirit either tried to comfort Ranma with his trouble or have his fun which ever he wanted his host couldn't tell.  
"Anyway I invited Ranma for dinner so I hope it isn't a problem." Ataru took of his shoes while waiting for a reply from his okasan.  
"How could it be? It is the least we can do for him. I will call you when the dinner is ready until then please entertain our guest."  
"Hai, come on Ranma we'll go up to my room." Ataru lead more likely pulled Ranma up to his room. In the young Moroboshi's room Ranma looked around and saw nothing out of ordinary, then wondered if this is what a real guys room should look like.  
"What's up Ranma? You look like your deep in your thoughts."  
"Nothing, just… I like your room." The young Saotome had a hard time trying not to say that this was the first time he was over at someone who isn't a martial artist.  
"Tell me about yourself Ataru."  
"Well I have my okasan and otousan, okasan always says that she shouldn't have given birth to me. Otousan always hides behind the newspaper when something should be done. I go to school like any other person." Ataru didn't know what Ranma wanted to know so he told general information about his life.  
"We hate the teachers with my friends… were trying to get some girls we can date, just trying to get through life." To the raven haired fighter this 'simple life' that Ataru described seemed like a dream he could never get. He didn't have problems with his current life, just sometimes getting a little peace and be normal seemed so nice.  
"Can you tell me about yourself Ranma?"  
"Sure, about what?"  
"Like the training trip you mentioned." As Ataru asked Ranma told the ten year trip, but left out things like the meeting with Ranryu, the Nekoken and Jusenkyo valley including it's denizens.  
"That's quite unbelievable… but from what I had seen today, I guess it isn't that unbelievable."  
"Dinner is ready!" Moroboshisan's voice was heard from outside, Ataru looked at his watch and saw that it was already five o'clock!  
"Wow, your story sure was long. Let's go down." The youngest Moroboshi lead the way for the young Saotome, when they were at the table, the head of the Moroboshi family was already sitting there while reading the newspaper.  
"Yo otousan. When did you get back?" Ataru haven't heard his fathers voice, maybe he came home when Ranma was telling his journey.  
"Not long ago a half an hour maybe. I see we have a guest, is he your classmate?" The question was asked more for the pigtailed fighter but before he could have spoken Ataru was already speaking.  
"No, Ranma saved me today from being robbed."  
"Really!? Then you may come over whenever you like. You might have a good effect on Ataru."  
"Anata, put down the paper, it's time to eat." Missis Moroboshi came in serving dinner and she too sat down. While the Moroboshi family was eating, Ranma had a hard time not to start eating like he usually does. When he picked up the chopsticks he felt nervous.  
"Ranmakun, you look tense. You haven't touched your food, is it not good?"  
"No, no, no that's not it. It's good." The pace that he was eating at didn't do good for his nerves.  
"By the way, Ranmakun, what is your family name? I don't think you had told us." Atarus otousan saved the young Saotome from the old foot in the mouth disease.  
"Saotome, Saotome Ranma." The pigtailed boy had a feeling that he might just have dug his own grave by giving out his full name.  
"Saotome… somehow it sounds familiar but I just can't remember." Ranma was ready for anything, he didn't know that here the news from Nerima are considered fabricated. That was until a particular family in Tomobiki was visited by a certain raven haired, pigtailed fighter and one of his teachers.  
"RANMA! Dokoniruda!?" Happosai bounded from roof to roof all the while stealing women's underwear. Huge drops of tears were falling from his eyes as he yelled with all his power for his lost apprentice, or it might be that in this neighbourhood there wasn't anyone who would dared to oppose him? Only he may know that.  
At the Moroboshi residence Ranma had a feeling of doom… and it was coming closer. He switched into his regular eating mode and his food was fast gone. Before anyone of the Moroboshis could say anything Ranma stood up and bowed before them.  
"Arigato, dinner was great but I have to hurry." When he was about to exit the room a voice could be heard from outside.  
"RANMAAAA! DOKUNIRODA?!" Happosai was on the Moroboshi's outer wall when he bellowed and didn't saw the flying shoe that hit him on his head.  
"URUSEI OJIJIJ!!" The raven haired martial artist bounced up to the wall earning a gasp from his hosts.  
"RANMAA! I finally found you!!" As he was sniffing he took out a pair of bras to wipe his eyes. Just as he finished he found out that everything was on top of it's head!  
"More like stealing panties again!" The young Saotome shook Happosai and a pile of women lingerie larger then the old man had fallen out of his clothes.  
"Give me back my beauties!" The old master was kicking and biting to get his apprentice to let him go.  
"Those are not yours! Not come one let's go home." Ranma finished the he let go of the old master who crawled up to his shoulder. To the shock of Tomobiki Ranma was going at full speed towards Nerima, which meant roof jumping over four buildings at once and running on the wall as well. In tomorrows paper there this was the headline 'Nerima influence', from that day Tomobiki didn't felt alone when it came to strangeness.  
"What were you doing there?" The old master asked while riding on Ranma's shoulder at this the pigtailed youth just increased his speed.  
"You mean the house or Tomobiki?" While he knew what the old man wanted to know he just felt like playing with the old man.  
"You know what I mean, now fess up or you might have to face my wrath." While this would strike fear into most people Ranma wasn't most people, he had someone FAR more fearsome inside him then what the old man could EVER become.  
"Nothing, Akane hit me and I landed here, saved that guy and he invited me for dinner." Happosai knew that the boy was telling the truth. The road back to Nerima was quiet and nothing happened, a little rain ruined the mood for the now redheaded youth now she had to watch when Happosai tried to be funny.

"Tadaima!" The redhead landed in the Tendo garden, it was nearly eight o'clock when she arrived at home.  
"Ara! Welcome Ranmakun, how was your day?" The eldest Tendo daughter's voice greeted the redhead martial artist. She moved into the living room where Nabiki sat watching the TV. When Ranma took notice of Nabiki's clothes there weren't her usual ones, a pair of short jeans and a lose tank top.  
"Strange, unusual even for me… too calm. No Ryoga or Mousse to charge at me. I wonder what's with them." He looked at the garden, wondering when will someone appear who is after him or his oyaji.  
"That will be five thousand yen." When she looked back Nabiki's hand was right before her and a grin on her lips.  
"Kusottare." Ranma took out her wallet and pulled out that five thousand yen she had left, information about those two might just be worth it."(I guess I have to eat at U-chan for a week or so.)"When Nabiki finished counting the money and putting it away she turned towards Ranma and pulled out her notes.  
"Let's see… Ryoga… Ryoga… about three hours or so he was seen in the North side of Nerima, then he ventured into Juuban two hours ago and the last time he was seen he was camping in the park an hours ago." Ranma then started counting and resulted in that sometimes tomorrow or tonight Ryoga will find the Tendoko.  
"What about Mousse?"  
"Not much, a wave of tourists invaded Nerima so he is working like a dog until they are gone."  
"(Well then he is off my back for a while.)" Ranma snickered as she imagined Mousse running up and down in the restaurant with the orders.  
"Having nice fantasies? Care to share them?" Nabiki felt like teasing the redhead next to her so she spoke in a seductive tone and combined it, also did she came close enough to violate private space and showing off some cleavage. While it DID have effect on Ranma, she used her last intact sentence before she started babbling.  
"These are mine so… you… uh." Ranma stood up and went straight to the bathroom to change and warm up before she catches a cold.  
"(Your just too easy Ranmakun.)" Nabiki still had that smile on her lips as she watched the young Saotome depart to the bathroom. When the pigtailed warrior emerged from the bath the house was quiet. While that wasn't strange now days, it still bothered him. Usually it meant trouble, especially if it concerned him. Since it was already late he went to bed earlier then he used to.

Ranma was fighting Ranryu again but this time he did better then before. Even the ancient spirit admitted that.  
"You became faster slightly and your better at dodging my rush attacks."  
"I told you I'm the best." Ranma felt his ego inflate as he got praised by the FAR older male, said man had a smile on his face as he once again dashed towards Ranma, the ground exploding where he stood when he dashed! His first attack was a punch that was aimed towards the pigtailed boys head, it was dodged but then the ancient spirit switched tactics, the hit was evaded but the kick that followed didn't, the kick got a clear excess to Ranma's side and giving a satisfactory bone breaking sound. The young trainee flew away and felt like his ribs and spinal cord was shattered, then after that suddenly like nothing happened he was fine again.  
"You're good enough to dodge the first… or is it that you got used to it that I attack with my fist more?"  
"Tell me again why beating me up is good for me again?!"  
"Other then training your body, making your pain threshold bigger and improving on your fighting style?" The answer why was formed as a question was enough for the young trainee and he couldn't argue.  
"All right the next training session I though of will increase your ki reserves. It will be easy.  
The first step is that you will learn how to erecting a ki barrier, the second step is you will hold it out as long as you can, the third is that I will do everything I can to take it down and hit you and your job will be to make sure I can't do that." While the idea was good somehow Ranma felt that he was screwed.  
"Look this is easier then fighting me. Now erect a barrier." Ranma felt power gathering around the ancient soul soon a transparent bubble like thing surrounded him.  
"For starters, you collect the amount of ki you want to make into a barrier. Then you push the ki out of your body, all the while be aware HOW big you stretch the barrier, if it is too big with and you only used a little amount of power then it won't do anything except waste your energy and maybe give you a plus second or two to move." The barrier seemed to fade away when he stretch the force field too far.  
"At best now it could only defend me from one physical attack. The other problem is that if you shrunk the barrier to much." The barrier shrunk around him and he tried to move but because of the size of the force field it was hard.  
"This way, it can hold for five times longer at least. The problem is that this way if the barrier IS breached then you won't have enough time nor range to act, your like a sitting duck." The energy was once again recollected and this time the barrier formed only in front of Ranryu.  
"This is the third form of the barrier I will show you. While it does save energy, if your opponent is fast that you're a sitting duck again since you can't just turn around with the force field, your back and sides are wide open for an attack." The barrier then disappeared, the ancient souls hands started to shine a little and as he moved his arm the barrier was pulled after it.  
"This is the hardest form of the barrier. While projecting your energy you can 'pull' it after your arms or legs, while it is good for defending from quick attacks, it won't do against something strong." The barrier disappeared and Ranma tried to copy the moves he just saw.  
Collecting the energy was okay, but projecting it like that was new. His body ached all over as he tried to do so, all he achieved was that the ki he collected went into his muscles.  
"Try to do it like when you do the _**Mouko Takabisha **_only this time the core of the blast will be your body and the radius of the orb is the shield." The words of Ranryu didn't find death ears, while Ranma tried to do so as he was instructed he just couldn't do it.  
After a half an hour of trying he achieved to make a small barrier around himself.  
"I never thought of this but this is hard."  
"This is still the learning, what will you say of it when it reaches the testing stage." Somehow the smile on the ancient spirits lips didn't appeal to Ranma as the idea of learning this technique did.

When Ranma woke up, he felt lucky the training ended. One more round fighting Ranryu and he might have not woken up anytime soon.  
"I have to ask him not to use blast attacks right in front of me. I can still feel where my skin was burned!" Ranma was a sore looser, that's why tries to win most of the time, cause he's a good winner.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Ranmakun, how did you sleep?" The young pigtailed man's thoughts were halted by the always cheerful Kasumi, Ranma looked around the living room and saw that everyone was down in a bad mood.  
"Ohayo Kasumi. Why is everyone so grim?"  
"Well there has been a little problem." Kasumi whispered the last words into Ranma's ear who still couldn't understand what was such a problem.  
"Breakfast is ready." Akane came out of the kitchen and Ranma was about to run FAR from Nerima... he never had seen the Musk kingdom and some why it sounds like a nice place to visit all of a sudden.  
"Ranma here is your share." Akane took a few steppes towards the pigtailed fighter who suddenly disappeared.  
"Umisenken?" Genma thought that the boy never wished to use it again… somehow it did seem useful for such moments."(I am truly a genius.)" The Saotome patriarch praised himself in his mind when he remembered something."(Matta… when someone uses the Umisenken then there isn't supposed to be a pulse of ki! What could have the boy done this time… wait he isn't here so that means that…)" And as the scenario registered in his mind he quickly used the Umisenken to get out of here before he gets to taste Akane's new receipt.

When Ranma appeared a hundred thirty nine meters high in the air, his first reaction was to scream when he looked down, the second was to think how the fuck DID he get up HERE!? The third one was to do something not to descend so fast. When he landed on a roof five minutes later he couldn't think of an explanation.  
"\Ranma I'm impressed… somehow you teleported away, you didn't even need my coaching to learn it.\" While the elder male like to fool around, in a situation like this Ranma couldn't seem to appreciate humor.  
"(Matta… does that means that I can teleport at will?!)" The training and combinations he could do with it had him salivate at the thought.  
"\Not sure about that, you should try to do it and if you can't do then I have to prioritize that it on the list that I have to teach you.\"  
"(What else do you want to teach me?) The mentioning a list of techniques unknown to him almost gave the young fighter a heart attack, there is nothing better then to use an old technique then learning a new one.  
"\The first will be how to speak telepathically, it's giving me a head ache that I have to read your mind then I have to use telepathy to reply.\" The reply wasn't what Ranma was waiting for but… heck! Telepathy doesn't sound so bad."(I could mess with oyaji a little!)" A smile appeared on Ranma's lips imagining a scared Genma running around from the voices in his head.  
"\I like the idea, but if I might have a suggestion when Genma is eating try to yell in his head to 'DON'T EAT ME!' that always scares the crap out of people.\" The idea was to the like of the young pigtailed man as he almost started into a laughter.  
"So where are we anyway?" Ranma asked more from himself then from anyone, he went to edge of the roof to look around.  
"(Not a really familiar neighbourhood… I wonder if Ryoga feels the same as I do now?)" His eyes stopped on a shop that had a large sign.  
"Yukichan's Ramen… never heard of it. Oh well, guess I have to ask an officer." What he didn't see was the people that gathered below him.  
"Look that boy is about to jump!"  
"We have to safe him!"  
When Ranma looked down he save a lot of people below him, okay he was at a top of a five floor house but come on that isn't that high. When he was about to jump to the next house looking for police booth he saw a blue uniform in the crowd.  
"Okay people don't worry we'll get him off there. Boy don't jump, the prime of your life is ahead of you, my colleagues will get you down from there in safety just don't move!" The officer was shouting something about getting down from the roof but because of the turmoil the chatter of the mob made he couldn't make out what the guy was saying.  
Ranma chose to go down and ask the officer and to the horror of the crowd he jumped. Screams echoed in the street as the pigtailed wonder came closer to the ground, those who has never been to Nerima had a heart attack when Ranma landed.  
"Ninmusan, can you please tell me where I am?" Ranma asked the office who was pale as the wall.  
"Tomobiki… ghostsan."  
"Can you please tell me which way is Nerima?" When the word Nerima left his lips the officer's colour returned."You're from Nerima?"  
"Hai." While being from Nerima isn't a big deal… not for Ranma that is, to these people if someone is from Nerima it equals strangeness!  
"Go five corners that way and turn to your right, the bus will take you home then."  
"Thank you." Ranma jumped over the crowd and started running in the directions that the officer gave him.

After a quick bus ride spent on the top of the vehicle he was now on a familiar ground. He dashed away like he didn't have a minute to spare towards his 'home'. On the way there he felt someone following him, he sent a wave of ki but he couldn't detect anyone. Maybe it was pure coincidence or fate that he stopped at a construction site and chose to go in. Ranma made sure that no one was in the soon to be finished building, he stopped moving.  
"I know you're out there, show yourself!" While the pigtailed boy wasn't afraid, he did felt tense when suddenly he felt a presence appear in the corner where the shadows accumulated. From the shadows a formless black thing walked out, it's red eyes looking menacingly at the pigtailed wonder. On the dark creatures 'face' a red line appeared, it must have been it's mouth as it turned into a smile that sent a shiver down on Ranma's spine.  
"(Ranryu, do you know what this thing is?)"  
"\A doppelganger… and if the power he gives off then he is one of the stronger ones.\" While usually the ancient spirit's 'voice' is calm, this time it sounded troubled.  
"You killed my loyal subordinate!" The doppelganger shrieked out, the voice almost bursting Ranma's eardrums in the process.  
"\Don't let him touch you! If he does then he can copy you completely! Techniques, experience, memories and fighting capacity as well!\" Ranryu feared the outcome if this doppelganger and Ranma were to clash, if his host would have been trained for another week he wouldn't have to worry about the pigtailed martial artist. The doppelganger mean while tapped into Ranma's shadow and the faceless creature took on Ranma's shape! Ranma had never seen such event, so he was clearly shocked, the only thing that was different was the red eyes and the slightly darker skin tone. The doppelganger lounged at Ranma who was still in the middle of discussing what to do barely dodge the swipe that cut through the concrete column.  
"\Looks like I overestimated it, if he can only do that AFTER taking your form then he is barely a middle class. You can take it out until you are serious.\" While the elder warriors words were good news Ranma still felt that this will be a hard fight. DoppelRanma attacked again this time lashing out with a spin kick that Ranma dodged easily and grabbed the impersonators leg.  
"Unhand me!" DoppelRanma yelled and used the chance that the side of the pigtailed boy was unguarded. The copy's left leg smashed into Ranma's side earning a grunt of pain from him, but he wasn't someone who would give up that easily. Ranma grabbed pulled the still trapped leg bringing it's owner closer and he moved in for a punch that connected with the face of DoppelRanma.  
"How, can it be?! I copied him perfectly!!" The copy yelled out of frustration and anger towards the original Ranma, who didn't understand what was going on.  
"\Looks like he still didn't realise that you're a ki user, now he is as strong as you are without ki enhancements!\" These words made Ranma smirk, even if it will feel strange for beating himself. Ranma moved in for an attack, ducking under a kick that broke the brick wall and gave his upward hit a boost whit a jump. The copy was blown through the ceiling but he didn't return and after waiting for a half minute Ranma went after his copy. The second floor was full with paint buckets, luckily they weren't open… if his favourite silk shirt got paint on it then he might as well throw it out! After snapping from the cleanliness moment he sent out a wave of ki but once again there wasn't a result, not to mention there wasn't a hole in the ceiling on this floor.  
"(Where could Doppel go?)" While he might not sense him with his ki sensor he CLEARLY couldn't see it around here.  
"\Watch it Ranma! Doppelgangers are sneaky and like to attack from behind if they feel cornered.\" Ranryu's advice came in handy as Ranma felt an attack from behind himself. Feeling an attack and evading it is COMPLETELY different so the pigtailed boy now knew how it feels if you are hit in the side by a steel pipe. His side was throbbing from the pain but he now knew where his opponent was and could do the correct evasive movements. After dodging six swings that was aimed for his head or his shoulders he jumped upwards to evade a thrust towards his stomach and launched himself from the ceiling towards his opponent. Doppel didn't have a chance to react as his original's heel connected with the top of his head planting him head first into the ground. Before he could think that the fight was over the doppelganger grabbed him by the leg and threw him away and through three walls before Ranma finally stopped and way lying on the floor.  
"Looks like he realised I'm a ki user." The pigtailed boy mumbled to himself as he stood up, it was quite a throw and he was still dizzy. Doppel-Ranma used that to his advantage an melded into the shadows to travel faster to his counterpart who was still trying to get the dizzy feeling away.  
"DIE!" The doppelganger cried out as he tapped into his body's full potential and enhanced it with his ki. A flurry of punches connected Ranma before it continued with legs, the good thing was that it somehow removed the dizziness and now he could retaliate. Ranma dodged the rest of the kicks before turning up the gear in speed for a payback. The pigtailed fighter's hands blurred and he was countering the kicks he got and used his legs to score hits.  
The two traded blows while barely moving an inch when the pigtailed boy cried out."_**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_" The golden ki blast surprised his copy who didn't know what to do as the blast connected with his chest. The explosion separated the two fighters only for a minute then the two started at it this time the fight turned into a chase as they moved between floors.  
Doppel-Ranma had an advantage over his original since he could just melt into the shadows for a quick escape or to gain a new angle to attack from. The previous ki blast didn't do enough damage to slow him but it still stung on his skin and the feeling of repaying that little favour was about to happen. Ranma bounced from wall to wall as he attacked his copy that either dodged or blocked the attack, only a few of his hits actually connected didn't do much damage since his target moved with the attack absorbing most of the hit.  
When the pigtailed boy pushed back his scaffolding, Doppel-Ranma escaped into the shadows from an axe kick and appeared behind Ranma who couldn't move out of the crimson ki blast's way.  
Ranma was pushed back by the blast towards a pipe that would make pierce him through if he didn't move!"_**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_" He cried out once again and shot the ki blast under him, the explosion propelling him upwards.  
The explosion made a thick cloud of dust, Ranma could barely see where he was when he realised he was lying on the scaffolding one floor higher. His copy wasn't anywhere where he could see him.  
"(Kuso… I'm getting tired, this guy is strong, he uses my movements as a faint and uses his own to attack!)" When he tried to sit up pain shot through his chest.  
"(One of my ribs… must have broken it.)" He wanted to rest a little bit more but the sound of footsteps ruled it out. The copy Ranma was walking up on the stairs smirking to himself.  
"In the end the original wasn't better then the copy." Doppel-Ranma looked at Ranma then at there surrounding until his eyes caught something of his interest and he slowly moved into the next room.  
The Saotome heir stood using the pain as a motivator to fight. When he looked up he saw that his copy came out with a hammer that was used to break walls down!  
"(If he gets a hit with that I'm a goner!)" Since his opponent had a weapon that increased his attacking range the young Saotome felt like he should get a weapon too. Then his eyes caught a crate of steel pipes in the corner. While he thought as weapons as unnecessary and useless, now was the time when one would be appreciated.  
He dived under the sledgehammer and ran beside the crate, grabbed two pipes and faced his opponent.  
"This will be fun. Show me the power that destroyed my subordinate." Doppel-Ranma attacked with the sledgehammer again, Ranma stepped left and catapulted towards his copy that couldn't do anything as his original's assault began.  
Pipe hitting flesh and screams of pain could be heard in the neighbourhood, after breaking his copy's left arm with a hit from the pipe he continued with a hit to the jaw that broke it, then a kick to the back of his head that made him stumble forward, the finishing move was when his right leg broke. A sickening crunch was the way the bone made sure that everyone knew it broke. The doppelganger fell to the floor and his head met the ground, from his mouth blood started to flow as pain was the only thing it felt.

"\Now finish it!\" Ranryu yelled at his host who just looked at the lying doppelganger.  
"(Nani?!)" Ranma didn't understand what his friend wanted from him, he couldn't have meant to kill it!?  
"\Pierce it through with the pipe!\"  
"(I won't! It can barely move, fighting is out of the question.)" Ranma finished then saw as the doppelganger melted into the shadows and emerged as new without the wounds!  
"NANI!?" His reaction while understandable gave the doppelganger the time to grab the sledgehammer attack. The pigtailed boy couldn't move out of the hammers way as he barely understood what happened to the wounds he inflicted on his copy. The hammer hit him in the side, making him fly into the next room, blood pouring out of his mouth. His side was burning from pain, even with using his ki to numb it and start the healing process it was barely bearable.  
"(Bakkana! How did this happen?! Can a broken bone mend this fast!?)"  
"\He just borrowed your body, making it yield with braking bones is quite a feet. I told you to strike it down! This is an opponent who won't stop until either YOU or HE dies!\" Ranryu's voice sounded angry in his host's head, maybe he should have listened, maybe he should have killed it… but a martial artist doesn't kills!  
"\ Then what about Saffron, you killed him to protect someone important to you. Now you are in need of protection and you won't do what is needed!\"  
"(I'm a martial artist! I'm not a killer!)" Ranma felt lost, he did kill once in the past. Does he still have the RIGHT to call himself a martial artist!? Memories of Saffron's end flooded him as he heard his last scream before turning into an egg. Sorrow invaded his heart as the doppelganger laughed at him, a maniac grin appeared on his face as he slowly came towards the pigtailed boy.  
"(Do I deserve death? Should I have left Akane like that I wouldn't forgive myself knowing I never tried to help!)" Memories of Akane being abducted flashed in his mind, her being almost cursed and almost dying on him. The copy Ranma was right in front of him his arms high above his head ready to give the final strike, maybe it was survival instincts but Ranma kicked his copy in the groin who keeled from the sudden strike. That didn't last long as it once again melded into the shadows and grabbed Ranma by his throat and started pummelling him. Blood flew out of the young man's mouth who couldn't register every blow but he knew that he had to have an interior bleeding or numerous broken bones. After that the doppelganger smashed him to the ground that broke under them, by luck or misfortune they were right above the hole that the doppelganger made when Ranma hit him upwards. The doppelganger landed on the second floor while the pigtailed fighter crashed to the ground floor. His body aching from pain he wanted to either die or faint just to make the pain end.  
"(Okaasan, Oyaji, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Tendosan, Ryoga, Mu Tsu, Ku Lon, Xian Pu, Uchan, Happosai… even the Kunos… gomennasai minna.)" He felt his consciousness fade as he listed the people dear to him.  
"(What will they do when I die?)" He imagined that the Tendo girls finally hooked up with the men meant for them, living happily there life. Ryoga and Akari living together raising pigs, Ukyo becoming a successful business woman, Mu Tsu and Xian Pu finding there pares and returning to there village raising there children, Ku Lon playing and training with her great-great-great-grandchildren and the old master living the rest of his life happily with the Saotome family. The Kuno's getting over there lunacy and reaching a high status in life through connections, work and money. Then he saw an image of Akane crying, soon it was followed with his everyone looking sad and empty while crying. The doppelganger had enough of this mortal that will either make him crazy or will kill him by LUCK! So now he stood at the mouth of the hole, having a clear view on his opponent as he lifted the sledge hammer and was about to throw it at him with all his power.  
"I CANT LEAVE THEM! I CAN'T DIE YET!" Ranma yelled out and soon felt power returning to his body, a dark power that invaded his mind, ripping at his body for release all the while. His scream was followed with a flash of light and column of energy erupted out of his body, destroying EVERYTHING that got caught in it! The doppelganger didn't even understood when he died, it's body evaporating. His last memory before the soothing of unconsciousness embraced him was the blue sky.

He found himself lying on a sofa in Ranryu's 'realm'.  
"Woke up sleeping beauty? I thought you'll never wake up." The soothing voice of his master echoed in his head, a great headache conjuring in Ranma's head.  
"You have something to explain." The young man wasn't sure if demanding answers was the best way but it was the fastest.  
"I thought you will say that. Here is the short version, you tapped into my power source and used a bit of it. Good thing I made sure your body is tough enough or you might have imploded. Not a pretty death if you ask me." The words implode and death wasn't the words what the young boy wanted to hear in the near future.  
"Anything else you might like to know?"  
"When did you become an evil killing machine?" Ranma felt betrayed, he thought he knew Ranryu well enough and yet only now he sees his true face. His words seemed to shock the older man who looked at him before a smile appeared on his lips.  
"Ruthless, merciless and cruel would have been the words I have used but I guess evil suffices." His calm tone froze the blood in Ranma, he thought he could get a reaction out of him, but instead he didn't even care about his statement!  
"Tell me then, is it evil if you kill to survive... because if it is then the people who survived a war are also evil. That means that you are also evil, you killed before to make sure the one precious to you will survive." The words of the ancient spirit caused turmoil in Ranma's head, while Ranryu spoke the truth, he couldn't accept the idea.  
"No… I, I'm not a killer like you!"  
"Don't you think highly of yourself? Something isn't right with your view on reality." The ancient spirits voice changed from his calm one to a slightly angry tone. When Ranma was about to reply images of Ranryu slaying a multi limbed beast and villagers thanking him.  
"What was that?" The sudden memory gain hindered Ranma and had hard time breathing.  
"I had to slay the Murion or the people in the village would have suffered even longer."  
"You could have just subdued it!"  
"Yeah right. That creature would just return later and would have continued to feast upon the people there." Images showing how the Murion suckled on its prey until the flesh came off of his body and the man being eaten alive and died a painful death. Ranma could barely move from the power the memories, feelings of anger and sorrow invaded him. Then images of the village he saved not long ago the people there attacking the still young Ranryu who didn't even cared about the rocks being thrown at him.  
"What happened?"  
"The mate of the Murion came and continued where it was halted, the villagers accused me of knowing that there was another Murion and I wanted the village to suffer from its wrath." Ranryu's voice once again returned to the calm tone but Ranma felt a slight anger in it.  
"What happened then?" Fearing what the answer could do to him Ranma still asked giving in to his curiosity and suddenly images flashed in his head.

**Flashback**

The villagers circled around Ranryu and were armed with what ever sharp tool they could find. Suddenly a young villager ran next to him and stabbed a pitchfork through Ranryu's body, aside from the flow of blood the young boy earned a painful grunt from his target that just stood there looking at the people with empty eyes. An older man then stabbed forward with a lance and the tip of the lance went through the ancient spirits left chest, piecing through his lungs and heart. The people were cheering for his death and still throwing stones and what ever they could. Ranryu grabbed the man's lance and pulled it out of his body then lifted him up by the lance high into the air then grabbed the young man by the throat and threw them away like they were a piece of trash. Blood tainted the ground as his damaged heart still pumped the red vitae the villagers looked petrified before the sight until the Murion appeared and most of the people fled back into there homes.  
The Murion crushed people under its foot, smashing buildings and villagers with its huge arms these were the luckier people. Those who weren't killed instantly were eaten alive, Ranryu was about to leave when a blonde woman ran to him.  
"You brought this onto our village it's your responsibility to get rid of it!" Ranryu looked at the woman before pushing her away so that the Murion wouldn't crush her. The ancient spirit looked at the Murion and with stomp the ground started to tremor. The quakes sent the survivors into frenzy as the Murion fell forward as the ground open under it. From the cracks rock spires burst forth piercing the creature in numerous vital and non vital points, its black blood tinting and seeping into the ground. The villagers seeing this didn't know what to do, until the village elder came out to speak.  
"We are in your dept for your help stranger, but for the village I ask you to leave and never to return."

**End of flashback **

Ranma couldn't believe what he just saw… those people attacked him and yet he still helped them when it would have been fair from his side to leave them! Before Ranma could even say any word of apologies for misjudging the ancient will Ranryu looked away.  
"They weren't the only one Ranma, I had seen more then you could even believe. I had killed for others people and for my selfish gains. I had helped those who needed it but destroyed those who stood in my way." His words shook Ranma to the core as he started seeing the truth behind his intentions, his reasons.  
"Ranryu… you're…"  
"I have reasons for acting as I have and you should not judge me or anyone else by one act." The last thing Ranma had seen before the blinding light appeared was Ranryu's angry face and retreating form.

Ranma woke up from in a bed sweating like he ran twenty marathons in an oven and won all of them. His mind was still racing like a engine and the pounding in his head subsided as after he gotten his breathing back to normal. Then that he was in a bed popped into his head, he was at a construction site! How did he get here!? When the young fighter took a closer look he was in the Nerima Hospital.  
"Ara you're awake." An unknown female voice was heard from the door and Ranma looked there his defence instincts kicking in. A pretty auburn hair coloured nurse came in, she was between her twenties and thirties by how she looked like.  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Hai, gomen. I just wondered, how I got here."  
"Five days ago there was a call from the construction site only an hour away that they found a wounded boy." Ranma's cheeks almost turned red when he remembered the damage his fight did to the building site.  
"Well since you are up I can call a doctor to check on you after that I'll bring you something to eat and you can call someone to pick you up later." The kind nurse said to the pigtailed boy and showed a smile that moved Ranma's heart.  
"I was out for five days! Man… if oyaji hear of this I'll have to bear with his ranting." His words did spark interest in the nurse as her chocolate eyes locked on his cobalt ones.  
"By the way are you a martial artist by any chance?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ranma wasn't sure if everything will be okay if he does gives away this information but a nurse is almost a doctor right?  
"That would answer why the normal needles broke, when we tried to take a blood sample from you." The nurse had a smile on her lips and a short laugh escaped from her and the pigtailed boy's cheeks flushed slightly red. After the doctor check Ranma out he clapped his hands and with a bright smile looked at the young man.  
"Well Ranma, healing numerous broken bones, interior wounds in a matter of days is tremendous. Your as healthy as one could be… except that you should be ready that your side might hurt if you strain it. Now I'll go and make sure your family is informed that you are healthy." The kind doctor left the room and started to whistle as he went down the corridor. The nurse then gave Ranma back his old clothes.  
"My clothes… but…" When he looked on himself he had one of those hospital gowns on him, while it was comfy he would rather be in his old clothes. The nurse went out of the room and Ranma started changing.  
"Matta you can't go in there yet!" The nurses voice was heard from outside as the door burst open and Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Nodoka, Xian Pu and Ukyo got a full view in Ranma in all his naked glory. Maybe it was the effect of Ranryu or that he just didn't mind that there were someone else in the room while he was changing but he didn't panicked and just pulled on his boxers and continued to dress as most of the girls face turned red, the comments about the view couldn't stay unspoken.  
"Baka hentai! We were all worrying about you and here you are buck naked!" Akane was either angry or happy since her face said that she was thrilled that the pigtailed fighter was alright, but her words spoke differently.  
"Ara, Ranmakun you should watch out when you're changing clothes." Kasumi had turned a slightly red but that was because she was embarrassed about the situation. Not that she didn't like what she had seen, but Ranma was too young for her.  
"Ranmakun you know I could make a fortune if you would pose for a few shots like that." Nabiki tried to act as usual but she didn't know to chose to laugh at the Ranma for being so unlucky or to enjoy the free show she just got, that idea about doing photos about a nude or semi nude male Ranma might not be such a stupid idea after all.  
"Airen shouldn't be showing his body to any women but Amazon wife." Shampoo went next to Ranma and hugged him, which made putting on his shirt a little problem but after Shampoo let him go it wasn't a problem anymore.  
"Ranchan, I shouldn't have seen that till the wedding night." Ukyo turned red, mostly because she didn't know how else to respond and that she like what she had seen.  
"WAI! My boy is so manly!" Nodoka pulled her victory fans out of nothing as she felt proud of her son capturing so much female hearts. Ranma on the other hand just wanted to get home and see if changes happened while he wasn't there.

In the realm of the ancient spirit Kuroi Ranryu wasn't too pleased with the events that occurred.  
"Ranma will die if he continues to do so as he does. Maybe it was a fortune in disguise when that doppelganger, if this keeps up I just might be able to open his eyes in time…" After getting away from the idea of his chosen one's death the ancient spirit closed his eyes and merged into the shadows to continue scheming.

Author: I hope this chapter satisfies the readers and I here now ask every one who reads these lines to forgive me. I originally planned to update on the seventh of August since it was my birthday so I thought that I would surprise the dear readers but I just couldn't come up with anything that would fit into the story line. It's the end of the summer, and my final year in secondary school starts, so I might have only a little time to write the next chapter besides hitting the books.  
I don't know when will I be able to update, if I can I will as soon as I can. Until next time, have fun in school and try to enjoy it.


	9. Part 8: Blow me away

Author: Another update, another step forward in the story. I enjoyed making it and hopefully the readers will enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: **I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**Time Lines  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi

Urusei Yatsura: Two and a half weak BEFORE the start of Urusei Yatsura(In the previous chapter I wrote a month, but since then some days have passed.)

The story is based on the happenings in the mangas! Events/adventures from the movies, animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_Attack/ Technique  
_„[U-chans]"_Signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

Part 8: Blow me away

Coming home from the hospital after being unconscious for five days the young Saotome didn't know what to accept from his life. Troubled in his life, he went where no one bothers him: the roof of the Tendo dojo.  
"It's so hard to believe… only three years ago I was just a regular seventeen year old martial artist. My only problem was to get food and a roof above my head… since coming to Nerima I gained unwanted fiancées and enemies." The summary of his life didn't end well for the young Saotome, all of his problems that came into his life started when he entered Nerima ward.  
"I had to fight enemies no other dared, fought against the Musk prince Herb, defeated Saffron the Phoenix god… and just a few days ago I had to fight my replica!" Ranma wanted to cry at how bad his life was but somehow he couldn't, somehow the insanity that surrounded him become an everyday thing. Normal that he went flying across the town and then survive the landing, an every day event that someone tries to take his life!  
"\Would you please stop the drama?\" The voice of the ancient spirit echoed in Ranma's head, others would think they were insane but Ranma already knew the owner of the voice.  
"(Ranryu about the other day… I didn't mean to say that.)" While the young fighter thought that his view of the world isn't the best it is practiacal enough to survive with it. Since his talk with his 'mentor' he looked at the world slight differently.  
"The world isn't black or white, while it would be good to be that way in reality it is only the shades of grey." A wise sentence left his mouth as he was waiting for an answer from the guest spirit.  
"\I forgive you but only because you see clearer now. Believe me when I say that most of the times people have reasons for doing things.\" Ranryu felt proud at his host, while he would have liked that if Ranma's ideals would be the general one, he already faced the world and had seen how it goes.

After the little talk Ranryu didn't bothered his host, just appeared at night to continue the training and even then he barely spoke a word.  
The first thing Ranryu teached to the pigtailed fighter was telepathy, it was hard to learn and not many could master it even from scrolls that described the learning process! Ranma learned it in a matter of days since there was someone who already knew how to do it.  
"Ranma you have to FEEL your thoughts. Clear your mind of anything else but what you want to tell."  
"(This still sounds like a line from a cheesy kung fu movie…)" The young Saotome wasn't sure about this but if his 'mentor' learned it this way then he could as well.  
After many tries the young pigtailed fighter finally cleansed his mind and only the though he wanted to say was in his mind.  
Remembering the previous training Ranma tried to send the 'message' but he just couldn't transfer the thought no matter how hard he tried.  
"Try to make a channel for the message to travel in. When you get the hang of it you should be able to do it with numerous people within an instant." The ancient spirit gave an advice to his young host who continued to learn this useful technique.  
"(Wonder what happens, if I envelope the message with my ki?)" Ranma conjured some of his ki and as he planed tried to surround the message with ki.  
"(He is about to learn it, he did found the easier way but it will take more to speak with someone that way. Let's see how Ranma solves this.)" A smile appeared on Ranryu's lips at observing his host's creativity.  
After enveloping the message Ranma tried to form the channel, but no matter how much effort he put into it he could make the channel and send the message at the same time.  
"(Matta… maybe because of the ki, the channel can't send the message. I COULD empower the channel with ki or better make it out of ki!)" The young fighter didn't know where the idea came from but he was lucky to think of it. Ranma forced his ki into his mind and made a channel between Ranryu's mind and his, the finishing move was to send the message.  
"AAAH!" The elder male suddenly yelled out fell to the floor and grabbed his head with his hands, Ranma didn't know what happened but it didn't look good.  
"Ranryu are you alright?!"  
"I think my brain exploded... I'll survive. Next time: DON'T use that much energy alright? It sounded like my head was stuck into a metal urn and someone used a fog horn in there while banging on that shit!"  
The young Saotome didn't know to laugh while hitting the ground or face fault, so he did both at once to the dismay of the elder male who couldn't do anything against the mother of all sweat drops that conjured.  
After Ranma stopped and calmed down he faced Ranryu who was looking straight at him, his amber eyes burning into his own greyish blue. The young fighter would have felt violated if anyone else would have looked at him like that… not that he didn't now but he knew that his mentor was thinking or observing him.  
"What are you planning on?"  
"Not much, thinking about what to teach you next… but for now the techniques you learned will be adequate." The young fighter waited praise or a compliment but neither came, he just got rated into average.  
"I won't teach you today anymore. I'll need some time to think and you need to rest."  
"How long will you be away?"  
"Don't know… an hour or two perhaps. Depends on how quick I can come up with an idea." Before Ranma could say anything else he found himself in his bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Great."

"Ranma-kun you should hurry or you will be late from school." The beautiful and serene voice of the eldest Tendo daughter caught the young Saotome's attention who was in the middle of sparring with his father.  
"You're too careless!" The Saotome patriarch cried out and tried to strike his son who was currently looking towards Kasumi. His fist aimed for his son's chin with just enough power to land the boy in the koi pond.  
Said boy just turned in three hundred sixty degrees while lifting his right leg next to his head. His father couldn't move in time as Ranma's heel connected with his fist and the older martial artist lost his balance. Before he could have corrected himself, his arm was grabbed by his son and Saotome Genma was thrown towards the pond and landed in the middle of the pond.  
"Maybe I overdid there… nah." With a little smile on his lips Ranma walked towards Kasumi who smiled at him before walking to the kitchen.

When Ranma arrived to school grounds he felt calm, somehow the sight of the educational establishment felt different than a few months ago. Back in those days he didn't wanted to come here, only enemies and trouble greeted him.  
"It's still the same… yet somehow I think of this place differently." Unknown to Ranma he wasn't alone as he thought.  
Spotting his class, he jumped up to the window.  
"…now everyone turn your textbook on page fifty." When Ninomiya Hinako sensei finished she heard someone knocking.  
"Come in." The young girl turned her head towards the door but no one came in. Then she heard the knocking again and then realised where it came from. She walked over to the window and opened it, most students in the class didn't know why did she open the window.  
"What is your excuse for being late Saotome-san?" Hinako asked Ranma who just stepped into the class.  
"Family matters." While his answer was easy to understand the young teacher wasn't sure if she should accept it.  
"Fine, Saotome-san this time I let it slide." Ninomiya Hinako pulled her hand out of her pockets and resumed teaching. All the while Ranma got glares from the students who arrived late and got sucked dry by Hinako.  
"\Ranryu do you think we could help her?\" The pigtailed martial artist asked his inner mentor who didn't answer for a few minute.  
"\Is solving her problem that necessary for you?\" While said inner mentor probably knew a way or two to help the young teacher he did sound a bit annoyed.  
"\Something troubling you?\"  
"\The past only, a shame I can't change on it without destroying the present. Not that it would be such a big loss.\" An evil smile appeared on the imaginary face of the elder male. It sent a slight shiver down his host's spine.  
"\You know… when you're talking like that, it's quite creepy.\"  
"\I like to be praised so don't stop now.\" Ranryu was laying on his stomach legs held in the air his head supported by his hands and a smile adored his face that confused his host.  
"(What is with him today? And what is this feeling I just had when I saw his expression?!)"  
"\Ranma, are you suddenly turning into a hadema? I don't mind by the way after all I have all the time I need and let's just say I tried out a lot.\" The smile that adorned the handsome face of Ranryu turned slightly lecherous and wicked as he finished.  
"\Don't even THINK about going there!\"  
"\You are no fun. I can't even tease you without you taking it seriously.\" With a wink he disappeared and the young pigtailed fighter didn't know how to take this new flood of information.  
"I'm completely lost." Ranma didn't realise that he was talking out loud.  
"Do you want me to explain it again Ranma-kun?"Hinako surprised Ranma who didn't know where he was for a moment before rubbing the back of his head and started taking notes.

"Finally, school is over for today. Can't wait to get home and…"The young pigtailed fighter just changed his shoes and started planning for the rest of the day.  
"Study for a change!" The voice of the youngest Tendo boomed from behind Ranma who was deep in mind and didn't realise that Akane was behind him until he heard her voice. The result of it was Ranma jumped upwards and his head had a painful meeting with the ceiling.  
"KUSO…" Ranma could spat a normal sentence as he rubbed away the pain in his head. Akane on the other hand didn't know what to do. It was rare that someone surprises Ranma, it is even more rarer if it is her!  
"So Ranma will you learn today?" Akane tried to act sweet maybe then she could lure Ranma back to being normal.  
"Sure, sure… it still hurts." Ranma would give anything if the pounding in his head would go away even to sit down and learn quantum physics while eating Akane's cooking.  
"You deserve it for being lazy." The young Tendo showed a face that spoke about her victory and then helped her fiancé on to his legs.

"(Who would have guessed that I can have a conversation with Akane without her sending my flying?)"  
Those thoughts ran through the young pigtailed fighter's mind when he arrived at the Tendo home. After greeting Kasumi and putting down his stuff he went to see what was happening in the house. When he walked into the living room the fathers were playing go this time a change and drinking tea. Spotting the newspaper next to Soun he went to pick it up. Ranma wasn't very interested in the newspaper but he still checked it out from time to time.  
"(Let's see... famine...war... sports... ah! Weather... the rest of the week seems to be clear enough, rain could appear at the weekend.)" The young Saotome almost thanked his luck before seemingly out of nowhere cold water found him in the form of a sprinkler.  
"Since WHEN did this house have a sprinkler?!" The now female Ranma looked pissed off before turning towards the fathers where trying to sneak away with the board game.  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
After the cursed aqua-transsexual ended her chase and returned home it was already night.  
"What a rotten way to end a good day. After the sprinkler got me, I ran into Kuno who tried to grope me again. Then Gosenkugi came with his voodoo and out of nothing Pantsuto Taro crashed in yelling that it's MY fault that he couldn't succeed in changing his name!" The still female Ranma went into the furo after getting undressed.  
"(I wonder what causes this randomness in my life.)" As the young redhead lingered on the idea for a moment before she started to clean herself.  
"\You had fun when you fought those fools did you not?\" Ranryu spoke to the young fighter who was ready to get into the furo.  
"\Point taken but still coming out of nothing and blaming me with almost EVERYTHING is getting REALLY old!\" Ranma enjoys fighting a lot but now days it's getting boring, especially that his opponents aren't that strong.  
"(Just when did I get this strong? A few weeks ago I couldn't take Pantsuto Taro on by sheer power. Maybe the training really pays off.)"  
Unknown to the young pigtailed fighter, outside of the Tendo compound a lone soul stood waiting.  
"Enjoy your life till you can, tonight will be your last day alive!" The figure had a smile on his lips before he vanished into the night.

Saotome Ranma was deep in slumber at least that was one thought if they looked at him but in reality he was once again training with his inner mentor who didn't know the word mercy. Not far from the young fighter slept Saotome Genma next to his wife Nodoka.  
Neither of the three felt when someone entered through the window. The person had a black bodysuit and a black mask on it masking his features.  
"Enjoy your dream, you won't wake from it!" The person whispered to himself before pulling out a knife from his shirt.  
Before he could have stabbed the sleeping martial artist his hand was grabbed and the invader was thrown across the room.  
"I can't believe I can't even sleep without someone trying to kill me." Ranma sat up holding his head with his right hand while looking straight at the assassin. The moon light illuminated him and just for a moment the attacker saw a ghost like person behind Ranma with an enigmatic smile.  
"(Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that bag of chips and drank that bottle of beer after taking that painkiller...)" The attacker shock his head before he targeted the pigtailed boy once again this time he aimed at the chest.  
"Would you leave so I could continue to sleep or would you like to finish this?" Ranma got his answer fast because his attacker threw his dagger at the pigtailed fighter who caught it only an inch away from his head.  
"DIE!" The ninja attacked with his kodachi at the back of his target. The blade would pierce through the skin and muscle, puncturing the heart and lung. It is a fatal wound and would kill Ranma if he would have stayed there. Once the unknown attacker moved behind him he rolled forwards and bolted outside through the window.  
"NANI!?" Said assassin was shocked that his target wasn't there he was supposed to be and looked around when he saw the smiling boy standing outside.  
"What is that ruckus? NANI!?" Genma woke up by the noise and saw the blade of the kodachi was deep into his son's futon! The attacker didn't care about the Saotome elder and bolted towards his target who dashed towards the dojo.  
"(I'm the one who is on familiar grounds. I have the advantage here.)" Ranma laughed inside as he looked back to see his attacker losing balance on the loosened roof tile.  
Mean while the residence of the house had also woken up, Nabiki was questioning Genma of what happened before going inside the guest room to check it out.  
"Whoever is here, that person is serious about killing Ranma-kun." Nabiki saw the hole that blade made in the floor.  
"Who could be after Ranma-kun's life?" Dear Kasumi couldn't believe someone tried such shameful act as to kill a person. While the people could list a few people who did, they some why couldn't say it out.  
"Whatever is the reason we must find Ranma before he is harmed!" Soun stood dramatically before realising that HE might get in danger as well. Before anyone could have said anything yelling and noise of fighting could be heard from the dojo.  
"Let's hurry!" Nodoka gripped her blade and ran towards the dojo.

Only moments after leaving his room, Ranma led his attacker into the dojo. Said attacker was right behind Ranma and readied his throwing daggers.  
"Come on. We can fight here all we want." Ranma taunted his opponent and took up his usual starting pose.  
"Nice to know that but this place will still be your grave!" With that he threw the daggers at Ranma who either dodged them or grabbed them.  
The two ran, clashed and traded blows before the attacker landed a hit cutting Ranma's chest. The two separated when Ranma kicked the ninja in the gut and kicked him into the other corner.  
"(Those are sharp weapons... it barely touched my clothes! I better watch it.)" The bleeding wound brought out a laugh out of the assassin which made Ranma took this fight a hundred percent seriously.  
With out a sign Ranma let his aura free and the only thing his attacker saw was a blue coloured meteor flying towards him before the pain registered in his mind.  
The attack was quickly over, a few hundred punches to the abdomen, around fifty punches on each rib and sixty hits on the face.  
The assassin was on the ground coughing blood and trying to get up as the pain shoot through his body.  
"Give up. I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't back down." The pigtailed fighter didn't wanted to kill the unknown person but he has to accept that sometimes that is the only option one has to end a threat.  
"Give up? You must be kidding. I can't do that! My honour and duty prevent me from doing it!" The assassin started laughing and out of nothing a blade appeared in his hands.  
"(Why is Mousse after me this bad? Does this means that Ku Lon sent him here... or someone else?)" Ranma could barely register the movement that Mu Tsu attacked with, he knew that the Amazon boy was master of weapons but he never used fighting styles just his hidden weapon style. The swords blade nicked the side of Ranma's face as he moved away and retaliated with a kick to the left shoulder following it with grabbing the right arm that had the sword and throwing Mu Tsu to the ground.  
That was Ranma's plan but Mu Tsu kicked Ranma in the chest before he could have grabbed his arm and his sword met Ranma's side, the white muscle shirt Ranma was in now sported a dark crimson spot at his side.  
Maybe it was instinct or he just couldn't take the pain without yelling out but the young Saotome yelled out in pain.  
"That's it! Make it easy on yourself and let me finish you off!" Mu Tsu dashed towards Ranma ready to impale his target on his sword. His target didn't like the idea as he tried to dodge but the wound on his side made his movements hard and pain flared in his leg.  
The wound on his leg wasn't that deep as the one on his side but it will make moving even harder!  
"KUSOTTARE! Once I get my hands on you, you will know a new meaning to pain!" The pigtailed warrior let his aura flare again and gathered it for one blast. Mu Tsu wasn't just standing there all the while he jumped to the ceiling and from there catapulted towards Ranma ready to pierce the pigtailed boy's heart.  
"_**Shi Shi Hokoudan**_... _**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_" The green energy mixed with his confidence and a dark amber coloured orb appeared between Ranma's hands.  
Mu Tsu was surprised as the ki orb suddenly burst out towards him and maybe it was luck that he barely got out of the way. The sword that got caught in the blast was destroyed completely, only the hilt of the blade was now in his hand.

"Come on! Ranma is in danger!" Akane cried out as suddenly a dark crimson beam burst out through the roof of the dojo. Even Genma who was used to seeing such blast couldn't think of witnessing one at such calibre.  
"What was that?!" Nodoka and Kasumi asked in unity as both of them were afraid for Ranma health.  
"I don't know but I won't pay for that!" Nabiki knew that this had to be Ranma, it was just a feeling but when it comes to the young Saotome these feelings are always correct.  
Soun ripped the door open and they saw someone standing over Ranma with a sword and poised to strike.  
"RANMA-KUN!" The Tendo patriarch cried out and the attacker thrust his sword forward.  
"DAME!" Akane yelled out as the blade was pointed towards Ranma's throat.

"(So this is the end, killed by this damn Amazon... I shouldn't have given him a chance to retreat! I should have killed him!)" Ranma closed his eyes bracing himself for the coming pain that would bring his end.  
Genma was ready to use the deadly version of the _**Kijin Raishu Dan**_ if that person kills his son, Soun on the other hand tried to sneak there to rescue the young Saotome.  
"Since we have an audience I'll let them see your death before killing them as well, after all I can't leave eye witnesses running around now can I?" Maybe it was the words or the maniacal smile that he saw through the face mask that broke the dam of hatred he felt.  
"TOUCH THEM AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF TO MAKE A CUP OUT OF IT!" Ranma wasn't the usual when he yelled this time, those who listened closely could have heard a second voice, a deeper and more mature voice.  
"How bold words, coming from someone who is about to die!"  
"\Move forward!\" The ancient spirit's voice echoed in Ranma's head as the assassin attacked with his sword aimed for Ranma's throat. Said boy moved forward and tried to move away when the blade pierced through his right chest!  
"RANMA!" Everyone cried out at seeing the blade coming out from the young Saotome's back!  
"(Kuso!)" The assassin tried to pull out his blade but Ranma grabbed the blade and didn't let go.  
"(Fine I'll just cut him up then!)" This plan also failed since the weapon wouldn't budge no matter how hard he was trying to move it!  
Blood was seeping from Ranma's mouth and his white muscle shirt was completely drenched in his own blood. The crimson vitae seeped into the wooden floor as the gore grew into a puddle under them!  
"Get away from my son!" Genma ran there with a speed never seen before from him!  
"_**Geimon Tessen Shi!**_" The Saotome father struck out with his hand intending to rip the assaulter's heart from his chest, to his dismay the attacker abandoned the blade inside Ranma and pulled out a dagger and struck.  
Genma screamed as the pain flared up in his arm the dagger's blade cut into his left arm before sinking into his shoulder.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Ranma's aura suddenly burst out in a crimson colour that alone should have hinted the attacker that it was time to run but when Ranma pulled the blade out of his chest he still faced the enraged aqua-transsexual.  
Mu Tsu wanted to say something but before he could have he found a fist planted deep inside his abdomen, then pain flared up in his upper body as Ranma's hands blurred and with a kick to the face Mu Tsu flew out of the building.  
"I won't forgive you for this!" The downed boy yelled towards the enraged martial artist who flew towards his opponent and with a landing broke the still intact ribs of the attacker.  
Usually someone would have stopped Ranma by this time but now no one found the courage to stop the enraged boy neither the will to save that assassin.  
"I'LL RIP YOU TO A THOUSAND PIECES BEFORE I'LL INCENERATE WHAT IS LEFT OF YOU!" Ranma yelled at his bleeding attacker, his form was enveloped by a dark crimson aura and hands blurred again this time ripping cloth and flesh from his target.  
When he stopped his opponent was bleeding from numerous wounds and Ranma was covered in his own and also his enemy's blood."You went too far Mu Tsu!" Before the attacker could have spoken he found his teeth broken and his mouth was bleeding as Ranma's fist impacted on it.  
"(Matta... Mu Tsu'y eyes arent green!)" Ranma ripped down the face mask to reveal who the person was!  
"You're not Mousse!" Ranma was shocked, surprised and overjoyed and in the middle of the mix of emotions he froze for a moment to check things out. The man before him even though beaten up looked completely different then Mu Tsu. His his hair sported a greenish black colour and his eyes were sliths like a reptiles! The thing that freaked Ranma out was the HORNS that were on the guy's head!  
"What are you?" Ranma whispered not sure if he wanted to know. Before he could have done anything he was kicked in the groin and he keeled forward. His family members had sympathy for the downed martial artist.  
"That HAS to hurt." Nabiki couldn't hold back and had to voice out her thoughts and Kasumi just nodded.  
"MATTA! Fuck this hurts..." Ranma tried to yell out but even speaking hurt as the unknown man escaped into the night. The pigtailed boy tried to stand up but with the adrenaline gone his wounds flared up in pain and he fell forward.  
"Ranma! We have to get him to a doctor!"

The rising Sun robbed the Tenko-ke's residence of the night and as everyone returned to the daily activities they do, it was one pigtailed boy who couldn't forget the night, forget the pain, the rage and the blood lust he felt when he was about to kill the intruder.  
"(Man I have to say apologies to Mu Tsu... well I won't say why cause he would either try to kill me on the spot or he would hold it against me in the future.)"  
"\Maybe just saying you're sorry and leaving instantly would be the best option, not to mention seeing the dumb look on his face would be hilarious.\" While the inner spirit's voice calmed down Ranma, Ranryu liked to joke around but he sounded different today. Something was up and the pigtailed fighter knew it.  
"\I know you knew something, so fess up!\" The host of the ancient spirit was getting angry at his guest spirit who seemed to take everything half heartedly.  
"\You can't make me, but let me tell you that while you were sleeping I found a way to get rid of the Nekoken!\"  
"\You have?! What do I have to do?\" Eager to know a way to get rid of the damned fear the pigtailed fighter would beat the denizens of Hell.  
"\Nothing Ranma since you don't have the experience or the power to fight on the spirit realm.\"  
"\So what will you do?\" The vessel of the ancient spirit while knew that it was needed, he will miss not hearing Ranryu's remarks and encouragement.  
"\I will be absent for a while. I don't know how long... might be a year.\"  
"\What about the training?\"  
"\Your a clever person so be creative while I'm away. By the way Ranma when I'll be back surprise me and be careful, something is going to happen in the near future.\" Ranryu shot a serious look before disappearing. Ranma already missed his mentor and felt alone like never before.

"Are you sure your all right Ranma-kun? The doctor said that you shouldn't move or exert yourself!" Kasumi spoke to Ranma who wanted to get out of bed and do some light training or he will go nuts doing nothing.  
"I'm fine Kasumi. I just need some training and I'll be good as new." The young Saotome even used his smile that usually makes girls blush just to get out of bed. While Kasumi stopped for a moment she pushed him back into bed a moment later.  
"Don't worry Ranma-kun, you have something to do and that is to recover. You lost quite a lot of blood." The kind and motherly Tendo girl wanted the young man to be in full health before he ran into another of his fights.  
"(Maybe I should tell her that I heal quickly?)" Before Ranma could have said anything Akane rushed into the room.  
"Onee-san you shouldn't worry about that baka! I'll speak with him." While usually said boy would have liked to talk with Akane the time wasn't the best. Once Kasumi exited the room to start doing her chores Akane shot a glance at Ranma that made him shut up before he said anything.  
"Look here, yesterday you had luck surviving those wounds. But for now just lay down and don't make any more trouble!"  
"Listen here you... UH!" Ranma tried to stand up but Akane pushed the wound on his left chest and the pain made him fall back and become silent.  
"See? You're not ready to be moving around. I'll be going now or I'll be late from school." When she was sure that Ranma wouldn't get out of bed Akane left the room.  
"(Damn that girl! This freaking hurts... why does she have to be such a kawaikune otembo?)" The pigtailed fighter knew that he was alright... well that would be a harsh thing to say but he can at least MOVE!  
"(What am I going to do now? I can't train, I can't get up... this sucks!)" Ranting to himself in his mind sleep over took the young Saotome and he fell into a deep slumber.

In his dream Saotome Ranma found himself on a bloody battlefield littered with the bodies of thousands of warriors.  
"Hurry, take down that monster!" Ranma turned to the source of the voice and saw a man wearing a strange armour, while it resembled mostly the European knight's armour it didn't look that heavy nor could it be as the man started running quite fast in it.  
"(Either the guy is as strong as me or Ryoga or that armour is light weight. Matta... what monster was he talking about?)" His curiosity forced him to look towards where the man was running and what he saw was something that he never wanted to see.  
"No...!" What he saw was something he never even wanted to see. A person who wore a different kind of armour stood up on a pile of mutilated bodies, his whole being drenched in gore as the man who just ran there had a giant hole in the centre of his chest.  
The man on the hill of bodies walked down crushing what got under his feet, the sickening sound almost made Ranma threw up when the armoured monster crushed a warriors head under his boot.  
An evil laugh came from within the armour and another wave of warriors emerged seemingly from nothingness. The evil laughter continued as the warriors came closer.  
"(Something is not right...)" Ranma followed then felt a rush of power coming from the laughing monster.  
"NO!" As Ranma yelled out a huge energy blast consumed the area, the intense light blinded the young fighter as the explosion pushed away the screams of the soldiers.  
When Ranma opened his eyes the battlefield was gone and only a crater was there. In the middle of the crater a column of ground stayed there just like it was meant for a monument for the destruction that happened.  
What frightened Ranma wasn't that, but the person who stood on it. At the top of it was an armoured monster, for moments he was looking at the sky before removing his helmet. Terror settled on Ranma's face, it was like he looked into a mirror when he had looked upon the armoured monsters face.

"AAAAH!" The pigtailed fighter bolted up and was shaking.  
"(It was only a dream... but... why did I dreamed that?)" Waiting for some kind of a speech from Ranryu but it never came.  
"Oh yeah... he isn't here."  
"Who isn't Ranma-kun?" The voice of the middle Tendo girl came from behind Ranma who almost jumped to the ceiling but instead of it turned around faster then what Nabiki could see and when said Tendo realized she was staring into the greyish blue eyes of the Saotome heir.  
"You know... you have beautiful eyes Ranma-kun." Nabiki winked and Ranma trashed to the other end of the room, Nabiki only laughed at his expression when he realised that Nabiki was just playing.  
"I can't believe this... big mister martial artist who defeats gods and survives fatal wounds but can't take it if a girl fools around with him! This is just too funny!" The Ice Queen was holding her side as the laughter formed into pain as well.  
After a minute or so she stopped laughing and saw the pissed off face of the young man before her.  
When Ranma wanted to say out what he thinks, pain jolted through his body and wouldn't leave, the pigtailed man keeled forward and grabbed his chest that started to bleed again.  
Nabiki screamed out and regained her self control after a moment or two.  
"Ranma! Don't worry! I'll get some help! I can't leave you here! KASUMI! ONEE-SAN!" Nabiki's hands that tried to hold down the pigtailed boy were red since the bandages were soaked with blood. The last thing that registered in Ranma's mind before falling unconscious because of the bleeding was his own name being yelled out by Kasumi.

The world darkened around him as he felt being swallowed up by the abyss just like a ship caught in a whirlpool.  
When he finally 'landed' he felt tired and the ground or whatever he was lying on was comfortable. His thoughts were cut short by foot steppes!  
"Well, I'm not even away for a day and you can't take a trip into your subconscious." An arrogant voice started mocking Ranma and was about to yell at the person when he realised who the voice belong to.  
"So you're already back? There goes the silence I enjoyed so much." Ranma retaliated with his own remark at which on the elder male's lips appeared a devilish grin.  
"Is that so? Tell me then do you remember what I said?" Ranma broke into a sweat when his mentor's words popped into his head.  
Quickly jumping backwards to evade a punch that made a crater in the ground Ranma took up a defensive stance knowing that the chance for offensive moves will be scares.  
"Not bad... you actually evaded it even though I didn't give any signs. Nah! That must have been a fluke." The ancient spirit smiled before taking up an unknown stance.  
"(Is that a judo, karate or kung fu stance? It looks like a mix of it but I have a hunch it still has something more.)" Ranma was curious of what his training partner was about to do. Without any signs Ranryu dashed forward and Ranma barely had enough time to block the kick to the chest, then the punch to the side followed up by a barrel roll kick that really left a mark on the young fighter's arms.  
"My arms still hurt... even though it isn't as strong as it was a few weeks ago." Ranma smirked and Ranryu looked surprised then Ranma's confidence was shattered when his opponent started laughing. Before Ranma could say anything the elder male lifted his right leg so his shin was next to his head.  
"(What is he planning?)" He wasn't sure if what was about to come but from Ranryu's cold and wicked glance he could tell whatever was coming is going to hurt!  
"_**Koroshiya Fungeki!**_" The elder male screamed out and when his ankle met with the ground a ripple raced towards Ranma leaving a trail of burnt ditch.  
Maybe it was on instinct or Ranma actually regained his senses when he jumped to the side evading the attack.  
"What was that!?" Fear settled on Ranma's face and wouldn't leave until he saw Ranryu's warm eyes once again  
"Looks like I went a little overboard... oh well. I guess that this level of fighting has to wait." While his features didn't show it his voice showed some disappointment.  
"So did you get your ass kicked that you returned so fast?" Ranma broke the silence that settled but it only rewarded him with a smirk from his mentor.  
"Well the cat won't trouble you anymore." Ranryu then started into a light laughter and his young apprentice didn't understand the joke until a few moments later.  
"So I'm cured of the Nekoken?"  
"Well... from going berserk and running out of the world by seeing a cat? Yes. Being nervous around cats? No." A simple but practical answer came from the elder male and sat down as if waiting for other questions.  
"Matta... does that means I can use the Nekoken by free will!?" The young Saotome could have jumped out of his skin if it is as he thought but the joy was soon crushed by Ranryu who only shook his head.  
"Sorry but you should forget that. Removing the cat spirit resulted in getting rid of the Nekoken as well. Not that it did you much good." Ranma thought back the times the damned technique helped him... the only time it did him good was the fight against Cologne at the beach.  
"(One problem I got rid off... now how to solve the fiancée mess?)"  
"Well since you're not up to chat by the looks of it. I might as well leave you for today."  
"Matta! Can you tell me what happened a minute ago? Suddenly I was in pain and I started bleeding and..." Before Ranma could have finished Ranryu held up his hand motioning him to be silent.  
"That was one of the signs that the Nekoken has been removed."  
"Huh?"  
"Removing a soul has backslashes, for the oncoming few days try to stay out of trouble. Your body will be weakened." While Ranma didn't searched for trouble the thought of being ambushed again in a weakened state didn't appeal to the pigtailed fighter.  
"Now I'll let you on your way. The ladies are panicking so it's your job to comfort and reassure them." The smile that followed his speech told Ranma what the ancient warrior meant by 'comfort'.

"...why can't Toufu hurry it up?!"While Nabiki was normally calm and reasonable, now she was hysterical with right reasons, blood was dripping from her hands, a soon to be family member lying in a puddle of his own blood on the ground and she can't do anything about it!  
"He will be here any minute! Try to keep Ranma-kun warm somehow until then! He lost a lot of blood so his body might go cold!" Kasumi tried to stay calm and rational... but even she was shocked about today's events.  
The biggest shock came to both as suddenly Ranma sat up his face stopped an inch away from Nabiki's. Said girl couldn't decide to scream, cry out in joy. In the end her brain couldn't handle the pressure so she fainted.  
When Nabiki fainted Ranma reacted and pulled her towards him so she wouldn't hit her head, Kasumi was close to following her ototo but somehow she held onto her consciousness.  
"Ara! Ranma-kun you should be resting! Your wound reopened and you lost a lot of blood!" Ranma caught the hint of fear in the eldest Tendo daughters voice but he only smiled as he started removing the bloody bandages.  
"Don't worry Kasumi. That was my fault. I forced ki into the wound to heal but I guess I over did it." While he hated himself for lying to Kasumi it was the only way he could explain it to her without blabbering out his secret. When the bandages came off he checked out the wound, it was still red but luckily closed. He touched his chest where the sealed wound was and winced as it was still sensitive.  
"Well I hope it won't leave a scar... it wouldn't look good on me." He tried to lighten the mood by trying a joke and shot his smile. Kasumi felt a little better seeing that there guest was alright but how is she going to get rid of the blood that seeped into the tatami?  
"Well since I'm alright now I might as well get out of bed." The young Saotome moved out of the bed and placed Nabiki down as she was still unconscious.  
"Are you sure Ramakun? You should be resting."  
"I'm alright. Just... need some training and I'll be back in a jiffy." Ranma reassured Kasumi that he was alright and grabbed her hand then placed it where the wound was. While it was still sensitive and he winced as Kasumi's fingers reached it.  
"Well if you say so but I still insist that you let Toufusan to check you out!"  
"Fine if that is all I would go if you don't mind." Ranma couldn't wait for a verbal answer so he only saw Kasumi nodding from the corner of his eye.

After a light body exercise in the yard Ranma heard the well known voice of the local doctor, Toufu.  
"... I see. So his wounds suddenly opened up by an accident and he lost a lot of blood. Well usually I would say that a blood transfusion was in order but with Ranma he just needs a day of rest without missing a meal."  
"(I would if SOME people wouldn't mess my day up!)"While doing his two hundred push ups the pigtailed boy 'overheard' the good doctor talking to Nabiki and Kasumi.  
"Why did you call me if he is alright anyway?"  
"So you can check him out and to make sure he won't die on us." Hearing how Nabiki worried about him Ranma finished his push ups and sat into a meditating pose.  
"Ranmakun, how do you feel?"  
"I'm feeling great Toufusan." While Ranma could have fooled some people into that he was meditating, those who knew him well could see that he was training.  
"Nice to hear that but if you don't mind I would like to examine you." As the good doctor finished Ranma started removing his shirt and Toufu moved closer.  
"(Let's see... quite an ugly wound... this isn't the first incredible thing Ranma did but this is on the top ten list!)" Ranma tensed as Toufu's finger pushed around the wound, the skin felt hot but he wrote it down as ki infused into the blood stream to fasten the healing process, after a few moments Toufu checked out Ranma's breathing and pulse but couldn't find anything that could be a problem.  
"Well you are alright. Try to hold back on the exercises, you don't want to reopen the wound again." Ranma then started buttoning in his shirt but Nabiki wasn't sure he was fine and for the rest of the day she followed him or at least stayed near him.  
"(The only thing I hate about Nabiki besides extorting my money is that she doesn't overlooks the details.)" While the day went quickly it was boring, when Genma tried to train his son he was defeated soon but it still took a lot more time it usually did that alone caught Nabiki's attention and she even went as far as to threaten Ranma that if he didn't took it easy for a few days she WILL make his life even worse!

The day was soon over and Nabiki didn't stopped, she still watched over him like he was a fragile piece of art or something like that. Yet even she couldn't watch over him in his sleep as to the outer world Ranma was sleeping soundly but in truth in his subconscious he was training.  
"And how was your day?" Ranryu asked his apprentice who blocked a spin kick aimed for the ribs and moved in for a strike.  
"Bad... while I don't mind the attention, this level is quite bothersome!" The pigtailed fighter's fist met his mentors palm and had to move back or had to chance a hit. He chose to chance it and ducked under the left hand and he saw an opening to attack, he was about to give of a direct hit into his opponents face when suddenly said opponents head started descending towards his fist and Ranma's fist had a painful meeting with Ranryu's forehead who from the looks of it didn't even felt the hit. Ranma's failed attack made him quickly rethink his strategy before his mentor started beating him. The new strategy was to stay in zero range so his opponent couldn't use all his strength but still be able to attack, while it would work normally his opponent had more experience in fighting.  
"(I have to stay low!)" As a strong fist went over his head Ranma aimed for the abdomen then finish the attack with a summersault kick. The plan was nice but it failed at the first strike his fist met air and felt a presence right above and dived forward escaping a hit that could have easily shattered his bones.  
"Nice, you're getting better ad at fighting... well your speed sure did improve if nothing else." An evils smile appeared on Ranryu's lips as he tried to lure Ranma into a trap by leaving himself completely open.  
The young Saotome saw the opening but forgot to double check it and only cared about lading a hit. He was in front of his trainer before Ranryu could have blinked and a storm of punches and kicks landed on the ancient spirit.  
Seemingly his mentor was bearing a beating but in reality Ranma knew that his attacks NEVER connected.  
"(He's moving with the hit!)" The pigtailed fighter realised that he walked into a trap when suddenly his arms were grabbed and the strong grip wouldn't ease.  
Before he could have acted Ranryu jumped upwards pulling Ranma along and when Ranma was about to kick his mentor to let him go they started spinning in the air. The grip on his left arm was gone and Ranma was about to use his trademark ki blast when a knee in his back stopped him and they were descending while spinning like crazy.  
"(I'm getting sick!)" The Saotome heir was ready to empty his stomach when they suddenly stopped and he met the ground with a larger force then he would have liked.  
"That smarts!" Ranma could whisper out before he was caught in a world of pain as his arms were held backwards and he could feel his shoulders giving up, muscle tendon's stretching to the limit.  
"You give?" Ranryu emphasized his meaning by pulling harder just a little and Ranma couldn't hold in a scream as his arms felt like they were about to be ripped off!  
"I take that as a yes." As the elder spirit finished he let Ranma go and the pigtailed boy relieved that his arms were intact.  
"Was that necessary?"  
"No, but I have to get you to bear the pain somehow..."  
"You COULD have started with something LESS painful!" Ranma regretted his words when he saw the ancient spirit switch into thinking mode that usually meant bad for him with capital letters.  
When an evil smile appeared on said men's face Ranma wished he could run away.

After the painful training in his dreams the young fighter's torments were far from over. He could literally feel that his body was becoming weaker and slowly even breathing that came naturally to everyone felt like a burden on his lungs and chest muscles.  
Still Ranma acted like his usual self, baring even the pain and going WAY over his pain threshold and body limits when Kuno Tatewaki ambushed him.  
Usually a fight with the Kuno heir lasts for a hit or two that is if he comes with a BOKEN and not with a real blade.  
After getting nicked once or twice Ranma knocked Kuno's head into the wall knocking him out as well, after that he was berated by his father for getting nicked. This resulted in Genma facing an angry Nodoka and a slightly pissed of Nabiki and Kasumi.  
When Ranma went where no one would bother him for the rest of the day: under the bridge. The Saotome heir slumped down to the ground feeling weak and tired. The thought of letting out the pent up frustration in the form of tears was washed away when the ancient spirit's voice echoed in his head."\You sure your alright?\"  
"\I'll be fine... just have to stay out of fights for a while.\" Ranma lied to save his pride but his body was screaming at him that it needs to rest now!  
"Well... at least there is no Ryoga popping up from under me with a new technique." Just as Ranma finished there was an explosion a good thirteen meter away from him. The explosion left a hole and from it a VERY familiar person's head appeared.  
"WHERE AM I?!" The Hibiki first born bellowed while he climbed out of the tunnel, his clothing held together by a miracle or by dust Ranma couldn't tell but the fanged Hibiki heir had seen better days from the looks of it.  
"Since when did you become a mole?" Ranma's reflexes kicked in and he instantly threw and insult towards Ryoga who turned around looking curious and then rage twisted his features when he saw who just spoke.  
"RANMA!" Ryoga dashed towards the pigtailed fighter who stepped away in the last moment and made his fanged friend stumble forward. Ryoga rebalanced himself and turned around to smack his arc nemesis one when he was suddenly stopped by a palm that he almost crashed his face into.  
"Look Ryoga, I'm tired of this, if you REALLY want to fight then issue a proper challenge!" Even with his power lacking the tone of the pigtailed fighter's voice stopped Ryoga and the lost boy considered the idea and realised it might be better to do so.  
"Fine, then I'll do it your way." Before Ranma could blink Ryoga started packing out and set up a portable table with paper ink and even a brush to write with.  
"(Don't tell me...)" As Ranma was about to finish that thought Ryoga presented a challenge letter to him.  
"I know you won't refuse the challenge so get ready to be beaten tomorrow at three o'clock!" Ryoga smirked and started packing back!  
"So I get to choose the location... okay, meet me tomorrow at the Furinkan grounds the rules will be set by an outsider!" With those last words the two separated and went away.  
Only after a few minutes did Ryoga realised he made a futile mistake.  
"How am I going to get there tomorrow!? Ranma this is your fault!!"

"So you are going to fight against Ryoga-kun? You'd better not bully him again!" Akane was mad at the pigtailed fighter the slight red aura told Ranma to be ready to dodge a hammer strike, in his weakened state who knows if he can survive one!?  
"Hey, HE challenged ME! So if he gets a beating that's not my fault." Before Akane could have pointed out her own opinion Nabiki separated the two.  
"Look nee-chan, Ranma-kun is right. In a fight someone gets hurt. Ryoga knew this when he issued the challenge." Using the cold stare on Akane the younger Tendo quickly became silent for a moment then continued so that Nabiki could see what she was talking about.  
"But Ranma always picks on Ryoga-kun!  
"I don't! He's the one who appears out of nothing bellowing his desire for my death!" When the pigtailed fighter finished the two girls looked at him like he grew a second head.  
"Nani?"  
"Since when do you speak such words?" The Ice Queen of Furinkan wanted to satisfy her curiosity, this new way Ranma suddenly started talking was strange.  
"That is none of your business!" The answer came quick leaving no place to reply, the two girls were took back by the straight forward answer.  
While Ranma felt like he should say he is sorry he had other things on his mind. The duel with Ryoga while is not unusual the powers differ.  
"A few days ago I could have ripped Ryoga into a thousand pieces and I still wouldn't break a sweat... I'm still not sure how much my strength vanished." The pigtailed fighter started regretting that he didn't refuse the challenge but regret is not on top priority now instead of that he needed to test his limits.  
Then his eyes caught the answer."Oyaji... want to spar a little?"

Soon the dojo was trembling from the two fighters who matched skills, power and limit.  
"Hah you still hit like a girl!" Genma yelled to his son as his shoulder met Ranma's palm and retaliated by grabbing Ranma's hand and throwing him.  
"At least I'm not as fat and slow like a panda!" Before Genma let go of his son's wrist Ranma grabbed onto his father's hand and instead of being thrown he landed right in front of Genma and continued his assault with a high kick following with an heel drop.  
The kick was dodged and the heel drop was blocked by the bald martial artist but now with his hands guarding his head his lower body was completely exposed.  
"(Now is my chance!)" Ranma struck with a flurry of punches which most have been blocked or parried by his father.  
"Ranma don't hold back on me! I see the skill but you're supposed to be stronger than this! You broke my heart!" Genma's words struck Ranma like a thunderbolt. His parent was right about him being stronger then this! Not to mention faster!  
"(My body's limits degraded to this level in a matter of days?)" While Ranma was in a state of shock that he might completely his strength for a few days Genma attacked his son. His right fist met with air as Ranma moved out of the way in the last moment but the kick to the chest had a clear way.  
While usually a kick from Genma barely counted as a kick to Ranma, the situation was different, the kick had enough power to blow the pigtailed boy backwards clutching to his chest and gasping for air.  
The elder Saotome was oblivious that his kick nearly made Ranma topple over in pain as the pigtailed fighter tried standing up Genma was again attacking.  
"(Not good! I can match him in skill but my body isn't strong enough to last for long! How will I defeat Ryoga?)" Deep within his thoughts Ranma didn't felt the attack till it was too late to dodge and he was on the ground. A coppery taste filled his mouth and he instantly knew that it was his own blood, maybe a smaller internal injury? Whatever it was Ranma didn't have time to found out since his father's next attack a heel drop aimed at the pigtailed fighters head was dangerously close!  
Rolling away before the it would have connected Ranma staggered on his feet to regain his stance.  
"(Kusottare! If this keeps up I'll be killed! I didn't want to do this but what the Hell!)" Ranma gathered his ki and soon he regained his vitality, his body being filled with energy.  
"Alright let's finish this!" Ranma dashed towards Genma who could barely see his son before a punch landed on his jaw then another one to his belly followed by an axe kick that gave Ranma a hard time breathing when it impacted on his chest.  
After that combo Genma winced when he stood up only to get thrown out the door.  
"Well that shows you." The younger Saotome felt like his body was on fire, his muscles were at the end of the threshold.  
"\You acted foolish again.\" When Ranma thought that he had some time to rest the well known voice of his mentor echoed in his mind.  
"\You just want to argue and lecture me don't you?\"  
"\I'm just telling facts. You should have refused the challenge.\" Ranryu's voice didn't sound pleased, his voice betrayed a hint of anger but what made Ranma tremor a little was the power that he started to feel from within himself.  
"\Can't you just restore my body instead of ranting and lectures!?\"  
"\Sure if you want your body to explode!\" The sudden information came as a shock to the young raven haired man.  
"\So I have to face Ryoga like this?\"  
"\Seems to me... but I might have a thing that could give you the upper hand.\" Hearing those words Ranma's mood changed and was ready to learn what this new technique was.  
"\Tonight, be ready that you WILL get hurt!\" While usually training in a new technique also came with wounds Ranma learned that the elder spirit made sure that it hurt like hell. It seemed like he took a perverse enjoyment in making people suffer!  
"(Other words... I'm screwed before the actual fight with Ryoga!)"

The day went away fast, Kuno ambushed Ranma twice! Happosai went out for his panty raids and he was berated by his father for not marrying Akane. After that tiresome day Ranma submerged deep into his dreams to meet his mentor once again.  
As the darkness pulled him deeper into his subconscious, it felt like he was drowning as the darkness swallowed him up and fell deeper in the abyss.  
When he thought the darkness will NEVER end there was a stray of light! He followed the light till he found himself somewhere that resembled highland plains but plains don't have mountains or hills this large!  
As the young pigtailed fighter stood up he was greeted to a sight of Ranryu seemingly doing an unknown kata.  
"What's with the rocks?"  
"Those will be your targets. I know you already learned on your own how to mix two kind of ki into one earning a very dangerous mix but what if I told you that you could fuse more energy into it?" The flashback about the column of energy that erupted from his hands incinerating everything that it found in to the pigtailed fighter that was THE destructive power but now that there is still a stronger one sent shivers down Ranma's spine. Fear that what one could do with such technique made his knees tremble.  
"Do you still remember Ranma? You mixed your depression and sorrow with your confidence, the destructive power came from the two energies trying to subdue each other. Some would say it is an easy technique but on the contrary. You have to do it with the right amount or it will be a regular energy blast of one emotion only it's colour will be different." Ranma felt lucky that he had just made the right amount at that night he might have died if he wouldn't have been lucky.  
"What kind of energy did you think of?"  
"The original technique needed two different kind of emotion tainted ki to work but what happens if you spunk it with pure ki?" The playful smile on the elder male's lips froze Ranma for a moment before he started seeing what he wanted to tell.  
He repeated the process of summoning and storing the two different kind of ki then pushed it together into and orb. Then came the hard part: summoning pure ki while keeping the orb from collapsing or exploding!  
At the first try Ranma summoned his pure ki but as he focused it the orb started to shrink and lost some power before the pigtailed fighter had any chance of grasping control of it. That followed another approach instead of adding it to the orb he started concentrating it inside it.  
No matte ing else I should know of?" Ranryu fooled Ranma many times over when he trained him he wanted to learn without being the target of the elder spirit's jokes.  
"Well what you just know is what I call the beam version. There is also the orb which has more destructive power but it's speed is decreased."  
Without thinking it through Ranma jumped at it again trying to make that deadly attack again.  
"(Well if nothing else his stubbornness can help him out. Maybe I should show him.)" A smile appeared on Ranryu's face as he watched his chosen one trying and failing at such a task.  
He summoned his energy and formed a midnight black orb, the power surge caught Ranma's attention and when he came closer to investigate Ranryu fused more energy into the orb. This resulted in the orb's core turning amber coloured.  
The power the orb radiated spoke volumes to Ranma, that little orb that fit into his mentor's palm could destroy the WHOLE city! Then as the next energy came in contact with the core stripes of white whirled around the amber core.  
"Watch this." The ancient spirit threw the orb at the farthest mountain and the moment the orb left his palm Ranma's danger sense kicked in and he threw himself on the ground.  
When the orb came in contact with the surface of the mountain a HUGE explosion blew it away and in a huge radius everything was reduced to dust.  
"That is the power of destruction this technique holds, yet there is a way to counter it." Hearing the word counter seemed to make Ranma listen like never before.  
"Tell me Ranma how can you counter an attack that if comes into contact with ANYTHING it explodes?" Ranma remembered how he stopped Happosai's bombs... the problem is that those didn't explode on contact unlike these.  
"Well I can show you if you want. Shoot a _**Mouko Takabisha**_ at me!" Believing that his inner mentor knows what he is doing Ranma gave all he can and sent his trademark ki blast soaring towards Ranryu.  
Just before it made contact with him Ranryu held out his palm and the orb stopped there! Usually if it came in contact with something it exploded like any other ki blast!  
"If you don't understand then do it again." Following instructions Ranma let go another of his golden coloured orb's this one as well stopped right above Ranryu's palm but unlike the first shot Ranma felt a slight amount of ki when it neared Ranryu.  
"You used some ki."  
"Well you felt it didn't you. Well then I might as well tell you. This technique is a modified barrier technique. Usually one uses it to protect something but a creative person like me can use it to counter a ki blast."Ranma started seeing what the elder spirit wanted to say but he still didn't see HOW will this help him in the fight against Ryoga.  
"Before you ask, you remember that the lost friend of yours uses his strength or his ki blasts mostly. With this technique you can USE the ki blast against him... and for the strength... you can always use some throwing or grabbing movements." Ranryu's words didn't helped much this time, while Ranma felt better a little since now he HAS a way to fight Ryoga... but what if the fanged boy attacked with JUST physical power!? Seeing his host being depressed the ancient spirit sat next to him trying to cheer him up.  
"There is an old Chinese saying you know. "Even a grain of rice can change the balance of a scale." Wise words were spoken but it didn't cheer Ranma up much, yet now he felt a drop of hope to win, that night Ranma was learning to master this technique that could give the edge over his opponent.

The next day went slowly... agonizingly slowly. At morning everyone was preparing for the 'final' fight as Nabiki advertised it. Before even ARRIVING to school Nabiki was talking to him like he just earned a fortune... mostly because it was SHE who got to set the rules."(Note to self. NEVER! EVER sit down to play cards with Nabiki.)" Ranma felt like he could kick himself in the head numerous times for letting his pride be his undoing.  
His pondering was disturbed by three well known people. One of them was the Ice Queen of Furinkan.  
"Well Ranma-kun, you ready to take down Ryoga?" Nabiki had a calculating look in her eyes waiting for a word or even just a hint of being unsure.  
"You ready to stop false advertisements?"Instead of a babble or a boast she wanted to hear Nabiki got an answer that made the blood in her veins cool down.  
"Nice to hear that Ran-chan is confident, Ryoga was acting strange when we met yesterday." Ukyo went next to Ranma patted him on his back making sure to keep up his confidence.  
"You know what after this fight I'll treat BOTH of you for a snack at my place." The Kounji girl winked at her childhood friend who already had an internal fight.  
"\Well she does looks delicious. Never would have I thought that little Ukyo was into this.\" Ranma's guest spirit was having a ball making Ranma nervous. Even if his ORIGINAL purpose was to calm the boy.  
"\Would you STOP THAT!? That is disgusting! She's my pal got it? When did you become a sex maniac? You weren't like this before.\" The internal fight got quickly ugly as Ranryu laughed his ass of on Ranma's account.  
"\Well kid for the first question: I got it. For the second: Try being locked away in a crystal for a several thousand years and THEN be locked away in a kid's mind who is still a TEENAGER and is surrounded by hot girls. It's not a good thing you know and they probably couldn't calm my hunger.\"  
"\TOO MUCH INFO!\" Ranma started shaking his head to get out the pictures that appeared in his mind, mostly about a naked Shampo, a half naked Ukyo and a lot more girls he walked in on by accident or they walked in on him.  
"Is something wrong Ranma?" Akane's voice brought Ranma out of his little problem and thanked her in his mind for helping out even if unknowingly.  
"Nothing, just I went too deep in thinking how to face Ryoga." When the Hibiki heir's name was said Akane's face changed and looked mad somehow.  
"I hope you aren't planning to bully him again!" And before Ranma could say anything Akane went back into the crowd taking a seat relatively close to the fighting stage.  
"Well Ranma-kun I hope you are ready, since I can see you opponent." Hearing this from Nabiki the pigtailed fighter looked around to see his eternal rival, bruised, tired.  
"Ryoga it's a miracle you got here in that state. You sure you don't want to rest a little?"  
"Don't mock me Ranma! I came here to fight you! I don't need your help!" Ryoga threw of his backpack, the ground cracked under it leaving a backpack hole on concrete.  
"So WHO did YOU get for to set the rules?" The forever lost boy was burning with adrenaline, now was his chance to humiliate Ranma with a lot of people as eye witnesses.  
"That would be me Ryoga-kun." When Nabiki had a content smile on her lips Ryoga felt like he just walked into a trap.  
"Don't worry, you are not the only one who feels that way." Ranma gave voice to his thought and while Ryoga understood what he meant by it Nabiki looked slightly lost before she realised what was going on.  
"Well if you want it that way fine. The rules: the battle ground is inside school territory, meaning everything OUTSIDE of the school wall is a ring out. The match start with a countdown and since NEITHER or you two would give up, if someone is incapable of moving or isn't able to continue fighting OR can't continue before I finish the countdown is declared the looser. Oh! And NO lethal attacks got it?! There IS an audience! Other than that it's an anything goes match." Keeping the rules in mind the two looked at each other waiting for a countdown. Mean while Nabiki moved to the rest of her 'minions' that set up a portable desk and a few portable televisions that had a camera connected to it. This way the 'judges' had a view on the WHOLE stage.  
As the countdown started the two martial artist's muscles became tense, ready for action. Both prepared to make the first strike a deciding one.  
When the zero word left Nabiki's lips the two jumped towards each other and clashed. Ranma barely able to hold Ryoga back who from the looks of it wasn't even giving everything into it.  
"The two fighters are at a test of will and power but from the looks of it Ryoga's power overcomes Ranma's will!" Nabiki's witty comment about the fight turned it into a more exciting show for the audience. Unknown to everyone there were two people watching the fight.  
"(Great he is holding back and here I am digging my own grave!)" Ryoga smirked as the toll on Ranma started to show.  
"Come on Ranma is this your best?! I'm disappointed in you!" Those words irked Ranma to reach into his ki pool and push back the fanged boy who suddenly flew backwards and landed a good ten meters away.  
"Looks like Saotome made the first successful attack! Hibiki should pull himself together if he wants to win!" The Tendo girl's comments weren't unheard by the two and both fighters felt slightly disturbed but the fight enjoyed priority before getting Nabiki to stop commenting!  
"(Bad idea... my arms won't hold out this way!)"Ranma already felt that his arms were like lead weights!  
Ryoga who looked confused for a moment smirked as he looked on Ranma.  
"Look's like I already won! _**SHISHI HOKOUDAN**_!" The emerald ki blast flew towards Ranma who suddenly started laughing.  
Just as Ryoga was about to laugh like a maniac, the ki orb stopped between Ranma's hands to the shock of the audience!  
While some people in the audience were trying to find an answer and voicing the theories they thought up Ranma aimed the ki blast towards Ryoga who was petrified when he saw his OWN ki orb flying towards him!  
"Looks like the challenger Hibiki got petrified by the events and turned into a sitting duck!" Nabiki commented into her microphone as the ki blast exploded on impact.  
After the dust cloud disappeared Ryoga was still standing even if a little bruised by the explosion.  
"Nice trick but don't think YOU are the only one!" The Hibiki yelled to his rival and formed another orb of ki but instead of throwing it away he formed a 'staff' like weapon!  
"\Watch out Ranma, if that thing touches you then be prepared it will hurt like hell!\" The warning came just in time as the staff was evaded instead of parrying and Ranma retaliated with a sweep kick that almost got Ryoga who jumped up and struck down with his ki staff. Ryoga's opponent moved out of range before taking up his own school's stance.  
"Finally! It's about time you took me seriously!" Ryoga yelled out and threw the ki 'staff' towards Ranma who moved out of the way and favoured and spin kick followed by an palm thrust. The kick was blocked by Ryoga's arm but the thrust pushed him of balance and stumbled for a moment before he retaliated with a few strong hits of his own. The first left hook was evaded but the second hand slice reached Ranma's skin making a small bleeding wound. The combo wasn't over yet after the hand slice he pulled of one of his bandana's and struck Ranma with it.  
The bandana sneaked its way onto Ranma's arm and Ryoga yanked him forward to meet his knee. The Saotome heir used his ki to fasten himself up and stepped onto Ryoga's knee, from there he grabbed onto Ryoga's arm and jumped upwards bringing the fanged boy with him!  
"What a spectacular move! I wonder how will Ryoga counter this move?" Nabiki could hear the pile of money she will earn with this fight! Good thing she made sure that the fight will be captured on tape!

While Nabiki was having dreams of fortune thanks to this fight Ranma and Ryoga turned up the power level in the fight.  
The normal skill based attacks changed into a ki enhanced more and less skilled. As the two were duking it out at increasing speed neither gained ground. Ranma was slowing at an alarming rate and keeping up with Ryoga seemed an almost impossible feat. Yet he was known for doing the impossible.  
The two traded blows, a hit to the jaw followed by a kick to the gut or a kick to the shin and a hit at the chest. The audience could barely make it out because of the dust cloud the two caused.  
"_**BAKUHATSU SHISHI HOKOUDAN**_!" The close quarter combat was ended by Ryoga's emerald ki implosion that blew Ranma into the sky!  
The pigtailed boy's trip upwards wasn't too comfortable, his body ached all over from the explosion then there is that his WHOLE body is already at the limit. Even if tired Ranma wouldn't give up and landed on the school roof just to gain a little time to rest.  
Seeing that his opponent wouldn't come down Ryoga ran towards the building, jumped onto the wall and ran up it!  
"Oh yeah! I can FEEL the cash!" Nabiki was in a euphoric state when she thought about the cash she will land with THIS material. Hollywood CAN'T compare to this!  
"Is it me or is Ran-chan acting strange?" Ukyo wasn't too sure about the outcome of the battle, Ryoga seemed stronger and more aggressive then he is usually. Ranma on the other hand seemed tired and unsure about the fight. He didn't even taunt Ryoga yet!  
"The bully is getting what he deserves!" Akane too felt that Ranma was acting strange but she wrote it down as he was acting weak so that his comeback will be more glorious.  
"I can't understand you Akane. You care for Ranma's health and well being at one moment then you rather see him getting beat up by Ryoga!?"

The two fighters on the roof were trading blows again this time a more brutal and primal form of fighting then the masterful movements they used at the beginning.  
Ryoga's fist met Ranma's face followed up by a knee to the abdomen and as a finishing move he grabbed the pigtailed boy's shirt before throwing him across the roof. Ranma was barely conscious... he had a metallic taste in his mouth and from the previous combo he was sure he had internal injuries but he still COULDN'T give up! He still had an ace in the sleeve... even if he didn't wanted to use it.  
"Come on P-chan! Is that your best?! You make me laugh!" His legs felt like jelly but he still stood up gathering as much ki as he could to get out of the danger zone if it won't work.  
Ryoga saw red at hearing that, he dashed towards his nemesis and was ready to rip his head off when suddenly Ranma grabbed his arm and threw him through the iron fence!  
The audience was shocked this was a first time that Ranma used a movement that COULD be fatal on free will!  
As the fanged boy descended towards the ground Ranma jumped down as well and used his flying abilities to fasten up his descending. Ryoga landed on his feet but he didn't have the time to evade the incoming Ranma and was tackled to the ground by Ranma's weight.  
"Oh that MUST have hurt!" Nabiki winced as Ranma landed on Ryoga's back pushing the boy into the concrete hard!  
Before Ranma had the chance to follow up with an attack Ryoga pushed up his opponent and grabbed his leg. The pigtailed fighter was about to kick Ryoga when suddenly he started falling and he flew towards the school's outer wall, crashing into it.  
"Is that all? You disappoint me!" Ryoga was having hard time breathing, if Ranma had followed up by whatever he wanted he could have lost his edge over his pigtailed nemesis!  
"The wall gave in to the power of the impact and from the looks of it Saotome is under a pile of rubble!" Seeing the all time 'champ' as some students dubbed Ranma being beaten was completely new, while he DID lose some times he always came back to become the winner!  
"I'll start the countdown! ONE!" Nabiki started counting and Ryoga already had a smile that he FINALLY defeated Ranma on equal grounds!  
"(Man being under a pile of rubble isn't good for your health... did Nabiki already start counting?!)" Listening closer for a moment Ranma heart that she was already at number three!  
Struggling with the wall pieces that held him back Ranma pushed with all his strength and let go of a mixed ki blast.  
"Seven... matta... the rubble moved! Can Saotome return into the fray? Eight!" Nabiki was screaming inside her head. Ranma CAN'T lose now! She put a lot of money on him! Not to mention that Ryoga would be full of himself again! Just like when he beat Ranma with the _**Shishi Hokoudan**_!  
"Ranma you lost!" Ryoga started laughing like a maniac but it was soon cut to an end before Nabiki could say ten out of the rubble a column of ki burst forth evaporating the concrete chunks. Seeing this spectacle everyone looked to where the pile was. Ranma was kneeling there his clothes were tattered and he had a few scares but the ever cocky smile was present.  
The audience, the judge and even the opponent was petrified by show of power.  
"(Had he used THAT against me...)" Ryoga felt like he lost at least twelve years but after he shook his head the lost boy felt angry at Ranma for holding back!

"\Man that guy has issues! Even MY opponents who were MORONS didn't felt angry when I didn't use an attack that could easily kill them!\" The inner spirits voice had a positive effect on Ranma as he almost laughed at hearing that.  
"\Yeah Ryoga is an idiot... but he is a strong idiot!\" The conversation was cut short when Ranma had to dodge an axe kick and then a palm thrust.  
As the two clashed again punches and kicks being traded between them, the spectators were cheering for the two fighters.  
"Let's finish this Ranma!" Ryoga screamed and his ki enchanted fist flew towards Ranma's face the pigtailed boy seeing this grabbed Ryoga's arm and threw him onto the ground, the impact making a Ryoga formed crater.  
Before the pigtailed boy could move away Ryoga grabbed on to pigtailed fighter's legs and pulled the out of under him.  
When Ryoga stood up to unleash his trademark ki blast he saw that only a mere inc away a golden orb hovered before him.  
"_**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_"  
The blast had the audience drop to the ground and every eye locked onto Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma being tired and from the looks of it the explosion got him as well, Ryoga on the other hand was barely bruised! His shirt was gone and for the first time they saw a strange symbol on his chest.  
"(What is that symbol?)" Ranma wasn't sure what it was but he had a BAAAAD feeling!  
"\THAT FOOL! You have to knock him out as fast as you can!\" Ranryu's voice echoed in his head, from the way he said it the pigtailed boy knew he was in for a heck of a fight.  
"What have you done with yourself this time Ryoga?" The Saotome heir as the smirking lost boy who looked at his chest where the symbol was before looking at Ranma.  
"You mean this? Nothing, I met a man who helped me train to beat you! The only thing he asked for is that I will wear the sign of his school!" Ryoga felt unbeatable as he looked into Ranma's eyes, his opponent was afraid and unsure of his victory.  
"\He is lying! That sign is a trade. The seal provides infinite power but at the cost of one's life. The more he uses it unconsciously the shorter his life will be!\"Feeling the power coming from Ryoga, Ranma felt wasn't sure he could even SCRATCH the lost boy!  
"I have to beat you Ryoga! For you own sake!" With that Ranma dashed forward with his bruised body but before he could have done anything Ryoga appeared before him and met his fist a few times before his view started to blur.  
"Saotome is on the ground! From the looks of it he can still move, so I'll start the countdown!" Nabiki's words didn't reach the fallen pigtailed fighter. The last thing Ranma could think of before unconsciousness took over was power.

"(Where is this place?)" Looking around Ranma saw complete darkness, not even Ranryu's realm was this dark. Something was strange and he knew it, when he felt a huge wave of energy wash through him he turned towards the source. When he turned around he instantly had to dodge an punch then a high split kick. After jumping as far as he could Ranma saw that his attacker was Ryoga!  
"(How did he get here?)" Seeing that no answer came Ranma tapped into his reserves and shot out his strongest _**Mouko Takabisha**_ he could. Smirking that this will easily make Ryoga run what he saw was not what he believed would happen. Ryoga held out his hand and the emerald ki orb swallowed up his confidence orb! And with a last smirk Ryoga let it go, the ki orb racing toward the pigtailed boy who couldn't move. He just couldn't find the will.  
When the explosion ended Ranma felt empty. Only the voice of Ryoga's laughing made him stand up again.  
Tears falling from his eyes, his nails ripped into his own flesh drawing blood!  
"Power! I need more power!" He screamed out trying to gather what remained in his reserves, seeing that Ryoga's power made it look like nothing for the very first time Ranma felt utterly defeated.  
It was the moment when he saw something make a ripple around him that the pigtailed boy took a step forward.  
Between Ryoga and him, a dark wave moved and reached around Ranma.  
"Power! I need power!" His own words echoed around him as in the dark energy a black form of his own face spoke.  
Hypnotized by the power, the feeling of safety and warmth the dark energy gave made Ranma reach for it. The last words he heard before everything turned dark then into crimson was Ranryu's voice as he yelled out his name!

"Eight!"The audience was shocked... never before had they witnessed such event. THE Saotome Ranma utterly defeated! This time the pigtailed boy couldn't do anything. The only thing that was heard was Ryoga's laughing, even Ukyo who cheered for both couldn't say a word. HER Ran-chan beaten like this!  
Akane didn't know what to say, on one hand she was happy that Ryoga won and Ranma finally lost once but on the other hand she always thought that Ranma was the unbeatable martial artist, the one who defeated a god for crying out loud!  
Even Nabiki who was the judge thus a neutral party felt her heart was being ripped apart by the sight!  
"NINE!"  
As she said that word, her heart was bleeding. This wasn't supposed to end this way! The thought of EITHER of the two loosing in such way! When she was about to say ten everyone felt a slight pressure coming from the combatants.  
"What are you waiting for?! Say it!" Could be heard from the audience and Ryoga who was about to jump to Nabiki and beat her if she wouldn't say it.  
"T..." Before she could say it Ranma moved and stood up, his face hidden by his hair.  
"GIVE UP ALREADY!" Ryoga ran towards his opponent and put everything he got into this hit. The hit was about to connect with Ranma's brow when a sudden air current blew Ryoga upwards!  
"_**Kijin Raishu Dan**_!" Ranma let go three air ripple and all of it connected with Ryoga barely slashing the lost boy. When Ryoga landed on the ground the cut's that he got flared up from the pain.  
"(This power... I felt it back at the construction site... I feel it filling my ki reserves!)" Ranma started gathering his ki and before everyone's eyes the wounds on his body healed like they were never there!  
"Is that even natural!? How can Saotome do that!?" Many people from the audience yelled out as Ranma gathered a black orb in his hand.  
"_**SHISHI HOKOUDAN!**_" Ryoga screamed out when he saw the black orb between Ranma's hands. As the emerald energy flew towards Ranma, the lost boy was behind his own orb ready to strike out.  
Ranma let go of the black orb to the dismay of Ryoga and the black orb just SWALLOWED up his depression ki! The ki orb connected with his body but it didn't explode, it just rammed into him like a truck and flew towards the outer wall of the school.  
"This will smart!" Ryoga prepared himself for the impact but what happened was something he couldn't understand. Instead of the ki ball dissolving it went EVEN further braking through the concrete wall WHILE pushing Ryoga away as well!  
"Hibiki is out of the ring! This leaves Ranma as the winner!" Nabiki shouted into the microphone, she was happy for the pigtailed boy inside but she would NEVER tell him that.  
"Akane, where are you going?" The Kounji okonomiaky chef asked the Tendo girl who walked away from them.  
"I'm going to check up on Ryoga-kun." Ukyo only shook her head and went next to Ranma who looked like he went through hell five times and was about to go for another round.  
"You okay Ran-chan?" Ukyo was the first to reach the pigtailed boy who barely stood on his legs, his breathing was fast and she could see that even the usual light in his eyes were dim.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." Ranma struggled out those words before he's wounds opened and he fell forward and atop of the Kounji girl.  
"Ranma! Hurry we have to take him to doctor Toufu!" Ukyo was screaming and Nabiki was already calling the good doctor as the people helped the pigtailed fighter.

Author notes:  
Well it's been a time since I updated. Sorry for the wait but I'm here and I'm alive even if school takes up a lot of my time. I had to re write this chapter like six times before I felt that I can update it but I'm still not pleased how I ended it. Well I'm not going to change it very soon... once I'm over this writer block then I can rewrite the end of this chapter.  
By the way for those who like to comment only on my grammer: I'm still looking for a Beta-reader and if someone thinks that he/she is up for the task then contact me on my email or even in a review otherway please don't leave such a review, I KNOW I suck at english grammer 'cause it's been YEARS since I sat down and practiced it with a teacher or such.  
Oh yeah the next chapter of** Histories Strongest Disciple Ranma?** is nearly complete, a week or two at worst and you can see what happens to the young martial artist.  
By the way this story and that has something in common, I wanted to finish **The invader and the Emperor** FIRST, at the end of THIS fic I will explain how does these two fic's relate to each other. The hint is my O.C.:D


	10. Part 9: Welcome Strangers

**Rambling of the author: **Damn, hard times are ahead of us. The Moon Pricess (who will possibly beta read this story from the next chapter) and I are in our last years while she is in college and I'm just a month away from graduation! Anyway sorry for the delay but I'll try to update as soon as I can even under this pressure.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**Time Lines  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi

Urusei Yatsura: Two and a half weak BEFORE the start of Urusei Yatsura(In the previous chapter I wrote a month, but since then some days have passed.)

The story is based on the happenings in the mangas! Events/adventures from the movies or animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_Attack/ Technique  
_„[U-chans]"_Signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

Part 9: Welcome Strangers

Ranma woke in a place well known and frequently visited in the past few weeks. Looking at the ceiling in his hospital room the white colour hurt his eyes but found something interesting. He saw blue lines in the ceiling, strange lines that seemed to move and weave around the wall... the whole room!  
"(What could those be?)" The pigtailed boy's eyes focused on the blue waves that seemed to shimmer then disperse only to appear again. To someone who saw the pigtailed boy now could only see him looking straight at the ceiling like he wanted to see through it. The nurse who wandered into his room looked at him and saw that a blue aura surrounded his bed, a moment later the idea about having a coffee break came to her and she liked the idea.  
"\What you see are the chi lines. As you know chi is the energy that the planet and the so called 'inanimate' objects have.\" Surprised for a moment by the voice of his guest spirit Ranma chose to stay on the subject.  
"\How come I only see them now? I mean I have been using ki for a while now.\" The Saotome heir's curiosity was known to bring trouble, he still felt like this question couldn't harm him.  
"\If you really want to know I can only give a vague answer since I'm still trying to find a logical answer. My conclusion so far is that from the excess contact with my energy you seemed to give you some... abilities you didn't have before.\" Not so long ago Ranma would have whined about such power ups but the multiple near death experiences in the not so distant past changed his thinking, he still didn't like it but it's still better to have something then to not have one when you could need it.  
"\What kind of other stuff did I get with this?\" After a asking that important question a moment of silence followed before the calm and serious voice of Ranryu could be heard again.  
"\To tell you the truth... I absolutely fucking don't know!\" Hearing this Ranma could have easily face faulted if he wouldn't be lying in a bed. Sometimes the ancient spirit inside him can be really troublesome!  
"\What can I say... this wasn't the answer I was waiting for.\" Ranma had a massive sweat drop on his forehead then realised that his inner guest was talking to him.  
"\Hey I might be all knowing, but I still can't tell the future, the only future I can predict is death.\" The amber eyed spirit showed a wicked smile and Ranma felt a shiver creeping down his spine.  
After trading a few words and questions about his general health the conversation ended as fast as it started and once again Ranma was alone in the room. The nice silent moments he had were disrupted by the opening of the window. Looking there he saw two short but well known figures.  
"Been a while you two." The raven haired boy smiled at the 'visitors' the two looked at him proudly.  
"Hasn't it? How do you fare?" Cologne asked her foolish student, in a month the boy has completely destroyed her plans, her ideas how to continue the prolonged stay in Japan.  
"Fine... if you don't count that my limbs are still sore and that I'm wasting away in this bed." Hearing those words Happosai started laughing and felt even more proud at his heir.  
"How I wish that those two idiot disciples of mine would speak like this... I guess I did make a good choice when I choose you." The old masters smirk felt a little evil but Ranma couldn't argue with what he just said.  
"So what do the quacks say? When will they let you out?" Cologne felt like lightening the mood as her student seemed glum.  
"In a matter of days... still I wish I could speak with Ukyo, Mu Tsu and Xian Pu. I miss them, especially after what happened at the end of the fight between me and Ryoga." The mood started to gloom once again but this time it was Happosai who changed the subject.  
"Tell me Ranma... when you were fighting Ryoga your ki suddenly changed, it felt like it was pure but it felt wrong somehow."  
"Is it the work of the spirit inside you?" Cologne who felt the same as Happosai knew that while the spirit isn't necessary evil still held some amount of darkness in him.  
"I guess so... but if he hadn't helped me in the past I would be long dead. Changing my aura is a minimal cost I think." Seeing that neither of the elders said anything that could mean they disapprove of the changes. After some meaningless chatter about how things go at home, the elders said goodbye and left Ranma to rest.

That night the pigtailed fighter was still healing his damaged body, while he would have woke up from the slightest disturbance that happened in the room. Now he wouldn't wake up even if a bomb were to explode next to him!  
"So we meet once again. I made the mistake of not killing you when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake twice!" The figure pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and was ready to pierce his targets throat! As he was about to descend on his prey, his body started trembling, his mouth became dry all of a sudden.  
His muscles wouldn't move no matter how he tried, the presence of his enemy made him remember his defeat."(That power was a fluke, a once in a lifetime event! It CAN'T happen again!)" As he once again willed his muscles the assassin saw a faint silhouette next to his enemy.  
When he was about to list it as a sign of insanity the silhouette smiled at him and started into a silent laugh.  
"What is this? Maybe something is in the air for me to see such things!?" As he was about to move away he heard a voice inside his head, asking him why he was here!  
"Insanity! This is madness!" The assassin started shaking his head to wake up or to chase away the insanity that came over him.  
"Madness? Just as much as your employer's goal is, this planet isn't just another pebble on the road to his victory. The creatures that populate it are quite the survivors." The silhouette then stood up and approached the confused assassin who was slashing at it with his dagger but the weapon just went through him.  
Suddenly the assassin found himself in a world of pain as the thing before him reached into his body and it felt like his life was sucked out of him! The world became cold as he fell backwards only to be yanked back by the creature that tormented him.  
"Now that I know what I needed you are of no further use to me. You have exactly 10 seconds to get out of my sight or you will end up as a smear on the wall!" The spirit before him let him go and it's golden eyes seemed to burn with anger. Seeing this the assassin started running like never before in his life, inside his mind he vowed to NEVER EVER set a foot on this planet again!  
"(I have what I needed, Ranma is prepared for whatever they have. I do wonder if they plan to send HER! This will be REALLY amusing.)" Ranryu smiled at the thought of entertainment he will get in the near future. Looking at his mortal vessel the wicked smile changed into a caring one as he vanished into the night.

Somewhere in space a spaceship was waiting for the agent they sent out to return. In the command centre, the captain wasn't pleased with the news about the failure. Not to mention that his had to send his own daughter to scout the planet! As the commander was about to crush the holo disc that had the report on it a soldier approached him.  
"Commander, our agent has returned. He speaks of impossible things, yet your daughter spoke of similar events." Like the rest of the soldiers, he was clad in an orange uniform that had black stripes on it like a tiger's fur.  
"While it does sound insane, we did get SOME visual footage of happenings like the report spoke of." The captain stood up. He two had the same uniform but his was a form fitting one that showed off his muscles. Even though he was considered fat even amongst his kin he was feared for his power and leading abilities, his experience on the battlefield earned him his rank but even he wasn't sure how to fight an enemy like the one his scouts talked about.  
"I'll return to my room to think up a strategy, you contact my daughter and summon her here." The commander's voice boomed in the room and the crew was instantly doing what he commanded of them. In his room he remembered the time when he visited Earth with his daughter in the past. When they met a member of the human race, he was still a child but he was a great playing mate for his daughter. Until the boy's father arrived and was freaked out, he quickly picked his son up and ran while yelling things like playing with demons was dangerous and that they could have killed him any moment they wished so. The father was right about one thing, HE COULD have killed the boy if he wanted to but his daughter wouldn't have liked it if suddenly her playmate's head would have exploded.  
"I wonder if the kid is still alive... if he is it won't matter. Neither he nor my daughter would remember that day." The commander had a smile on his lips before he returned to his task and started planning the attack.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked himself as he stood somewhere in the city in the middle of a huge crowd. When he looked around he saw that there was a guy speaking about something and he called up a familiar brunette man.  
"Matta! That's Ataru! What is he doing up there?" As Ranma looked to other side he saw a gorgeous girl, usually Ranma wouldn't even care about the woman but what she was clad in caught his attention. Her clothes looked like a bikini with tiger stripes but her form fitting fur boots made it strange.  
"(That is the girl from the forest! What is she doing here?)" The young Saotome pushed himself towards them but to his horror he saw a red dot on the girl's forehead!  
"GET DOWN!" Ranma screamed out but his wasn't heard in the crowd as he moved forward time seemed to slow down as he saw the bullet penetrating the girl's skull.

"NO!" Ranma screamed as he bolted up in his bed. When he realised he was in the hospital and it was just a nightmare he felt a little better but the dream still haunted him.  
"(What was that? Why was she there and how does Ataru fit into this?!)" The pigtailed boy was confused, he never dreamed stuff like this... his recent dreams were shocking and mostly showed his fear. He didn't even know the girl... why would he fear losing her? The train of thought was halted when the door to his room opened and a young doctor came in.  
"Ah, I see your up already. I'm just here to examine you to make sure your all right." The doctor didn't move closer until he saw Ranma nodding. He pulled the stethoscope from his pocket looked asked his patient to take off his shirt.  
The cold steel sent a shiver down Ranma he wished to be out of here as fast as he can. Since he was in the hospital he felt useless! The doctor quickly finished his examination then he pulled out a pill from his pocket.  
"Why is that for?" The Saotome heir didn't like taking medication if it wasn't needed the doctor was kind enough to smile at him before he sat down.  
"Well from what I can say, you have a high blood pressure, I read your carton and I had to make sure about it before I could give you any kind of medication. A high blood pressure isn't good for the heart you know." Hearing this Ranma didn't wanted to laugh in front of the doctor but his blood pressure was high SINCE he came to Nerima!  
"Thank you doctor but I don't need that, I had this blood pressure for about a year or so." The doctor raised his left eyebrow and put the pills on to the nightstand.  
"As a doctor it is my up most importance that my patients are in good health. That blood pressure isn't healthy, but I CAN'T force you to take the medication. I will leave the pills here, if you might need it." With that the doctor went out of the room and closed the door behind him. The pigtailed fighter stared at the door for a little more before he picked up the bottle and gazed at it before putting it back on the nightstand.

A doctor in his late forties approached to one of his patient's room. Taking one more look at his files, he started opening the door.  
"When can I FIANALLY LEAVE!?" The good doctor jumped a little because of the suddenly shouting Saotome.  
"I see your better. Don't worry Saotome-kun from what I can tell you are as healthy as a teenager." The elder doctor snickered at his joke before looking through the medical files.  
"(I AM A TEENAGER!)" Ranma held back his wish to grab the doctor by the neck and shake him till his stethoscope fell out of his pocket! No one insults Saotome Ranma without bearing the consequences! Wait.... did the doctor hint that he COULD leave!?  
"You mean I can leave right now?" The hope in the young fighters eyes shone like a lighthouse in the fog.  
"First I will contact your relatives to bring you a change of clothing." The doctor replied to his patient and went out of the room closing the door behind him.  
Ranma quickly started undressing before he realised that he didn't have a change of clothes, he DID have to wait for his family or friends to bring him his clothes.

An hour later Nodoka came into the room with Ranma's backpack in her hands. The moment she saw Ranma awake and sitting on his bed, she went there quickly and embraced her child.  
"(I barely got Ranma back and now I have to worry about his health everyday! I WON'T let anyone harm him!)" Nodoka was deep in her thoughts and didn't see the smiling silhouette behind Ranma, while Nodoka didn't see it Genma who just came in saw it and believed that the last cup of sake wasn't such a good idea after all. After a quick change and paying for medical service the pigtailed fighter walked out of the hospital the outer world seemed different, it didn't change but he still felt that something was odd. It could be that he could still see the energy paths sometimes it felt like he was in a virtual reality game or something like that...  
"\I can feel that you have questions.\" The inner spirit spoke to his corporal vessel. It might be a coincidence but Ranma felt a little better knowing his 'guardian spirit was still with him.  
"\When will this ki sight vanish?\" Ranma didn't hesitate to get an answer, this sight was making him feel strange, like he wasn't human anymore.  
"\Soon, an hour or two... if I'm guessing right that is.\" There is nothing worse then a supposedly all knowing entity that started guessing!

Near the hospital's entrance the Tendos were waiting for the pigtailed fighter, every time someone came out of the elevator they would look over there to see if it was the Saotomes. Fifteen minutes had passed and from the elevator emerged the three Saotomes. All of them were thrilled to see that the pigtailed fighter was seemingly in good health.  
"Ranma are you alright? You seemed like you weren't here for a moment." Kasumi asked her in-law to be but he only nodded before he once again became silent he seemed to brood over something.

Surprisingly the trip back to the Tendo home was without accidents! No Kuno attacks or an new rival that would cause trouble.  
"What happened to Ryoga?" Everyone was startled when Ranma suddenly spoke out his question caught everyone off guard. After understanding the question no one answered this made Ranma feel bad, had he went overboard with the last attack?!  
"He is all right. Ryoga was up after a day his increased healing rate helped him recover faster. I still don't understand why the doctors haven't found any injuries on you... you were bleeding for no reason!"Nabiki was frustrated for a while whenever she remembered the fight. When Ranma's wounds closed up only to open a few minutes later! Such things weren't natural even for Nerima!  
"Now that you mention it, I wonder why did that happen?"The Tendo patriarch was curious as well why exactly such a thing happened, he had heard of wound healing martial arts skills but he hasn't heard that those would reopen.  
To the pigtailed boy's dismay he couldn't come up with something even plausible to an answer but then came the cavalry in the form of Happosai who landed on his shoulder.  
"Welcome back Ranma, been missing you so get ready for EXTRA attention from me!" When he said extra attention the shrivelled up old man manifested a bucket full of water.  
"NOOO!" Ranma screamed out before he was doused with cold water triggering his curse and Happosai was all over her.

To greet Ranma the Tendo's though up a small celebration for the pigtailed boy but just how things go in Nerima the celebration became a smaller ambush by the rivals not to mention with Happosai groping all the females except for Kasumi and Nodoka who seemed to elude his grasp. It was quickly ended by a look from Kasumi, after most of them realised that it might not be the best for them to piss of the eldest Tendo daughter have left the rest were quickly beaten and removed from the lot.  
"I barely come out of hospital and things are already back to the way things were." No matter what the circumstances were the pigtailed fighter was still cheerful as ever even if he had a feeling that something BIG was coming up.

As he prepared for the event that he felt coming Ranma trained as much as he could and used the rest of his time relaxing to increase his ki path recovery rate. Three days has passed and he was finally able to teleport to a shorter distance from his 'secret' training place to the sidewalk, in other words he moved six meters with the teleporting technique. Lucky for him no one had seen it happen so it was still an ace in the sleeve if someone would turn up to fight him!  
The pigtailed boy started laughing and he fell to his knees, the technique uses up to much ki at the moment... just like the flying technique.  
"(Why can't Ranryu give a hint at a time like this?)" Not hearing from the guest spirit for days didn't do much good for the young Saotome's nerves. When the ancient soul DID answer it was brief and his presence would soon disappear.  
"(He is up to something... I'm not sure what but I will find out!)" With that Ranma returned to his training this time his body rather than techniques. The time spent in the hospital and the time he HAD to spend resting had made him rusty. As he was training he felt the long felt presence of his inner mentor.  
"\It's been a while Ranryu, what were you up to?\"  
"\Gathering information and trying to contact some old 'friends'.\" The soothing voice once again did it's job at easing Ranma's nerves but he still didn't understand what Ranryu meant.  
"\Are these old friends like anything like that doppelganger?\" Not a moment later Ranma heard a laughter it's not common thing to hear the ancient man laughing.  
"\Nothing like that, by the way has your 'new sight' disappear or did you find a use for it?\" This time the answering was up to Ranma who wasn't sure what to say about this new 'ability' it wasn't bad even though he hadn't found a use for it but it wasn't good because it would activate on its own if he focused on something.  
"\It's still there but I haven't found a use for it yet.\" Ranma knew that even if he would lie his mentor would know it that instant so it was useless.  
"\I see, well it's better to have it and don't need it. Before I forget I have seen your progress with the teleporting technique but I still sense that you have a lot of space to improve.\" Hearing that at least he observed his training meant that the elder spirit haven't left him completely he just chose not to show his presence.  
"\Well from the quickly incoming Amazon I would say that our time is up for now, if I were you I would take a step to the left.\" With those last words Ranma was again in the middle of the 'training ground', the ancient spirit's last words came late to the pigtailed boy as he ended up as a parking space for Shampoo.  
"Ni Hao Airen. Shampoo hear you out of hospital so Shampoo and Airen go on date yes?" The thrilled Amazon waited for a reply that didn't seem to come. From Ranma's point of view the ground that was in his mouth didn't help telling the girl to get the bike and herself OFF HIS BACK! Luckily his tries to get her off caught her attention and she removed herself with a jump.  
"Now Airen take Shampoo on date?" Since no reason would help him now Ranma could only chose of two options: run and lose her somewhere, hurting her feelings in the process... not that he cared much! The other one was to go into her game with his luck something WILL ruin it and he did take her on a date but it wasn't his fault for a bad ending. Ranma looked at the excited Chinese girl and saw the desire and love aimed at him...

The date went without problems to the surprise of both martial artists, in summary the date was good, a movie, quick lunch at a small tea shop followed by a walk in the park before the sky started to darken and they both thought that heading home was the best choice. Now here they were walking besides each other, Shampoo holding onto his arm all the while telling him how much she loved him. Usually Ranma would be panicking but somehow he didn't felt like it, maybe because the Amazon girl was acting differently as well. Her actions were the same but her attitude lost the 'Females are superior to males' feeling in it. Thinking about it if she would have acted like this from the beginning then by now, Ranma would probably be in love with her.

As they walked Ranma barely spoke and he didn't even try to shake her off, Shampoo didn't know what made this change but whatever it was it could have happened earlier.  
"Airen why not speak to Shampoo?" The purple haired girl asked her beloved who looked at him his eyes giving a warm feeling.  
"Just thinking, the previous weeks were full of painful experiences." His answer quirked Shampoo's interest, while she had heard about the fight between her airen and the lost boy other than that nothing else happened... at least of what she know of!  
"Airen, fight strange against lost boy... like not self." She would never confess it to anyone but she had bought a copy of the fight from the middle Tendo daughter and watched it on the VCR. The last few minutes were what caught her attention the most the power Ranma radiated could be felt THROUGH the recording!  
"Yeah well I am in the process of learning a lot of new techniques and I wanted to test them on Ryoga... I guess it was quite a foolish thing." He couldn't lie to save his own life but THE Saotome Ranma actually came up with a passable lie... well it wasn't a lie he just... coloured the truth a little!  
Shampoo only nodded to his answer happy that he was becoming even stronger."(Maybe airen would like it if I were to fight with him?)"  
While the two started into a conversation the clouds above them start to gather and soon the rain started.  
"Aia!" Shampoo's cry was heard as she felt the rain and her body started to shrink before darkness enveloped her and found herlself inside her own clothes.  
"(Now if I come out Airen will fear me and what we had advanced in our relationship will be for nothing!)" Shampoo found her way out of the pile of clothes but she hadn't come out because of Ranma's phobia.  
To the small white cat's surprise the clothes around her started to move, she quickly moved her little cat head to see what was happening. To her utter confusion Ranma was picking up her clothes WHILE she was inside it! Normally the redheaded girl would be running like the wind by now, how come she just stayed?!

Ranma laughed a little at the small Shampoo-neko's expression, confusion, surprise battled with each other for dominance but Ranma enjoyed every moment of it. She was still nervous about the feline shape but she wasn't running away at least, Ranryu had done a good job after all! The look on Shampo's face was priceless as the cat cursed girl froze when Ranma lifted her and cradled her as Ranma headed to a dry place whit Neko-Shampoo in her arms.

The closest place Ranma knew of that she called as a 'safe haven' when it rained was an old warehouse. From the outside it looked like any old warehouse did like, the paint was coming off the brick wall not to mention that the glass windows that weren't broken in were boarded up. A building they usually condemn for deconstruction but since this IS a Nerima where mad martial artists come and go almost daily destroying buildings in the process sometimes. The city planning council had the idea to save funds: let the martial artist society do it for them! Not to mention since there isn't a contract of payment they don't have to pay a yen! So what if the new building will have to wait a little, that warehouse will be gone eventually!  
Luckily for Ranma that money saving plan earned her a hideout for cases she wanted to stay somewhere where no one can find her... and now she has to find a new place since she just revealed it before Shampoo!  
"(Still better to look for a new place latter then running in the rain now, hopefully the electricity is still up!)" With that Ranma pushed the supposedly locked door open and closed the door behind herself.  
Upon entering the redheaded martial artist realised something... if she WILL still stay here sometimes she HAS to find a way to keep it clean!  
"(Maybe get a maid? WAY too expensive... I guess I just have to clean it once a week.)" She didn't have very high standards when it came to cleanliness in this hideout, a little dust didn't bother her after all! She was used to dust, grime and things like that because of the training trip Genma had taken her when she was little but when the place she had pointed out as a sleeping spot looks like someone had crapped on it, rolled in it then emptied it's stomach's content only to take it out to let it bake under the hot sun isn't something she could tolerate! Even GENMA wouldn't sleep here! Maybe some homeless had ventured in here under that one month she hasn't been here?  
What ever she had to turn on the lights first, she put down on one of the cargo boxes she 'acquired' not far from here.  
"(Luckily those guys at that factory didn't miss the crate otherwise I wouldn't know where to stash my stuff.)" Ranma smiled at the time she got the crates, well yeah moving wares is hard if the container is missing.  
"(Those guys really KNEW how to swear. They could put the sailors at Tokyo bay to shame with words like that.)" As she reached the electric panel her hands ran tried finding the switch in the darkness, after a few moments she pulled the switch and light erupted from the old lamps on the ceiling.

Shampoo didn't understand what was going on, her airen suddenly changes, she wasn't running away from her cat form and now brought her to a place she hasn't known of yet. As she tried to understand what was going on the lights switched on and she saw that crates weren't the only things that were in the building!  
When she looked around she saw that the whole building was a mess, dust covered most of the containers and then she had seen a tub! At least she thought it was a tub, it was made of wood like the ones in her village but that meant this building has electricity AND water!  
As her eyes ventured further she saw crates placed in a way that could easily be called a dining room with the proper dining wares and such.  
"(Did airen furnish this place? While it COULD use some work, it is practical... could this be the place where he disappears sometimes?)" Shampoo jumped off the crate and went to find a source of hot water and her airen in the process if she could.

Ranma opened the lid of a box searching for that small gas bottle she had hid here... somewhere.  
"The clothes I hid here would be good as well, if Shampoo is to change back that is! Where, could it be!?" As she rummaged through all the stuff she had here like canned food, the basic cooking equipment and utensils.  
"(Looks like I ran out of rice... maybe the bread is still good?)" Seeing that the small sack of grain she had was empty her eyes caught the hunk of bread she bought a month ago and let's just say that even she wouldn't force this down the throat of certain panda!  
"Okay, the bread is off the list then the canned food is the only thing edible. Now to find the gas bottle or there won't be changing back or a way to keep warm!" Ranma turned slightly green as she threw the bread away only to hear yowling behind her!

Shampoo was going through boxes when she heard movement and her Ranma's voice. She quickly moved towards the source to see her rummaging in a big box. She was about to surprise the redhead with a pounce but that idea was quickly over as the hunk of bread landed on her!

Ranma turned around and saw a squirming Neko-Shampoo clawing the bread in anger. The redhead knew that she shouldn't laugh or she won't be going to like the results but the view was just too cute. Thirty minutes later Ranma found the gas bottle so she quickly started heating water. While it was heating the buxom redhead picked out a few clothes for the Amazon girl.

Now back in there original forms and clothed the two sat down waiting for the rain to stop. As luck would have it the rain WON'T stop till tomorrow!  
"Why airen not run, when Shampoo cat?" The busty Amazon asked the now male Ranma who looked at her curiously before answering.  
"I went through a quick training, I'm not afraid of cats but I'm still nervous around them." The ansew was adequate for the time being. Then again there were the questions considering this place.  
"What about building?" Shampoo brought up the question the raven haired boy wanted to answer the least!  
"Well... this is my hideout for a while that is. All the stuff here is here legally... except the boxes." Ranma scratched the back of his head when Shampoo looked at him then started laughing at him being nervous.  
"Shampoo understand, place is nice, could use cleaning."Ranma only nodded at that and if the rain won't stop he HAS to clean the sleeping place or he will be sleeping on the floor or in a box.  
Just as the pigtailed boy looked outside through the broken window he had seen that the rain was still at it.  
"Looks like the rain won't be stopping soon." It wasn't raining anymore outside it was pouring from the sky as Ranma looked out through the window. Now he was sure he had to clean up the sleeping area at least so that Shampoo could sleep on the makeshift bed he made by pushing four boxes next to each other then nailing the together. It has enough space for two but Ranma wouldn't dare to chance a night with Shampoo like that.

After heating water and rummaging through the container to find some cleaning supplies the pigtailed boy started cleaning up the place. When he was cleaning the ground around the sleeping spot, he bumped into Shampoo who also had a rag in her hand and started cleaning up. The Saotome heir appreciated the help and soon the place was clean enough to sleep there.  
"(Strange, I never would have thought the two of us could spend such a long time together without Shampoo trying to get 'familiar' with me.)" The pigtailed boy wasn't sure how things will continue but he liked the new purple haired Amazon a lot.  
"\You would like that a lot now wouldn't you.\" The sudden voice of the inner spirit surprised Ranma, Shampoo only caught that her airen suddenly twitched once.  
"\I wouldn't!\" The pigtailed boy quickly replied, while he was lying in a way but he was telling the truth.  
"\You still can't lie so don't even try to make me believe otherwise.\" Ranryu replied and waited for a reply but it never came. In Ranma's head the ancient spirits laughter was clearly heard and sudden images of himself and Shampoo appeared! Shampoo wasn't sure why Ranma was turning red but that might mean something considering the two of them, if she is lucky.  
"\Now let's have some fun. How about putting ideas into Xian Pu's head and supplying Ranma with images of the two of them? Sounds perfect.\" Ranryu felt that even if the two don't love each other, something might form between them. Yeah life is a bitch and the ancient spirit made sure it was entertaining for him! Ranma started opening the canned food when suddenly an image of him and Shampoo buck naked and together in an unmistakable position laying on the ground popped into his head. He wasn't sure where the idea came from but the image was hard to forget! The thing that Shampoo was suddenly giving slightly more sway to her hips wasn't helping at all. After an ten minutes Ranma couldn't hold back his rage.  
"\You are doing this on what purpose?\"  
"\You just can't believe how entertaining this is for me but if you find it so much I'll stop. But I do believe that Xian Pu would be willing to help with your problem.\" The elder males words made Ranma embarrassed at the idea of doing that with Shampoo. Although Ranryu was right that the Amazon would gladly help out, if Ranma would have asked her. After seeing that both of them were tired from the cleaning up the pigtailed boy decided that he will give the sleeping spot to Shampoo.  
"Xian Pu, since both of us are tired and I have a hunch that this rain won't stop till tomorrow how about we sleep here?" Ranma switched to Chinese so Shampoo can understand the question which made the girl surprised. She has witnessed her airen speak Chinese not long ago when he was mad at her.  
"I understand, well since I don't want to get drenched in the rain neither of us has a choice." The Amazon champion replied but her eyes had a question that Ranma knew he has to answer.  
"Before you ask I would like to sleep separately so you take the bed and I'll sleep there." With that Ranma pointed next to the bed where a smaller box was but it was still big enough that Ranma wouldn't fall from it if he slept on it.  
"I understand airen but it might be cold and I don't mind if we were to sleep next to each other." As Xian Pu said that she emphasized on cold and posed that gave Ranma a great cleavage view. Seeing that whatever he did Xian Pu would have what she wants the pigtailed boy gave in.  
"Fine, but neither of us is taking his/her clothes off!" Hearing this Xian Pu pouted that made her even cuter but Ranma knew that this is important.  
"If that is what you want but to inform you Ranma, if we were to get rid of these clothes then this would be a VERY happy night for both of us." Xian Pu was a temptress Ranma was sure of that, the scenario was too perfect for such thing to happen but he HAD to hold out!  
"I'm sure but I'm not the type to instantly jump for such offer." Ranma replied even if his hormones were screaming at him to pounce on her. Xian Pu smiled like a predator eyeing her prey but Ranma shook of the feeling of dread and went to sleep.  
"Airen is already going to bed? How naughty you are." Xian Pu voiced her thoughts and went to lay next to Ranma who didn't even flinch.  
Because the building was cold inside the two martial artist were using each other as a heat source, the blanket that was on them barely helped them. The raven haired pigtailed boy and the purple haired Amazon cuddled under the blanket, the young woman already sleeping in Ranma's arms. As he was thinking, how did he let things escalate to this he felt the shivering of Shampoo. When he looked at her he saw tears on her cheeks.  
"Zai Jian Airen." When those words left the Chinese girls lips Ranma wasn't sure if he had learned well. Did she just say farewell!?

Tomorrow morning was bad even by Ranma's standards, when he walked Shampoo back to the Nekohanten Mousse attacked him for kidnapping HIS Xian Pu to satisfy his dark urges. After beating Mousse into the ground almost to easily Shampoo hugged the pigtailed boy one last time before she went inside and pulled Mousse with her.  
"\This is for the best kid.\" Even Ranryu's words couldn't ease the pain Ranma was feeling, he was holding back tears as he headed towards the Tendo-ko via the roofs.  
"(I guess, I did love her in a way. Why am I so foolish to realise it when it is already too late?!)" Inside he was fighting an endless battle with his emotions that tried to control him. Then his panda for a father's words echoed in his head."(A martial artist's life is full of perils and fights.)" This was a fight he had given up but it was for the best... at least he had hoped so. A good fifteen minutes later when he arrived to his 'home' he was quickly surrounded by everyone and was assaulted by questions ranging from where he was to how many woman did he knocked up!  
"Um... as you know I went out yesterday and I was caught up in the rain so I chose to find a place where I won't be drenched." He wasn't sure if they would believe his words but he can always hope. From all the people only three looked at his strangely one was his mother, the other was Nabiki and the third one was Kasumi... well his father's brow DID twitch once but that was normal right?  
Seemingly the Tendo patriarch and Akane believed him for the moment but when the two left with Genma, he was looking straight into Nabiki's eyes.  
"Okay Ranma-kun just WHERE were you yesterday? I can smell perfume on you and unless you have something for female perfume I have to say you were with a girl." The mercenary Tendo was very accurate, Ranma knew he won't be able to escape without ending up a pervert... he might as well tell the truth. As he was about to speak Kasumi spoke first.  
"Nabiki is right, but from the perfume I can tell that this is the fragrance Shampoo usually has on her. Were you over at Cologne obaa-chan?" Sometimes the pigtailed boy was shocked and amused by the skills the eldest Tendo daughter revealed. After a long silence Ranma knew he that the truth will probably save him before anything transpires from this.  
"Well to be exact I was with Shampoo. We had a little talk then the rain started so we ran to the nearest shelter which was a warehouse and we have spent the night there since the rain wouldn't stop and you know that felines and I DON'T mix!" While he hasn't blown his hideouts cover completely he still told the truth, that seemed enough for the three women for the moment.  
"I'll believe you until my informants tell otherwise." Nabiki said but Ranma knew what she meant by that, she believed him but she will sell this info if he dares to make her worry again.  
"Seeing you had a comfy adventure how about some tea to warm up?" Kasumi as always the kind woman he had known her since he came here. The problem was with Ranma's mother who seemed deep in thought and she was looking at him with a strict glare that turned into an angry look but that wasn't aimed at him but behind him! When he moved his head to see who was there the pigtailed boy hasn't seen anyone so that glare must have been sent for Ranryu.  
"(Can she actually see Ranryu or is she glaring in a random direction on a reaction?)" To his confusion Kasumi and Nabiki stared at him as well.  
"Nani?!" This irked the young Saotome till he exploded and surprised the three women before him. Nodoka and Kasumi only replied that there is no problem.  
"\I have a hunch that they CAN'T actually see me instead they have the ability to feel my presence.\" After that answer Ranma knew that this will be a hard day for him... especially that it it's Tuesday meaning he still had school! Kasumi quickly stood up when she heard a whistle coming from the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.  
The morning breakfast was over quickly as Ranma shovelled his food so fast that even his father didn't chance stealing from him or his hand might end up in his son's mouth! Nodoka was about to call out to her son to behave at the table but a 'friend's voice echoed in her head.  
"\Please forgive the lad, the previous day was quite an interesting one and he didn't even have a proper meal last night.\"  
"(I hope you know that I still want a full explanation later and I KNOW you aren't telling me something!)" Nodoka's reply to the ancient spirit was quickly answered by a laugh that made her shudder.  
"What is it Okaa-san?" Ranma looked at her mother, he didn't understand why was she looking at him like she wanted to say something.  
"Uh... just that you should hurry or the three of you will be late from school." Hearing this Nabiki bolted from the room while she yelled from outside to excuse her.  
Akane simply grabbed her bag and threw the pigtailed boy's bag to it's owner who caught it in his right hand.  
"Come on! We'll be late!" Akane yelled to the pigtailed boy who quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. He's not going to be the one to fight of the Koucho again and that is something he decided on a very long time ago!

As the two martial artists approached the gate of Furinkan what they saw was nostalgic. In front of the gate was Kuno with a horde of boys and from the way he was moving the Kuno heir was speaking in poems once again!  
"What is that idiot up to now?" Akane's voice trembled a little, maybe because she felt week when she saw that mob of boys... it was at least three times bigger then it was in the past! As the Saotome and Tendo heir/heiress was closing in the leader of the newly formed Hentai Horde as Akane named then the instant she saw it saw then, Tatewaki started into a new speech.  
"Ah my fair tigress Tendo Akane runs to fly into my arm! Yet even now that spawn of darkness, the dark sorcerer, the demonic monstrosity Saotome is there to stop her from seeing the truth! Man of Furinkan, today I speak to you! Whomever beats the foul sorcerer to free the fair Akane from his grasp can date the fair maiden!" With that the newly formed Horde turned from the leader to face the incoming targets. Nabiki was on the sidelines administrating the bets and counting the cash that can flow into her wallet. The bets ranged from the Horde beating the two martial artist to Ranma beating them all alone in a matter of seconds!  
"(Today was a GREAT day to wake up! Poor Akane-chan won't like this if this continues thou... hopefully after a good beating the poor souls will see the right path.)" On the contrary of what most people think the mercenary girl cared about the students of this school, barely but she did care. Mostly because this was Nabiki's last year before the finals and most of the new students DARED to try to usurp her reign... yeah right! After today's show of power from her 'right hand' man they will think twice before they even DARE to think about such things!  
The fight went as it did in the past, the new Horde gave them a little challenge but in the end it came down to beating Kuno and the team dispersed. After that the day went quickly and eventless. Until homeroom when suddenly four black suit wearing man entered the classroom interrupting Hinako who didn't know what to say.  
"Saotome Ranma, your nation needs you!" One of the suit wearing man said and before the pigtailed boy could say anything he was pulled out of the room and was escorted out of the school where a black Mercedes Benz stood.

As they approached the black car the pigtailed fighter tried to figure out why did this happen to him.  
"(I don't remember with messing the Yakuza in a while... at least none of them had the guts to do this! Which one of the is bearing a grudge against me I wonder?)" Ranma didn't resist and sat into the car, in the car an old man sat seemingly waiting for him.  
"Ah Ranma-kun, I guess you wonder WHY did we drag you out of class all of a sudden." The old man had a sincere look on his face but other than that Ranma wasn't sure what his intention is.  
"It would help a lot if you would tell me jijii."  
"Yes, well the world is in peril. An alien invader arrived today and threatened to conquer the world!" The old man's words shocked the martial artist boy, he was good but fighting aliens was new to him... it couldn't be harder than the fight against Saffron!  
"So I have to go and beat them right? All alone or will I have some form of help?" The old man looked startled by Ranma's words but he felt the need to tell him what will be asked from him.  
"No, while I believe that you might be able to beat them all they offered that if they have to beat one of them!"The pigtailed boy face faulted the print of his face could be easily seen on the floor of the car.  
"Here comes the catch: the invaders choose WHO will participate. A machine randomly chooses from people between sixteen to thirty years old. Somehow the machine that did this had chosen out two." The old man was sure that one of the chosen one will save the planet... but which he wasn't sure. While Ranma was holding his head and felt like banging it on the window but the car suddenly stopped and the pigtailed boy's eyes caught a familiar house. "(Isn't this Ataru's home?)" When the young Saotome got out of the car he heard a scream and a familiar voice yelling something. In the house Ranma saw his friend Ataru in a hysterical state throwing candy at a giant oni!  
"Ah, you arrived. Welcome. Now that everyone is here I would like to introduce myself and to tell why I am here. My name is Invader and as you might know one of you are to compete for planet's freedom." The giant oni's words shook Ataru back to normal but he still hasn't seen Ranma who was by the door.  
"Also we took the privilege to choose the competitor. We chose a human randomly by a machine to beat us in a competition. Should he/she defeat us we shall quietly withdraw." Invader was in a good mood as he gave out the needed information.  
"You don't mean... you picked me?" Ataru was tempting fate he knew it but this just felt out of the world.  
"See! What did I tell you? Haunted by an evil spirit!"A small man stood next to Ataru, the man looked strange even by Ranma's standards. He wore a monk's robes with a straw had on his head but that face was almost as bad as Happosai's!  
"Spare me the 'I told you so'!" Ataru was about to throw the man out of the room but was stopped by the brunet girl who pulled him closer to herself from behind. "Ataru! You can't fight this alien! You'll be killed!"  
"You heard her monster! So beat it!" Ataru was felt like he needed to act brave in front of his would be girl friend but Ranma knew that this alien could easily end almost every human's life in this room save for his. When the large oni came closer the pigtailed boy suddenly had a flashback about his dream and what he saw in it.  
"Leave Ataru alone! I will take part in this competition!" Suddenly everyone froze in the room. No one except Invader remembered that the young Saotome was here until he had spoken. When the Moroboshi family and the neighbours looked at the boy, none of the could express the feeling they had. The boy before them stood seriously but what caught the eyes most was the confidence that radiated off him.  
"You believe you can beat us?" Invader wasn't sure what made him feel like this. It felt like a completely different entity hid behind this already powerful personality!  
"I can beat whatever you throw at me!" Ranma retorted showing off his cocky smile that he is so well known off.  
"Maybe, but HE isn't the one you will be playing tag against." The glaring party was interrupted when an unknown voice spoke and the person entered the room. When Ranma looked to the source of the voice, he had seen a green haired girl in a tiger stripped bikini top and a tiger striped shorts yet what caught his eyes were the little horns on her head!  
"What!? Tag!?" The people in the room didn't understand why it wasn't a fight but a game of tag! Invader enjoyed the look on the human's face but when he looked at her daughter the girl seemed to ponder something when she looked at the boy who accepted to compete. The large oni inspected the girls face for any kind of hint when her expression changed and looked like she realized something important!  
"So YOU are my competition." The green haired beauty stood by the door and the two boys who were chosen by the machine reacted differently. The Saotome heir instantly started to roam her body with his eyes to seize up her capabilities. The Moroboshi heir on the other hand had to fight back the urge to jump up and fondle the girl!  
"Matta! I want to be the one to play against you!" Ataru quickly spoke out which caught the attention of the neighbours who knew him WELL enough and the aliens who didn't quite understand why was he so willing to participate now... they had hunches but let's leave it as that.  
"Gomennasai. This boy volunteered earlier." The green haired oni girl winked at Ranma who fought down a blush but Ataru was crazy that his friend just caught the attention of most exotic chick he has ever seen! The brunette girl who held back Ataru not long ago, slapped him a few times then went away. The alien girl looked bored at this but Ranma found it slightly entertaining, then his eyes ventured from his friend who had sore cheeks to the beautiful opponent. As the greyish blue eyes met green they had a moment when they showed what they didn't dare to voice.  
"My name is Lum." The silence between the two was broken by Lum and while she introduced herself she struck a pose that showed off her womanly shape. The pigtailed boy stood up, silently chanting a prayer to Ranryu because of the quick growth as he looked down at the girl who only reached till his chest.  
"Saotome Ranma." Even thought the fate of the world depended on the outcome of the competition Ranma knew that he WILL save this girl NO matter what!

**Authors note: **

Yeah I know I said that this story is based on the manga but I just HAD to get Ranma into Tomobiki somehow. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter won't take this long to finish. By the way the new chapter of my other story **Histories Strongest Disciple Ranma? **Is being beta read by The Moon Princess and once she finishes with it I'll update it. So if you want to see it quicker send her the emails. Oh and before I forger, thanks to all those readers who left a positive or constructive review.

Till we meet again, goodbye.


	11. Part 10: Fate versus Will

**Rambling of the author: **Sorry for the delay with the fictions. Once this week is over I should be able to concentrate on them and update. By unknown reasons to me, my beta reader won't responds so once again I'm looking for one.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**Time Lines:**

Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi

Urusei Yatsura: The start of the series the infamous tag.(I will change the writing here if we get into a new part of the manga timeline!)

The story is based on the happenings in the manga! Events/adventures from the movies or animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_Attack/ Technique  
_„[U-chans]"_Signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

Part 10: Fate versus Will

It is the first day of the tag competition that will decide the planet and the denizen's fate. The whole world had it eyes on the tv, the whole race is going to be aired live! The media was instantly on the case, there wasn't a newspaper or tv channel that didn't have a worker or ten to get the news!  
Yet where the journalists pop up the paparazzi follow them and the Tendo home was invaded by hoards of people asking questions from the people of the household. The middle Tendo girl instantly caught the smell of cash and made contracts with some of the reporters that for a fee she could supply the information they so craved. That it is until the question became too personal because she did draw a line in the contract so they couldn't yap about it later.

While Nabiki was busy dealing with the increasing number of journalists, Ranma was in the living room in the midst of forming a plan.  
"(Who knew that under such a burden it would be THIS hard to think!)" The pigtailed boy wasn't sure what to do anymore, in his dream he had seen Lum's presumable death! Ranma wasn't sure why but he wanted to save her from that fate, while death was a natural thing being assassinated wasn't not to mention that Ranma still couldn't get used to the idea to LET her die if he can save her!  
"\We CAN'T be sure if that will happen, after all in the dream it wasn't you but Ataru who was on the stage. This alone could have changed the outcome of the competition.\" The ancient spirit tried to counsel his chosen one as the pigtailed boy couldn't come up with anything. Usually Ranma was good at coming up with plans on a whim but now it was different he had to plan to evade the murder AND to save the planet while not getting killed!

As the Tendo and Saotome family approached the 'race track' the pigtailed boy was showered with praises and hopes that held a hidden threat in them if the race wouldn't end with human victory. The pigtailed boy was then escorted into a huge tent that was pitched for him to prepare and concentrate in before the race by a pair of security guards!  
"Ladies and gentlemen all around the world this is the event that will decide the outcome of the planet and humanity! The rules were set to be fair so both human and Oni were present when the rules were created. Now for the rules! First rule: To win the race all the human competitor has to do is to touch the Oni's horn that can be found on the head. Second rule: Neither of the competitors may leave the race track or the street that the track can be found. Third rule: It's only a victory for the Oni race if there competitor crosses the finish line BEFORE the Sun goes down!" Every eye locked onto the announcer standing on a TV van every human on the planet felt fear from the possible slavery and the hopeless death.

In the tent Ranma was deep in meditation trying to find his centre to calm down but his concentration was broken when some people entered into his tent. He opened his eyes and had seen his family and friends. The fiancées instantly surrounded him, hugging him whit teary eyes.  
"Ran-chan I want you to know that whatever will be the outcome I will ALWAYS stay beside you!" Ukyo then gave a kiss to his cheek that surprised Ranma but before he could say anything Shampoo whispered into his ear.  
"Airen I know that you will win! The Juketsuzoku and every nation of Jusenkyo believe in you!" With those words and a peck to his other cheek she gave space to the Kuno heiress.  
"Ranma-sama when this is over I will use everything in my power to take you away from this madness to somewhere you can rest without disturbance!" Kodachi kissed his forehead and left the tent, sobbing as she went out. Akane then stood before Ranma, her eyes showed so many emotions that he wasn't sure what she felt anymore.  
"Ranma... I want you to... I... please make sure that we can return freely to our home!" The young Tendo had changed because of the possible outcome of the race. Even her strong will and personality was crumbling from the pressure. As the fiancées left the tent the sometime friends, enemies or rivals stood before him.  
"Dark sorcerer I know that thou hat brought down this upon us but since you were forced to face your error know this that thou shall be blessed by the divine powers bestowed upon the Kuno family." Kuno Tatewaki, the captain of the Furinkan kendo club left the tent all the while muttering something that sounded like a poem.  
"Saotome Ranma... I don't know what should I consider you, a friend or a fiend but I know that this time the fate of my Xian Pu rests on YOUR shoulder! For her sake I believe you!" Mu Tsu looked stoic but his voice was sincere and when he left the tent looked back showing a friendly smile. Ranma was shocked when the always lost Hibiki Ryoga was in front of him.  
"Ranma know this, if you DARE to lose I WILL send you to Hell and once this is over we WILL have a match!" While the fanged boy's mouth said this his eyes told what he really wanted to say, Ranma could only show his cocky smile as he looked into Ryoga's eyes.  
"Fine and don't worry, Saotome Ranma NEVER loses and I don't want to start NOW!" With that the fanged boy walked out of the tent possibly getting lost in the instant he took a step outside. With that his family that included the Tendo patriarch and the two elder daughters stayed in the tent.  
"My son go out and make you father proud!" Genma was in tears as he imagined the fame, honour and glory this could bring the family. He quickly dosed himself with a bucked of cold water then held up a sign "/Real men don't cry!/"  
Ranma wasn't sure what he should feel, his good for nothing oyaji told him to make him proud. His thoughts were broken when Nodoka walked next to him and enveloped him in a hug.  
"Even if we were apart for most of your life I still love as when you left for the training Ranma." After a few moments she quickly left the tent with her husband who was trying to cheer her up.  
"Well Ranma-kun I don't want to say I know what you feel because this haven't happened with me but we will always think of you as family." Soun felt proud of himself that he haven't cried but then the dam has broken and he started wailing.  
"Ranma-kun please you have to win this so we can return to our regular lives." Kasumi had the same calmed look as she always but her eyes showed a tint of fear.

After everyone left the tent a good five minutes later Ranma was alone thinking on the situation he was in."(When I fought Saffron I had Akane's life in my hands but now I bare the whole world on my shoulders... I have to be confident... I just can't find the power!)" His thoughts were broken when he felt power surging into him a completely different ki than his own but he realized that the owner was Ranryu.  
"\Don't worry, if you really want to worry about something then try to think of the pictures that they will make of you when you have won the race.\" The ancient mentor's words returned Ranma's confidence as he stood up his blue aura sprang to life, his confidence slowly turning it into a golden coloured.

Outside the people were waiting the race to begin, only five minutes and neither of the competitors has arrived yet. In the crowd the Moroboshi family was on the verge of sanity, they wanted to cheer for Ranma but he hasn't appeared yet! Suddenly it became dark and high in the sky a tiger striped spaceship appeared and from out of it the green haired oni girl.  
"Ladies and gentlemen from the looks of it the champion of the Oni race has arrived! The gorgeous but dangerous daughter of the Commander of the Oni forces... LUM!" At the announcer's words Lum landed at the start line seeing that her opponent hasn't arrived yet. She had a disappointed look but that quickly turned into a cunning smile. A journalist came up to her his legs shaking but he still held himself firmly.  
"Tell me what you feel about this race and your opponent?"  
"I don't do this out of fun, but playing around with my opponent would be fun, IF he would show up finally." Just as she said that the people started whispering between themselves. As the green haired goddess was about to continue the announcer have spoken.  
"Here comes the champion of Earth, the martial artist of legends Saotome Ranma!" At the last word Ranma landed at the start line, a cocky smile on his lips and full of confidence.

"On your mark!" The announcer pulled out a gun and aimed it at the sky, the two competitors looked at each other both ready to play this game.  
"Get set!" A loud bang and the two started moving Lum barely ran before she started walking to everyone's confusion, seeing this the perfect time to end it all Ranma jumped towards her. Just before the last moment the girl had flown forward!  
"Matta! Did you actually FLY?!" Ranma wasn't sure what he had seen was right but this was getting interesting. "Looks like someone didn't do his homework." Lum looked at him and showed a sly smile, that smile alone increased the pigtailed boy's heart rate.  
"(Not the right time to think about that! Concentrate!)" With that in mind Ranma increased his speed and the sudden boost of speed caught the young Oni off guard as she quickly flew upwards!  
"What's wrong?" Lum taunted the young martial artist, while being near the ground she was in danger that increase in speed was amazing even to her! What made Lum surprised was when Ranma started smiling as she started to descend to play with him.

Lum knew that even if he is fast, even HE couldn't come up here without using a ladder or something like that! Then when he suddenly started running towards her she thought that the pigtailed boy was going to make a pathetic attempt to reach her but when he jumped onto the top of the street lamp and continued from there she was paralyzed from the shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen today not once but twice does Saotome Ranma impress us with his abilities! First he showed us his superhuman speed and now his jumping ability as he used a street lamp as a foothold to jump further!" The audience wasn't sure what they had seen is real or not! Those in Nerima were cheering for the pigtailed boy as he was only a moment away from victory!  
As his arms were closing around to grab her by the waist to bring her down but the Oni girl once again slipped out of his grasp!  
"(Good thing that the course isn't that big and that if she leaves it before crossing the finish line that's as good as a disqualification!)"Ranma was laughing when he had a plan: because he couldn't catch Lum on the ground then he just has to grab her horns in the air! With that the pigtailed boy jumped again on the top of a nearby food stall. From there he rebounded to the wall of a nearby house, seeing this the green haired Oni started flying as quickly as she could.  
"(Don't even think about it!)" Applying ki to his legs he started running on the wall jumping from the side of building to another as he came closer and closer to Lum. The pigtailed boy was only a jump or two away from Lum. The Oni girl tried to lose her pursuer but she was already at her speed limit. Lum was surprised when the pigtailed boy caught her waist and held onto it. The Oni girl flew upwards to shake off her unwanted passenger but Ranma wouldn't budge.  
"(Come on!)" Ranma was laughing inside already, with his left hand on her shoulder and his right reaching for her head!  
"Ranma grabbed onto Lum and the Oni contestant is trying to shake him off by any means necessary!" As the announcer said that Ranma almost grabbed onto Lum's right horn when suddenly Lum looked down and the pigtailed boy met a flagpole closer then he would like.  
"Now that has to hurt and from the looks of it Lum won't let this chance to slip out of her grasp as she quickly passes through the finish line and up she goes to her spaceship!" The announcer seemed in a good mood even if today the invaders won the game.

Ranma on the other hand wasn't so happy, he was either running into something or the girl flew out of his reach!  
"(Just when did I become BLIND not to see that flagpole!?)" As Ranma was trying to think up a reasonable explanation he found something soft in his right hand. What he found in his palm was just like Lum's brassiere or whatever she called this piece of clothing!

With the tag over for the day Ranma climbed down from the flagpole and was surrounded by journalists and reporters all asking about today's race. Quickly losing them with jumping onto a street lamp the pigtailed fighter travelled via the roofs till he arrived to the Tendo's. Before he could have snuck into the building the front gate opened and it was Akane who stood before him.  
"Ranma what happened there? How could you not see that flagpole? I mean okay that green haired bimbo was in your way but... what is that in your hand?" At that question the pigtailed boy tried to hide it quickly but the fathers charged at him. Genma insulting him for not winning the first day and Soun for bringing shame to the dojo even if the dojo didn't have any reputation!  
"That is enough! Ranma had done all he could besides it is only the first day, he was just measuring his opponent!" Said pigtailed boy didn't know which kami to give thanks to but Nabiki Tendo actually came to his defence! She did help him from time to time but when it came to big things like this she usually watched from the sidelines! The fathers became silent when Nabiki started yelling but now they were trying to find a way out of the situation they were in, a quick but cold look from the middle Tendo daughter made the two man retreat from the room to a safe haven. As Genma and Soun went out of the room the attention of the three Tendo girls and Nodoka turned to Ranma.  
"Now Ranma tell us what were you doing there!?" Nabiki grabbed the pigtailed fighter's collar and started shaking him to get her answer. Her shaking was stopped when Ranma was pulled away by Akane who showed Nabiki how it is done.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE!?" Akane yelled like never before and started shaking Ranma at full power, Nodoka and Kasumi feared that Ranma's head might rip off! When the youngest Tendo daughter stopped the shaking Ranma was ready to answer.  
"I was trying to grab her but somehow she slipped out of my grasp... but now I know what she is capable of and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." A sinister smiled appeared on Ranma's face that had an effect on the woman in the room.

That night everyone had retreated to the dream world where they were safe from reality. Soun was having a dream of his wife and the time when his little girls were born that followed with him having grandchildren, Kasumi dreamed of a peaceful future with a nice husband by her side, Nabiki was dreaming of money and power, Akane was awake her reason was that she feared of what could happen tomorrow!  
"(Was he saying that to calm us down... or was he telling the truth? Whatever he is planning it better work!)" With those thoughts Akane went to sleep. The Saotome family was also in there room, Genma having dreams about living a life of luxury without doing a thing, Nodoka was having dreams about a future where she can hold her grandchildren. The only one who was not sleeping was Ranma who was sitting in the window planning for the next day.  
"(Damn it! I don't understand how Lum slipped out of my grasp! I had already seen her speed limit... it was like she can go over that limit for a moment!)"  
"\Looks like you caught onto something Ranma.\" The inner guardian interrupted the pigtailed boy's thinking.  
"\Any idea about what should I do?\"  
"\The problem is that you have forgotten about the surrounding when you grabbed onto her.\" The conversation was interrupted by a presence that disturbed both fighters. The pigtailed fighter started searching for the individual who dared to trespass into his home. A few moments later his eyes caught a silhouette sitting on one of the branches of the tree standing in the yard!  
"I know you're out there. Show yourself." At the command the person came out of the shadows and it turned out to be the Oni, Lum. The green haired girl had put out her right hand with a gesture that she wanted something back. What caught Ranma's eyes was that she didn't have anything to hide her breasts so she tried to hide them with her left arm!  
"What do you want Lum?"  
"My clothing if you don't mind!" This brought a smile onto Ranma's face, while he would give it back this was an edge over her that he COULD use.  
Ranma pulled the piece of fabric out of his pocket that seemingly surprised the girl. When the fabric became visible Lum tried to snag it away but she was slower than the captor of her clothing.  
"Give it back!" Ranma was laughing inside as he teased the girl who was trying to grab the piece of clothing and hiding her breasts the same time, usually the people thought that Ranma wasn't sure with the other gender, that was a flat out lie! The pigtailed boy enjoyed the view he just had with being so close to him.  
"You have to get it back if you want it." The girl then shot an angry look at the boy before showing her back to him and leaving. The night went silent as the silhouette of the girl vanished into the night.

The next day everyone was cheering for Saotome Ranma the champion of Earth. That day was different, everybody could tell. The air was heavier as Ranma walked to the starting line. The announcer instantly started yapping about something that the pigtailed boy didn't care about. What did catch his attention was when his opponent Lum floated down from her ship, her arms still crossed over her chest to hide her globes.  
"Both contestants are here! The second day of the Tag race begins in five minutes!"

Seeing that the girl was having problems seeing the spectator's eyes on her the pigtailed boy did what he felt right.  
"Lum you came for this yesterday." The pigtailed boy pulled out the oni girl's tiger striped bra and she was about to take it when the boy pulled back his hand, this made the green haired beauty even angrier!  
"Why do you tease me with this!? You wouldn't like it if you were in my situation!" Lum yelled at him but Ranma wasn't shaken by it.  
"I will give it back but I don't think you want to put it on here where there are PLENTY of eyes to see you." His words caught Lum by surprise as she nodded, the boy did have a good reason but where could she put her clothing back on? Before she could have asked her eyes caught Ranma taking of his shirt, Lum knew that the boy... man in front of her wasn't weak but when her eyes caught the muscles her view on him changed. What shocked her even more was when he put the shirt on her and when no one could see he gave back her bra! The problem was that she still couldn't put it on without the shirt falling off and exposing her chest!  
"May I?" Ranma grabbed the bra and mimicked that he could help put it on. At this Lum turned a light shade of red but agreed to it.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Akane was about to explode when Ranma was moving his hand towards the invader bitch as she had named! The youngest Tendo was about to go there and plant both of them into the concrete street when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Calm down Akane, you know that Ran-chan COULDN'T stay still when a girl is in trouble." Ukyo was the one who stopped the rampaging anger in Akane but still the okonomyaki chef felt the same. Suddenly the memory when Ryoga attacked her thinking he was a guy and cut her school uniform shirt open and Ranma interfered.  
"(I guess I still have something to payback!)"

After putting on the bra Lum saw Ranma in a completely different way, here was a GREAT opportunity that would have decreased her speed enough to catch her and yet he wanted to play fair.  
"You're really nice to me."  
"Let's just say that it wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't able to go to your limits." With that Ranma took his shirt and put it on while walking back to his place to wait for the announcer to start the match. Lum didn't understand the earthling but he was nice... did she forget something?

"Contestants get ready! Set! GO!" At the last voice both took off at maximum speed. Lum was high above the ground, not high enough that Ranma wouldn't be able to jump up but if he didn't catch her on the first then she could easily leave him behind!  
"(Well let's surprise her AND the audience!)" The blue ki appeared around Ranma and the pigtailed boy started running, what the audience could see was a blue meteor going very fast near them!

The effect of this action wasn't lost on Lum who couldn't believe her eyes, but still if he tried to jump up to her all she had to do was to evade him after all he couldn't stay in the air like she can!  
"You have to do something else or it won't earn you victory!" Lum taunted Ranma who smiled back at her but she couldn't see that because of the blue aura that surrounded him. Just as she wanted to descend to play with him a bit Ranma jumped to the side of a building and using that as a foothold he jumped straight towards the green haired girl.  
"(I'll just move so he can't catch me.)" Lum flew higher and the pigtailed boy flew away under her and she stopped to see what will her enemy try to do.

"(Alright! I got her to stop now to make it her last mistake in this race!)" Ranma started using all his abilities and skills to stay in the air as long as he could to start using the flying technique that Ranryu thought him.

Lum was about to applaud for the aerial show that Ranma just did when suddenly the pigtailed boy stopped moving in the air! The blue aura started to fade and now the form of the owner of the aura could be seen.  
"What is this!? Since when can a human fly!?" Lum was confused and mad from this outrage. She was informed by the generals and her own father that the ace in the sleeve is the ability to fly which the earthlings lack! To her surprise the audience was silent as well from the impossible feat but the answer to her questions came from the source of the question namely Saotome Ranma.  
"Normally no human can fly but some like me who train themselves in martial arts have the chance to learn it through extreme hardships!" Ranma words came as a bucket of cold water to the green haired girl that what was a gift from nature to some species like the Oni race that didn't have wings can be LEARNED by such was an insult to her pride! The presence of the mysterious and incredible boy made her mad beyond any reasoning yet she also felt something unspeakable towards him!

"Ladies and gentlemen... I... I don't know what to say. The only thing that comes to my mind is that compared to the events that just happened NOW the feats of yesterday is nothing!" The announcer felt the need of sitting down his eyes still locked onto the two competitors.  
Deep in the crowd the Moroboshi family was silent as well until the mother of Ataru didn't voice out her thought.  
"I would have never thought that one day I see something like this."

At the same moment in the Tendo home where the close friends and family gathered to watch the pigtailed boy was looking at the television. Kasumi had her usual smile and was pouring tea even thou the cup was full and the tea was on the table, Nabiki was trying to sort things out while Akane was having fits of rage and jealousy over what she had seen!  
The two fathers were crying about Ranma bringing honour to the schools while Nodoka was doing a dance of joy all the while mumbling something about Ranma being manly. Similar things happened to those who knew Ranma personally.

Back at the race Ranma was having problems keeping himself in the air. While it was easier to fly then a week ago it was still seeping his ki away fast! Ranma feared that even speaking would give away the power usage of the technique, it is a bad omen if someone couldn't trust his own voice. Luckily for the pigtailed boy words weren't needed as Lum quickly turned around and started flying toward the finish line, confident in his ability Ranma pushed himself forward and he flew towards his target.

After the race took into the air five minutes ago both competitors were trying there best but when Lum looked back to see her opponent she couldn't see a thing.  
"(Come on who does he think he is!? He can't keep up with me. I must have already left him behind.)" Just as she looked forward a smile on her lips that radiated superiority she had to stop quickly as her opponent was right in front of her!  
"No way! This CAN'T happen!"

"\Don't you think it's a bad thing to play with her like that?\" Ranma asked his inner mentor who replied after a few moments.  
"\Believe me when I say you could do worse things with her than just to play with her.\" While the statement was true Ranma felt bad for playing with her like this.  
"\I'll just catch her after the next checkpoint.\" The pigtailed boy said just out of the blue, to whom he wasn't sure. The only answer was a low grunt from Ranryu and this was enough for Ranma to go all out.

"Amazing ladies and gentlemen Ranma became a blue meteor again and from the looks of it he is getting closer to Lum! This might be the end of the race!" The audience was sitting on nails as the announcer was swallowed up in his work.

Ranma was already at his limit so he had to hurry up grabbing Lum's horns, but as he was about to reach it he felt slower and quickly grabbed onto the green haired beauty's waist!

"WHAT IS THAT JERK DOING?! HE'S GROPING HER WHEN THIS RACE COULD MEAN THE END OF HUMANITY?!" Akane was way over furious when all she could see from the television is that Ranma's face was on that invader bitch's behind!  
"WHEN HE GETS BACK I'LL..."  
Come on Akane you want to stay here and watch the tv or do you want to come with us to the finish line?" Nabiki was yelling to her sister from outside of the house waiting for Akane with the rest of the household.  
"(I don't know what Ranma is planning but I hope it works.)" While the middle Tendo daughter wasn't too well informed when it came to martial art techniques she did understand that something like flying or even levitating would leech the users energy really fast!

"Get off me you pervert!" While Lum liked attention she was getting this kind of attention was restricted to that man who she chose as a boyfriend or later husband!  
"No can't do too close winning to do it now!"While Ranma was embarrassed that his face was on the girls behind and wanted to let go but from here on it was an easy thing to climb up her or to gather a little energy to fly again and grab her horns!  
Just as the pigtailed boy was about to start pulling himself up his eyes caught someone on the roof with a strange object in his or her hand.  
Suddenly his eye sight switched and he could see the energy lines again, then as he looked at the person holding that strange thing and his eyes caught a ripple in the energy lines going towards them! The ripple hit Lum and suddenly she started screaming and thrashing as she was flying out of control!

"There is a sudden change in Lum I don't know what's happening but the two of them are going towards the ground very fast! Hopefully the crash won't give the race a sad ending!" The announcer feared for both of the competitors while Ranma looked tired and Lum was totally out of control! Ranma was slowing his descending as much as he could but when his eyes caught Lum who was still out of control descending towards the ground he did what his heart told him!  
"_**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**_" He quickly extended his arms towards the sky and shot one more of his trademark ki blast this increased his descending enough that he could grab onto Lum! He held her bridal stile as the girl was still thrashing from the ripple that person shot at her. Ranma wanted to shoot one more of the golden ki blasts to slow there descending but his power was at it's limit and he was getting dizzy from the lack of ki energy. The only thing that he could think up was to pull Lum closer and turned so now his backside was towards the ground this way he will cushion the fall for the Oni girl!

"Oh! That's has to hurt! Someone send a medic quick!" The announcer and the audience was shocked when the two landed and on the big screen they could see a small trickle of blood coming from Ranma's mouth!

Lum was getting back to her senses as she could feel a pair of strong arms around her as the pain in her body faded, her eyes caught the sight of her opponent under her, from the dente in the concrete he could probably have numerous broken bones and internal bleeding if he wasn't dead from the impact!  
"Why did you do that!? Baka!" While the idea of getting up and finishing the race came to her mind, the sight of Ranma made her stay. Guilt over the damage that happened to protect her gave her a new light on the pigtailed boy and to hide her tears she nuzzled her head into his chest but a hand on the back of her head got her attention.  
"Because you could have been hurt!" The smile that Ranma had shown was still a lady killer that even exhaustion couldn't change. Before they could say anything else the sound of an ambulance siren could be heard.

After checking out the vitals on Ranma and from the looks of it everything was normal except the increased heart rate but that was natural.  
"I don't know what you did in the past but your bones are hard, normally a person would have died by that impact from that high at that speed!" The doctor who had his hand full with Ranma pointed to his colleague to check up on the Oni girl.  
"Now miss could would you co-operate and let us do our job?" The doctor asked politely but he got a different answer.  
"There is no need. I wasn't injured at all." With that she went over to Ranma and took his hands into her own and put them on her horns.

"People this is just in! Saotome Ranma has won the race! The Earth and humanity is saved!" The announcer was so thrilled that he was crying! The audience went mad from happiness at hearing this the only thing that was missing is the celebration party! A man came up to the announcer and whispered something into his ear.  
"Once the two competitors are here the leader of the Oni forces want to sign a peace treaty with the planet's champion! What a day!" Everyone was happy about the end of the race, the people were saved and there might be a chance for a outer planet commerce if everything goes fine.

The two competitors were sitting in the ambulance car in complete silence. This silence was broken by the pigtailed boy.  
"Why did you let me win?" His question caught the oni girl unguarded as she didn't know why she did that it just felt like the right thing to do. For a few moments a disturbing silence settled and the pigtaile boy felt stupid for asking.  
"I felt that you earned it and... I felt that this is what I should do." The answer wasn't the one the pigtailed boy was expecting. Hearing this the pigtailed boy only nodded and the two sat in silence as the ambulance van was speeding towards it's destination.

"... and here comes the two competitors ladies and gentleman! Let's hear the hands clapping and whistles for the two!" The announcer felt the need for saying this, even if the oni girl wanted to enslave them the thing she has done today had shown him who she really is.  
As Lum and Ranma got out from the van the sound of applauding and cheering stunned them for a moment but what came as a bigger shock was that the audience was cheering Lum as well!  
"Now may I ask the two champions to come up to the stage so I can congratulate both of you!" Hearing this Ranma was alert to the endless danger that could happen now!  
"(She was attacked once so I guess who ever attacked her doesn't want to miss this chance!)" While trying to find a way to save Lum, Ranma was concentrating his ki and enhanced hid speed and senses to act at the moment something seemed strange... well stranger then it is now.

"...for now let's hear the cheering for the two young champion! For two day they showed us what seemed impossible and kindness that is rare these days for that I say both Ranma and Lum deserve more than words." The announcer was speaking the words that came from his heart and the audience seemingly drank his words. While the pigtailed boy enjoyed the praises he was getting he was busy with searching for sources of danger. The sudden ki increase to his left made Ranma turn to see who it was! His eyes caught his family coming towards the stage.  
"(Must be because of the concentrated ki output... might as well see what do they have to say.)" Just as Ranma reached the end of the stage his eyes caught Akane's crimson aura flaring.

"... Ranma-kun where are you going?" The announcer was about to continue his speech when Ranma walked away and seemingly started to talk to a group of people. A moment later Ranma was waving with his hand... and after a moment the pigtailed boy met the stage closer then he wanted to thanks to a mallet. Everyone was silent from this event. Just as Lum looked at the pigtailed boy and Ranma got his face out from the boards and Genma appeared next to him first praising him for saving the world then scolding and insulting him for betraying his fiancée! The announcer went closer to ask what was going on.

Ranma wasn't sure about arguing with his father because whenever he did it didn't mean anything in the end the old fool was too stubborn. But when Soun stood besides Genma the pigtailed boy already had a feeling what was coming.  
"Ranma-kun! Genma and I have decided that you have defeated that girl you and Akane are to be wedded that instant!" When Soun mentioned Lum, Genma pointed at her that caused confusion to those who had seen it and the smile on the two older man's faces didn't help any. Lum wasn't sure what was going on but it must be something considering her as well from the looks of it.

Ranma barely held back his anger but instead of his fists he let his words do the job even if it didn't result in anything. There was a result in the form of Genma starting his usual speech.  
"Ranma! You made us proud today, you have showed a level never seen before, brought honour to the school but that still doesn't mean you can forget about your pledge!"

The announcer was close enough that his microphone somehow caught what Genma was saying and so his words were heard thanks to the speakers.  
"... and you must marry her now! This is my last word!" This caused a mass confusion in the crowd and Lum. She didn't know what to think, there is this cute boy who makes her feel mad and yet he had crept into her heart... but she isn't ready to marry yet! Then the pigtailed boy started yelling and there was almost no need for the microphone and the speakers!

"I will but only when both of us are ready!" Just as he finished something hugged him from behind... from the feeling on his back it wasn't a man...  
"(Not Shampoo... she has bigger breasts, Ukyo's are a bit smaller and Akane is right in front of me... not Kodachi either since I can't smell her perfume. WHO THE HELL IS IT?!)" Ranma was confused when he looked behind him to see Lum... with a look he usually gets from girls who are obsess... have feelings towards him!  
"You should have told me you had plans for me darling." The papers already had a juicy story for the first page because of this one sentence not to mention a very good reason for Akane to see red and by red I mean crimson!  
"RANMA YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" With that came out the mighty mallet that got infused by it's wielder's rage took form in a humongous war hammer! Said weapon hit the pigtailed boy mostly because said target couldn't move because of Lum on his back.

High in the air Ranma was about to loose his consciousness but not because of the altitude but the lack of energy. Flying around the city like that was more than enough for one day!

While Ranma was drifting in and out of consciousness Lum tried to make them land safely and after a few minutes of struggling with his heavy body Lum was steadily approaching the ground.

The last thing Ranma heard was Lum's voice, asking him not to die on her.

Darkness surrounded Ranma and not a moment later Ranryu's aura caught his attention.  
"You know... we REALLY have to stop meeting like this. It's not good for any of us." Ranryu was in comical mood by the way he was talking.  
"Yeah... well can you answer me something?"  
"It that question is something that has to do with your dream were you had seen Lum being assassinated, I might." This was one of those moments when Ranma wished he could smack the elder spirit in the jaw without have to fear a counter attack.  
"So was that dream false in the end?"  
"There was an attempt if you remember, when she couldn't fly anymore." Those words calmed the pigtailed boy down, the elder spirit could see it in his eyes that a big burden was taken off his shoulders.  
"But wait... I don't understand it! In my dream she died because of being shot by a sniper and now there was only such a crappy attempt!?"

Ranryu's eyes changed, instead of the cold and wise eyes now there was the eyes of a madman. A man who knew his state yet he welcomed the madness. Suddenly alien ideas and memories appeared in Ranma's mind! Death, carnage, destruction, love, passion, hatred and friendship were all present at the same time!  
"What happened today has a connection with your dream. You know there is something called fate now that one thing governs us but fate isn't all powerful. One can change the will of fate but by doing so that person changes the outcome as well." Ranma looked up feeling the madness that fogged his mind lifting.

His gaze stopped when it caught the eyes of the elder spirit. The sign of madness radiated from it but it slowly turned into sanity. Sanity that only those who had seen events that would push others into madness had seen and stayed normal could know!

"I won't lecture you anymore for now. I can see that you are still trying to overcome the effects of my aura. I will say one more thing and no more! Know that you should keep that Lum girl as a close friend or an ally if nothing else because you will need her help in the future. We will talk tomorrow until then, farewell." With that the elder spirit vanished, the surrounding became completely dark and Ranma was surrounded by complete blackness before he started dreaming.

Author's note:  
Sorry for the wait, graduating and personal stuff slowed me down in the process of finishing this part. Not to mention about Ranma and Lum... who knew that bringing the two together would be this hard!? More fun for me! Sorry for the bad grammer, but I still couldn't find anyone who would beta my work. So if there is a volunteer for the work please say it in a review or send an email or whatever. Won't be long and I'll be ready with the next chapter of **Histories Strongest Disciple Ranma?** I'm not sure how long it will take... a few days perhaps or by the end of the week.  
Thank you again for the reviews and for the


	12. Part 11: All of Me

Rambling of the author: Had some complications with the story, still on it. Yeah there will be parts that are on par with pure madness, thanks to the alien visitors and the combined chaos that Ranma and Ranryu generates. Had to reread the beginning of Urusei Yatsura and the complete Ranma, had to choose who will appear and who won't and which event will happen and which won't. Well sorry for the delay anyway. It wouldn't have been possible without my good friend Gelion who beta reads my works.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura

Time Lines:

Ranma: After the Failed wedding and so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi

Urusei Yatsura: The start of the series the infamous tag.(I will change the writing here if we get into a new part of the manga timeline!)

The story is based on the happenings in the manga! Events/adventures from the movies or animes never happened.

A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):

"Hello." Speech

"(Hello.)" Thought

"Mouko Takabisha" Attack/ Technique

„U-chans" Signs

„/Hello/" Panda signs

„\Hello\" Telepathic

„/Hello\" Telephone

Part 11: All of Me

A beautiful day for planet Earth, just an hour ago it was rescued by one of her children from a probable dark future. The planet

showed her gratitude, the sky was never as clean and blue like before and the slight breeze to make it even better. If not for the sake of the rest of humanity that was having a great time at the festivals held for the victory, then for her hero... who was higher than one would like to be without any parachute.

Luckily for this hero, instead of a parachute it was a beautiful girl who helped him down to the ground, all the while whispering into his ear to not give up and not to die on her.

On the ground, a man had actually seen the two in the air!"Look! There they are!" Another looked a bit where the previous person pointed. "Your right! Let's call the TV station... and the hospital!"

--------(With the Tendo's and fiancées)----------

"... I can't believe you! I mean, yeah, I was angry as well but it was clearly not Ran-chan's fault!" Ukyo was yelling at Akane who was either proud of herself or switched to be ashamed of her action.

"Don't yell at me daughter like that!" Soun interrupted with his demon head attack that got quickly whacked by Ukyo's battle spatula.

"Look here missy! I had it with you! It's one thing to be jealous but what you are doing is madness!" Hearing this Akane couldn't listen anymore.

"I'm not jealous of that alien bitch and as far as I care she can have that perverted, womanizing freak and you should watch it because I'm a martial artist as well!" This brought out a snicker from Ukyo.

"Well sorry princess but I think I have to burst your dream bubble right now! You barely qualify to be a martial artist! You might have the training but you don't have the discipline! Sometimes I wonder what Ran-chan sees in you." Everyone knew that Akane had anger management issues but just this once Ukyo forgot it and turned around to walk away and this was the moment when Akane lashed out with a ki infused knuckle aimed towards the Kounji heir's head!

Just before the fist connected it was caught by none other than the residential Chinese Amazon deliver girl, Shampoo.

"Shampoo doesn't mind Kitchen Destroyer fighting Spatula Girl but now Shampoo agrees with Spatula Girl." With that she let go of the angry Tendo's fist and readied herself for an attack that never came as Akane shot a nasty look before turning around and leaving.

--------- (Back with the Invader and New Husband) ---------

Lum was in a close to hysterical state, she had her soon to be husband lying in her arms unconscious and he looked pale! When the people came closer to ask she forgot to speak Japanese and started speaking in her own language. The people didn't understand her but they could guess what she wanted to say but since they had already called for an ambulance the only thing they could do was to apply first aid.

Ranma was coming back to reality, tired but his hearing came back faster than his sight. He could hear some unknown people talking about first aid and ambulance. The pigtailed boy wished that they could keep it down, his head was about to explode!

"Would you SHUT UP!?" Ranma sat up, which was a bad idea as his headache became worse. As he grabbed his head because of the immense pain a pair of soft hands pulled him slowly backwards until his head was where it was a moment ago. In Lum's lap!

"(What the fuck? No matter this headache is too late for me to do anything now!)" As soon as the pigtailed boy finished that sentence in his mind his eyes closed and he fell asleep. The only thing he felt before he fell asleep was a soft hand stroking his head gently.

The ambulance arrived and did a quick check on Ranma without waking him up, it was a funny thing to see when one of the doctors tried to check his vital signs but the pigtailed boy would always move away. After a few minutes of trying the doctor had enough and asked for help to restrain the boy from moving away.

----- (Tendo Home) -----

In the Tendo home everyone was worried about the pigtailed boy, even Akane but she would never say it out right. Then again she did have moments when fits of rage overwhelmed her that came from her jumping to conclusion about why wasn't Ranma back already! Then the phone started ringing and the one to pick it up was Kasumi.

"Hello, this is the Tendo-ke." Everyone was listening in to try to hear something but after a minute they all returned to the living room.

"Yes, I see. Ara... I hope Ranma-kun is alright. Yes we will be over there to pick him up. Goodbye." As the eldest Tendo daughter hung up the phone Soun and Genma rushed over to her and started asking. Nabiki and Nodoka sat at the table calmly even if they too were worried for the pigtailed boy. Akane on the other hand tried to act like she didn't even care even if she got up and was ready to go any minute. When the Kasumi entered the room everyone was curious and it was Nodoka who couldn't wait anymore when the eldest Tendo daughter sat down.

"So Kasumi who was it?"

"It was a very polite doctor. He called that they have found Ranma." Hearing the word doctor and the experiences not so long ago everyone was sure that something bad happened to Ranma. This brought out a glare from Nabiki aimed at Akane who tried to not take notice of it.

"So?"

"He is alright. Just tired, when they found him he was in such a deep sLumber that nothing woke him up... but it is strange that he still evaded the tries to check his vital signs." This made a huge sweat drop form on many heads still it wasn't unheard of especially with Ranma.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. They asked if we could pick him up and if that we aren't there in two hours than that nice oni girl offered to house him for the night." This came as a cold shower or as gasoline to a bonfire in Akane's case!

"Huh! I bet that pervert can't wait to sleep at that alien hussy's place! That skirt chasing good for nothing!" Her first words were dripping with venom but when Akane said her last words, she was on the verge of tears!

"So that means that we let Ranma stay with that girl for the night." Nabiki wasn't sure what to think about her little sister. She was a nice girl, with a temperament problem and anger issues but from the looks of it, she also could not make up her mind!

------ (High In The Sky a Horse Flies) -----

When Ranma woke up, he was in a huge bed, a bed that had tiger stripes everywhere! The blanket, the pillows and even the sheets!

"(Let's think this through... I fell asleep and I don't know where the fuck I'm at. At least the bed is comfortable.)" Looking around the room he was in. It was a large room, with strange decorations... not that the pigtailed boy hadn't seen stranger sadly. Then what caught his attention was the voice coming from the next room. It sounded like a conversation.

"(It's really a bad thing that I'm still dizzy so I can't really use my ki to check up on them.)" With that Ranma used the skills he learned from Genma when they were on the training trip. Infiltration, information gathering and removing objects without being seen, were one of Genma's specialities after all.

"(Note to self, say thanks for that stupid panda... then bash him for the training methods!)"

Ranma opened the strange door and went into an even larger room. It looked a living room... except the strange stuff... and the huge ass computer!

"... then what happened?" Ranma's attention switched from the computer to the girl on the screen. In front of the machine sat Lum in a chair or something like that. He couldn't recognize the other girl so he couldn't have met her before. She was gorgeous as well. She had black hair , her face was kind but her eyes radiated wildness. What caught Ranma's eyes was her clothing... or the lack of it! She barely had something on her that could be seen on the screen! A red leather bikini type bra with a chain over her chest

"Well I sat there waiting for two hours then since no one came for him to take him home and I have already offered to take him home."

"Either his family doesn't care about him or they are confident in his abilities, now tell me the juicy stuff. From what you told me he looks like a real hunk."

"Benten!" Lum yelled and shot a glare at the girl who started laughing.

Just as he was about to go back into the room and act like he didn't see a thing the raven haired girl had seen him.

"I see that our little Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Looks like you weren't fooling me when you described him." Benten was running her eyes over him as if he was some kind of merchandise. It felt really disturbing in a way and when she licked her lips Ranma felt really uncomfortable!

"Well I am happy that you are awake. You had really scared me back there Ranma. I mean fainting all of a sudden!" Ranma wasn't sure what to say. He got help from a girl he barely knew but he still felt like there was a problem here.

"Wow! No wonder he caught your attention at the race. Look at those muscles! I wonder if those are for show only or can he actually use it?" That one sentence sent the pigtailed boy's blood boiling and he was about to retort when he realised something really disturbing. He quickly looked down and he quickly hid his groin as much he could!

"Why are you hiding now stud? I mean we were enjoying the show and from the looks of it you like what you see as well." Benten then struck a pose that showed of her curves. By the way, the boy moved the pose did its job. However, even that was not enough for her, she was ready to hop on her bike and race to planet Earth, the guy was everything that Lum has said. Handsome, has a body like an athlete and could probably show her a good time!

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Ranma was about to explode from anger, his head was red from embarrassment and shame. The girls who were having a good laugh at his expense did not help at all!

"Gomennasai, Darling but I thought that you would sleep better if you weren't sweaty and dirty." Lum felt bad for this but she didn't want to put her darling into bed without a bath first.

"Why the rush stud? I mean we have already seen everything so there isn't much need for clothes right?" Benten was sure that the pigtailed boy was like her when she caught his eyes. Untamed fire burned in those blue orbs, fire that was aimed at her.

"Follow me. I'll get you something to wear." Lum got up and walked in a way to block Benten's view. But when she got closer Ranma wasn't sure what to do. Usually situations like this earned him pain in some form. When the green haired oni girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room where he had woken he felt a sense of doom enveloping him.

In the room, Lum guided Ranma towards what could be called a dresser of some sort. Before the pigtailed boy could say anything, the green haired girl had already found of clothes and held it in her hand offering it to him.

"I'm not sure if it will fit you but this is something my father had used in the past." This instantly made Ranma imagine him in that tiger striped jumpsuit thing that was ten times his size. Knowing his luck it is either this or nothing... and he won't dress up in her clothes!

"Thanks. Where can I change?" The question was soon answered quickly when Lum pointed towards the door to the right.

"You can dress in the bathroom."

In the bathroom, the young Saotome's mind was a mess of thoughts considering his position and the two girls.

"(I can't figure them out. I'm not sure if I should trust them but they haven't done anything that would prove that they are hostile.)"

A flashback to the Joketsuzoku village where Ranma had first met Shampoo, she hadn't seemed to be hostile to him but it had soon turned out to be, to his girl form and in some ways just as bad for his male form in a totally different way.

"Yup... I shouldn't trust them so quickly." While remembering the events in the past Ranma has already finished dressing up, it was strange wearing someone's clothes.

"It must have been in while back when that big guy had worn this." Seeing that the tiger striped shirt fit Ranma almost perfectly stirred the pigtailed boy's curiosity. The sleeves of the shirt were big, it was designed for a more muscular frame but it still looked good on him.

The trousers had tiger stripes as well but either this or he was without pants. It was a strange look on him but in a way, it did fit him. Luckily or unluckily, his old slip on shoes were there... barely intact.

"Must be from the landing... or the fast running or the flying." When Ranma was about to throw away his shoes and go bare foot there was a knock at the door. After a long pause, Ranma remembered that he was supposed to say something. "You can come in."

The door opened and Lum was standing there with a pair of boots in her hand.

"I thought you might need it. Not that I mind the lack of foot wear." With that said, she held the boots in front of the pigtailed boy. The boots were black and in the same fashion that the green haired oni's was made. It looked strange on him, but it was good in a way. The smile on the pigtailed boy's lips would quickly turn into a frown if he knew what waited him in the future.

------(Tendo Home)------

The Tendo household was preparing for bed or already sleeping. Soun had second thoughts about not bringing Ranma back but surely, the boy was honourable enough to not forget his engagement! Believing in his son Genma went to sleep without any worries, Nodoka on the other hand started imagining what her grandchildren look like if Ranma and that nice oni girl would become an item. Her giggles earned a few stares from her husband but she did not really notice it.

Nabiki was once again in her room, counting her daily profit and thanking the pigtailed hero in her mind!

"(Maybe it wasn't such a good idea not to party tonight while everyone else in the neighbourhood is having fun. But without Ranma here to party with us it wouldn't feel right, after all we are having fun now because of him.)" With those thoughts, the Ice Queen of Furinkan got out of her room and went downstairs to get some fresh air and think. Sneaking down to the living room the middle Tendo daughter went out and sat on the porch. Just as Nabiki was about to relax she heard light steppes and felt someone standing behind her.

"Having troubles sleeping Nabiki?" The eldest daughter stood behind her sister with her always-present serene smile.

"Just pondering on something, nothing crucial."

"That's good to hear. I wonder how Ranma is doing." The two continued to speak for an hour before turning in for the night.

--------(Ranma and Lum)-------

Lum showed her home and space ship to Ranma all the while calling him darling that didn't do much good for the pigtailed boy's nerves. After ten minutes, he couldn't stomach it anymore.

"Why are you calling me darling? I mean we just met like a few days ago!" This caught the young oni unprepared but she was sure that her darling was just joking. After all, he asked for her hand!

"Because I want to show my emotion that you make me feel!" Lum's answer plus the kindness on in her expression made it hard for Ranma not to blush but he fought it down.

"(This is great! Another crazy girl who is after me! Well at least up till now she isn't to forward.)" Luckily, for Ranma this girl wasn't like Xian Pu or any other girl he had met. Sure, she was seductive but with her looks, she could probably turn every man's head, the pigtailed boy also felt a sneaky nature in her one like he always feels around Nabiki! But that wasn't the only thing he felt and had seen in her, under that little time the two spent together she also displayed her kindness, playfulness, naivety and guile.

"You might be able to feel such things all of a sudden but I can't!" His words were like a thunderbolt hitting Kuno to Lum! She was sure that he liked her but now he is saying otherwise! Then again, as her mother used to say men like to have space so they can play there manly games...

"I know that behind those words you truly like me Darling so say whatever you want." Lum replied to Ranma and the pigtailed boy had to fight down the urge to just jump out of the space ship!

"\I wouldn't advise it Ranma. While you are a little better, you body is still in a bad shape! Not to mention that flying around the city almost killed you! You are lucky that you have me to enhance your limits but even I couldn't help if you were to suddenly fly down to the ground.\" Ranryu's voice echoed inside Ranma's head and gruesome images appeared in his head about when he would land in his current condition. Then Ranma felt the elder spirits presence fade away once again thus ending the conversation.

"Darling are you okay you seemed to space out."

"Yeah, I'm alright... and don't call me that!" The quick tour continued after that and when it ended, the pigtailed boy had only one question.

"Where will I be sleeping?" This brought out a smile on Lum's face and Ranma already knew what she wanted to say but he quickly acted." The...um... couch looked comfy enough... so I will be sleeping there if you don't mind! I don't want to... um... make you prepare a bed for me!" While he tried to act neutral, he knew that this wasn't the answer she waited for.

After a short debate of where or rather whom Ranma should sleep with the pigtailed boy came out as the winner and took the couch as his spot for the night. For another hour or two Lum was tempting Ranma to change his mind, by words and acts. The pigtailed boy's defence wouldn't shatter and soon Lum postponed the tempting for another time.

Once Lum was asleep and Ranma was sure he two went to sleep so he could train.

-------(Dreamscape)--------

In his subconscious Ranma found himself standing in a very wide river, the scenery was in some kind of a forest, he could hear the birds taking flight. When he found no one to greet him Ranma found it strange, usually Ranryu would have attacked him by now to test his vigilance and his knowledge of the environment that surrounded him. Looking around once again his eyes caught something under a tree, he wasn't sure what it was but he might as well look into it. Walking out to the shore of the river, he found his target asleep... or in a familiar state.

Just as he wanted to wake him up Ranryu opened his eye that instantly locked onto the pigtailed boy.

"Well, been waiting for a while. I hope you like the scenery I felt like this would prove a perfect training ground for now." With that, said Ranryu stood up, stretched a little and had a playful glint in his eye... that usually meant pain for Ranma.

Without any word, Ranryu struck and obliterated the tree, which under he was sleeping a few moments ago! What were left of the once majestic oak were only the splinters, dust and the leaves.

"I think that was enough to wake me up. Let's start with a little warming up then I'll teach you a new technique." This one sentence alone sent a shiver down Ranma's spine.

Before the pigtailed boy could say anything he was grabbed and thrown into the middle of the river, his instincts kicked in and he landed onto his feet and quickly lashed out with kick that was dodged by the incoming warrior.

"Not bad. But this won't be enough!" The two started into a deadly dance that causing the surrounding area to be soon transformed by the two.

The ground cracked and dented because of the fast movements and attacks. The river tried to fight the elemental power that came from the two fighters but even it had to give up as the aura around them pushed the flowing water away from them.

"Well, this looks promising." Ranryu was even more excited now, this level of skill and power made him remember old times, when he could go without restraints.

"(What is he thinking? I can't see anything from his expression except the urge to fight.)" Then suddenly Ranma's eyes caught a slight ripple in the water and he lashed out on instinct and his fist met with Ranryu's arm.

"Nice one. I didn't think you would notice the water movement when I move." This was an indirect compliment from the elder spirit but the pigtailed boy didn't have time to be cocky about it.

Without any sign, the two started into another flurry of attacks, neither of them willing to give space for the other. From a different perspective, the only thing a normal person would see was a blur of movements of the two, sometimes one of them would appear for a brief moment and the water that was whirling around the two.

An unknown sign made the two stop, both acknowledging the other's abilities after the warm up, silence descended on the ravaged battleground as the two took in what they had caused.

"Wow... this would probably be written down as a natural catastrophe or something like that." The level of devastation the two just did amazed Ranma; it felt like he was in Dragon Ball or something like that.

"Probably."

"So what is this new technique you want to teach me?"

"The technique is called Akku Reikon Kaihou. Before I start teaching it to you I'll warn you that this move CAN kill you if you don't watch it." The colour drained from the pigtailed boy's face when he heard what could happen!

"How can it kill me?"

"The technique increases the limits of the user's body but after the technique ends the limits return to the original state and your body will be forced to deal with the excess power that it's putting out."

"So it's a suicide move?"

"No but it can be, if you over use it or if your body has been dealt a large amount of damage." While it didn't really ease him Ranma felt better knowing this.

Ranryu changed the scenery and now Ranma found himself in the middle of a wasteland, mesas surrounding them.

"So what will I have to do to execute this technique?"

"First I want you to meditate and find your centre. After that I want you to find the centre of your surrounding area." With that said, the ancient spirit jumped up and landed on the top of a mesa not far.

Seeing that there was no way to argue with his teacher Ranma sat down and did as he was told. About an hour passed and Ranma found his centre. It was strange that it took so long to find it but this was a question for later.

"(Now to find the centre of my surrounding... how am I supposed to do that?)"

Hours passed that seemed like an eternity for the pigtailed boy, he stopped concentrating and started thinking about everything. From the race, to Lum.

"(Once again I'm back at her... and what she could give... and what she could take away.)" Just as he wanted to continue to measure his position his eyes caught Ranryu, standing on the top of a mesa that he have jumped to an hour ago.

Before he could ask anything he felt the ki that came from the environment suddenly disappear! No word came from Ranma's mouth as he saw his mentor suddenly powering up, his white aura suddenly started changing colours before turning into dark crimson!

"(Wait! That aura! That was pure ki! How could it change like that?)" When Ranma wanted to voice his thoughts a sudden air current started pushing him off the top of the mesa! He barely held on as his mentor still continued to power up and the surrounding hill's started crumbling!

"Is this the technique he wants me to learn!?" Fear, amazement and excitement from this technique made Ranma shiver, with Ranryu training him up till now he could have probably taken on Saffron without the need of the magical weapons but with this technique... he could obliterate him, the mountains with everything and everyone on it!

As the wind started to die down, Ranryu's battle aura disappeared as well and the power that he feared would make him insane disappeared as well.

"Now you understand?" Ranryu quickly cut in to prevent Ranma from submerging into the fear that appeared in his heart. The pigtailed boy just nodded and continued to meditate this time using his pure ki to search for the energy coming from the environment.

As the pigtailed boy was concentrating he felt surrounded by energy, his whole surrounding was oozing off ki in every colour! Ranma slowly collected the energy and when it made contact with him, he felt a sudden surge of power, his body become hot like it was about to implode!

He wanted to scream for pain, for help but no voice came out from his throat, the crimson life that flowed within his veins felt like lava! He was on the verge of passing out, his legs failed him and fell on his knees.

Getting air into his lungs was a tiresome act as the ki energy boiled him from the inside, it literally forced the air out of his lungs! Luckily to him he wasn't alone. Ranryu walked next to him and his hands started to shine.

"Don't worry." He put his hands onto Ranma's shoulders and the pigtailed boy felt like the sudden heat source vanished with his blood. He felt empty and weak. He wanted to ask about the situation but the elder spirit silenced Ranma.

"This is only temporary. Once you learn how to utilize this technique the pain won't be there but at least now you understand what I meant by it can kill you." Hearing those words Ranma fell into darkness.

--------(Waking World)--------

When he opened his eyes he was where he fell asleep. On a couch, inside of a spaceship.

"Now I'm not sure which is stranger, me hearing a voice in my head that actually responds and is a person in reality or that I'm on a space ship with a cute alien girl and nothing happened while I was asleep." A long silence followed as he waited for something to happen, seemingly tempting fate to throw something at him!

"Strange... usually something happens when I say something like this."

Hearing the call of nature Ranma got off the couch and tried to find the bathroom in complete darkness. In the process he stumbled a few times, knocked something over and the automatic door was hard to open when you can't see a switch.

In the bathroom the pigtailed boy summarized his day... and realized that he is either the luckiest or unluckiest guy in the world!

"Someone out there is laughing right now I'm sure about it." His thoughts ventured to the green haired owner of the space ship, realizing that she too had a hard day and he didn't even thank her for letting him stay here.

Deciding that he should at least check on Lum, the pigtailed boy sneaked into her room. His eyes already adapted to the darkness so he could see the girls form in the middle of the bed.

"(She must be even more tired than I am.)"

"\She doesn't have a stamina like you do.\"

Ranma took a last glance at the sleeping Oni, seeing that she was shivering he tucked her in then went back to sleep.

When Ranma woke up again he felt a small motion not far from him that served as a perfect wakeup call for him. The pigtailed boy opened his eyes and right in front of him was Lum. With a kind smile on her lips she held a tray in her hands that had... something that resembled a sea urchin.

"Good morning. I didn't want to wake you up so I thought that I'll place the tray here on the table so when you wake up you could eat." The kind words eased Ranma when he eyed the sea urchin like food.

"Thank you... and good morning to you too." With that said Ranma picked a piece and threw it into his mouth... not noticing that the alarms in his head that went off since he had seen the food.

The moment Ranma started chewing on it, his mouth was on fire. The closest thing he could relate this feeling is like having a miniature Saffron in his mouth, flying and throwing around his fireballs!

"You like it?" The green haired girl asked just as Ranma was about to scream but the kind look on her face made him think of the many times Akane cooked for him! As he wanted to say that it's too hot and spicy only a scream came out as ran to the bathroom, braking through the METAL door and latching onto the sink.

Lum didn't know what to think... this was a strange reaction. Never before did her cooking brought out this from someone. She picked up a piece of her grilled Star Urchin and tasted it.

"It tastes a little bland... but I did everything like the recipe said. Maybe I should have added a little more Urion spice?" Just as she started thinking about it, her mind sent out a signal that something she forgot or didn't take into count on but she wasn't sure about it.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Even after draining, HALF of the spaceships water source Ranma was trying to cool his mouth. In his mind he thanked whatever god was looking after him that this food didn't make him faint... he would have died from this spicy stuff... probably.

Lum wasn't sure what to think so she went after her guest. After the loud noise of someone drinking there was a moment of silence that was followed by a loud bang... like something broke and then a loud shriek.

"I'd better check." Once she reached to the bathroom and the door opened her eyes caught a buxom redhead laying on the ground with her sink in her hands! A few questions came up to her mind like how she got here, where is Ranma and how did she get into his clothes or how will she compensate for breaking the sink.

But only a few words came out seeing the problem.

"What the fuck?" The young oni wasn't known for swearing but this was one of those moments when no other word came to mind. When she came out of the sudden shock Lum turned to the red head.

"Where is my Darling?" She asked and grabbed the girls shirt pulling the redhead close to her. The girl didn't answer for a moment but instead took hold of Lum's hands and somehow got her to let go of the shirt.

"I'm Ranma and don't call me darling!"

"He is a guy!" The quick reply wasn't something Ranma expected, usually they attack or mumble something unreasonable for a few minutes before they listen.

"Yes I know that I am a guy but I have a curse that changes my body!"

"Prove it!" Hearing that the redhead went over to the broken sink tilted the pipe so no water would come out of it and signalled Lum to follow her as she went in to the shower with her clothing on.

While following the girl, Lum did see features that resembled her Darling. The hair, the look in her eyes, the clothing... even if in the now drenched state the clothing would be too big for her it acted like a second skin showing off all her curves.

Just as the girl went into the shower she took of the shirt plastered to her upper body and Lum felt a pang of jealousy seeing her half naked! Just as she wanted to ask what is she doing the girl started the hot water and before Lum's eyes the redhead transformed into her Darling. If it didn't happen right in front of her very eyes Lum wouldn't have believed this.

The pigtailed boy looked straight into her eyes. Lum wasn't sure what to look at quickly, his lower body that thanks to the wet clothing barely hid anything which left for her imagination, the rock hard muscles on his wet upper body, the handsome face or the deep blue eyes that could mesmerize her any moment?

Ranma wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Here he was half naked, in the shower, his remaining clothing acting like a second skin, with a very attractive girl who has the same problems like he has. Luckily for him, the years with the fiancées earned him a long patience to these kind of situations. He quickly got out of the shower and got close to the alien girl who just couldn't think at the moment. Before she could say or act Ranma picked her up and put her on the couch and returned to the bathroom.

Alone in the living room Lum sat there for a moment before her voice came back.

"What was that for?"

But before she could have started complaining about how she is forced to do in HER home Ranma's head appeared from the bathroom.

"Can I ask for some dry clothing? Since I'm in the middle of fixing the sink I'm not sure these clothes will have time to dry." And just as give strength to his word a stream of cold water caught Ranma.

Lum fancied with declining to the request but he is trying to fix what he just broke. Not to mention that the quick show she got really made the request acceptable.

Going into her room, she tried to find something that a man could wear but seemingly that was the last of her father's clothing that she had on this ship.

"(Maybe I should hint to father that he should lose some weight.)" Lum liked her father as he was, he did have his bad moments but who didn't? Not to mention that as an oni being big was necessary when you reach an age. From that she had an idea, she picked some of her clothing and went out to the living room where a drenched red head just catapulted out of the bathroom from a burst of water. As the cursed girl stood up to look into Lum's eyes she strode back into the bathroom in the meanwhile. The oni girl did what she deemed necessary. Getting out of the target line she went next to the door with the clothing in her hands.

After a few minutes of non-stop swearing Lum was waiting for the water pressure to take revenge but instead the redhead looked out for a moment "Good news, I fixed the sink. Bad news is..." Suddenly there was another burst of water that hit the redhead right in the face.

"You still have to adjust the pressure I see."

"Yeah... something like that."

Ten minutes later when the red head finally finished fixing the sink while the ship still had some water reserves left was a miracle on its own. Ranma came out and was about to ask for the change of clothing but Lum pushed her back.

"Dry yourself first." Lum said and a playful smile appeared on her face and for a moment one appeared on Ranma's as well but it soon was pushed away when she realised what it could end up.

After getting dry and ready to dress up the redhead's face was now as red as her hair. The idea to just walk out and throw it at Lum but a cold breeze soon changed that idea.

"(Better than nothing I guess. Had worse.)" The memories of when she dressed up as a girl to fool someone like Ryoga or when she acted to be Ranko. Something like this won't be much of a difference.

Now a dressed up redhead came out of the bathroom and Lum already had a large smile. Seeing that the guest wasn't in the mood to play with her she decided to cut it short.

"So where should I go and drop you off?" The question wasn't new to Ranma, she knew that sometimes during the day she should return home to ease her family.

"Well the Tendo home would be good." She answered quickly and leaving no place for arguments. Than again Lum already found a way to play with him.

"Fine but... if you want to you can stay here for a while longer." After the first two words Lum struck a seductive pose on the sofa and combined it with saying every word slowly. The redhead was sweating hard from the ideas that sprang in her head.

--------(Tendo Home)--------

It was still dark outside when a tiger striped spaceship suddenly appeared and a green haired girl flew to the ground with a red head.

Once on the ground Ranma was doing everything to hide the pain she was feeling, while it would take a few more days till her body heals but luckily this is something she is used to.

"You look strange. Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just the altitude you know." Ranma wasn't a good liar and that was something that might never change.

"Then I'll make sure you get home before I return home." Hearing this from the oni girl the redhead was sure that she would be convinced, she only nodded and the two started walking towards the Tendo home.

At the Tendo home Kasumi was already up and preparing breakfast for her family when she heard a pair talking, moving silently in the house. The first thing that came to the keeper of the house was to call the police but when she felt the familiar aura of Ranma she calmed down. But who was the newcomer and why was her aura familiar as well?

She looked out to see Ranma sitting in the main room... wearing tiger striped clothing. Shaking her head a little to make sure she wasn't hallucinating her eyes settled on the guest who was none other but that alien girl! After a minute later Kasumi decided to step out of the kitchen and greet the two.

"Good morning. Had I known that you would be coming home this early I would have prepared something to snack on. I see you brought a guest as well." Lum had a warm smile as she looked at Kasumi.

"Want some help Kasumi?" Ranma asked as she could see that there was had been a light party here and a lot of litter was in the room.

"Oh thank you but you don't need to..." Before Kasumi could continue, Ranma stood up and started picking up the litter before going for a broom. Lum wanted to help out so she went to clean the dishes while Kasumi returned to cook.

"What's all this commotion?" Nabiki was many things but not the type that enjoys an early wakeup call when it isn't needed. She went down in her pyjama and could see her sister and two girls wearing the same tiger striped clothing. Slowly her mind turned up a gear and realized that one of the girls was Ranma!

"Well, well. I didn't think you were into this stuff Ranma-kun. Can you wait till I bring my camera down?" A surprised Ranma looked at her and started sweating bullets as Nabiki had a look like she just scammed him.

The middle Tendo girl's eye caught Lum who just came out of the kitchen and looked at Nabiki curiously. Clearly seeing that the green haired girl didn't like the way she looked at the pigtailed girl, the Ice Queen chose to see what her reaction will be so she sat down next to Ranma invading his private space a little.

"So tell me Ranma-kun. Did she talk you into the outfit or you asked for it?" At this Ranma sported a full body blush and started into a senseless talking. But before she could experiment a little more Kasumi chose to enter.

"Nabiki you should go and have a bath while no one else is up." The idea of a warm bath was good so the middle Tendo girl chose to continue playing with Ranma later.

When Nabiki returned from the bath the rest of her family was also in the main room, looking curiously at Lum and in the fathers and Nodoka's case at Ranma's attire. The gazing went on until Nodoka couldn't hold it in.

"Ranma I don't think that wearing clothes like that is very... manly. You should go up to your room and change." Hearing that Ranma realised that he was still wearing the clothes Lum gave him.

"Then excuse me I'll go up and change." Just as he said change the Jusenkyo curse went into action. Soun was about to drink his coffee when he realised that the cup was too warm and he threw it away by mistake. The hot coffee then twisted and turned in the air and landed on Ranma, who voiced his feeling about the hot liquid with a loud scream.

Nabiki couldn't believe her luck sometimes. This was a morning when getting up early worth it. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to see Saotome Ranma, probably one of the strongest martial artist of his generation run around yelling hot in a tiger striped bikini that was small on many places. Luckily for the pigtailed boy and unluckily for the interested woman the lower part of the tiger striped clothing was just enough to hide him from sight but that didn't mean that it left much for the imagination. Nabiki already knew of how well built Ranma was mostly thanks to the pictures of him, which she sold at a high price among the female students.

Kasumi also knew of his other name defining parts but that was by accident! She was in the middle of cleaning Nabiki's room when she found the no longer secret stash of photos of him. At first she didn't know what to say. Seeing him without his shirt was new thing when he moved in but seeing him so naturally was another thing! For a while she couldn't look at him without having to force some kinky images away but luckily for her the eldest Tendo girl soon found out that Ranma wasn't the man for her, she needed someone who's life wasn't as eventful as his.

Lum on the other hand who did see him already naked, not once but twice still had to blush especially when she remembered his body. The commotion lured Akane down from her room and the first thing that caught her eyes was that alien girl! Just as she was about to ask what was SHE doing here her eyes caught Ranma as a guy wearing the exact copy of that alien girl's clothes... even the bra! The situation was summed up all in one word when she shouted.

"PERVERT!" With that said Akane summoned her mallet and hit Ranma with enough force to send him into the outer wall where his body left an imprint. After venting her sudden anger on Ranma she turned to Lum.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought darling back. He wanted to come back... but for why I'm not sure." This made Akane's curiosity and anger flare as she asked. The answer came quickly.

"I don't know you for long but I can say that you hurt him on a regular basis. Even if his family and loved ones live here I wouldn't bare with this." Lum's words made Akane loose what little control she had on her anger and she was ready to strike but the alien girl's words did not only catch her attention.

"Ranma and Akane are to be married to each other someday!" Soun yelled summoning his demon head technique which had a great effect on Lum. First, she did not believe her eyes and then the fear struck her.

Luckily, for her Ranma already got himself out of the wall and just as Soun wanted to continue Ranma poked the demon head and it deflated. But Soun didn't stop there.

"Ranma-kun has turned against me! Now my dear Akane will never marry him! The schools will never be joined!" As he started crying Genma instantly ran to his friends side to cheer him up.

Nodoka went to Lum who was still fighting off the after effects of the dreaded demon head attack!

Meanwhile Akane couldn't believe her eyes. Ranma defended that alien hussy from her father! Even worse is that her aunty Nodoka was now helping that girl!

"What is going on here?"

Her question caught Nabiki's attention who was just as curious as her sister but from what she could see, between Ranma and that alien girl a strange friendship had bloomed.

Before she could ask anyone, Nodoka took the girl into the guest room since she didn't feel to good.

Ranma didn't know what to do but then he caught Nabiki looking at him and knew he was about to be interrogated.

"Ranma I think you should answer a few questions."

"Yeah like what is that alien hussy doing here? Earth girls aren't enough for you so now you go for aliens as well?!" Akane interfered as she voiced her own thoughts via a word or two or more. This earned a look from Nabiki and the youngest Tendo quickly became silent.

"While I had the same question as Akane I would rephrase it. Why did you bring the girl to our home?" The question made Ranma think a little but when Nabiki looked at him he knew that thinking time was up.

"Well since I slept at her home yesterday I thought that I should repay her somehow."

"Logical. Second question: Did something happen between you two of you while you were away?" The question Nabiki asked had different kind of reactions. Luckily for Ranma only the Tendo girls were in the room since the fathers chose to leave the room when Nodoka took Lum from the room.

The question brought back the moments he had shared with Lum. While they didn't have physical contact the alien girl did give PLENTY of ideas for fantasies.

"Nothing. When I woke up I asked where I was and after that I went to sleep. When I woke up she offered me breakfast which made me run into the bathroom to cool my mouth."

The girls were interested in the story but Akane was fuming inside herself and she would let her anger out any moment.

"Then what happened?"

"Well she asked when I wanted to come home and she gave me a lift. Then I invited her in seeing that it was still early." As the pigtailed boy finished Nabiki gave a stern look but since she couldn't get anything out of him now she chose to let it go... for now.

"Fine. Well than let's just continue this day as we always do but first put on something decent." After hearing that Ranma quickly went into his room to change his clothes.

-------(Drying and changing clothes)-------

Now wearing his usual clothes Ranma was in his room thinking about how long Lum would be staying at the house.

"(This whole thing is a big misunderstanding and yet... I don't mind somehow. Maybe because she was kind to me.)" Believing this Ranma continued thinking about it later and joined his family downstairs before something else happens! As he was walking towards the stairs his ears caught two new voices, both female.

Unluckily for him the two were Shampoo and Ukyo who were both too happy to see the hero of the planet. Ukyo caught his left arm while Shampoo caught his right one, it was strange since Shampoo didn't show this kind of attitude for a while.

Just as the pigtailed boy thought that nothing worse could happen now Nodoka brought in Lum who looked a lot better. When the oni girl's eyes caught Ranma like that sparks started appearing around her.

"(Why do I have a feeling that I should either run or either get the girls off me.)" As he tried to get them off his arms but a slip of fate Ranma's hands landed on the two girls breasts this caused two people in the room to react VERY quickly.

"PERVERT!" Akane jumped up and threw her mallet at Ranma, said hammer blew him out of the room on impact straight into the pond. The other person who was ready to blow was Lum.

"DON'T HURT MY DARLING!" She let go a weaker lightning bolt towards Akane who couldn't jump away in time. Luckily for her and unluckily to Ranma who threw herself in front of her. The wet clothing didn't help much. He let loose a loud scream that could be heard all over the neighbourhood.

The only thing that went through the cursed martial artists mind as he twitched on the ground before he couldn't stay conscious and became unconscious was a how similar Akane and Lum could be when they were angry.


	13. Part 12: The things we do

**Rambling of the author: **Well I'm in a problem now that might be a usual thing with writers. That is I forgot WHERE I wanted to take this fanfic... I still remember how I wanted to end it but I don't remember the things I planned in the middle of it. So for now I'm rereading my work that might jog my memory or give me a good idea.  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**Time Lines****:  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding (so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi) **  
**

Urusei Yatsura: The start of the series the infamous tag. (I will change the writing here if we get into a new part of the manga timeline!)

The story is based on the happenings in the manga! Events/adventures from the movies or animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_ Attack/ Technique  
_„U-chans"_ Signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\" Telephone

Part 12: The things we do...

In the living room of the Tendo home the world slowed down before the people as lightning started to crackle around the green haired girl. Soun was about to faint as the target of the lightning bolt was Akane but the young pigtailed girl was already in motion jumping in front of the young Tendo!

"Ranma!" Everyone yelled watching the pigtailed girl's body hanging in the air as the electricity ran through her.

No one knew what to do as Ranma fell to the ground with a loud crack coming from wooden floor. The loud noise brought back everyone to reality. Kasumi quickly ran for the first aid kit, Nabiki ran to the phone to call a doctor for Ranma and Nodoka who fallen unconscious from the sudden event.

While Soun and Genma were thinking about what to do.

Meanwhile Akane and Lum just awoke from the sudden shock, the youngest Tendo wanted to run over to Ranma and check on her but she was beaten to it by Lum.  
"Darling!" With that the green haired oni girl flew over to her and started checking for life signs.

Not caring about the world and the event that just happened right before the two men's very eyes. The two fathers were deep in their united little world.

"Genma! Once Ranma wakes up let's start the wedding at once."  
"You are right Soun. I bet the boy would like that I'll go and call a priest this instant." Genma quickly stood up but soon the dream bubble burst as a crimson aura enveloped Akane and she was looking at them.  
"I'm NOT going to marry that perverted freak of nature!" Just as fast as she said it the youngest Tendo already regretted saying it.

"Akane you shouldn't talk about Ranma like this. Yeah he is insensitive most of the time but compared to the rest of the guys we know I'd say he is the most sensitive man ever." Nabiki expressed herself with a little side joke knowing well about Ranma's curse. After hearing the mercenary girls' words Akane looked at Kasumi who didn't show any kind of response to that. She probably agreed with the previously said things but in her own way.

"I can't believe you defend this pervert Nabiki! How much did he pay you for it?" Akane couldn't believe that her OWN sisters turned against her. She couldn't believe that somehow Nabiki didn't agree with her but also stood up for the pigtailed boy.

If this wasn't enough already the boy already had a new girl all over him! And now she meant it literally. Rage welled up inside the youngest Tendo and she was about to explode when she remembered that the alien girl could throw lightning bolts around.  
"(How can I fight something that is like a malfunctioning electric outlet?)" The image of her becoming crispy from the shock made the idea of charging in unappealing. Then she caught sight of Ranma who had her eyes open already clearly alright, if a little singed, shocked hairstyle standing in spikes and it did seem that she had a run in with the alien girl's electric attack

Ranma just opened her eyes and caught a pair of blue eyes looking down at her and seemingly smiling at her... or was that the mouth with a very strange blue lipstick and she's having vision problems?  
"(I believe this is the first time I was electrocuted. I can't feel my body it's like my whole body went numb... so this is what it feels like to be an electrician when his work goes bad.)" Smiling or rather trying at the grim joke she made, the pigtailed girl tried sitting up. Her vision cleared enough to realize that her head was in the lap of Lum and once again she had a good sight of her fun bags from under.

But as luck would have it as she tried to sit up her body wouldn't let her as she twitched once in a while here and there. Then a second problem appeared. Her senses caught a high concentration of ki piling up and she already knew the owner.

"I bet you enjoy it down there don't you?" Akane's voice dripped with venom and the pigtailed boy would bet that she could outdo a dangerous poisonous snake! She tried to answer her but since no sound came out of her mouth or rather no sound left her mouth the young Tendo jumped to another conclusion.

"I bet you would rather marry her then me! You know what? I don't care. Go and be happy with her but not in my home!"With that she pulled out her mallet and with a large swing the mallet hit both Ranma and Lum out of the home.

"I think you might have gone too far this time Akane." Nabiki commented from the sidelines. Since she got the two together she just couldn't understand why the two couldn't stay together.

'(Akane can't trust Ranma enough or won't give him time to explain himself. Ranma on the other hand is a walking ego and can't see the line which says 'Do Not Cross.)" Nabiki shook her head and then left the room going for the phone...again! She might have an idea of where the young Saotome landed.

- High in the sky-

After taking most of the blow from Akane's mallet Ranma felt like her ribs turned to dust since she couldn't enhance herself with ki because of the electro 'therapy' she just had.

Speaking of it... the 'doctor' was also blown away with her said doctor's body was plastered to her as she tried to slow them down. After a few minutes of flying in the sky they finally came to a point where Lum could slow them down enough to stop. Looking at her saviour, Ranma could see relief and anger at the same time. Luckily the latter wasn't targeted at her!  
"I don't know what that girl's problem is but I think it's about time to show her who she shouldn't mess with!"  
The pigtailed girl stayed silent as she tried to regain control over her body.

After a few moment of silence the pigtailed girl regained her ability to talk.  
"You know Lum you should forget getting even with Akane." Hearing her appointed lover's voice surprised the oni girl.

"Darling I thought that you agree with me that she needs to learn a lesson... or two."  
"I agree that she deserves a few lessons but it's not worth it... and don't call me darling!" As she was about to finish her sentence the pigtailed girl realized that it would be wise NOT to go back to the Tendo house for a little while.  
"Probably for a day or two ."

The low muttering caught the oni girl's attention but she couldn't quite make it out.  
"What was that darling?"  
"Just thinking out loud! How many times do I have to tell you not to..."  
"But as far as I know this is an appropriate way to call one's love or was that another word and I'm not making any sense?"  
"No, you remember it well but I'm not your darling." A reply came from Ranma after a heavy sigh but it raised a question in Lum.

"But, if you're not my darling then are you that aggressive girl's darling?" The young Saotome wanted to reply with a yes but kept quiet. This one question raised numerous others for him. After a minute of silence that seemed like hours for the pigtailed boy, Lum started speaking.  
"Well I guess that I should give you some time to get used to the idea darling."

"I'm thankful for that, Lum." By chance Ranma called the alien girl by her name which surprised her. Usually he didn't refer to her by name unless it was necessary. This might be a sign that he was warming up to her.

Once near ground level the pigtailed girl looked around so she might find a familiar landmark. While in the middle of searching her eyes caught a familiar person walking with a girl besides him!  
"Isn't that... Ataru?"  
"Who are you talking about darling?"Lum asked not knowing who to look for so she just looked at the people who were walking under them.  
"Do you see that guy with dark brown hair with the long haired brunette beside him?" What Ranma didn't see or didn't care about was as the mentioned pair held each other's hand and walked by it caught Lum's attention.  
"Yeah. What about them?" She already knew what her darling wanted but she felt that she might play with him... just a little.  
"Well I know that guy. I guess he can be called a friend... even, if I met him only recently."  
"So what do you want to do now that you have seen him?" The look that Ranma gave her radiated masked annoyance which was too good for Lum to pass.  
"Well... I thought that maybe we could go down to street level and greet him."

-At street level-

"Isn't it nice Ataru? The people are so happy and cheerful. "  
"Yeah but what really makes ME happy is that you are with me Shinobu!" The young Moroboshi looked at the girl beside him and felt that he should follow his urges but pushed that idea aside.

So Ataru returned to enjoy his girlfriends company and take a peek or two at any good looking woman who came by their way.  
Just as he felt like this was paradise an angelic voice chanting his name caught his attention.

"What is it Ataru?" Shinobu asked her boyfriend who suddenly stopped and started looking around like a madman.  
"Someone called my name."  
"Maybe you're imagining it?" Shinobu cared for Ataru and the idea that he might go insane didn't appeal to her.  
"Could be." But as he thought that he might be just hearing things the angelic voice spoke again.  
"Ataru! Up here."

Hearing that Ataru and Shinobu looked up and seen Lum and a redheaded girl beside the alien.

"What a beauty!" Ataru exclaimed loudly and already his mind started making dreams about that redhead and him.  
Before he could enjoy the sight of the two girls a pair of hands grabbed him by his collar and he realized that he just made Shinobu angry!

"ATARU! Where do you know those two?" At her question the young Moroboshi started thinking and Shinobu could actually see his face becoming serious as he tried to remember.  
After a few minutes Ataru's eyes focused for a moment and he said as calm as humanly possible.  
"I don't remember meeting them ever."

-On the roof-

The alien girl and the one part girl looked at each other confused by the scene under them.  
"Are you sure you didn't confuse him with the Ataru you know?" Lum asked as she continued enjoying the drama that played out at the street.

Keeping silent for a moment the redhead thought that she might have confused him with someone else but then again the face and even the voice was the same as Ataru's.  
"Pretty sure..." As she tried to find the answer why wouldn't her friend remember her, she felt that her arms were rubbing up with her breast. Realizing that she wasn't in her male form cleared things up.  
"Wait! I only met him as a guy! He doesn't even know about my curse so it's natural that he wouldn't recognize me."

"Then we should defuse this drama before it gets worse." Even if the scene the two humans are doing now was more entertaining than the soap operas on the Oni Romance channel back at her home.

"... I'm not a fool Ataru! This isn't the first time you go to an unknown woman to flirt." Shinobu was yelling at her 'boyfriend' with whom she felt happy a few minutes ago.  
"But I'm telling you I don't know her! By the way how many times DID a girl came back to talk to me?"  
"That isn't the point... and how should I believe you!"  
Just as Shinobu finished the green haired girl and the buxom redhead appeared next to them.

"Great... your dates are here Ataru but I'm leaving!" With that the brunette walked away and Ataru ran after her.  
"Shinobu wait I can explain!" But his words only met the girl's hand and now a big red hand print was the sign of Shinobu's work.

The young Moroboshi stood there as he nursed his cheek. Then he looked at the two girls.  
"Well... I guess should bring out the best out of anything." With that he turned to the buxom redhead and that green haired girl... who was oddly familiar from somewhere.

"Hey girls! How about you two come with me? I know a great cafe near here."

Before Lum could ask Ranma what should they do now the small buxom girl replied to Ataru."Sure we would love to."

-At the cafe -

When the three entered the coffee shop the little group was the target of jealousy from many sides. For starters, the male patrons and staff that wanted to strangle the young Moroboshi for having two babes with him.

The other side was the female version. They weren't jealous of the girls being with Ataru but about their looks. Especially the one with green hair who flaunted her looks in that skimpy tiger striped bikini!  
Not that the buxom redhead was better by the way. She's wearing a man's clothing and she still looks sexy!

The little group didn't really care about the murderous looks they were getting and took a seat near the entrance.

"So girls I have a question. Where do you know me from? I mean I would remember two babes like you." Ataru tried his best to get the 'two ladies' to like him but he couldn't even think of such a surprise.

"Don't worry about it. The thing is only I know you personally. My girlfriend here doesn't know you yet." Ranma instantly added trying to maintain the facade.  
"(This will be so good, I can't wait to see his face.)"

"Oh well, then I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Moroboshi Ataru." The waitress chose that moment to take their orders.

Ataru ordered a cup of coffee, Lum didn't really know what to order so she chosen randomly a strawberry cake and a cup of tea. Then the waitress turned to Ranma who ordered a cup of tea and surprisingly a cup of warm water.

When the waitress was back with the orders, Lum was already confused about why Ranma didn't tell Ataru who he was.  
She was about to ask when she felt the redhead's hand on her leg. She didn't know what to think! Ranma was never this forward before.

As she wanted to ask why did Ranma put her hand on her leg she heard the redhead's voice in her head.  
"\He will find out soon. Don't worry, I'm speaking through telepathy. It's still hard to use so I can only do it, if I have some kind of physical contact.\"

While the situation wasn't clear to her or how did her darling gain such abilities she would have to accept that the impossible IS possible when it come to Saotome Ranma.

Seeing the green haired girl's confused face for a moment only to see it return to her normal expression gave Ranma enough of a clue that the telepathy had worked.  
"(Never thought that would work.)"  
"\A little more practice and you could might even do it without physical contact.\" The suddenly booming voice of Ranryu surprised the young Saotome for a moment but then she had a question.  
"\Where were you?\"  
"\You mean like when I'm not training you or here to counsel you?\" The inner spirits voice sounded younger than usual but the Saotome boy couldn't understand why it sounded like that.  
"\Yeah, I was wondering that.\"  
"\You know, here and there. Sometimes I take a long walk and buy a newspaper or sit down and have a chat with a good looking woman.\" The voice in Ranma's head was full of sarcasm that even she couldn't miss.

The pigtailed girl wanted to question him further but was literally shaken back to reality by Lum who looked troubled.  
"Are you alright?" The green haired girl was concerned because of her darling. A moment ago he... she... her darling suddenly stopped reacting and like a switch had been turned off she looked straight ahead. Her eyes became lifeless while that happened.

"Yeah... I'm fine thank you. Where's Ataru?" The absence of the young Morobshi intrigued the Saotome girl's curiosity. "Oh he went to the washroom just after you went strange."  
"Well, I guess I own you an explanation." The redhead felt embarrassed at least as she gave Lum her heart winning smile.  
"Yes, you do." From the looks of it that smile didn't work when Ranma was female.  
"Fine but I'll only tell you when we get home."

Before the oni girl could say anything Ataru returned with his goofy grin as he leered at the two girls.  
"Sorry girls, I hope I didn't miss anything."  
"No, we have just been..." Lum stated her reply and the redhead chose to look outside the window instead.

The oni girl's words became alien to the pigtailed girl. As she looked at the two happily chatting, more like Lum talking while Ataru kept looking at her chest.  
She caught a young couple outside walking with their child. The feeling the three gave made Ranma smile.

Then she felt a shiver ran down her spine. Quickly realizing that it was because of a finger she lashed out hitting the perpetrator.  
Ataru was holding the right side of his cheek. Realizing that she could've had killed him by accident she chose to switch topic.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I called out but you didn't react so I thought that that might catch your attention." Ataru was looking if he had any teeth punched out but luckily for him no such thing happened.  
The young Saotome wanted to yell at him but something different caught her attention.

"(What's Akane doing here?)" The redhead girl could clearly see Akane with Sayuri and Yuka. All three of them had shopping bags in one hand and from the look Sayuri gave they would be entering the shop any minute.

When Akane entered , the door hit the wall, from where a crack started that went up to the ceiling there the small chandelier gave in and fell onto the table where Lum, Ranma and Ataru sat at. The table catapulted what was left of the cake and the drinks onto the floor.

Except the hot water which landed straight into Ranma's face. Strangely the cup that held the water stayed on the table.

-Two hours ago at the Tendo home-

After sending Ranma and Lum out of the house with her mallet, Akane tried to calm down. Try was the keyword since now she realized that the alien girl would have more time with the pigtailed boy!  
Seeing his little girl in an ambivalent mood Soun acted the only way that he knew that would make his daughter happy.  
"Akane, how about you go out with some of your friends. It's a great day outside and you will feel better when you come back."

The young Tendo heeded her father's words and called Sayuri and Yuka to go out shopping with her. When they met at the bus station the two girls could tell that Akane was angry!  
"What happened Akane? Why are you mad?"

"It's Ranma again." Hearing this, the two already knew what she was going to say.  
"Is he out with Ukyo or Shampoo again?"  
"No." At hearing that, the young Tendo's face started to turn slightly red, probably from anger. Not to mention that her answer only left a few choices !

"Don't tell me he's with Kodachi!"  
"No! He's with that alien hussy of his!" That was a new thing. The two girls knew that something happened but it was clearly a misunderstanding...

Before either of Sayuri or Yuka could say anything Akane continued ranting.  
"I bet he wasn't happy enough with his harem yet. I bet that having a Chinese Amazon running after you like a love sick puppy wasn't exotic enough for him!" Hearing this, the two girls started wondering if what Akane just said has SOME truth in it.

The little shopping trip was great but what really made it great was that the old Akane was back. The happy one, the one who you COULD be around, who wouldn't get mad at something or more likely someone.

As the three girls walked out of a mall, Sayuri caught the sight of a cafe.  
"Hey I heard of this cafe. Supposedly it's quite nice with good prices."  
"Well I'm not sure. I should be heading home. Who knows what's going on there." Akane was reluctant at first since with her home it was never sure it would be there the next time she went back.  
"Come on Akane, just for a cup of tea."

In the end Akane gave in to Yukas diplomatic skills. Then came the first sign that this wasn't a good idea.  
"Why won't this door open?" Yuka tried to open it but it seemed like the door was stuck!  
"Let me try." Akane pushed down the handle and pushed the door. It wouldn't budge.

Then she tapped into her strength that she used to break bricks with. The door barely showed any sign of moving. Irritated that one door tried to get smart with her she let all of her strength go into it and the door suddenly flung open and met the wall with a loud bang. That was followed by a familiar scream.

The adrenalin already started surging in the young Tendo girl but to make sure she slowly turned her head to the source of the scream.  
"RANMA!"

-At Ranma's table-

The pigtailed boy was trying to calm down Ataru who was blabbering stuff that didn't have any meaning.  
It was a funny sight and the young Saotome would have probably paid for it in any other situation but not now.  
Lum went over to find where her cake landed. It might have landed somewhere safe after all. Soon she found it.  
"Here it is." The problem was that she didn't see or didn't care that the cake and the plate was on someone's head. That someone was unconscious, his upper body lying on the table.

"Ranma what are you doing here?" The dark blue haired girl started questioning her husband to- be who tried to answer and make sure that his friend was alright at the same time.  
"Well it's a long story. After you belted me and Lum into the air..." While he said that he smacked Ataru twice to get some kind of a response out of him. After the second hit he was back... at least he wasn't saying gibberish anymore.

"I see you already like her enough to call her by her name! I bet you were ALL over her while I was away." The youngest Tendo was red both from anger and embarrassment.  
"What are you talking about? It was just TWO hours ago YOU sent US flying away."

Akane couldn't find a reply so she used the line that always worked on Ranma. "That isn't the point."  
"Then what is the point?" At this Ranma let go of Ataru and moved closer to Akane, his face was only six inches away.  
"The thing is that..." As soon as Akane wanted to continue the green haired alien girl arrived, in her hands a plate with the remains of the strawberry cake.  
"Darling I found my cake."

After exclaiming it she saw that the angry blue haired girl from that house was here.  
"(What was her name? Akari... Akira... Okan... never mind.)"Sizing up the girl she already felt jealous when HER darling was so close to that girl who mistreated him.  
Putting down her cake she hugged Ranma from behind at this the pigtailed boy jerked a little as he felt two orbs pressing into his back.

"Darling, why are you wasting your time with that girl? I mean she sent you and me away. I think this is a clear message that she doesn't want you." Lum had to force back a wide grin as Akane hung her head after hearing that. The thing she didn't count for was the red and yellow aura that sprang around her.

"The point is that you're a pervert..." While saying this Akane's eyes looked at Ranma and if looks could kill then Ranma would have been pierced, burned and a lot more. Then she turned towards Lum and even pointed at her.  
"...who isn't even concerned about crossing limits?"

Hearing this Ranma was boiling with anger. He's already used to the fact that Akane doesn't trust any male except her father, Ryoga and Tofu.

But bringing in Lum who is still a stranger to even him into her little deluded mind is too much.  
"You know what Akane? At first I wanted to make the relationship between you and me work, but after all the crap you said to me I started reconsidering. But now I'm not even considering making it work between us!"

The already angry Akane turned even redder then shouted back at Ranma.  
"Fine by me! But since you're too much of a coward to say it out loud then I will. This engagement is over! Everything between us is over. I don't want to see you at my house anymore."

Around the pigtailed boy a crimson aura appear that was almost black!  
"Good. Because I NEVER wanted this engagement!" He yelled at Akane turned his eyes to Lum who feared that it was her time to get yelled at.  
"Even Lum who I've known for TWO days at best was kinder to me in THAT time than YOU were in THREE and a half years!"

On the sidelines the people's eyes in the cafe were bulging from the drama that was playing in front of them. One of the patrons started clapping and yelling asking for an encore from the magicians.

While that patron was having fun, Akane wasn't. She was insulted, humiliated and all of this by the pervert she had to marry! As her rage went into the next stage, she smiled at Ranma.  
"Then I have two things to say to you. I don't want this marriage either and when YOU and your whore get back to MY home then I want you two to leave IMMEDIATELY!"

With that said Akane grabbed Ranma by his shirt, and he was shocked more by the calm Akane displayed than what she said.  
Before he could say anything he felt a sense of vertigo followed by the sudden pain in his back.

"Ranma!" Ataru yelled as he saw his friend being grabbed by that cute but violent girl and thrown to the wall... and through the wall!

"Darling!" Lum quickly flew through the hole in the wall to her loved one who was now face to face with the wall of the groceries store that was on the other side of the street.

Seeing the green haired girl all over Ranma again... Akane just felt it that her anger was just.  
"(He had me, and then came Shampoo... Kodachi who was all over him and Ukyo! That is already three girls! He even said he loved me...)"

Memories flashed in her mind when Ranma came for her... even when he could have easily given up on her!  
When she slapped Ranma when he came to bring HER back home! When the pigtailed boy fought with the Yamata no Orochi for her to help out Shinnosuke. When Ranma battled Saffron to get HER back to normal! He didn't care about a cure for himself as long as she didn't die!

Her tears started to appear as her anger slowly disappeared and she could see her own handiwork.  
"What have I done?"

Yuka seeing that her friend was in complete disorder went over to see if she was alright or not.  
"Akane, are you alright?"  
The youngest Tendo girl didn't stop crying as she looked at her friend and saw Ranma in his cursed form smiling at her.

Then the image cleared up showing Yuka.  
"Yuka? Please tell me I'm dreaming and I didn't do what I think I just did!"

No matter how much Sayuri and Yuka liked Akane they both knew that today would change things.  
"I am sorry Akane but I think you just made a big mistake today." Yuka said and she could see that in Akane's eyes a whole world trembled before crumbling.

"It's all that green haired hussy's fault! If she hadn't appeared then Ranma and I wouldn't have this problem." That was the moment when Sayuri interfered.  
"You know Akane... I think that even if she wasn't here you two would still be at each other's throat. I mean the only time you two are acting like a couple is when something bad happens and you two are forced to work together."

Just as Akane was about to understand the scenario she forced herself into, her ears caught something strange.  
It was like when the toaster or when the television didn't work well and gave off sparks, then the young Tendo realised what it was... in front of her, only ten feet away was a super charged, angry alien who's ready to fry her ass into charcoal!

Outside Lum was making sure that Ranma wasn't harmed. Even if he had already shown super human abilities, going through a brick wall and landing in another isn't something even an Oni would survive without a concussion.  
After checking his vital signs and found all of them stable she calmed down for a minute.

As Ranma stirred in her arms, his eyes opened for a moment and smiled at Lum.  
"I hope that I didn't do much damage."

Lum only nodded restraining a yell of anger as her husband to be smiled again and closed his eyes to rest.  
Once sure that he was asleep, she let him go and turned towards Akane.  
"Even after all this... he only cares about others." Her green eyes locked onto the young Tendo who was crying.

"You hurt my darling! Don't 'cha know that an oni is dangerous if angered?" The air started to charge with electricity as lightning appeared around Lum. The electric devices started malfunctioning or exploding in a thirty meter radius.  
Lum could see Akane's mouth moving but didn't understand what she said as she let go of the lightning.

"... I said I'm sorry! Can't you understand what I'm saying?" Akane tried to calm down Lum who was ready to shoot her lightning any moment.  
After Akane said sorry Lum let go of the electric attack. The young Tendo wasn't sure if seeing her life or not was a bad thing but she was sure that she couldn't dodge the lightning coming towards her.

Time slowed down for her as she tried to move but her legs wouldn't budge, Yuka and Sayuri were already at a safe distance when she tried to move.

Lum was smiling seeing the little girl standing there like the good target she was. "(It's about time this little stuck up human gets her lesson.)"  
Then suddenly a yellow orb shot past beside her and stopped the electric bolt she just loosed!

"What?" She turned around to see Ranma standing, panting and smoke rising from his left hand. But something was strange going on the pigtailed boy. One of his eyes turned amber coloured for a moment before changing back to blue.

"Darling you shouldn't be up yet. You might cause harm to..." Lum tried to continue with how she feared that Ranma might cause harm to himself but his finger on her lips sealed it away.  
"I know but I've had worse than this."

As he signalled Ataru and Lum that it was time to go, the three teens went to the young Moroboshi's place.

On the road there, questions popped up in Ranma's head. Like what was he supposed to do now? He's been kicked out of the Tendo home by Akane, they both said they didn't want the marriage.  
"(What now? I could try to smooth things out between us... yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.)"

Both Lum and Ataru could see that Ranma was in distress. The youngest Moroboshi didn't know what to say, he had these kinds of problems with Shinobu but she always accepted him back.

Lum on the other hand did what she thought was best. She encircled his right arm with her left and tried to be there for him. After a few minutes walking like that she saw that it wasn't working so she tried another approach.  
"Darling, when I tried to fry that girl how did you stop my attack?"

This brought Ranma back to reality from the endless maze of questions.  
"To tell you the truth... I'm not sure. I just wanted to stop that blast so I shot my own energy at it."  
Lum raised an eyebrow hearing this.  
"How about we experiment a little with it later?"  
"Sounds good to me."

-At the Moroboshi house-

After arriving to Ataru's home Ranma and Lum got treated to a scene, before Mrs. Moroboshi realized that they had guests.  
She quickly invited them in and ran into the kitchen to make tea meanwhile Ataru used that moment to go up to his room to change clothes.

Lum smiled at this custom which was caught by Ranma, who had a few guesses why she found this amusing?

When Lum caught Ranma looking at her the boy quickly averted his eyes and looked a little nervous. To make things more entertaining for her, Lum got closer to the pigtailed boy and whispered into his ear.  
"You don't have to look away darling. I enjoy it when you look at me."

Hearing this Ranma had a tint of red on his cheeks as he replied to her.  
"I didn't look at you that way now."  
Lum couldn't hold back a wide smile at hearing what Ranma said but still, the game was on.  
"So you DO look at me that way." With that she bent forward a little showing off enough cleavage to make Ranma stutter a little.  
"I...I... you're just twisting my words!"

That was the moment when the Moroboshi matriarch came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea cups.  
"You two should go to the living room. I'll serve you the tea there. Where is my good for nothing son?"

Ranma didn't appreciate the way the woman was talking about her own son.  
"Thank you we will sit down in there and Ataru is upstairs."

In the living room, Ranma felt it strange that Mr. Moroboshi wasn't there.  
"(It's strange after oyaji and Tendo-san that a father actually goes to work.)"

Feeling that Ataru is still up in his room and Mrs. Moroboshi is still in the kitchen, Ranma was quite nervous that he's in the same room as the alien girl.  
"(Why am I nervous? I slept in her spaceship. I even took a shower in there. Heck! She even gave me a change of clothes!)"

As Ranma was in the middle of finding the source of his nervousness, Lum felt that sitting here was boring.  
"(Well Darling is here... even if he is in the middle of thinking. Maybe I should start a conversation? That should turn his attention to me and I won't be as bored.)" Cheered up at her idea the green haired alien turned towards Ranma.

"Here is the tea. Sorry for the delay but I had problems finding the cups we use for the guests."  
Mrs. Moroboshi entered the room and the Lum pouted that her plan might be spoiled.

While serving the tea Mrs. Moroboshi has caught the look Lum was giving to Ranma and at her when she looked at the pigtailed boy.

Her curiosity was too strong to not ask about them.  
"So Ranma, who is this beauty beside you? She seems familiar..."  
The pigtailed boy had problems for a moment but realised that the truth was the best way.  
"Her name is Lum, she is the alien I raced against." When he finished Mrs Moroboshis' eyes grew a little in size.

"I thought it was a mistake when she suddenly declared that she would marry you." The bluntness of the elder woman struck the two young adults.  
"Well, it is a mistake but..."

When Ranma tried to explain how things happened, Lum interfered. "Darling what are you talking about? Let the humans think what they want. They can't separate us."

Usually Ranma wouldn't mind what Lum said since he didn't really care what people thought about him... but saying that they were together was something he didn't like.  
"How many times do I have to tell you WE are not together? By the way I don't like that forceful approach of yours... you remind me of Shampoo."  
"(Why do I remind Darling of hair care product?)"

As the three dug deeper in the subject the front door opened and Mr. Moroboshi arrived. He greeted his wife and the two guests before heading to their room to change into something comfortable.  
On the way to the bedroom he ran into Ataru who ran to the phone.

In the living room the three wondered who Ataru was talking to before Mrs. Moroboshi had enough of her son talking too long on the phone.

Once in the room Ataru had a goofy looking grin. "Sorry for the wait but I had something to do."  
Ranma didn't mind so he only nodded, while Lum didn't care what this friend of her darling did in his free time.

But unlike the two, his mother was a different story.  
"So who did you talk to so long for?"  
"I called Shinobu about what happened today and she said that she will come over so we can talk it out."  
Ataru's grin became even bigger if that was possible. Ranma was happy for his friend but he didn't like the way he was looking at Lum.  
"(Why am I so protective of her? I barely know her...)" This question lingered in his head for a while trying to find an answer.

-Outside the Moroboshi home-

Just outside the house Myjake Shinobu was deep in thought. She walked up and down for a little while.  
"Should I believe Ataru?" She remembered that those two girls were way over an average girl like her.

After getting the two out of her mind she still wasn't sure what to do, so she weighed the bad things Ataru had done in the past."Maybe I shouldn't believe him. He did cheat on me once in the past."

Then she went to the good things."He is a good man... he should just become a bit more serious and stop being so lecherous."

Realising that even if she wanted him to he wouldn't change but that was one more thing she liked in him. He was always himself, he didn't act to be someone else... mostly because he wasn't good at acting.

After five minutes of thinking she chose to go in and talk this out with Ataru.

Then suddenly there was thunder and a sudden spark which blinded Shinobu.

When she opened her eyes a giant tiger striped bull was in front of her. She started screaming and yelling for help.  
"No! No! Help me someone!" Realizing that no one would come to help her she ran inside the house. The horned tiger... striped bull... thing following her.

She started pummelling at the door to let her in and ran a quick circuit around the house trying to lose the creature.

Inside the house Ataru started worrying. Shinobu should have been here ten minutes ago. Then there was someone knocking on the door like a madman.  
"I wonder who is beating at the door? I'd better check."

Opening the door, Shinobu ran in and Ataru didn't understand what was going on before something big trampled over him.  
"What was that?"

Shinobu ran into the living room and saw that green haired girl and a handsome pigtailed boy. She would have blushed but she was more concerned about that bull thing!  
"Call the police, the zoo, the vet and the army! There is a striped bull outside the house!" Just as she yelled that they heard a loud noise at the front door and the bull thing came into the room.

Ranma quickly jumped into a fighting stance, ready to knock the creature into the next week if it was necessary.  
He quickly looked round, Mrs. Moroboshi was in the kitchen at the moment making dinner. Ataru's father was in the bathroom... that makes two girls that he had to defend from this wild coloured McDonalds food.  
The brunette girl ran behind him, her whole body was shaking from fear. But what he found strange was the horror that was in Lum's eye.

Then the creature locked its eyes on Lum and Ranma was sure that it would attack any moment. Then its shape started changing that resembled a human.

The human formed creature had the same tiger patterned clothes as Lum but his was more of a body suit. Two small horns stood out from his dark green hair. His face was handsome, even Ranma would agree.

Then he spoke.  
"Lum."


	14. Part 13: for love

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**Time Lines:  
**Ranma: After the Failed wedding (so the end of Ranma nibun no ichi) **  
**

Urusei Yatsura: The start of the series the infamous tag.(I will change the writing here if we get into a new part of the manga timeline!)

The story is based on the happenings in the manga! Events/adventures from the movies or animes never happened.

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_ Attack/ Technique  
_„U-chans"_ Signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\" Telephone

Part 13. ...for love

Then the creature locked its eyes on Lum and Ranma was sure that it would attack any moment. Then its shape started changing so that it resembled a human.

The human formed creature had the same tiger patterned clothes as Lum but his was more of a body suit. Two small horns stood out from his dark green hair. His face was handsome, even Ranma would say that.

Then he spoke  
"Lum."

Ranma wasn't sure what to say about this strange thing before him. At first he thought that this was another welcome from Jusenkyo but when the tiger-bull transformed into a human he knew that this one wasn't from Jusenkyo.

Unlike the pigtailed boy who didn't know what to do, the green haired alien girl was ready already holding back her lightening bolts.  
"Rei. What are you doing here?"

The man didn't respond as he came closer to her. Uncomfortably close for Lum and dangerously close for Ranma.  
"Lum."

Shinobu and Ataru, were cowering in the room fearing that if they moved then either side would lash out and from the way the pigtailed boy was looking he didn't like the newcomers attitude towards Lum.

Then suddenly Shinobu realized where she knew the two from! The moment she realized it, she just could not keep the information to herself.  
"You're Saotome Ranma and she's that invader girl Lum!"

Shinobus sudden outburst made Ranma and Lum feel kind of awkward. It was barely two days and seemingly the people had already problems recognizing them... not that they wanted it!

Yet her sudden announcement made Ranma think and he realized something.  
"(Now that I think about it... no one actually recognized us! The party at that square must have been awesome, if no one recognized us till now.)"

Ranma looked at Lum who was trying to push away Rei who was holding her in what could be called a romantic embrace but Lum was trying to get away from it.

The pigtailed boy postponed the question for a while to save the green haired damsel.

"Lum." Rei was coming closer and closer to Lum's lips and from the looks of it she was going share a kiss with him. Luckily someone heard her prayer as Rei stopped and started to go backwards.

Rei tried to look at the person who dared to separate him from his beloved but the sudden vertigo and stop didn't help him. The menacing pair of blue eyes wasn't a good sign either.

He tried to get free from the vice like grip but it wouldn't budge. Then the eyes came closer than Rei would have wished for and a deep voice rang in his ears.

"Leave her alone. NOW!"

The last thing Rei saw before he landed in the yard was the pigtailed boy.

Everyone in the room was shocked at seeing Ranma throw Rei out the window. Then Lum hugged him from behind and started saying something about being her hero.

Knowing that he might have gone overboard with this he turned towards Ataru.  
"I'm sorry for the disturbance I caused. I'll take full responsibility for it."

"No need. I mean, that... guy came in uninvited and..." Before Ataru could finish Rei came back with Mrs. Moroboshi besides him, his eyes showed anger but disappeared as soon as saw Lum.

"Ataru do you know how this gorgeous young man landed in our lawn?" As his mother spoke Ataru could see two things that were strange about his mother.

First the makeup that made her younger and alluring. The second was the way she looked at both Rei and Ranma.

The pigtailed boy and Rei cared about it as they saw each other.

Ranma looked at him and Rei started trembling. It was the rage when he saw the look on Lum's face as she looked on Ranma.

The pigtailed boy felt cocky enough to dismiss his opponent, he wasn't as strong as Ryoga nor as sly as Mousse.  
"Anything you want to say?"

Before he could continue taunting Rei pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. When it came to weapons the young Saotome was well educated even if he preferred his fists.

Yet Genma only mentioned the use of guns, he didn't have any experience fighting someone like this!

Rei looked into Ranma's eyes... followed up by a long silence. The oni male looked like he was trying to remember the words he needed.  
"Bang! Dead!"

Not sure if this was a threat for the future or a way to tell him that he should be ready to dodge any moment.  
"Lum... is this guy serious?"

Lum nodded but added what she understood based on the situation and her knowledge about Rei.  
"I'd say he's challenging you to a duel. If you don't accept he shoots you that instant."

Smirking at this, Ranma looked at Rei and that was all that was needed.

Outside on the street

The two combatants prepared for the match. Neither trusted the other enough to let him out of his sight.

Rei was stoic and didn't show emotions even when Lum was right in front of him! This alone spoke volumes of how determined he was.

Ranma on the other hand was going through strategies to beat his opponent. He could probably knock him out in a matter of moments but where is the fun in that?

While he was waiting there, he saw a small monk approaching them. He already didn't like him.

"I have arrived. So this is where I felt the disturbance." The small man started looking around until he stopped when he looked at Ranma.

The small monk came too close for Ranma and while the pigtailed boy had already seen a couple of ugly mugs. This guy's head was on the top five list!

"I see GREAT tragedy befalling you! You must run while you still have time." The monk tried to make him move but didn't achieve anything.

There was a big rumbling behind him so the pigtailed boy turned around to see what it was. He found Ataru with a huge amount of fire wood... around him on the ground. He looked troubled.  
"C...C...Cherry!"

The little priest looked at the young Moroboshi before memory kicked in. "Ah, the boy who I foretold that he has to face a great trouble. He still looks unlucky... and like a moron."

"You know this guy?" The pigtailed boy wasn't sure if this guy being someone Ataru knows is a good thing or bad.

"Yeah. He is the local head priest... a lousy one." Ataru voiced his opinion before he started making a fire.

"(What's the fire for?)" No matter how he tried to understand, Ranma couldn't see what use a fire could have in common with a duel.

"I wonder, when the preparations will be ready... unless they are going to build a whole arena just for the two of us."

Just as Ranma spoke he could see Lum and Shinobu bringing out two tables. Behind them was Ataru with a big sack on his back.

"(What is the sack for?)"

As he was about to ask, Cherry pushed his face into Ranmas.  
"A duel is a matter of honour between men! I will be the referee."

On the sidelines the neighbourhood was gathering to check what was going on.

A man couldn't keep from voicing his curiosity.  
"What is going on here?"

Another man in a business suit chimed in  
"I don't know. Maybe a duel?"

Another man seemed shocked at this  
"What? a duel?"

A woman also found this too strange. Even for Tomobiki.  
"In this day and age?"

Shinobu, Lum and Ataru were almost ready with the preparations when Lum felt troubled.  
"(No matter how special he is, he's still human! Ranma is strong but even HE couldn't stand against an oni!)"

Shinobu looked at the green haired girl and felt she should speak with her.  
"What's the matter Lum?"

"I'm worried about darling. He won't be able to beat Rei... I will lose him."

After a few minutes, all the preparations were ready. Yet not everyone seemed pleased.

"You must be joking." Ranma wasn't sure what to think of this.

Rei looked at Ranma. A cocky smile appeared on his face.  
"Worried?"

Ranma shot his own cocky smile as a response.  
"(After Picolete, this guy won't be any trouble.)" With that thought Ranma started eating with his usual speed.

The people were disgusted and interested at the same time. One of the spectators couldn't hold in what he thought about this.  
"A sweet potato eating contest? You call that a duel?" Yet he quickly became silent as the food in front of Ranma was disappearing at an inhuman rate.

The Moroboshi family who already knew Ranma, didn't know of his eating habits and so this was new to them as well. 

"I hope the next time he comes over he won't eat all of our food." Mr. Moroboshi was pale from the sight. He and his friends did like to pig out when they were young... but that was nothing compared to this!

Mrs. Moroboshi found it disgusting but slightly alluring. She liked a man who enjoyed eating since it was a sign of how manly he was. But this was just over the top even for her.  
"(I wonder what would my old friend Nodoka say if she could see this boy?)"

Ataru wasn't sure what was worse. The sight that met his eyes, the noise of the two eating, or the gossip that would start by tomorrow?

Shinobu couldn't stand the sight. Two handsome men, even if one of them is an alien... eating like a couple of ravenous monsters!

Lum had a fear that she might have a hard time cooking for her darling in the future. The idea of her cooking wasn't something she minded since she liked to cook... it was the amount that was troubling.  
"(I hope darling will like the soldier rations... otherwise my spaceship will run out of food soon.)"

Rei didn't want to lose so he dug in with everything he had as he chewed faster and faster but still he couldn't keep up with that... monster!

Ranma looked at Rei who was already sweating as he ate.  
"(Idiot didn't even realize that my potatoes ended up on his pile.)" He had to force back a laugh or everyone would realise that he wasn't eating.

After three minutes of playing, Ranma started eating as well but much slower then his opponent. Seeing this Rei looked like he had just won the galactic championship!

Then Rei felt the world darkening for a moment and felt the usual tremble when he transformed. In his human form he couldn't eat anymore but to his horror even in his tiger-bull form was full!

The people on the sidelines were scared by the sudden transformation. Even though Ataru and Shinobu had already seen it they were still a little bit unsure.

Lum was jumping around in joy. Then she hugged Ranma and exclaimed.  
"When Rei eats too much he can't change back to his normal body!"

Ranma looked at the oni who was now laying on the ground fighting down the stomach pain. Rei looked at him, his face showing signs of pain but his eyes only showed anger.

So Ranma did the obvious. He continued eating.  
"Darling you already won, you don't have to eat anymore."  
"I'm not letting my pile go to waste. Besides I'm hungry."

Then seemingly out of nothing came a yell.  
"Die Ranma!"

A few minutes ago

Hibiki Ryoga wasn't happy. Just before Ranma had to take part in that race he promised to fight him. "(It was days ago and I still can't find Ranma! That pigtailed bastard didn't even come looking for me!)"

A few hours ago Ryoga ran into Akane and her friends and ran straight to Tomobiki... even if he ran towards Shinjuku.

After an hour or so he finally got into Tomobiki-cho. The real challenge was finding Ranma! As he was wondering around town he jumped up onto a roof and pulled out an actual map. From what Akane had said that tea house shouldn't be too far.

Then reality snapped in for the Hibiki heir.  
"Even if I get to that place there is no way that moron would stand there so I can find him!" Getting depressed that not only that he can't find Ranma to fight him he can't even fight him to punish him for hurting Akane's feelings!

As he was thinking about what to do now he saw a lot of people near one of the houses.  
"(They might have seen Ranma.)"

As he got closer on the roof tops he saw the person he was looking for. After putting down his stuff he jumped towards his opponent. His mind going into battle mode he yelled like he usually does to get the attention of his target.

"Die Ranma!"

Ranma pushed Lum away as he blocked Ryoga's left fist with his right arm. The impact made the ground under him give in and a spider web like crack appeared.

With that move blocked Ranma moved away and let the forever lost boy land.  
"What's up Ryoga? Here to fulfil your promise?"

Ryoga was more then happy to fulfil what he promised. He dashed towards Ranma and with a quick jab he hit Ranma on his right cheek. The impact sent him across the street to crash into the outer wall of a house.

The pigtailed fighter shook off the dust and took up his usual stance. On the inside he was surprised that the fanged boy had become this fast.  
"(If he had had this speed a couple of weeks ago... he would have beaten me.)"

Smiling to himself that this fight just became better, the pigtailed boy couldn't wait to see how much he had increased in skill.

Ryoga was sure that this fight is his. He already landed the first hit and Ranma couldn't even react to it!  
"Come on Ranma! I want you to show me what you got otherwise it won't be entertaining to beat you."

Hearing this the pigtailed boy let out a light laugh then seemingly disappeared and reappeared above Ryoga. Said fighter barely dodged the snap kick that was aimed at his head.

Not letting his chance go to waste Ryoga shot out with his left arm aimed at Ranma's stomach.  
"(Even he can't dodge an attack in mid air from this range!)"

As the fist came closer Ranma smirked as he flipped forward and grabbed Ryoga's arm with his hands. This unnatural dodging made Ryoga yell at his opponent.  
"What do you have instead of bones? Rubber bands or what?"

Ryoga let some of his ki out increasing his speed and before Ranma could react he slammed him to the brick wall that worked as an outer fence for a home.

The impact made Ranma let go of Ryoga's arm and the brick wall to crumble. A large dirt cloud enveloped the rubble.

The spectators didn't know what to do. Even if they wanted to help out the pigtailed boy they couldn't go up against this fanged boy who could probably beat them to death without a problem.

Lum however wasn't any kind of spectator, she was already charging up her lightening to strike at the guy who dared to harm her darling when this guy startled her by suddenly yelling like a madman.

Ryoga waited for his opponent to make his move. When there wasn't any sign of movement he couldn't control his anger "Get up! I know this wouldn't stop you."

Just as he finished and was about to close his mouth he found a full brick showed into his mouth.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ranma's voice was followed up by the boy himself who dashed out of the dust cloud and let go of a barrage of attacks.

Fist, feet landed where ever it could as Ryoga was either soaking up the damage or blocking it. The people without a level of martial arts could only see the afterimages as the two fought.

"(Strange... my hits should have been enough to make him feel them. How did he improve so much?)" Ranma was deep in thought as he was still going about half of his limits. No matter how many times he hit the same spot seemingly it didn't have any visual effect on Ryoga.

"(I can barely block his attacks! How did Ranma get so fast and strong to make ME feel his hits?)" Ryoga was under big pressure as he focused with all his strength not to give in the pain that was building inside him.

Realizing that he needed a break he let more of his ki out to further enhance himself. The ki surge pushed Ranma away and the fanged boy used that moment to strike.  
"Opening!"

Moving in range quickly, Ryoga's right fist met Ranma's abs. The pigtailed boy clearly couldn't move from the blow so the fanged boy continued with a spinning kick to the left cheek that sent Ranma into a lamp post.

Said steel post gave in to the pressure of Ranma's body. After coughing a bit Ranma was ready to continue.  
"You know Ryoga... you really hit hard." With that the pigtailed boy upped his abilities.

Now if the people thought that fighting at that speed was inhuman than what they saw... or rather didn't was godlike.

Ranma vanished but the only sign of him stopping was when Ryoga keeled forward only to fly backwards and stop in mid air. A moment later Ranma became visible his fist planted into Ryoga's back who couldn't even voice a yell of pain because of the damage.

The young Hibiki fell to his knees as he fought for his consciousness that was disappearing. Then Ranma appeared before him and crouched before him. His eyes meeting Ryoga's.  
"Happy now? Cause I sure enjoyed myself."

The fanged boy didn't know what to do. For a moment that seemed like ages silence fell onto the two.

"(Is he playing with me?)" Ryoga was deep in thought as he played back the fight in his mind.

Every time he hit Ranma... the pigtailed boy had a smile.  
"(He's looking down on me? HOW DARE HE LOOK DOWN ON ME!)"

Ranma waited for an answer and he got it in the form of the deep green aura that surrounded both of them.

"This isn't good." The pigtailed boy could only say three words before he was held in the air by his throat.

The people didn't know what to do. Seemingly the two were away in their own little world which only had the two and an endless fight in it.

"Darling!" Lum didn't know what to do. She could attack but... could she do anything more than anger this man? The anger aimed at them man and herself summoned up the lightening. A man with a silver coated necklace had to hold onto the necklace as it was pulled towards the electric barrier.

Shinobu didn't know who to be more worried. The pigtailed boy who was in a bind or them when Lum's lightening will go lose? She looked at Ataru who was transfixed at the two.

Moroboshi Ataru... most would say that he was a carefree person and cared mostly for himself but now he showed that he cared for someone else who isn't female... at full time.

As he looked onto the two, he could see as the two whispered to each other but couldn't make out a word. Then a smile appeared on Ranma's lips.  
"Ranma, are you enjoying this?"

Ranma was having trouble breathing as Ryoga's hold tightened on his throat but he knew that in the end somehow he will win.  
"You know Ryoga... I'm quite... surprised... I'm... enjoying this... fight."

Before Ryoga could have done anything Ranma's hands lashed out striking Ryoga's arm, the sudden pain from it made the fanged boy let the pigtailed one go.

Forgetting the pain in his arm, Ryoga struck out to meet Ranma's attack. Fist met fist and across the neighbourhood the sound could be heard as the two fought.

A few minutes ago

A group of strangers ventured into Tomobiki.  
"Are you sure Akane that you have seen my son here?" The fat, white gi wearing man asked the young girl whit short black hair.

"I'm sure Saotome-san. He was here with that alien hussy!" The raven haired girl replied and suddenly the tall man wearing a brown gi started crying and yelling something about dojo and merging.

Two older followed the two men. Both were older then what anyone had seen before.

There was also three other woman with them. Two of them had the same medium brown coloured hair, one of them had a pony tail while the other had a short pageboy haircut. The other was older than the two, with copper red hair, she also carried a bundle in her arms.

"I do hope Ranma is alright." The redhead said as she pulled the bundle closer to herself.

"Don't worry Saotome-san. I'm sure Ranma is alright." The younger of the two brown haired girls tried to comfort the older woman.  
"After all who is that person who would fight him after what he pulled at that race?"

"Thank you Nabiki. You are such a sweet girl." Nodoka praised the girl who seemed a little uncomfortable by the look she was getting.

Akane wanted to say that Ranma won't be alright once she gets her hands on him when suddenly a shockwave washed over them.

The man in white gi trembled before he yelled out.  
"That must be Ranma!"

The other man in the brown gi nodded before he started running.  
"Let's go Saotome-kun!"

Back with the two fighters

The fanged boy was slowly losing the fight. While his hits were strong and his speed was incredible, his opponent still dodged and weaved around his fists to land a hit.

Sometimes a good hit landed but Ranma just shook it off as if it were nothing!

Ryoga understood that he had to go to the edge of his limits to surpass Ranma. The green aura's colour shifted. Close to his body it was almost black and it became lighter as it was farther from him. The ground also showed that his heavy ki increased. The ground gave in under the pressure and started to crumble.

Seeing that his opponent wasn't playing anymore Ranma too increased his strength, thought his body screamed from the pain that the excess ki energy caused.

As the two continued, barely moving and inch or two as they dodged, attacked, countered the audience could tell that this wouldn't end well.

A sudden increase in speed on Ranma's side gave him the edge and his fist met Ryoga's abs, that was followed by an uppercut and lastly a spinning kick that sent Ryoga into the lamp post.

Ranma didn't let this chance go to waste as he continued his attack. Ryoga quickly ripped the lamp post out of the ground and hit Ranma back with it.

The pigtailed boy sailed through two brick walls before he landed on his back.

Ryoga and Ranma were both engrossed by the fight. Now everyone around them was in danger so most ran for safety as the two fought.

Both fighters stood up, looking at each other. Tiredly and making mistakes both smiled at the other knowing what it will come down to.

"Well Ranma... this is it... the last attack that will decide... the winner." Ryoga yelled as he collected his ki for his blast.

"Yeah... let's end this Ryoga!" Ranma yelled back as his golden aura gathered around him.

The audience ran as they felt the sudden air pressure that came from the two fighters. Only Lum, Ataru and Shinobu stayed to see the outcome.

"This is where I felt Ranma's energy come from!" Genma yelled as he led the little group. Akane ran past him and was quickly stunned by the sudden air that slapped her in the face.

The rest of the little family got there just to see Ryoga and Ranma release their attacks.

"_**MOUKO TAKABISHA**_/_**SHISHI HOKOUDAN!**_" The two yelled in unity and after a moment the two energy orbs met each other.

The golden orb slowly pushed back the emerald one. Ryoga could barely stand on his legs and he knew that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to dodge the blast.

Ranma could barely see from the pain that his body gave him. It was only by his will that he wasn't unconscious.

The fighters were both shocked when a familiar voice yelled at them.  
"Stop it! Both of you!"

Ranma and Ryoga looked to the source and both looked confused when they saw that it was Akane.

"Don't come closer you idiot!" Ranma yelled at Akane who was still running towards them. What Ranma didn't count on was that as he looked away that the orb exploded!

Moments before the explosion

Lum was above the two and watched carefully. As soon as she had seen that the light coming from the orb got stronger she dived towards Ranma to take him away from it.

She caught Ranma looking at her fear showing on his face and he yelled something as he jumped towards her.

The little family from Nerima and the two teens from Tomobiki couldn't believe their eyes. The explosion made a huge crater. Nothing remained in the crater.

"Ranma..." Nodoka and Genma said in union as both didn't know what to do.

Some of the neighbours came back to see how the fight ended. All of them were shocked to see that one of the fighters was there holding onto a short haired girl. The other however was gone and a large hole replaced him.

Ryoga who wanted to beat Ranma, who wanted to overcome him was now confused over the end of this fight.  
"(I beat Ranma... I'm better then him. Why am I not jumping from joy? This is what I wanted the most... why do I feel empty?)" The fanged boy tried to solve this problem and soon came to a realization.

"(Ranma drove me to become better out of all of the fighters in Nerima he was special. He fought only to prove his strength, to overcome anything that was thrown at him. Without him I've lost my greatest opponent.)" Ryoga now knew that this was a mistake he couldn't blame on the pigtailed boy. He might have defeated him but at what cost?

Everyone who knew Ranma, felt crushed. Genma started yelling about his son being weak when suddenly a shoe landed in his face.

Looking up to see where it had fallen from. His eyes bulged at what he had seen.  
"Ranma!"

Hearing Genma yelling the people had looked upwards to witness the pigtailed boy levitating in the sky.

"Who's weak old man?"Ranma was high in the sky with Lum in his arms. The pigtailed boy looked tired and in pain.

When the pigtailed boy landed, Lum barely let go of him and he was already embraced by his mother while his father was yelling at him for disrespecting him by throwing his shoe at him.

"Ranma never, EVER do that again!" Nodoka said as tears trailed down her cheeks.

The Tendos were happy that Ranma is alive and relatively unharmed. Ryoga on the other hand felt ashamed of himself and wanted to sneak away before anyone would remember him.

Enveloped by his mothers arms Ranma felt that he needed to thank one of the people who saved his life.  
"\Ranryu, thank you for warning me about the explosion... and that Lum was flying towards me.\"

The inner spirit voice was low and sounded tired.  
"\Anytime... but next time don't do this while you still can't use much ki alright?\" Ranma nodded inside his mind and felt that he could fall asleep in his mother's arms.

Yet when he had seen Ryoga walking away he got out of Nodoka's arms. He ran to Ryoga who couldn't even look into his eyes.  
"Ryoga! Where are you going?"

The fanged boy could feel that this time Ranma won't forgive him so he might as well tell.  
"I... don't know. I might find home... sooner or later."

The pigtailed fighter looked at Ryoga before laughing.  
"Idiot, come one I bet you could stay at the Tendo's home for the night. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow and lead you home."

"Why?" The sudden question from the Hibiki boy caught Ranma's attention."Why, what?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, you are my friend Ryoga." This one sentence made Ryoga struggle not to let his tears fall. "Thank you, Ranma. You really are... the best."

Ranma then saw the youngest Moroboshi talking with Shinobu, this made the pigtailed fighter realize something.  
"Ataru. Sorry for the problems I caused you. I'll be back tomorrow and repair the damage."

Unknown to the pigtailed boy, Toboki still had adventures in store for him.

As the group neared the border of Nerima the Tendos and Saotomes were both shocked when Ranma said he won't be going back.

"What? Where will you sleep then?" Nodoka wanted to say that the family house was almost ready and the three of them should move back there soon but before she could say anything Genma and Soun started... again.

"Ranma you will come back to the Tendos so you can be with Akane!" Genma yelled at his son but this action didn't go well with Lum who already started giving off sparks.

"Ranma-kun you must come back! My little daughter will miss you otherwise!" Soun was sure that Ranma will come back with them. Who wouldn't come back for his little daughter?

The pigtailed fighter turned towards his mother and dismissed the two broken record players.  
"Actually I was thinking on going on a training trip again so..."

"You could take Akane! A training trip is always good to bring the two of you together." Soun interrupted when the word trip came up.

"Ranma! As your father I command you to take Akane with you!" Genma stood by Soun who was ready to use his demon head attack if needed.

The pigtailed fighter wasn't sure what to do with the two idiots. Even if he beat them into the ground they wouldn't understand. Luckily an option came from inside help.  
"\Mind if I intervene a little?\"

'Ranma' turned towards the fathers who were still ranting about joining the schools and the best way is if he takes Akane with him.

Neither of the fathers thought to see electricity appear in Ranma's eyes and envelope him in a menacing way.

Somehow both became silent in a moment. The only one who didn't look on him strangely was Lum... who had small hearts in her eyes.

The silence ended when Nodoka realised how this just happened.  
"I won't mind that you want to go on a training trip AGAIN but I would like it if you would have a good night rest."

"Darling you can sleep at my place." Lum interrupted Ranma who wasn't totally against the idea but he didn't plan on staying in her ship.

Then again by the looks of it, rain could be expected for the night. Ranma was also expecting Akane to start yelling and ranting. Strangely it never happened, the young Tendo just kept quiet and seemingly didn't care about it.

When Ranma looked at Akane she seemed like a war was going inside her.  
""(Something is wrong with her... more than usually)"


	15. Part 14: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Ranma ½ or Urusei Yatsura**

**A little help to the readers (more to come if needed):**

"Hello." Speech  
" (Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__"_ Attack/ Technique  
_„U-chans"_ Signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„/Hello\" Telephone

Part 14: Nightmares

After Lum offered Ranma to sleep at her place there was a minute of silence. Ranma looked at Akane who seemed troubled but other than that she kept quite.

Seeing that his little girl won't speak her mind Soun chose to speak it.  
"I won't let it!"

The family looked at him and seemed shocked how bravely he strode to Ranma.  
"I CAN'T let you do this Ranma. Think about my little girl. You are breaking her heart with this!"

The young Saotome looked surprised by the outburst.  
"(I wonder how come he can grow a spine suddenly only to throw it away instantly.)"

Since there was no answer from Ranma, Soun smiled knowing that he had won.  
"Now Ranma, it's time you come home, to where you belong, to your family, to your friends and to your dear fiancée."

Soun was ready to grab the pigtailed fighter and run for it if was needed when suddenly someone intervened.  
"He doesn't have to. Ranma isn't an object to belong anyone... anywhere he doesn't want to."

Soun couldn't believe his ears. His little daughter just gave up on her fiancée?  
"Akane don't say such things. You two were meant for each other since..."

The young Tendo girl wanted to continue but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"It's alright Akane you did what you can." Ranma smiled at her and something changed in her.

"So what I do is not good enough is that it?" Akane yelled back at the pigtailed boy who was surprised by the sudden change.

"I didn't..."

Before Ranma could have finished what he wanted to say Akane took a step closer only a few inches remained between them.  
"But you thought that didn't you! I had it with you! No matter what I do it's..."

Ranma's temper got the better of him as he yelled at the girl in front of him.  
"Enough!"

It wasn't the word that made Akane stop, far from it. It was the booming deep voice and that malicious intent that came with it that demanded her to comply.

In her eyes what stood before her was no longer Ranma she knew. It was more like a stranger, a very dangerous stranger.

Ranma quickly looked at Soun who started sweating.  
"I think we are finished for today. I will come over tomorrow and we will talk." The authority that radiated from Ranma made Soun give in.

"Yes. I think we already did a scene. It's better to return home." The patriarch of the Tendo home was eager to get home as quickly as he could.

After saying there quick farewells, the Tendo and Saotome family returned home with one member of the Hibikis.

When the well known faces disappeared, Ranma's legs gave in as he fell to his knees.  
"I'm beat... this was one hell of a day."

As he was trying to ease the pain from his body he felt a pair of arms around him and two soft orbs push into his back.  
"You shouldn't push yourself so hard darling."

Ranma wasn't as tense as he was before around Lum.  
"(Maybe this won't be as bad as I first thought.)"

The pigtailed fighter turned his head to face Lum, at that moment the deep sea met the sky as their eyes met.  
For a moment Ranma felt something pulling him closer to her but the sudden pain in his back reminded him of his situation.  
"I got a question Lum."

The young oni smiled at her appointed husband. "What is it darling?"

"How are we going to get to your ship with me barely able to move?" An awkward silence followed as the gears started to turn in their heads.

-A little later-

Lum opened the door of her ship and helped Ranma walk to the nearest place where he could sit down.  
"I feel like a hunk of meat after a ride in the grinder."

Hearing this, the owner of the ship looked at her guest with an annoyed look.  
"Don't talk like that. I'll get some of my oni medication for you."

With Lum in the next room Ranma sighed as he felt his body burning up.  
"(The last time I felt like this was when I had that fever.)"

His vision started to blur and had trouble breathing.  
"(Is it hot in here or is it me? I wish I could use the Soul of Ice as an air conditioner.)" With a hazy mind, Ranma still felt well enough to make a joke.

In the store room Lum went through a few boxes that had medicine in it and went for the first aid kit.  
"I hope this will be enough. I don't want to board father's ship to get darling to the ship doctor."

Holding the first aid kit and a small box of medicine Lum walked in the main room where she left Ranma.  
"Darling I got the... did I left the heater on a high temperature?"

Looking at the computer she could see that the heating was on 20C°, yet the room temperature was 29 C°!  
"(Where is this heat coming from?)"

"Ranma aren't you... Ranma!" The medicine in her hands fell to the grounds as she panicked when her guest looked like he was ready to leave this world.

"(Wait! High body temperature... I need to cool him down!)" Grabbing Ranma she flew to the bathroom where she put him into the tub and let the cold water cool her loved one.

While it was a good idea it didn't go as the young oni planned. Because of the increased body temperature the cold water started to heat up and the tub was already full so she couldn't open the faucet for more cold water.  
"I better bring ice."

Returning with a bucket of ice she poured it all into the tub and around Ranma. Her love soon showed signs that he was better.  
"He's calming down now. By the Grand Oni... I thought I might lose you."

After a few minutes that seemed like eternal darkness to Ranma, he opened his eyes and he found himself sitting by a tree in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?" The next surprise was that he felt his lips move, he heard his voice, yet neither happened. Then his body stood up by its self and walked.

"Where am I going? I don't like this." Soon he could see a dirt path and his body followed the road.

For a long while nothing was visible but the forest and the path. A boring view after a while but Ranma at least had time to think about what happened.  
"I still can't find a reason! The last time I was on Lum's spaceship."

While Ranma was trying to find an answer for this strange event he didn't see that a handful of view looking people entered his view.

What shook him from his thinking was a loud yell. 

"...I said that you will show us to the city of Algernuk or you will die here!" Ranma looked to the source and saw a tall guy, a walking mountain of muscle, wearing armour that didn't look too practical and wielded a wicked looking axe like if it was a butter knife!

"This guy has to crap load of muscles... how can he even move with all this?" While the pigtailed boy didn't like to be skinny, he didn't like the other side of the coin, this extreme muscle man.

For once since the young Saotome found him in this strange predicament he saw his lips move and heard a very familiar voice.  
"Dogs of Kheval, you presume to believe I would follow YOUR orders?"

The guy next to the muscle mountain started laughing. His fat belly danced as the muscles moved under the skin. It was a miracle that someone had the patience to make armour for him... one that was three size smaller from the looks of it.

The man's pig like look paired with an annoying voice.  
"Calm down Ekirl, this guy probably has a death wish." With that said the pig like man came closer and his face was only inches away from Ranma who was nauseous from the guy.

"I didn't feel this bad when I walked in on Happosai bathing!" As Ranma was fighting down the sickness, when his body acted again.

"I guess the saying is true. Distance does make things pretty." Hearing this, the pig man's face contorted into a grimace that made it even uglier, if that was possible.

"A wise guy, huh? Well you know what WE don't have time for you. Either take us to the city or prepare to be killed." The threat wasn't just a bluff as the pig man pulled out a dagger.

The answer came as quickly as it was unexpected.  
"I won't tolerate this anymore."

"What? You think this is some kind of game, maybe a ball where we wear costumes?" Spit started to fly from the pig-man's mouth as he slowly lost his patience.

"Whoever did your costume, I'm impressed. I have never seen a pig this realistic before." Hearing this the pig-man's eye twitched and he prepared to strike.

In one moment the scenario changed. Ranma's body struck out, the arm of the offender got twisted like soft clay. The edge of the dagger stopped between pig-man's lips who sweating enough to compete with Soun when he cries!

"I'm already used to scoundrels from Kheval acting like this. What I'm not used to is your smell." The voice that left Ranma's lips was still the deep voice, but it felt colder then winter in Syberia at its lowest temperature!

The pig-man didn't dare to answer, yet the tall man known as Ekirl took a step closer.  
"Interesting. You can't be just a soldier in the army of King Meidas. You should know that even if you kill Raobaimy you can't win against all of us."

There was a moment of silence and the dagger pulled back a little and the pig-man seemed relieved. Then Ranma could feel a smile creep onto his face and a dark, sinister feeling behind it.

"You chose wWE..." Before the pig-man could finish the dagger moved forward, cutting through the side of his mouth and cleaving the jaw bone, going through the bone and muscle like butter then exiting at the back of the head.

Everything that was higher than where the jaw bone is connected to the rest of the skull got freed from the rest of the head and flew freely to land in front of Ekirl.

The man was shocked to see his comrade executed in such a brutal and bloody way, then the shock turned into anger.  
"Kill him!"

As three soldiers ran forward Ranma, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what came. There was a ripple in the air that the warriors couldn't see.

As they neared Ranma, he could see them disintegrate until nothing was left of them. Not even armour or weapons.

The muscle mountain instantly yelled after seeing this.  
"Demon! So it isn't just a rumour that Queen Aliamen employs fiends in its ranks."

A low laughter came from Ranma, when he took a step forward the group they instantly took two backwards.  
"Believe whatever you will, none of you shall leave this place alive."

Before any of the soldiers could move, a dark aura erupted from the ground, surrounded them and formed a dome above them.

Then Ranma's body spoke out.  
"I don't have time to play with you lot. So I'll make it quick."

"Please don't!"One of the soldiers, who looked like an overgrown rat fell on his knees and started begging for his life.

The rest followed, except the muscle man.  
"Fools! Don't beg for your lives to this monster. This causes him joy to see us mortals suffer at his hand."

A raised eyebrow was all the reaction this brought out from Ranma's body.  
"Just about as much as your troops had plundering our villages, not to mention murdering and violating civilians!"

Ranma could feel the muscles move in his right arm until it was raised to eye level. A black flame appeared around his hand.  
"_**Golden Eclipse!**_"

The victims of the attack started screaming as golden flames licked their bodies, followed up by lightening that erupted from them.

The bodies slowly turned black as the dome shrank until all that remained was an orb, small enough to fit into a five year old child's palm. Then it collapsed on itself, leaving no trace of what happened to its victims. The only thing that remained was the hole it left but that wasn't big enough for anyone to notice.

As the attack ended and he felt his legs about to move Ranma felt a sudden weakness as he fell forward, his arms crashing into the ground to hold him up.  
He felt a warm liquid in his throat as he started coughing and spat on the ground to get rid of it. The precious vitae that left his body were darker than it's supposed to.

"What's happening here?" Ranma wasn't sure what this all meant. Is this like one of those nightmares he had before?

As he tried to find an answer his body stood up after coughing up more blood and getting rid of it the good old way. He rubbed his hand on the ground and took a handful of the soil to remove the smell.

After a long walk and strangely no other encounter with anything Ranma could see a city in the horizon but his body ventured deep into the forest and soon he could see a little house.

The house was built in a small clearing in the forest, the clearing was the price of the house probably since the building was made from timber and hewn stone. There was movement in front of the window and the pigtailed boy wasn't sure if he wanted to see what will happen.

Suddenly the door flung open and there stood a woman. One word sprang into the pigtailed boy's mind when he saw her.  
"Beautiful."

The woman had a serene feeling around her like that reminded him of Kasumi. This paired up by a beautiful cyan coloured hair that reached to her shoulders and deep green eyes that sparkled like an emerald. She wore something similar that reminded Ranma of the mediaeval European clothes he had seen in his history books.

Once again the pigtailed boy could feel his mouth moving.  
"I'm back, Magali."

"Welcome home, dear." Her voice was slightly deeper than Kasumi's but in his eyes, Ranma could swear that this was Kasumi with different coloured hair and eyes.

As Ranma thought about the ghostly resemblance but it soon came to an end when his eyes caught movement behind the woman's skirt.

A little girl, looked from right besides the woman, she looked curiously for a moment than a huge smile appeared on her face, then it ran towards Ranma.

The girl hugged the pigtailed boy's legs since she barely reached to his thigh. He could feel as his body crouched to hug the child. The little girl was glowing from happiness.  
"I'm glad you are back daddy."

That one word felt like hundreds of punches from Ryoga for Ranma. His vision blurred for a moment before it returned to normal.

"I'm glad too Ella."

The little girl looked a lot like the woman who is probably her mother. The only difference was the skin tone and hair colour. While the woman had a light bronze colour probably from being outside a lot, the child had medium skin colour. Her hair was white but the end had a cyan tint to it.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Ella asked and Ranma could feel his body act and lift the child and put her on his shoulder to give her a ride.

Looking at the girl who grabbed onto his head Ranma felt proud all of a sudden.  
"Let's go in, we will play outside later."

The girl let out a loud squeal of happiness as they entered the house.

It was a cosy home. Not big but enough for the little family. As he looked around he could see what could be called a living room. The room didn't have much furniture, a table with four chairs around it in the middle of the room, an end table and bookshelf and something that could be called a couch but what caught Ranma's attention the most was on the wall, a mirror and mostly what it reflected.

The man in the mirror was Ranryu.

"Is this... his memory? So he has... had a family?"

Ranryu went over to the couch and he put the little girl down and sat down next to her. The woman walked.

Magali joined her family as she sat next to her husband.  
"So tell us dear what happened while you were away?"

"The usual, the queen sent me to the front line to act as an adviser for the generals. I still can't believe that some of those morons actually got those positions..."

His story was interrupted by Ella who climbed up on him.  
"Because my daddy's the strongest general right!"

Ranryu took Ella down as the little girl grabbed his hair to climb onto his shoulders.  
"Ella, you know I don't like it if you pull my hair."

"But you are the strongest general right?" Ella's deep green eyes shined from curiosity as she looked upon her father.

"I'm sorry Ella, but I'm not the strongest general." Hearing this, the child seemed to be saddened but when his father's right hand reached to her chin to tilt her head upwards she got one more answer.

"I can't be the strongest general since officially I'm not a general. I'm a special adviser and court mage." The child's expression turned serious, as serious as a five year old can get. Then when Ranryu did a few movements with his right hand and a little statue started to take shape as the air became solid. It fit right into his palm.

"Here you go Ella." As he looked at the happy child's face Ranma could suddenly felt proud and happy like he never had before.

Little Ella looked at the statue for a few moments before she could realise what it was.  
"It's mama. Look mommy it's a statue of you."

Magali leaned closer to see it. It was her; the material of the statue which turned see through made it hard to see.  
"It's beautiful, Ranryu. Why me?"

"You are one of my most precious treasures. So I'll give one treasure to the other." When Ranryu finished he pulled Magali and Ella closer to him.

The three enjoyed the protection and love they had for each other for minutes before Ranryu's stomach broke the moment. Ella started to chuckle as his father pointed to Magali. Said woman shook her head with a playful smile. Soon Ella's stomach also voiced its need.

The young mother stood up from the couch and headed into the next room which Ranma could see was the kitchen. At least if the fireplace wasn't just there for decoration.  
"I'll cook up something, Ella do you want to help me?"

The little girl nodded and ran after her mother. Ranryu was alone on the couch when Magali looked out of the kitchen.  
"You should take a bath while we are getting ready with the supper. If we are ready soon I might join you." With that she gave him a wink and returned to her things.

After a quick bath outside Ranryu returned wearing a towel around his private parts. Magali came out and smiled when her love started dressing in the middle of the room.

"You know dear that you could dress up in our room. Not that I mind what I can see but Ella is still too young to get that talk."

"I'm pretty sure when we even realise it that she has grown old enough, she will be asking about it already." The playful look paired up with what he said earned a loud sigh out of Magali.

"Talking about it is already making me feel old and I'm already an old lady." The young mother said while posing dramatically and it earned her an embrace from her now clothed husband.

"Twenty four winters and you call yourself old. What should I say then with my age?"

Hearing the question the woman felt shamed as she looked away for a moment.  
"I... know well enough that mages tend to live a very long life."

The two lovers were about to share a kiss when the fruit of their love entered the room.  
"Mommy the food is ready."

After a healthy meal the little family started preparing for bed. This didn't go as smooth as one would think.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to play outside with daddy!" The little girl said sitting on her bed as her parents tucked her in.

"The Sun is almost gone already; playing outside at this time isn't safe." This wasn't a good enough answer for the little girl as she tried the famed puppy dog eye attack.

Since even the silver haired man couldn't face the attack head on he used another tactic, he compromised.  
"We will have a lot of fun tomorrow but to do that you will a lot of sleep."

Magali started her own front line to make her child agree.  
"Now Ella I know you want to be with father but your father is tired. He would like to retire to bed soon. You two can't have fun if he falls asleep every minute."

The little girl nodded and lay down to sleep. Ranryu blew at the candle and darkness took its place.

Before the young parents could go out of the room the little girl spoke.  
"Can I have a story?"

The two looked at each other and knew that this was coming. The silver haired man sat next to her daughter and pulled his wife on his lap.  
"What kind of a story would you like to hear?"

"How mommy and you met daddy!"

The father was a little surprised but not without a reason.  
"Again? We already told you that about a thousand times if not more."

Magali knew that arguing with Ella would only prolong her going to sleep so she coerced her husband. "She isn't bored of it so we could tell it again."

With a final look from the two girls in the room Ranryu knew that he didn't have a choice.  
"It all started seven years ago, back then I was still a wandering mage. Your mother..."

The little girl was brimming from excitement even if she could tell the story even if they woke her in the middle of the night.  
"Mommy was the handmaiden of the princess, right?"

From this point on Ranryu knew that Ella will finish what he wanted to say and ask if she remembered it well.  
"Yes, the princess of Kalon to be exact. The king and the princess along with their attendants left from the capital city Shak to Rolenbier."

The little girl was radiating joy as she listened to the story and her parents felt proud as they looked on her.  
"Between the two cities the roads were known to be dangerous but there weren't any reports of danger for quite a long time the kind decided that brining a big entourage wasn't a good idea. Only five if the royal guards came along with them."

"Then the bandits attacked?"

When the little girl asked, Magali felt that it was her turn to continue the story.  
"Yes, Ella. The guards held them back for a few minutes but the bandits overcome them by sheer number."

The little girl pulled the cover up to her neck as she moved back a little.  
"When the leader of the thieves arrived and wanted to kill the king so he could claim his throne he got a big surprise."

"Daddy arrived, right?"

"Yes, he did... and what an entrance he had." The young mother looked at her husband who had a smug look on his face.

The silver haired man shot a half serious look at his wife.  
"That grizzly attacked first and as self defence I spinning kicked him! How should I have known that it lands on someone?"

As a reply the young mother shoot him back a playful look.  
"And that grizzly tried to use a whole tree as a weapon by chance?"

Seeing that this was still a debate the two usually had and hours pass before he usually ended it with a sentence.  
"That tree was in the way when I kicked him."

"Anyway, after beating the thieves the king brought your father with us. When your father showed signs of being a mage... a very powerful one, the king offered him the chance to marry the princess."

"But daddy refused right?"

Magali stroked her daughters head and answered.  
"Yes, he did. And till this day he won't tell me a good reason why he did so."

Hearing this Ranryu quickly said a random excuse.  
"She had a big and disgusting pimple on her face."

"Anyway the king insisted that he should marry the princess. After a few days of trying to make your father agree the king asked him why won't he take his daughter as his wife?" Magali chuckled as Ranryu looked away quickly.  
"I was in the room at that time when your father said this: My heart already belongs to another." Magali had a light blush appear and she hugged her husband to calm herself.

"The funny thing is that your mother was assigned to me as an attendant while I stayed there. Under that six and a half day I got to know a lot about your mother. When she came into the room and heard my answer she turned scarlet red. Your mother already knew that I was talking about her."

Ella seemed interested but a little scared as she asked.  
"The king didn't let it go right?"

Ranryu continued the story as she held his wife closer.  
"He didn't. In the end I offered him a deal: I will serve his family and until his blood still flows in the royal family I will be loyal till death. In return the royal family has to protect my family; if anything happens to them that the royal family could have stopped than I am freed from my end of the deal."

"What about the princess?"

Magali and Ranryu shared an awkward moment as a nervous smile appeared on their faces.  
"The princess wanted to skin me because I insulted her. When she heard the news that I chose her handmaiden over her... that is something you are too young to hear."

Seeing that the story had to continue quickly or the little girl would start questioning that wouldn't end for a while, Magali did what she had to.  
"For two years I travelled with your father and by the end of the second year we got married. The next year we had a little surprise and you were born."

The curious mind of the little girl couldn't get enough of the story as she asked her parent to continue.  
"And what happened after that?"

"What happened after that is for another night. It's time to sleep."

-Back with Lum-

Lum was sitting besides Ranma who was still soaking in the tub. About an hour passed after the first bucket of ice was dumped into the tub. Since then seven other buckets were needed to keep Ranma on tolerable heat level. The water was already lukewarm when she had the idea that maybe she should call Oyuki, she could help her.

"She could help me with this and I could call father so I could dock the ship and take darling to the ship doctor..." She wanted to continue her monologue but Ranma started trashing and yelling, Lum screamed from the sudden outburst but Ranma became silent again.

Moving closer to Ranma she could see that he was dreaming.  
"A fever dreams no doubt. I better get another bucket of ice before the last batch completely melts." Quickly flying to the kitchen and after getting a refill she flew back to her sick guest.

"This should keep you cool." As she dumped it on him, the ice didn't start to melt like previously. Seeing this as a good thing she moved to get her thermometer.

After the gadget did its job at auxiliary reading, Lum was pleased. The temperature went down to normal 35.8°.

"I hope the fever stays down. I better move him into the bed so he will be more comfortable." After getting Ranma out of the tub she started undressing him.

When she reached the boxer an idea crossed her mind about seeing him naked again but she shook her head.  
"Darling wouldn't like it, if I did that. Besides it would be better if he would take it off for me."

Laying Ranma on to her bed she tucked him in and moved besides him, wearing her night clothes that was like her usual oni clothes without the boots and but much softer.  
"I'll stay here to ward off the nightmares darling. Get better quickly."

Lum tried to stay awake but she soon fell asleep.

-Back in Ranma's dream-

Ranryu felt movement from his wife he slowly lifted his head up to see that the sun wasn't up yet. Magali was having a bad dream so he pulled her closer to himself. The young woman soon calmed down and her face changed to a peaceful one.

"Ella did get that innocent look from you." Ranryu said that it a low voice to not wake up Magali.  
As he held her next to him he felt something coming close to his home. Without hesitation he moved out of the bed but watched out not to wake up Magali or Ella.

He summoned his clothes on himself and walked out of the house. As he looked around he could see a weak source of light coming closer.

Ranma felt that Ranryu was frightened for a moment before confidence took its part, paired up with blood lust.

The light source came close enough for Ranryu to see who or what it was. A knight was carrying a torch as he rode his horse.

"In what business are you on my land?" When Ranryu spoke the knight got scared and threw the torch away as he pulled his sword out.

"Who is there? Am I talking to the mage of Algar?" The knight looked around himself but without his torch he could barely see the horse he was on.

"Yes, now why are you here?" Ranryu appeared right next to the night that jumped up from his horse which is quite a feat with the armour he had and all this from a sitting position.

The knight fell down and scooted under the nearest tree.  
"Please don't hurt me Lord Mage! I came to give your lordship a message from the soon to be queen, princess Erzal."

Why seeing the scene unfold before him Ranma felt that an important piece was missing from the puzzle.  
"(I wonder why these guys fear Ranryu so much. Okay he is someone you probably wouldn't want to mess with but that guy is just delivering a message. And who is this Erzal?)"

"Then hand it over and leave. I don't like people who don't know when to visit." With that he snapped his fingers and the surrounding trees started to glow and gave off enough light that the knight could see the master of the land.

"Thank you Sir. Here is the message." The knight rummaged in his saddle pack and gave him the envelope.  
"You may leave now Sir Knight." Ranryu said to the knight as he opened the envelope.

The knight swallowed so hard that Ranryu could hear it and had to force back a laughter aimed at the cowardly man.  
"As much as I would like to my lord, princess Erzal commanded that I shall wait for a reply." Ranryu nodded and quickly read through the mail.

Ranma wasn't sure that he should read the letter but he was curious what it said.

"_Court mage and Grand Advisor, Kuroi Ranryu. You are to appear in the royal castle tomorrow before the Sun starts descending. It is urgent that you appear as tomorrow an important meeting will be held._"

Ranma wasn't sure what to think, the letter was official as there was a seal and a signature that could rival Happosai's but he could make out at Erzal out of it. Yet something felt odd, like it was a trap.

Ranryu put the letter back into the envelope then he looked at the knight who visibly calmed down.  
"Tell the princess that I shall do as she asks. Have a safe journey back to the castle sir knight."

"Thank you, sir mage. Pleasant dreams." With that the knight rode away as quickly as he could. Ranma could feel that Ranryu was upset.

"I wasn't even at home for a day and I'm already summoned. Sometimes I wonder why I went into that agreement."

Before Ranma could think about anything else the scene suddenly turned black. A sudden burst of light made his vision blur a little as another scene played out in front of him.

Ranryu was walking through a corridor and reached a big door. Two knights armed with lances stood by it and they tried to stop him but before they could move the lances, both knights impacted in the wall and as they struggled the plate defending their torso suddenly dented and from the looks of it everything organ was squashed as Ranryu went pass them.

Ranma had to force back the vomit that threatened to escape at the sight. The gruesome sight of blood dripping out of the armour and on the wall as the two guards struggled for a little before they stopped moving.

Ranryu kicked the door and the door hinge gave in as the massive door fell... flew forward! A scream could be heard before a meaty squash was heard. A path of blood showed that someone was behind the door.

"Why is he doing this?" Ranma wasn't sure what to think, this aggression and bloodlust was too sudden. Something must have happened but he could barely watch because of the gruesome deaths.

Another burst of light almost blinded him as he was forced to look away from it.

Ranma opened his eyes and could feel that his chest was heavier then usually. He looked around, he was in Lum's room and he soon found the owner of the room. On his chest, naked chest sleeping next to him.  
"How did I get here and why was I sleeping next to Lum?"

As Ranma tried to remember how he got here all he could remember was the fight with Ryoga and when he got back and started feeling ill. After that nothing, up till that... dream.

"(Ranryu, I hope you're ready to give me answers I want!)"

Writer's note:

Boy, it was a LONG wait this was. Sorry for not being active. A lot of stuff happened, some I will share. After getting my first ever profession and job hunting takes a lot of my time. While doing that I got my driving license which I got on my third try when it came to the driving part. Also my friend Gelionlegends who also helps me with the stories I make, mostly correcting my grammar and giving interesting ideas. (Check out his work, you might like it.) So this chapter and possible the next ones as well will be only corrected by me, using my rusty English skills and the so trustworthy build in error corrector in Word.

I know some people WILL hate and despise me for this chapter and some even wrote that they don't like my OC. Fair enough, I'm not asking for anyone to like him because I don't want him to be a likeable character.  
Still I thought a lot about it why the readers didn't like him. Maybe because I didn't make him interesting enough, then again I didn't really show much about him.


End file.
